The Family Business
by SuzsPetals
Summary: Edward Cullen met the girl of his dreams but pushed her away due to his complicated, dangerous family life. When cruel irony reunites them, he's forced to make a devastating choice: Save her from a fate worse than death or from the family business. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I will just preface this story by saying, much to my surprise I'm having a blast writing it. That is due in large part to the always entertaining and educational feedback from my own personal cheerleaders McWinn77 and HeidiTown. (When they jump really high you can see their undies!)  
**_

** Characters and canon all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Twisted Twi-verse is mine with a kiss behind the bleachers for Joss Whedon.**

* * *

**The Family Business**

**Chapter 1** – _Bowling Shoe Blues_ (Edward)

I just wanted to get the hell out of here and go back to looking for my new job. Days like this I actively fantasized about having 'real' employment in the 'real' world. Today it was a bowling alley.

I would wear grungy band shirts and a bored expression while I mindlessly sprayed the insides of bowling shoes for eight long hours. I worked hard in my mind to be overcome by the craptastic smell emanating from each size 11 butt-ugly shoe. But I made the mistake of imagining too well. One deep breath and I was brought quickly back to the scent currently crawling into my pores.

Immolated vampire.

Exasperated, I raked my hand through my hair.

"Shit!"

I'm sure I had vamp ash on my hands and now my hair would be full of the nastiness too. Would Head & Shoulders be effective on undead dandruff? I'd definitely be lathering, rinsing and repeating the second I got home.

I proceeded to survey the damage Emmett and I had done before taking my cruddy head of hair and tired ass back to town. One incinerated newborn vampire, swept up and separated into eight heavy duty trash bags. Check. Honestly, once they were a pile of ash, one bag was probably adequate but the Cullen family is known for its thoroughness.

And besides, there were always the urban legends about an immortal being smoked one day, then seen around town the next. Myths tend to be based in reality just enough not to screw around. Better safe than sorry and all that crap.

Emmett had left about twenty minutes earlier. He had a hot date with Rosalie Hale, Forks' own version of a Victoria's Secret model, so I waved him off, promising to clean up the rest of the mess. He muttered something about 'owing me' but there wasn't a lot of conviction in it. Everyone knew I had no life, much less a gorgeous girlfriend with which to collect paybacks for the favor. Well, who needed a girlfriend when there was a Heineken in a sexy green bottle calling my name at this very moment?

I threw four of the bags in the back hatch of the Lexus SUV and the other four divided between the front and back seat. I figured that should be far enough apart to keep any undead DNA from getting close enough to reanimate.

Emmett and I had discussed what to do with the abandoned ranch house before he left. We concluded and agreed it seemed to be a random spot at which the newborn was turned, and torching it wouldn't be necessary this time. If we think a vamp is creating a nest, we've been known to destroy a building, being careful not to raise arson suspicions. It eliminates evidence the local police would have no fucking clue what to do with and sends a subtle message to the bastard — or bitch — creating new blood suckers.

Out of habit — like I said, I'm a Cullen and we're crazy thorough — I did one last sweep of the trashed house for any oversights. It had clearly been used for drug use and God knows what else and I cringed at the thought of the germs and parasites coating every surface. Yeah, the shower was definitely edging out the beer when I got home.

The main rooms were clear and I did a quick scan of the kitchen trying not to breathe. It reeked of rotten food and probably a dead rodent or two in the cupboards. The last room in the back was the bathroom and with no window for the weak, late afternoon sun to enter, it was painted in shadows. I pulled the Maglite off my belt and swept the beam around the small, narrow room. The dirty shower curtain was shredded and hanging by one ring, allowing me to see every corner of the tub and room. I turned to go, switching off the light when my intuition blew all sexy like in my ear.

_Something was off._

I depressed the button on the light again and grabbed my hair, momentarily forgetting about the ash on my hands. My mother, Esme, is convinced that constantly molesting my hair is a habit I have when I'm really focusing so she has long since given up admonishing me to tame the crazy mess. It took the third careful scan of the area to pick out what had nagged at my brain the first time. The dated, cheap paneling in the room — _who the hell panels a bathroom?_ — camouflaged the sliding door on the back wall covered in the same faux wood grain. It probably led to a laundry closet since I hadn't seen one on my earlier reconnaissance. It was opened just a fraction of an inch but my eyes rested on one dark spot halfway down the door. It should have been innocuous, but somehow it looked a little darker than the rest of the grimy smudges and filth found all over the house.

I felt the warning vibe like a cold finger at the base of my neck. My family and I had been hunting and killing vampires for as long as I could remember and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I drew breath today because of my total respect for the vibe.

Now I just had to decide what to do about it.

Besides the flashlight, my belt also contained two other items of great value: My cell phone and a long, heavy titanium stake. The former I could use to call Emmett to get his ass back here immediately with the large flame-thrower. The latter I could use to temporarily immobilize a sluggish newborn until I could bar-b-q it. I mulled it over for less than a second and quickly returned to the Lexus to retrieve the smaller fire unit I still had with me. Properly armed, I returned to the gloomy bathroom.

Using the stake tip, I slid it in the slight opening of the slider and eased it open as slowly as possible. Amazingly, the old door didn't screech on the track as I expected. I could now make out the soft sounds within, something moving ever so slightly at floor level. The flashlight beam faced straight down to the dirty linoleum, highlighting the texture — more of the fake wood grain, this time pretending to be a parquet floor. Esme would be horrified by the appalling lack of design and taste as much as she would be by whatever waited on the other side of the door.

At the very edge of the light's beam I could see the toe of one still sneaker. I exhaled completely and put the pieces together. I already knew there was no way a full-on vamp was still in the house. It never would have cowered in a laundry room if it had the strength to take out Emmett and me. If it was a legitimate concern I wouldn't have let Em leave, nor would he have left me alone. The Cullen hunters rank safety in numbers right up there with thoroughness.

No, most likely I had stumbled upon a dead body, probably a druggie who didn't know when to stop riding the meth train until he — or she, the foot didn't look very big — went off the tracks. Since I couldn't smell the familiar stench of decomposition, it must not have been very long. Hell, it's probably what drew the vamp here in the first place. Maybe he tried to drain the other addict but bailed when we showed up and ended up turning him instead.

The small whispering sounds were most likely a rat enjoying the best meal it's had in months.

_Just great._

I relaxed a little and resigned myself to confirming my suspicions before going home, calling the police anonymously to report the body, and then washing Addict #1 out of my damn hair. If the scene on the other side of the door was particularly bad, I also promised myself a good hour with the want ads. There _has_ to be a bowling alley hiring somewhere.

I pushed the sliding door six more inches to the right, simultaneously raising the beam of light to the little sneaker and following it up the jean-clad leg. Before I reached the curve of the hip — definitely a girl — the leg twitched and a small whimper from the closet effectively stopped my heart for several long seconds.

_Shit. Not dead._

The question was, not dead as in alive, or not dead as in immortal.

Either way, from the prone position and the sound of the little moan she made I wasn't too worried about an attack. My biggest problem would be figuring out how to hold the light, the stake and the flame-thrower all at the same time _and_ how to take action if I was wrong about the timeline and she was ready to try on her new skin, so to speak.

I had no problem with the emotions. I'd eliminated or helped to eliminate plenty of females over the years, and knew they were just as mean and determined to take human life as the males. Maybe when I was younger I would have hesitated upon looking at a supernaturally beautiful woman, but all it took was one look at the blood red eyes and I knew that I or some other poor bastard was just a meal to her.

Them or us. Her or me. The math was simple. The logistics were trickier.

Not only could I _not_ juggle the equipment all at once, but there was still the possibility this was some unfortunate addict. If I reacted too quickly I could stab an innocent girl right through the heart. I had to make some quick decisions or I would be fucked.

The legs twitched again. As I continued to steadily draw the beam up the body, her back arched, pulling her shirt up to reveal two inches of stomach. A tiny gold hoop in her belly button gleamed briefly in the light. One pale hand lay on the floor by her thigh and suddenly spasmed into a claw, the tendons strained and defined clearly up her wrist. My mind automatically registered her clean skin and nails, the navel jewelry looked like real gold, and the clothing I could see wasn't grubby or ill-fitting, as I would expect on a crack whore. So, the question of the moment was, is the skin naturally pale or unnaturally so?

_Only one way to find out._

I adjusted my grip on the stake, checked the accessibility of the flame-thrower on the floor by my left foot, and raised the light to reveal the face on the floor below me.

A tangle of long, dark brown hair fanned around her head, which faced away from the door, into the shadows. Her back was still off the floor and her chest heaved in short, shallow pants as she convulsed. I tensed instinctively and grimaced when I saw the single rivulet of blood running from her neck and disappearing into the cleavage of her pale blue T-shirt.

_The bowling alley would apparently have to wait._

The right side of her neck, just under the delicate jaw line, was ragged and covered in blood where some asshole had taken a deep bite before leaving her in a closet to turn into a monster. It was apparently early on like the other newborn Emmett and I had handled, so she wasn't much of a danger to me yet. I could still wrap this up by myself; stake her to the floor and torch her before she even realized what was going on. From what I've seen over the years, they're suffering so much at this stage of transformation that they don't give a shit what you do to them. The venom burns from the inside out and is obviously excruciating for a good two days.

I was admittedly surprised she writhed in relative silence. An occasional whimper was the only sound she made, rather than the agonized screams I was used to from a vamp in the making. _Well, good. _Last thing I wanted was that kind of noise reverberating around a small, enclosed space.

Determined, I held the light steady and raised the twelve-inch long titanium stake. It wouldn't kill her, but I wasn't sure how much strength she had yet and it would hold her down long enough for me to grab the canister of fuel, squeeze the handle and reduce her to a tidy pile of ash.

I focused on the slight dip between her breasts where the trail of blood disappeared and where the heart was already forgetting how to pump life through her body for much longer. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to impale the suffering girl to the floor. Just as I put all of my strength into the thrust, she jerked her head towards me and her eyes shot open. The deep brown of her irises were just beginning to develop a red halo around the edges. The heavy stake slid like water through my hand and glanced off of her ribs before clanging loudly on the cement floor. The beam of light wobbled on her face as my hand shook erratically, and I stared at those eyes.

I whispered dully to anyone at all who may have been listening.

"Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

_**Oh, who could it be?! I like short chapters and I'm already working my way through the outline, so I'll probably update a couple times a week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the great initial response to my twisted little tale. I couldn't have gotten this chapter out without the OCD-riddled Twitard McWinn77 and anal-retentive, Pacific NW born HeidiTown. It's a lot longer (that's what she said) so enjoy:) PS - It's all Stephenie Meyer's universe and I'm grateful for the playground.  
**

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 2** – _Ricochet_ (Bella)

"Well, fuck my life," I muttered under my breath as the ancient Chevy stopped at the side of the road, listing noticeably on the passenger side.

Six days on the road from one corner of the country to the other, and I get a flat tire a mere 18 miles from my destination. And from what I can tell, at least ten miles from anywhere at all. The rural highway had looked bigger on the map but I realized with dismay that I hadn't seen another vehicle for some time. At least there was enough shoulder to pull onto and it wasn't raining. Yet.

_Bright side, Bella, look at the bright side._

I laughed bitterly._ Yeah, I'm almost in Forks, Washington where there are approximately 8 total days of bright side all year._

I grabbed the leather backpack that doubled as a purse and contained most of my life. Even as I reached in, I cursed again upon realizing I'd completely forgotten to charge my cell phone the last two days. I palmed the small, silver phone and activated it. Sure enough, no juice and no bars. I pounded the truck's horn a few times just to express my opinion on this glorious turn of events.

In her own special way of responding, Mother Nature spit three large drops of rain on the windshield.

Exhaling, I tried to be reasonable about this. But honestly, I had second-guessed making this trek — all 3000 miles of it — and now I had the truck throwing in its two cents worth. Who was I to argue with Mother Nature and Chevrolet?

I fled Jacksonville with hardly a thought and then did nothing for the last six days but obsess over that flight. Was I overreacting? Was I getting some proper distance? Was my mother being a hormone-driven, insecure bitch? _Can I get a 'hell, yeah' on that last one?_

While it's true I wasn't particularly experienced, I'd had plenty of guys make passes at me in the last six years or so and I knew how to take care of myself. But when Phil, my mother's latest boyfriend, had grabbed my ass one too many times, eventually backing me against the wall to admonish me for leading him on, I was done.

Apart from my father, Renee's taste in men had always been questionable, but for the most part her choices were happily more taken with her wide-eyed, free spirit than with her slowly blossoming daughter. But Phil Dwyer, a washed up minor league ballplayer, always saved a creepy-ass leer for me when my mom wasn't looking. I was appalled when she informed me with blissful ignorance three months ago that he was moving in with us. But I knew her attention span was brief and I was wrapped up in college classes so I thought I could afford to be indifferent. Unfortunately, Phil wasn't — brief or indifferent — and he spent a great deal of effort making sure we were at home alone whenever possible.

As my course advisor could tell anyone, I still wasn't very clear about what my career plans involved exactly, but I was quite sure they didn't involve dodging Dwyer's fast, athletic hands in the hallway. I spent more time at school, which should have helped. But I was so tired from sleeping with one eye open that I often crashed in the middle of the library only to wake up groggy, drooling on a book.

After another month of watching my mother only grow more infatuated, rather than savvy to his ways, I realized I had to tell her what an ass he really was. I knew it wouldn't be pretty, but I was still woefully unprepared for her reaction.

"Oh, baby," she sighed, after looking at me long and thoughtfully. "I know you're afraid you won't find someone, but you will. You're young." I furrowed my brow, trying to make sense of where she was going with this after I'd so articulately explained how her boyfriend was copping a feel on a regular basis.

"Mom, I'm not afraid I won't find someone. I just want Phil to stop touching me, um, inappropriately? It's not respectful to you. Or me." I was fairly proud of the clear and mature manner in which I expressed myself, so when she slapped me across the face I reeled with the shock, more than the blow.

"Seriously, Bella, you want to talk to me about respect? I've let you bounce back and forth between your dad and me for the last few years, while you figured out what you want. Then I meet Phil and you start running around here in tight jeans and tank tops like Britney-fucking-Spears looking for her stripper pole. How did you expect him to react?" She finished her little speech with an indignant huff, her hand still wavering at her side as though considering unfinished business.

Recalling the interminable silence between us, I knew she was waiting for me to play my card once she made it crystal clear where her chips would be falling. My hand still fluttered over my stinging cheek. I was beyond stunned she had hit me. I wasn't sure Renee had ever touched me in anger, even when I was a child. I took a deep breath and pulled my shoulders back before responding.

"Okay. I got it. Britney Spears has left the building."

I spun away and went to my room, where I quickly packed everything I could fit in a few bags. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't hold out some small hope that Renee would come in, crying and begging my forgiveness. She would boot Phil and I could finish my classes while figuring out what to do with my impending English degree. But I packed two duffel bags and a small box of clothes and sentimental items with no interruptions.

When I carried it all out to my faded red truck, her hatchback was gone from the driveway. I found no note anywhere in the house and I made it all the way to Georgia before I pulled over, sobbing hysterically.

I cried once more in Montana and then decided that was plenty. Wiping the snot across the back of my hand I admitted I had little room for surprise. I'd spent the better part of 21 years with the woman and while she took care of my basic needs — food, clothing, shelter — her role-model skills had always been questionable. I know she loved me but a showdown had been a long time coming.

The shitty thing was, she hadn't called me once in the last six days. I hadn't left a note either but my emptied room was enough of a message. Would she call Charlie to see if he'd heard from me? I probably should have warned him of my pending arrival but I was too much in my head for the past week. _What if she was right?_ What if I had been ricocheting between my parents like some fickle little kid?

_No, don't let her do that._

I had gone to live with my dad in high school when Renee decided to pick up and move from Phoenix on a whim. I craved stability and even at 16 I knew what was best for me better than she did. Admittedly, I headed to Florida after high school when my lovesick heart got the best of me, but Renee didn't know the real reason or the details behind that decision. I pled better education opportunities and the desire for sunshine again. She was thrilled at the time, until she realized how much I had grown up. Her insecurity soon clung to her like garments a size too small.

Charlie, of course, knew her shortcomings but I could tell he still held a torch for her. I spent the last few days figuring out how much I should tell him. The whole story was not an option unless I wanted him hightailing it across the country, police-issue revolver in hand, to have a 'talk' with Phil. But I didn't want him to have the same perceptions of me as my mother apparently did; flighty, immature, impulsive. So I hadn't called yet.

There were, however, several messages on my phone from Jasper.

I knew I needed to contact him or he'd be on a mission with the worrying, the big doofus. But if I called him too soon, he'd most likely preach reason and calm, convincing me to come back and deal. The hurt and humiliation from the confrontation with Renee was still too raw to even consider returning. I promised myself as soon as I had charged my phone and talked to Charlie, I would call Jasper and ease his mind.

Jasper Whitlock and I had gone out on two awkward dates the previous semester after meeting in a Civil War lecture on campus. After a couple of Long Island iced tea's we both admitted there wasn't any real chemistry but we loved each other's company. In fact, I was so comfortable with him once we weren't trying to be a couple that I secretly suspected he was gay. He knew all my moods and intercepted them before I could let them get larger than life. And he dressed okay for a college guy. Ultimately, I discovered he was quite straight, simply a throwback: A southern gentleman from Texas waiting for "the one," just like I was.

Except I was pretty sure I had already met my "one" a few years earlier. He just hadn't felt the same way, dismissing any potential between us and walking away. _Would he still be in Forks?_ I snorted. Not if he was smart. Probably married; maybe working in Seattle in a fabulous career; always knowing what he wants and going after it.

I shook out my hair then pulled it on top of my head while considering my options. Rather than worrying about Charlie's reaction, Jasper's concern or what the love of my life was up to these days, I really needed to figure out how to get the hell off the side of this road.

A thorough inspection of the truck confirmed there was no spare tire. I wasn't usually so naive about these things, but obviously I assumed my big, rusty red behemoth would take care of me. _Idiot. Now what?_

It was raining with purpose now so I got back in the cab and spread out the map, hoping for a decision to come to me. I was still almost 20 miles from Forks and my phone was still dead. I was squinting down the road where it disappeared into a 'V' of green trees on either side when an old Mercury Cougar flew by from behind. I wasn't particularly knowledgeable about cars but a friend in Florida had lovingly restored a '69 Cougar and I had come to appreciate the classic sleekness.

Before I could venture a guess at the vintage of the speeding car, it screeched to a halt about fifty yards ahead of me and idled. With mixed feelings, I watched it back up in a flawless straight line until it sat even with my truck. The windows were tinted, recently and professionally, but the 1970 classic had clearly not been refurbished to its potential beauty. The muddy brown Cougar had a shitty paint job with slight dings and scratches all over. It had clearly been rode hard and _never_ put away in a garage.

Because I didn't have tinted windows I could only look expectantly at the other car, waiting for a response. _I can't go anywhere, dickwad_. Finally, the passenger window rolled down and the driver leaned forward, smiling brightly at me.

He was very attractive, in a rough-around-the-edges kind of way. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back loosely in a leather band that matched his well-worn leather jacket. He also wore a tight gray T-shirt under the jacket, and I could see the definition of his chest and abs. His dark eyes were offset by a pale complexion and a dazzling smile. His left hand hung carelessly over the steering wheel.

Any other circumstances and I would have been marveling at my good luck, but you don't get to be the chief of police's daughter without some sense of self-preservation.

"What's the problem, darlin'?" he drawled. An icy little tendril of caution whispered up my spine in spite of the guy's good looks and obvious charm. I planned my words carefully, knowing I was still stuck at the side of the road surrounded by a sea of trees.

"Well, my tire blew out," I explained. "On my way to my dad's place," I added pointedly. I mentally ran through my options as the stranger continued to smile at me. Decline help and sit here until a harmless little old lady with arthritis stops to help. Push the truck the rest of the way to Forks. Or accept a ride with the handsome guy who made me kind of uneasy.

My choices were depressingly limited.

"Are you heading to Forks? I have one errand on the way but I'd be more than happy to give you a ride that far," he replied, tipping his head with sincerity. I wasn't ready to jump in his car just yet.

"You don't have a cell phone, do you? I could just give him a call at the _police station_ and let him know where to come and get me." _Message delivered, loud and clear._ I internally patted myself on the back.

"Nah, sorry, I'm not a big fan of technology. But I know where the station is. I can drop you off there just as soon as I stop and do a quick check on some property." His voice was smooth and warm, like brandy and he didn't even flinch at the mention of the police station.

_Well, shit._

I guess if I had a test for possible axe murderers he passed it. I grabbed my backpack, locked up, and climbed in the Cougar. I smiled confidently at him then stared straight ahead as he accelerated.

"So what's your name, sweetheart? I'm James." He paid more attention to me than the road but the car never wavered an inch from the lane.

"It's Bella. Thanks for the ride, James. I was sure I had a spare," I added lamely.

"These things happen," he replied, then seemed to smile in private amusement.

We rode the next ten miles in silence, when he suddenly slowed and turned down a poorly marked road on the left, barely visible in the trees. We entered a small neighborhood that appeared to be an old housing development that never took off. Only a few of the simple ranch houses looked occupied, but they were not well tended. Old junker cars sat out front of several. The rest of the scattered houses looked abandoned and uninhabitable. Granted, I hadn't lived in Forks for more than a couple of years but I wasn't even aware of this rural, seedy neighborhood. I was definitely having second thoughts about my decision.

As though sensing my unease, James said, "don't worry, it's just a quick stop and I'll get you delivered to your daddy soon enough."

"Oh, sure, no problem," I said as casually as possible, although my voice rose a little, exposing my anxiety. To make matters worse, he pulled in front of one of the vacant looking dumps with no vehicle in sight. It sat about three lots away from the nearest house with the forest nestled around it.

He smiled widely at me and got out. "Stay in the car, I'll be right back," he threw over his shoulder before shutting the door.

_This is just great, Bella. Clearly, you've been dragged along on this guy's drug deal._

I could see the headline now: _**Chief of Police's daughter arrested for stupidly waiting in a Forks drug cartel get-away car.**_

At least we were rural enough that I could hope to get out of here before police intervention. This was not the way I planned for Charlie to find out about my arrival. How long should I wait or should I even wait at all? Maybe I could jog back to one of the occupied houses and borrow a phone. _Yeah, they looked promising._

Just then, I was urgently reminded that it had been almost a whole state since I had hit a rest stop. My bladder began singing show tunes to celebrate. I stepped out of the car and danced around a little looking for a nearby bush. Going into the dense woods behind the house didn't seem like a good idea but if I had to... Before I could decide, the sound of heavy metal with unintelligible lyrics blasted from the neglected house.

_Seriously, you need screeching music to accompany your dope purchase?_

Well, if my asshole ride was going to get comfortable, I figured I had time to duck around the back and do my business. There was no fence enclosing the neglected back yard so I ran to the rear of the house and looked for a private place to squat. As I crept past an open window I realized in slow horror that it wasn't a stereo blasting Metallica or Slayer. It was a person screaming.

Peering through the undraped window, I could see the kitchen and quickly surmised that no one actually lived in this wreck of a building. Trash littered the floor of the room and the fixtures were rusty with misuse. I needed to get the hell out of here. Now.

I turned around, determined to find the first house with any signs of life and get Charlie on the phone. James was standing right in front of me and I squeaked involuntarily before taking a step back. _How did he get there?_ He cocked his head as though being patient with a small child.

"Bella, I thought I told you I'd be right back. You couldn't wait five minutes for me to take care of my business?" His voice was liquid smooth, but with an undertone of menace.

I tried to maintain control of my fear and the situation. "Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom but I think I can wait." Before I could move he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me effortlessly into the back door several feet away. His fingers were like cold steel around my bicep. I cringed and looked down to the floor as though I was about to be reprimanded. James was barefoot and had apparently been for some time. His feet were pale and filthy, the dirt caked between each toe. And there were several splotches of what appeared to be fresh blood.

My eyes shot up to his and I realized they weren't dark anymore, but vividly red. I had only seen eyes like that in horror movies. As I watched his lips curl into a lazy, malevolent smile, I became certain that I was in one myself. There was a bright bead of blood on his bottom lip. In that moment I knew I was fucked and inanely worried about how disappointed Charlie would be.

"Stay," he whispered, inches from my face. His breath was sweet but with a coppery edge and I had to fight the impulse to gag. Not waiting for an answer, James strode through the kitchen and around the corner, towing me along as though I was made of rags. The screaming got louder.

On the floor of what was probably once a den, lay a man in his late twenties. It was hard to tell. His gaunt face and ratty clothes made it clear he hadn't taken proper care of himself in years. He looked like an addict in those ads they put on TV to scare the shit out of kids. It was pretty clear that he was beyond wanting a fix anymore. The junkie flopped and twitched on the dirty floor like a spastic carp. The source of his agony seemed to be a bloody wound on his left wrist. He screeched and held it out as though begging for someone to tend to it.

I shrank back in horror and the hand on my arm tightened. I could feel the bruises blooming on the spot. I cried out in pain but he just shook his head, obviously amused.

"You'll have to excuse my buddy Kevin here. He didn't get the fix he was hoping for when he made arrangements to meet." He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, though. He'll feel much better in a couple of days." He feigned an expression of concern before asking, "But what am I going to do about you?" My bladder almost let go right then.

"Please, I – I – I won't say anything. I d-don't really know anything anyway. I'll just go and forget anything. I – I – ..." My babbling trailed off when James lifted his free hand and trailed a cold finger from my temple slowly down to the scoop neck of my shirt. He ran it lazily back and forth along the collar. He seemed to be having an internal debate before he spoke.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. "I won't put you through that." He jerked his head toward screaming Kevin. "It'll be quick, I promise. Because you smell too... fucking... good."

I heard the keening sound without fully grasping that it was coming from me. Before I could build into a full-throated scream, he slammed me up against the wall in a dark hallway. His finger never left my cleavage.

"...Smell so good," James breathed again in my ear. He buried his face in my hair as his free hand traveled from my neckline to my breast. He caressed it almost gently.

In one insane, irrational moment I hoped he was just planning to rape me.

But my bad luck was running true to form. Releasing my breast, he grabbed my hair and yanked my head backward. Then the monster sank his sharp teeth into my neck. He groaned in ecstasy as I screamed in terror. But the rush of pain obliterated my fear. It was like nothing I'd ever imagined, much less experienced. Razor blades dipped in acid ran down my throat, flowing hungrily through my whole body.

The bastard drank from me like a man who had fallen off the wagon, hard. Beneath the searing pain I could feel my body weaken from the blood loss and I would have sagged in relief if he hadn't still been holding me up.

_It will be over soon. Then the pain will stop. Oh please, God, make it stop._

Suddenly he released my neck from his mouth and looked up, glaring, as though someone had rudely interrupted him. My head lolled to my shoulder and I longed for oblivion.

_Please. Just kill me now so the burning will stop._

But rather than answer my silent plea, James ducked in the nearest door and threw me on the floor. Darkness swallowed me as he slid the door shut, then silence. I couldn't even hear the junkie anymore but I understood his screaming now.

I jumped into the fire, praying it would consume me until I could feel nothing ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you've met the main (very familiar) characters and now things are getting interesting. This is a short chapter but one of my favorites. Hope you like it. I can get too attached to my words, so it says a lot that my beta babes (aka FicBitches) can make comments and suggestions and it's like the light going on for me. McWinn77 and HeidiTown bravely throw the switch, making everything prettier. Thanks to them both, and to my rockin' mom who corrects my spelling and counts the F-bombs.**

**I'm so appreciative to those of you reviewing and putting my story on alert. It makes me all the more excited to get the next chapter out. As always, this is Stephenie Meyer's world and characters, but this twisty version is mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 3** – _I'd look good in brown_ (Edward)

Bella Swan writhed in pain on the floor in the tiny laundry closet.

Not some random crack whore fallen victim to some random vampire.

But Isabella Marie Swan, college coed, daughter of Forks' own Chief of Police, and permanent resident of my heart, mind and soul for the last three years_._

_Fuck my life, how did this happen?_

I knew for a fact she had been safely down in Jacksonville, Florida as of last month, undoubtedly dating a blonde surfer dude with a normal job like UPS driver, getting her degree and moving on with her life. Her life had barely crossed paths with mine. _To her knowledge, anyway._

Yet here she was, about to be obliterated by my exceptional vampire killing skills.

I looked down and choked. The razor sharp point of the stake had sliced right through her shirt and side before bouncing onto the floor. Blood was already soaking the fabric and dripping steadily on to the concrete.

Her hand remained clenched and with one look at her face I knew she didn't even feel the fresh wound. She focused on me, then squeezed her eyes shut for a second before staring wildly at me again. In spite of her obvious agony and labored breathing, Bella whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"E-edward?"

I dropped the flashlight, pitching us into complete darkness. Bowing my head in shock and denial I grabbed my hair with both hands.

Bella gasped and I got my shit together. Sinking to my knees I felt around until I found the light and switched it back on. I patted the floor with my right hand looking for the stake, but before I could locate it she clutched my hand. She squeezed it hard and I could tell she was already slightly stronger than an average 21-year-old girl should be, but she was also warm.

Bella was still warm and soft the way she felt when holding my hand three years ago. Such different circumstances, such different emotions. The survival part of my brain was warning me I had just completely lost control of a situation that could end badly for me. My survival instincts internally debated between kill or be killed.

The rest of me, my body and definitely my heart, just wanted to sweep her off the floor and hold her tight; tell her how glad I was to see her again and reassure her I would fix everything. I wanted to kiss those lips I'd thought of — memorized even — for three years and some change. And then I'd promise to never turn my back on her again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and a moan escaped from deep in my chest. _I can't fix this. Not any part of it._ She may still be warm and soft but I had seen her eyes. I had seen her body consumed by searing pain as the vampire venom did its deadly work. Within two days, maybe less, the girl I adored — probably even loved — would be a soulless monster with one pure objective: To consume human blood.

Keeping the light facing downward, I knelt there in the dark, half in the bathroom and half in the laundry closet while she gripped my hand and suffered. I punished myself for what I was about to do to her by allowing my mind to travel back. To remember the last time we touched and spoke; the achingly sweet memories that preceded the day I broke both our hearts and walked away. All for the sake of the family business.

– – –

A few months into my senior year at Forks High, Chief Swan's daughter came to live with him and started school as a junior. She was fresh meat and the male population went into a virtual feeding frenzy. Even Eric Yorkie was watching her and _everyone_ knew he played for the other team. Bella, as she preferred to be called, was pretty but not stunning, friendly but reserved. I had one AP class with her and as luck would have it, she sat next to me. Most of our conversations revolved around the labs we worked on in biology and it was evident how smart she was. Her subtle humor was dry, often self-deprecating.

As each day passed I grew more intrigued by her. There seemed to be depths that no one else noticed. She never missed a thing yet seemed detached from the normal high school stratosphere. And she rarely made eye contact with me, which frustrated me to no end.

Unfortunately, I had little time or energy to solve the mystery that was Bella Swan. My graduation approached and with it, the overwhelming responsibilities being in the family business incurred. The rainfall statistics in Forks made it an irresistible draw for the undead and the Cullens were highly respected for their ability to locate and eliminate the menace. With more than a little help from the Quileute shape-shifters, of course.

The average civilian had no idea that certain regions around the world attracted the small but lethal vampire population. And where those hot spots existed, so did the hunters, often in cooperation with indigenous tribes. The hunters — like my family — had intel, technology and substantial resources at their disposal, while the Indians in North America had the supernatural ability to shape-shift into giant wolves. In that form they were the natural enemy of the bloodsuckers and the only creature with the ability to destroy a vampire of full strength.

And vamp hunting was a lucrative business. The Cullens were easily the wealthiest family in town although we were discreet about it. Most people assumed we had old money or my father's small medical practice was doing far better than it appeared. As it often is in small towns, this financial status probably contributed to my siblings' and my popularity at school.

Local prestige and relative wealth didn't mean a lot to me though. On most of the days before graduation I just fantasized about having a "real" job. Maybe one that involved a brown uniform where I could deliver packages each day to people who were unreasonably happy to see me. _Sign here, ma'am. And how do you spell your last name? You have a nice day too._

But thanks to my family's occupation — legacy, really — I couldn't even follow my curiosity about a pretty teenaged girl with big brown eyes to see where it would lead. I just had to sit back and watch while the boys of Forks High waved their figurative arms in the air, trying in vain to win her selective attention. They all hoped that football skills and high school dances would entice her but even I could see her eyes were set somewhere else.

I wanted to be there, wherever that was.

And so went the rest of my senior year, being pulled grudgingly into a life I didn't really want while Bella Swan danced around the periphery of my dreams. Until the week after my graduation when she practically danced in to the path of my car.

– – –

Bella's breathing became more erratic, bringing me back from the sharp ache of my memories. She still held my hand with a ferocious strength and I thought I could sense a slight cooling of her skin. Reluctantly, I lifted the beam of light to her face. She was obviously using every bit of her reserves to keep from being consumed by the pain. If it had been any other circumstances, I would have been in awe of her strength. As it was, I felt sure the pain ripping through my heart could rival the venom killing hers.

She still stared at me feverishly, trying to catch her breath, and as our eyes locked I could see the truth of what could have been. _And never would_, I reminded myself. In spite of the struggle, she still managed to speak.

"Oh, God it hurts so fucking bad," she said in a strangled moan. I didn't drop the flashlight that time, but squeezed her hand tighter if it was possible.

"I know, baby. I know," I whispered back, feeling utterly ineffectual. Still, she seemed to relax perceptibly at my empty, sympathetic words so I kept talking.

"I didn't know you were back, Bella. I wish I had known. I've missed you so much and I wouldn't have made the same mistake again. I wouldn't have let you go. I'm an ass, I'm sorry. So sorry…" I rambled like that for at least fifteen minutes since it seemed to calm her slightly. As soon as I stopped for a breath, she bucked in pain and screamed "No!"

Before I could continue my monologue of pointless comfort she gritted her teeth and cried "Why...?!" I blinked once, thinking stupidly for a moment that she meant why had I wanted her. But the pain in her eyes, stretching for miles, confirmed she didn't understand — why _this_ — this horrific thing was happening to her. If I sat here in this abandoned house for another decade I wouldn't know how to answer her. It was so beyond my comprehension.

Amazingly, she spoke again. Where she was drawing her strength from, I had no fucking idea. "Vampires…" She screamed once in agony before continuing breathlessly, "…real?"

The weight of my whole existence crashed down on me as I lowered my forehead to our clasped hands. I nodded without looking up, doubtful she was focused enough to see my silent answer. Her back arched off the floor again and I found myself hypnotized by the little gold hoop that flashed from her belly button. She panted in short controlled breaths before whispering forcefully, "Kill. Me. Please."

I jerked my head up and met her eyes. Glowing both red and brown, they bore the conviction of her words.

It's what we Cullens do. It's what I'd been raised and trained to do from a young age. It's exactly what I was prepared to do less than an hour ago, before this girl turned and looked at me. It was my only choice.

"I can't, Bella," I whispered, in spite of it all. Her screams tore through the room, shredding me in the process.

– – –

I'm not sure how long we sat there, she screaming in pain, me raging silently at any God who would allow this. If we were in a more populated neighborhood, someone would have called the authorities by now. Reason slowly returned as I realized the late model SUV in the driveway would stick out like a sore thumb. It was probably dark by now too and with a start I considered the possibility of the killer who bit Bella returning to claim her. I was definitely in no position to handle that situation by myself.

I laughed derisively to myself. _Yeah, look how well you handled a harmless newborn._

At that moment my phone vibrated against my waist. I set the flashlight down carefully, never letting go of Bella's cooling hand. I glanced at the screen before turning it off. Alice. I would have to call in soon or they'd be alarmed. You couldn't be out of contact for long in our family business without the cavalry being assembled. I had to pull my shit together and figure something out, and quickly.

As though sensing the change in my demeanor, Bella's screams reduced to painful gasps and heart wrenching moans. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, just edges of the crimson irises showing. She belonged to the fire now and no longer seemed aware of my presence.

Nothing had changed in the last hour — _hours?_ — I still couldn't destroy her. I also had no intention of involving the family, thereby forcing someone else to do it. Everyone in Forks was familiar with Bella and it wouldn't be easy for any of the Cullens to end the existence of someone we knew. But they would do it. They would understand the danger of letting a newborn vampire complete the transformation and they would reduce her to ash before allowing it to happen.

But _they_ didn't love her.

More than that, they didn't see the humanity still blazing in her eyes before the venom consumed her. I knew Bella was still there whether her heart stopped beating and her skin turned to icy cold stone. And I'd stand between her and anyone who tried to extinguish it.

* * *

**This should be tricky but I trust Edward will find a way, don't you? He _really_ wants a different job so feel free to throw me suggestions for future chapters. The more mundane, the better. Obviously, Bella will be out of commission for a while so we'll be enjoying Edwards POV a little longer. I've revived my blog, in part to post teasers, art and musical inspiration for The Family Business. Visit it at SuzsPetals(dot)wordpress(dot)com. Thanks again for your reviews! - Suz  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites on my story. I hope you like where it's going. Now it's time to meet the Cullens. Their family and the rest of the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just the entrepreneur who opened this little operation. Catching all of my business faux pas are the ever diligent McWinn77 and HeidiTown. The story must be getting better – my mother stopped counting the swear words! Enjoy**._

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 4** – _"Bound" for success_ (Edward)

Pushing aside the fact that I had just made a decision in direct opposition of everything I was raised to believe in and fight for, I was remarkably calm. The clarity of what I needed to accomplish in the next few hours had an almost clinical quality. I examined each aspect of the challenges to be addressed and I mentally checked off each solution as I arrived at it.

Oh-so reluctantly, I pried Bella's hand off my own, not that she seemed aware of me at all. She trembled and whimpered on the cold floor. To an outsider it would look like she was having some kind of seizure. Every once in a while her back would arch so high her head barely touched the ground and she would scream in short staccato bursts. Each time would pierce my heart.

I shined the light on my watch and saw it was already after six. _Shit._

I had supplies to acquire and organize, and I needed to transport Bella somewhere safe — safe for her, safe for me, and well, safe for the local population in general. This part worried me the most but I thought I had a pretty good plan. It was all or nothing now. Either this would work out or I'd be too dead in a couple of days to care anyway. I tried not to think of the latter possibility.

Most importantly I had to keep this insane decision from the rest of the Cullens. I may harbor a lot of resentment about my familial obligations, but there was no denying we were a close bunch. I didn't live at home anymore but I'd have to see them regularly, tonight in fact. If my poker face wasn't flawless they would know something was up. Especially Alice. My little sister and I were only a year apart and had always been tight. And she's always had amazing intuition. On more than one occasion she had saved our asses by diverting a hunting expedition based only on a gut feeling.

The whole family had good instincts or we wouldn't be alive today. But my alternative career fantasies weren't common knowledge among them so they'd have no reason to worry about me going off the reservation, so to speak. I would just head over to the family house, get what I need and get out. They knew I enjoyed my own space so no one should be too concerned if I wasn't feeling overly sociable tonight. Piece of cake.

_I tried not to scoff at my own false confidence._

My legs had gotten stiff and I unfolded myself awkwardly from the laundry room floor. With one more pained look at Bella's ongoing suffering, I grabbed the flame-thrower and followed the flashlight beam through the house. It was full on dark now and damn cold. Fortunately the rain had never developed into more than a drizzle.

I scanned the property but didn't sense anything out of the ordinary around the house or in the encroaching woods. After putting the gas canister in the front passenger floor of the SUV, I went back to the hatch and took out four of the bags of ash and a heavy-duty camping shovel. Methodically, I dug four small holes in the overgrown back yard, each one at least fifty feet apart. Then I emptied each bag into the holes and covered the ashes with damp soil.

I left the remaining four bags in the passenger area and returned to the rear hold. Opening up the cargo storage in the floor, I replaced the shovel and pulled out the two folded utility blankets. There was also a small satchel in the hold and I hesitated, my hand hovering before reaching for it. _Shit_. I may be following my heart like a dog in heat but it didn't mean my mind had completely checked out. I was crazy but not stupid. I grabbed the bag and one blanket then headed back into the house.

Not surprisingly, Bella was in the same prone position and apparently the same amount of pain, which was clearly unbearable. I laid the light on the floor aiming in her direction and opened the bag. Before I had time to second-guess myself any longer I pulled out the cuffs and chains and reached for Bella's right ankle. She moaned softly when I touched her but I remained focused on the task at hand. I couldn't afford to lose any more time.

I adjusted the larger cuffs down to fit her slim ankles and clicked each one into place. I drew the attached chain up between her legs and laid the handcuffs connected to the other end across her thighs.

"Come here, baby," I murmured as I leaned over, reached my arm behind her neck and gripped her shoulders. She jerked and shivered but still seemed oblivious to anything happening to her besides the burning. It was ironic really, since her skin was noticeably colder. I tried to attribute it to the concrete floor and her lack of coat.

_Where _is_ her coat and her truck? How did she end up here?_

These were questions I would have to pursue once I got the first phase of this ass-crazy plan in place. But right now I had to get her sitting up and trussed like the hostage she apparently would be.

_Focus._

Once I got Bella upright her head flopped back and she screamed once. It was so loud and startling right in my ear that I almost dropped her. But I held on and with one practiced hand, I hooked the left cuff on her wrist and then the other. The chain was short enough that she couldn't fall back, now that her hands were connected so closely to her ankles. Then I took a long band of thick micro-fiber about two inches wide and three feet long. Leaning her against me so she wouldn't tip over, I wrapped it carefully around her head twice, covering her mouth, and secured it in back. I loathed doing this but precautions were necessary if I hoped to see this through.

Every once in a while we have to move a vamp in mid-transformation because a fire isn't practical where they're found, intense and contained or otherwise. So we have the chains and cuffs to prevent them from accidentally kicking out the side of a vehicle with an unintentional spasm of pain and increasing strength. No police or even federal law enforcement agency in the country had restraints like these. They were invented in Italy using a specialized combination of strong alloys with just this kind of prisoner in mind. A full-on vamp would probably make quick work of the chains but for this stage, the bonds suited their purpose. The gag was obviously for the screams of agony. It wasn't beneficial for passengers in a passing vehicle to hear the death throes of a bloodsucker.

The whole operation took me only minutes, and I shuddered to think what kind of profession this equipment and these skills would qualify me for. Calf roper in the rodeo perhaps, or do they require bondage wranglers in porn films? I'd have to Google that shit later.

Holding her steady with one hand I reached behind me with the other and grabbed the blanket. I shook it out and wrapped it around her body. I stood, leaning over and scooped her up like a sleeping child cocooned in a comforter, grabbing the flashlight off the floor as I did so. She didn't feel heavy, but somehow more dense. It was still pretty effortless and Bella's convulsive movements even seemed to subside a little as I held her. With her head thrown forward now, the long chestnut tendrils I used to fantasize about obscured her face.

I made my way quickly through the house and out to the car, laying her gently in the rear of the SUV where the third row of seats would normally go. The chain ran between her legs and automatically pulled her knees up to her chest in a forced fetal position; her hands were clenched together at her breasts as though in prayer. Pushing her hair out of her face, I tenderly stroked her forehead and cheekbone. I hated stowing her in the back of the vehicle like a piece of luggage but the sooner I got out of here, the sooner I could make her comfortable. Well, as reasonably comfortable as possible in these impossible circumstances.

Just then her eyes rolled forward and focused on me for a brief moment. Even in the dim light of the cargo lamps I could see the raw pleading in them. It clawed at my heart and I whispered "So sorry" for the umpteenth time tonight. I carefully laid the other cargo blanket over her and spread it out covering her whole body until nothing showed. It visibly twitched a little and I could hear her muffled, strangled cries beneath, but no one would be able to tell anything was out of place without close scrutiny. Besides, it was dark, the windows were tinted and I wasn't exactly going to be stopping at a McDonald's drive-thru on the way home.

Home Depot, maybe, but not McDonald's.

After retrieving the rest of my supplies I took a last look around the secluded property and jumped in the Lexus. I cruised through the development slowly with my headlights off. Only a few of the houses showed any signs of life but no one looked out as I passed. Once I hit the highway I threw the beams on and sped off to the other side of Forks where my family home was nestled in the forest. I was careful to keep an eye on the speedometer. I typically drove with a lead foot, but a traffic stop was the last thing I needed. I groaned audibly at the thought of Charlie Swan himself pulling me over and dialed my speed back to 55.

Less than thirty minutes later I pulled into the barely visible drive leading down to the large house constructed of cedar, glass and stone. It was surrounded by almost 100 acres of emerald green forest, also ours. I drove around the north side and parked in front of the garages housing anywhere from three to six vehicles, depending on who was around.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to focus on my performance. My head probably looked like I power-raked it. Two deep breaths and I got out. Making sure I was alone, I eased around to the back of the car and opened the hatch. It opened sideways like a door so I was able to slide in and lean over her. I lifted the blanket and looked down at Bella's pale face. Her eyes were out of focus again and almost completely ruby colored. Amazingly, she hardly made a sound on the way here. She was still convulsing slightly but it seemed almost controlled, as though she was meditating her way through the pain like a woman in labor doing breathing exercises. _That's crazy._ But I couldn't deny I'd never seen a transforming newborn ride out the venom like this. I stroked her cheek; still soft, but icy cold.

Her blood would never run warm again, and my knees almost buckled at the realization.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered hoarsely, and quickly covered her back up and closed the door before I followed the train of thought to the logical conclusion. The one that involved her being torched and divided into eight garbage bags_._

_I can do this._ And so I walked around to the side door that led into the kitchen.

"Edward! I didn't know you were coming or I would have left you a plate warming." My mother turned to me as she closed the refrigerator, a smile lighting her face at the sight of me. Her eyes skipped briefly to my hair and her delicate brows knit together. "Everything okay, honey?"

_It's show time!_ I did mental jazz hands and crossed the room to Esme.

"Five by five, Mom." I hugged her tightly and plastered on the most natural smile I could muster. "How was your day?"

She surveyed me for a second, and apparently satisfied with my answer, she launched into her update. "Great. I got a lead on a nest in the Redwoods and the Clearwaters contacted their people down there. It was taken out within two hours," she finished brightly. I looked most like my mother, although she was almost a head shorter than I. Her hair had similar bronze highlights and hung softly to her shoulders. I also shared her green eyes and love of classical music.

I tried not to think of how surreal it was that my beautiful mother, who made Martha Stewart look like a lazy-ass slacker, was standing in the kitchen casually telling me how she assisted in the obliteration of a bunch of vampires in Northern California. All this while her middle child had a beautiful almost-vampire bound and gagged in the back of his $60,000 car not twenty feet away.

"Could I have a beer?" I blurted.

"Of course, Edward. Did you eat yet?" she added, because she was, after all, a mother. She turned back to the fridge and handed me a Redhook. It seemed like days ago I was dreaming about that bottle of Heineken waiting at home.

"I had a big lunch. I'm good, thanks. Is dad here? I need to get some supplies."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "He's in the great room with Alice playing Guitar Hero, if you can believe it. I'm putting in earbuds and listening to some good Chopin before bed."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head with a murmured "Thanks" before heading toward the music and laughter emanating from down the hall.

"Don't you answer your phone anymore, shit head?" Alice asked without looking up from the game or even missing a beat.

"Alice! Language," my dad admonished her before I could respond. She and I both snorted at the same time. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was known to have the most colorful vocabulary in the family, with the possible exception of Emmett. My father's blue streaks of profanity were legendary, especially after lengthy, tense phone calls with Italy.

"Sorry, oh-stunted-one, I was on another call and forgot to check voicemail when I was done. By the time I saw it, I was already on my way here." I couldn't believe how easily I lied to her and it killed me. Alice had a delicate frame that barely topped out at five feet. A good foot taller than her, I used to feel overly protective but as we grew up, the concept became laughable. She was small but tough and mighty. I adored her. If anyone's bells went off about my behavior, however, it would be hers. So I flinched when she put the console down and shut the flat screen off, giving me her full attention_._

_Get in, get out._

"So how'd it go over in Sunny Meth Acres?" she asked. My dad shifted on the couch facing me as well.

"Didn't Em fill everyone in?" I was really hoping to cut to the chase and get what I needed before I tripped over my own dick. I detested lying.

_Especially since that whopper I told Bella three years ago._

"His penis led him like a dowsing rod out the door to Rosalie's almost as soon as he got home and cleaned up. Needless to say, we didn't get a lot of details. Men," she huffed with a theatrical eye roll. My dad and I looked at each other and shrugged, unsure if we were included or excluded in her general dismissal of our gender.

Alice was beautiful in a whimsical way. Her hair, much darker than mine was cut short and always styled perfectly to look like it just fell that way. Her wardrobe also had a studied casual feel to it; designer labels with an "Oh, this old thing?" attitude. She was extraordinarily smart and her wit as sharp as a titanium stake, but never cruel. She embraced our family's mission from an early age because it was a noble cause and she could simply never turn her back on protecting innocents. But like me, she kept people at a distance — men especially — because she couldn't imagine someone she cared for being hurt. So she hid behind snarky remarks about the opposite sex.

I tried to deflect her and get what I needed before the cargo in my Lexus became a bigger problem.

"Everything went smoothly," I explained. "Whoever turned the crackhead we torched was gone by the time we got there. He or she probably lured him there promising a score. Either they were trying to create a new vamp or we showed up before they could drain the poor bastard. Must not have wanted an audience," I shrugged.

"I don't like you guys cutting it so close. If you did indeed interrupt them, you would have been in deep shit," my dad interjected.

"The guy was in such bad shape before he turned it was really too hard to tell how long he'd been there. And nobody stuck around to cause a problem, so no worries, right?" _Come on, people, let it go._ I could feel Alice watching me so I tried to change the subject smoothly, without attracting attention.

"So, Jacob called earlier. They need some supplies at the Res' and I said I could drop them by this weekend. Can I get a few plasma units and some other items from the bunker while I'm here? They're going to bait one of the campsites by the beach where there's been suspicious activity." The more I lied the easier it became, or so I thought.

"What did you boys do with the newborn, Edward? Is it already dispersed?" Esme had appeared at the entryway. I turned to answer her.

"I did half there and brought the other half home."

"Oh, good! I'll go take care of it. Where'd you park?" She was already heading back to the kitchen.

"No!" I practically shouted. _Oh, for chrissakes, I may as well get it over with and wave a flag over my head, announcing there's another newborn in the car. Just not as ashy_. "I mean, I can get it for you, mom. I have to get supplies from the bunker anyway. Can I have the key to the blood supply, dad?"

My mother didn't seem to notice my outburst and came back in the room to sit in an overstuffed chair and fiddle with her iPod. "Thanks sweetheart, can you put half of it in my shed and the other half in the bin? We'll bury it first thing tomorrow." Carlisle was already fishing the key out of his pocket for me. _Breathe, Cullen. You're almost out of here._

Alice on the other hand, wasn't through with me. She leaned on the arm of the sofa, chin on her palm while narrowing her eyes at me. "So, how's Jacob?" she asked coolly.

I avoided looking directly at her while I took the key from Carlisle's extended hand. There was officially a trickle of sweat making its way down my back. "Good, I guess. We didn't talk long. 'Asked about you, of course."

She wrinkled her nose at the turn in conversation and sighed. "Those Quileute boys are gorgeous. And built. But they smell funny. It must be a wolf thing."

"You're just too damn picky, Alice. Well, I'm beat and want to get this shit done so I can crash. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." With a hurried good-bye, I shot down the hallway giving up all pretense of casual. Alice might be suspicious but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get Bella home before my nerves completely unraveled.

_Home._ What was that going to mean in a few days?

* * *

_**This chapter ran long so Edward's heroic/crazy plan to get Bella back to his crib will continue in the next chapter. By the way, "five by five" is my adoring nod to Joss Whedon and his badass vampire hunter, Faith. Let me know what you like or don't like so far. I'm already a sucker for reviews and just may write faster...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So what did you think of the Cullens? One big happy family, right? Edward's now off to show his girlfriend a good time after such a long absence from one another. Sooo romantic. I had a lot of help on this chapter – Mr. HeidiTown had the brilliant idea for vamp ash disposal while HeidiTown did her usual FicBitch magic on my words. McWinn77 was very – uh – helpful on this chapter and I'll elaborate in notes at the bottom. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my twisted little story. Twilight and its characters are all Stephenie Meyer's. The Family Business is my corporate baby.**_

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 5** – _The Nuts & Bolts of the Hardware Business_ (Edward)

As soon as I was out the back door I could breathe normally again. If I started to think as far as the next few days or weeks I knew this deception would kill me. Assuming Bella didn't do the job first, of course.

All seemed quiet in the rear of the Lexus as I retrieved the bags of vamp ash from the backseat. I put two in Esme's workshop and the others in the dumpster bin as requested. My mother's new hobby, macabre though it was, provided a great inside joke within the family. After discovering the joys of throwing pottery last year, she found out through experimentation that the ash we normally separated and buried after a job added the perfect consistency to her homemade clay. Her pots, urns and bowls were flawless in texture and fired to a unique finish no matter what glaze she chose.

Not that we needed the money, but she had quite the little online cottage industry going with her creations — the biggest contingency of buyers being from Italy, of course. The Volturi family and employees couldn't resist the irony and it was a bonus that the pottery was gorgeous and highly desirable. My mother has an unmatched eye for art and design; I owned several pieces myself.

I retrieved my keys from my coat pocket and let myself into the bunker, as we like to call it. The nondescript security door at the back of the garage opened at the top of a steep set of concrete stairs. I flipped the switch and the bulb at the bottom of the steps blazed, chasing away the shadows in the basement storage room. I hurried down and surveyed the shelves, calculating what I would need.

If someone were expecting a vampire chamber of horrors ala Hollywood, they'd be sorely disappointed. No garlic, no crosses, no wooden stakes. Not one bottle of holy water or even a pistol loaded with silver bullets. Literature and movie makers have been seduced by — and have been seducing — the undead for countless decades but the reality was much less romantic. Instead of the cliché props there were a dozen flamethrowers of various sizes and levels of firepower. We had a large propane tank on the east side of the house for refills. Instead of wood, we stocked the long titanium stakes weighted with industrial steel. I cringed recalling how close I came to running one through Bella hours earlier.

_Hours._ Time was passing quickly and I needed to get out of here and get her secured before ... well, before whatever was going to happen once her transformation was complete.

Next to the chains and cuffs were lengths of cable, also made of an uncommon alloy combination making it near impossible to break. Impossible by human means, anyway, but it had been proven to work well with newborns before they achieved full strength. I grabbed several coils of the cable, locking clamps, and four sets of handcuffs. In the back corner of the storage room there was a large industrial refrigerator secured by a padlock. I opened it with the key Carlisle had provided and considered the thirty or so bags of blood within.

While debating how much I could take without raising any red flags I absently plundered my hair. By using human blood that my father acquired from supply banks around the region, we were often able to bait the vamps — especially newborns whose sense of smell wasn't focused enough to override the thirst. Carlisle would question my taking it on my own since any mission involving bait would be family business, but the wolves requested it from time to time when they had a potential hunt on the reservation. I was already taking a huge risk lying about their involvement — a simple inquiry or casual conversation with Jacob would expose me. But taking too much plasma on their behalf would definitely alert my dad to my involvement in something unknown. Being a dedicated doctor in the community — his Bruce Wayne life as we liked to joke — is as personally important to him as the otherworldly mission we pursue.

But I had to be prepared for Bella's bloodlust. Until I figured out something long-term, I needed a supply of human blood. I looked thoughtfully at the padlock hanging from the door. Maybe if I took the key with me tonight and had a copy made, I'd have access to it without drawing attention. I could get the blood in small enough increments that my father wouldn't notice right away. Then I'd return the key tomorrow, pleading exhaustion tonight — he wouldn't give it a second thought.

Damn, I was getting in deeper. If my family found out — hell, who was I kidding — _when_ they found out what I was doing, the supplies I'd taken would be inconsequential. The larger scope of what I was planning to do would be considered a betrayal to my family's entire legacy. My own grandfather was slaughtered by vampires in his noble pursuit to protect innocent people. Barely a man at the time, Carlisle had joined the mission just as effortlessly as my siblings and I had ... as Emmett and Alice, anyway.

The decision I had made for Bella and my determination to protect her would be considered the equivalent of a bible thumping, TV evangelist who went home at night to a mistress and two illegitimate children. The Cullens would be dumbfounded to say the least, not to mention what kind of apoplectic rage Aro Volturi would go into. I already knew the council leader in Italy didn't give a shit about my inner personal conflicts.

Before I could get too philosophical about my potential traitor status, I grabbed four bags of Type-O and locked up the fridge, then the bunker, taking my supplies to the SUV. I turned the car around and headed back to the road, keeping up a constant stream of comfort and reassurance to Bella. There was an occasional thump or moan but she was still amazingly subdued.

Reluctantly, I made one more stop on the way to my house. Home Depot was still open as I swung into a remote parking space. I assured Bella I'd be back quickly and headed into the bright store. First I stopped at the key station and gave the refrigerator key to a bored associate. It would take a few minutes so I headed to the hardware aisles where I was promptly overwhelmed by the millions of nuts, bolts, fasteners, nails, screws, hooks and God knows what else. It must have shown on my expression because an older man with a weathered face and wearing a bright orange apron approached me with a smirk.

"Is there something I can help you with, young man? You're lookin' a little out of your element." I could tell from the smug look on his broad face that Roy — according to the handwritten name on his uniform — had obviously built and fixed a million things long before I was born. And I was sure if I asked him, he would indeed tell me.

_Lucky bastard. I could totally work here._ So maybe my knowledge of hardware was a little more morbidly high-tech than Roy could appreciate, but I bet I could mix paint like nobody's business. Surely being able to detect the subtle difference between shades of Alabaster Dawn of the Dead and Very Vampire Vanilla would count for something. Sighing, I decided if I kissed his ass Roy would probably be more than helpful and I could get the hell out of here.

"I hope so," I said earnestly. "I think I need some eyebolts, as long as possible and as strong as possible. I'm – uh – needing to drill them into cement and secure something really well."

He narrowed his eyes, obviously drawing on his vast knowledge of all things hardware. "You mean like staking a tent or something? But into cement, rather than the ground?"

"Yes! That's almost exactly what I need them for. With the possibility of gale force winds pulling at the stakes," I added.

Roy nodded sagely and walked down to the end of the aisle, me following like an obedient puppy. He bent and retrieved a ten-inch long eyebolt from the bottom shelf; it gleamed in the bright fluorescents. It certainly looked sturdy.

"What's it made of? Is it really strong?"

"Son," he said, "this here's the strongest steel you can find. That bitch isn't going anywhere."

If he noticed me flinch, he didn't say anything. Taking the bolt from Roy, I thanked him and reached for several more. They definitely had heft to them but it was probably a fool's errand. Even the enforced chains and cable specifically designed with vamps in mind were not meant to hold up for newly awakened, hungry, pissed off newborns. But I worked with what I had at my disposal. I got the new key copy and paid for my items.

Finally I was on my way home, my safe haven.

Two years ago I decided I wanted — no, needed — some personal space and bought a little Craftsman bungalow on the outskirts of Forks. The main floor was no more than 1200 sq. ft. It included two bedrooms, one of which I turned into my study, a living room, dining room, kitchen and one bathroom. There was also a full basement, which was my current home-improvement project. Half of it was finished and contained my old upright piano, a half dozen guitars, two vintage pinball machines, TV, video games and a weight set. The other half was still concrete floors and walls. I had a workbench there with a wide array of tools, and of course some basic vamp hunting equipment. Those things were discreetly stashed away, not that it mattered; I rarely had company outside of my family.

That half of the basement was to be Bella's accommodations for the immediate future.

I pulled the Lexus into the detached garage set back from the house and allowed myself to exhale once the automatic door came down behind me. It was only for a moment however, before a low pitiful moan wafted through the car.

"Okay, Bella honey, I'm coming. It's going to be all right..." I kept the ridiculous monologue going as I jumped out and retrieved all of the supplies — borrowed, stolen and purchased. Now that I was safely home, my adrenaline had begun to spike again. As when I'm on a mission, I was all business with purpose and objective. I took the items and let myself in the back door that opened into the kitchen at the top of the stairs. Heading to the basement I dropped them all on the workbench and went to the game room. I pulled the upholstered mattress off the futon and dragged it out to the unfinished section before heading back to the garage.

I opened the back door of the SUV and gently pulled the blanket off of Bella. I choked back a groan at the pain so clearly etched on her face. Her eyes were closed so I was spared the reminder of her evolution. Her face was beyond pale and I almost recoiled when I stroked her forehead. She was ice cold and her skin was no longer soft and pliant. Her jerky movements stilled slightly as I picked her up. The chains kept her fetal and easy to carry. I closed the door with my hip and slipped out of the garage.

The house was small but on a good-sized lot with a large, fenced-in backyard. The privacy fence wasn't all that necessary, as I had no neighbors on either side for at least fifty yards. The houses across the road were set back and just as secluded as mine and the woods extended behind my home for a few acres. I was confident there were no witnesses as I brought Bella into the house.

After I laid her tenderly on the futon mattress, still trussed in chains and swathed in blankets, I pulled off the gag. She hadn't screamed in some time and I didn't think anyone would hear if she did, anyway. Before I could get distracted, I got to work.

An hour later I had four of the eyebolts drilled into the floor at each corner of the mattress and two more on the sides, by Bella's hips. Four sets of cuffs hung from the eyehooks at the corners, open and ready. Then I retrieved a basin from the bathroom, filling it with warm water and scented body wash. Adding a washcloth and a Seahawks T-shirt to my supplies, I returned to Bella's side.

The chains clinked softly as she trembled under the blankets, but otherwise she remained quiet. Her eyes were still closed and her head was thrown back, the muscles in her neck taut. Her lips were parted slightly, allowing only tiny breaths to escape. I pulled the blankets off, then dipped the cloth in the water, wringing out the excess. Since her neck was exposed I gently washed away the dried blood where the bastard had bit her. I would just assume it was a male vamp unless I learned differently, although I couldn't imagine why Bella had been in an abandoned crack den with anyone — male or female. The wound was already closing and I knew it would be all but invisible by the end of the transition.

Getting on with it, I unlocked the cuffs from her wrists and rubbed her arms although I knew her circulation wasn't exactly bothering her anymore. It just seemed like the right thing to do after you chain someone up in the back of your car for hours. Her arms remained rigid while her hands alternated between fists and claws as invisible waves of venom washed through her. I lifted the shirt on her left side where I dropped the stake. There was a lot of blood, still sticky but drying quickly. The shirt was ripped and soaked red.

It felt so intimate, bathing her ribs and wiping away the bleeding I had caused, although she was obviously beyond caring. I winced when I saw there was barely a mark where the sharp metal had sliced through her skin. _She's changing so fast._

To be fair, it was probably the normal pace of transformation but the closer she got to the end, the harder it became convincing myself of the humanity I was counting on. Was Bella Swan, my sweet unrequited love, still in there? Would she emerge from the process with her soul still burning brightly or would she see nothing but this meal on two legs who had managed to save her for immortality? The answer terrified me.

I mumbled an apology as I cut her bloody T-shirt off and avoided looking directly at her lacy white bra. _But, God, she was beautiful_. It took a few minutes struggling with her arched back and extended arms, but I got my shirt on her and smoothed the mussed hair out of her face. After taking off her shoes and socks I placed them neatly against the wall. I removed the cuffs from her ankles next but she gave no indication of newfound freedom. I rubbed her calves and ankles too, but everything was just rigid with the pain, and her efforts at absorbing it. I thought again of her plea to kill her, wondering if it was to stop the physical torture she endured or to prevent her descent into an unnatural death. I knew I was a coward for not giving her what she begged for, but I also knew I couldn't have come to any other decision. Would she hate me for it when she passed through the venom's flames? Or more likely, would she be more concerned with my blood flow than my misguided intentions.

_Only time would tell._

I looked at my watch, shocked by the late hour. I'd been operating on anxiety and autopilot for almost ten hours. Although I told Esme I'd eaten, I hadn't had a full meal since breakfast. Before I could take care of my basic needs though, I needed to confine Bella for the duration of this journey.

I knew from basic physics that the most effective way to secure her would be from corner to corner; essentially spread eagle, but it galled me nonetheless. It was still so difficult to reconcile this unconscious, vulnerable girl with the supernaturally powerful creature I needed to restrain. I pressed my palms into my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I resigned myself to these necessary precautions.

Extending Bella's left arm up, I took the cuffs dangling by the chain from the hook and attached both bracelets around her wrist. I repeated the process on the other arm and both ankles, tightening the cuffs as I went. I then took a length of cable and wrapped it twice around her left wrist below the cuffs, securing it with a self-locking clamp made of the same strong alloy. Pulling the rest of the cord taut along the top edge of the mattress, I bound it around her right wrist and clamped the end. I tied her ankles in the same fashion before taking the last coil of cable and looping it through the eyehooks on either side of the bed. Several passes over her waist and I secured the clamps leaving no slack in the bindings whatsoever. It was painful for me to restrain her like this regardless of how little she felt, but I did it. Within 24 hours, give or take, she would not only have zero discomfort whatsoever, but probably be able to sit straight up, snapping everything in the process. _Fuck._

I shook off the thought and tucked a lock of hair behind Bella's ear. Pointless, I knew, but I reassured her I'd be back soon. I realized I needed to take care of myself to be better prepared for the next couple of days so I took a short, hot shower and reheated some leftover pasta. Grabbing the long anticipated beer, I took it all downstairs.

From the storage area beneath the steps I pulled out some of my camping gear. Setting up the cot against the wall about eight feet away from Bella's bed, I covered it with the sleeping bag. I retrieved my iPod and speaker base from the game room and set it up on the workbench. After selecting a soothing mix — mainly instrumental — I perched on the cot with my midnight meal.

It was probably my imagination, but Bella's convulsive movements seemed to relax perceptibly when the music began. I got up to turn the overhead light off and let the bulb at the top of the stairs diffuse the darkness. In the dimness, her skin didn't look so pale, her movements less unnatural, and when her eyes opened periodically and rolled wildly, it was harder to tell just how red they glowed. I tried not to notice how the restraints were tight enough to cut grooves into anyone else's flesh, but I could tell that her flawless skin was unaffected. My heart clenched at how quickly she was becoming impervious.

I took a deep swallow of the beer.

"You weren't always so unbreakable, you know," I reminded Bella.

* * *

**So I tried to be all vague about the process of Edward restraining Bella since I couldn't get a clear visual of it in my head. (Bondage not being one of my hobbies. Yet.) McWinn77 wasn't having any of it and in a literary snit I told her to draw me a picture so I could describe it. Well, she did and you have just read the results of her masterpiece, more or less. I could be convinced to post the detailed sketch on my blog with bribes of red zinfandel and white chocolate. I know how proud her parents would be if they knew her mad bondage blueprint skills;) Thanks, BB **

**Chapter 6 will be up by the end of the week. Edward keeps busy while Sleeping Beauty writhes in pain. I'm just like Disney, really.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a quick note and apology before I let you at it. I really hoped to post on the Reader Appreciation day but my vision of playing all day on vacation, then writing all night was not very realistic. Just know how much I do appreciate you readers and how much fun you are making this process. Warm mushy thanks to my sweet FicBitches, McWinn77 and HeidiTown for their valuable insight on this chapter. They think of everything, they miss nothing. The next chapter is almost ready so I'll post sooner. Enjoy…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 6** – _Open mic, insert foot _(Edward)

"_You weren't always so unbreakable, you know," I reminded Bella._

Unlike my previous whispers and murmurs, my voice turned conversational now. In my imagination she responded with a raised eyebrow and a wry, "Oh, really?" She would have had the same expression three years ago, when I knew she had me.

"One second of inattention on my part and you would have been splattered like a bug on the windshield. Lucky for you I have lightening fast reflexes," I said out loud with a half-smile. I didn't know if she was aware of anything but the venom drowning her in pain as I recalled that night in Port Angeles. I drifted back to three years ago when I turned the corner only to have Bella Swan pirouette into the street and the path of my car; a silver Volvo back then.

I had actually been thinking about her at the time but fortunately, was focused on the road. I came to a screeching halt and she planted her hands on the hood, making sure I didn't go anywhere. When she looked through the windshield and recognized me her eyes widened in surprise. I'm sure mine mirrored hers. I jumped out of the car as soon as I registered the anxiety in her face and asked if she was all right.

"Yes, I – I think so." Her eyes darted down the poorly lit street to the south. "I got lost and some creepy guys were following me. When I finally saw a car approach I made a run for it. I can't believe the car belonged to you." She smiled as though amused by the random luck.

_Yeah, luck._

Less than an hour earlier I had been driving down the main drag where most of the shops and cafes were lined after picking up a new Fender at the music store. Anxious to get home and play with my new 'toy' I paid little attention to a trio of girls standing in front of a clothing shop. They were in an animated conversation when the brunette pointed down the street and I caught her profile. Bella Swan.

She was talking to two girls, one of whom I recognized as Jessica Stanley and the skinny blonde could have been Lauren... somebody. Both of them were in Bella's class, a year behind me, at Forks High. I didn't think they were her type of crowd but I had graduated the previous year, so what did I know. A few weeks earlier I watched Bella go on stage and get her diploma the same day Alice had; I hadn't seen her very often before then, and not at all since. Admittedly, I'd never stopped wondering about the mystery of Bella since I left school, but the family business kept me too occupied. The past year had been a busy one for the undead, who had all apparently decided to vacation in Forks.

When I saw her in Port Angeles, it all came back. I only dated casually in high school, due in part to my complicated family life and partly because there was no one worth pursuing in this green little berg. Then she came to school and I began to wonder what it would be like being close to someone, not keeping them at arm's length for their own safety and sanity. I would have to stand in line, of course. Everyone wanted to be with her and she was generous enough to be friends with people, whether they wanted more or not. Although she socialized in her junior year with a regular group of kids, there was always an aloofness about her. I knew there was a part of her she let no one see, much less shared. I could relate.

I was resigned to my personal responsibilities and relegated myself to the membership of distant admirers. Alice told me Bella was dating Mike Newton off and on their senior year, but she didn't think it was much more than a friendship. My sister was perceptive and no doubt realized my inquiries were too frequent to be considered idle curiosity. However she never said a thing to me, and I was confident she never said anything to Bella either. They socialized occasionally and I got the impression Alice really liked her, but like me, she kept her relationships a safe distance from the perils of our life.

I recalled that day in Port Angeles three years ago and related my side of it to Bella as she trembled on the mattress.

After seeing her on the street with her friends, I drove around town rather than heading back to Forks with my new guitar as planned. I'd had a year of distance, trying to chalk it up as infatuation or simply wanting something I couldn't and shouldn't have. But in that one glimpse as I passed, I took it all in and reconsidered: her dark brown hair with russet highlights, her graceful expressive hands, the perfect shape of her ass in the cropped khaki pants. _Why couldn't I have that?_ I was almost twenty, didn't look like road kill, and assuming I didn't end up in a losing battle with a vampire, I had my whole life ahead of me.

I didn't _want_ to think about legacies and family traditions then. I wanted to think about sitting down with Bella Swan and exploring her mind like an uncharted sea. I wanted to appreciate her dry, subtle humor and catalog all of her interests and passions. Then if she were so inclined, I wanted to sink my fingers into that long mane of hers and kiss her until neither of us could breathe. I happened to be wondering how to get from here to there when she stepped in front of my car.

Any doubts I had about the existence of God were shelved at that moment.

– – –

"I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I whisked you into the car before you could think twice. You didn't seem to mind — do you remember?" I knew she probably couldn't hear me — Bella's eyes were still squeezed shut as she jerked slightly. The bindings didn't budge which was encouraging, and I continued my recollection.

I drove around the block a few times looking for the thugs who had spooked Bella but they had disappeared upon my arrival. Bella looked embarrassed but I assured her I didn't doubt she had been menaced. The look of alarm on her face when she stopped my car was genuine and this independent girl had never struck me as an over-reactive damsel in distress.

Bella explained she had gone on her own shopping expedition when it was clear the three girls had divergent interests. They were to meet up at the little Italian restaurant a few blocks away, but Bella had already gotten turned around when the group of guys diverted her even further off the beaten path.

I parked in front of the restaurant and followed her through the door. After briefly studying Bella the woman at the front desk asked if she was Bella Swan and handed her a note from her 'friends.' Bella's jaw clenched as she read it to herself. She muttered "_bitches_" under her breath after reading it and looked up at me apologetically.

"I know you've already rescued me once tonight but I don't suppose I could get a ride back to town? The girls have dates and decided I was taking too long." She crumpled the note, then seemed to realize something. "Oh! Unless you don't live in Forks any longer?"

I heard the angels sing a little. "No," I replied quickly, "I still live in Forks. Of course I'll give you a ride — on one condition." She started to open her mouth to protest. "Have dinner with me first."

I held my breath, knowing her answer could change my whole course. I rejoiced inside when her face lit up and she bit her lip. "Those are terms I can accept," she replied. I turned to the hostess who had been faking preoccupation and requested a table for two. Preferably in a quiet location.

And so we proceeded to spend the next twelve hours together. The best night of my life as it turned out, and then it all went downhill from there. Now three years later it's come to this: the worst day of my life. My heart died when I walked away from Bella then and now I was watching her die slowly and painfully in my basement. God's existence was up for grabs again.

I slid down on the cot and let the memories torment me, wrapping me in a bittersweet blanket of longing and remorse. I watched her pale, changing face until exhaustion overcame me and I fell into a fitful sleep. A few meager hours later I was jerked back to consciousness by the phone vibrating on my hip.

"Hey, Alice," I mumbled as I took in Bella's now still form across from me.

"Edward, is everything all right?" Her voice was laced with concern and it woke me more fully. My sister could be so aware sometimes and I couldn't afford her being invested in my wellbeing right now. I cleared my throat and delivered the story I had prepared hours earlier.

"I think I got some food poisoning. I've been in the bathroom most of the night."

"Did you try cooking for yourself again?" she teased. Esme sent food home with me regularly, convinced I couldn't take care of my own basic needs. I could cook just fine, but I never declined home cooking.

"No, nothing so drastic. I probably just ate something that had been in the fridge too long. I'm going back to bed now. Could you tell dad I won't be around today but I'll call him later?"

"Of course. Be sure to drink lots of water. I'm sure mom or I could bring some soup by later today."

"No! No. I feel disgusting and just want to get some sleep." Meddling maternal types would not be helpful, but I could only play the sick card for so long before they would intervene. My father was a doctor, after all. It's why I figured food poisoning wouldn't overly concern anyone and I could keep to myself for a day or two. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do tomorrow. Or the next day. Events in the next 48 hours would no doubt determine my actions so for now I focused on getting Alice off this tack.

"I'm sure I'll feel better once it goes through my system. I just need to catch up on my sleep now that I'm not worshiping the toilet."

"Ewww. Too much information, Edward." She paused as though considering what else to add. "You just seemed kind of tense last night and I thought I'd check in with you. But I'll let you go suffer in peace. Call me later."

_Shit._ I assured her again I'd be fine, then disconnected. I looked thoughtfully at Bella.

"She's too smart for her own good. Or mine." No comment of course. "She liked you, you know. You two would have made good friends. Our fucked up family didn't just come between you and me, did it?" I rattled on to Bella for a little longer about Alice and what she had been doing since Bella had left for Florida.

_If only you had stayed down there in the land of oranges and sunshine._

I knew I couldn't sit here all day chatting to Bella about Forks gossip but I felt uncomfortable being away from her for too long. Past research told me this transformation could take anywhere from 18 to 36 hours. Everyone was different and she was definitely unique already. It wasn't unheard of for a changing newborn to scream and writhe in agony from the moment of the bite until the heart stops dead and they awaken. With the exception of a few brief — albeit bloodcurdling — cries at the beginning, Bella had been virtually silent. Honestly, the whimpers and moans tore at my heart worse than the screams. They seemed to vocalize her herculean efforts to contain the suffering.

I slid off the cot and eased myself next to her on the futon mattress. If her system still worked properly she would have undoubtedly been soaked in sweat from the strain on her face. Tentatively, I reached out to stroke her cheek. She moaned softly and I cupped my hand around her face, running my thumb across her bottom lip. Her skin was flawless now, cold and strong but silky. I couldn't detect a single pore. Her brow relaxed visibly — not my imagination this time — so I kept gently touching her, exploring her new body.

I ran my hand down her neck and caressed where the vampire had bitten her. There was no evidence of the mark at all now and the pulse was all but imperceptible beneath the skin. Running my hand over her shoulder and up the extended arm I could feel the elongated muscles, much stronger I imagined than even Emmett's now. I traced the cuff and cable around her wrists, feeling terrible although there wasn't a mark on her to indicate how tightly she was bound. I wondered for the hundredth time if it would make a difference when she woke up, stronger than _ten_ Emmetts and thirsty as hell. Would the real Bella still be here when her change was complete, her body forever altered, her needs different and unnatural? Would she remember me? Hate me? Whether it was for walking away from her three years ago or denying her plea to kill her yesterday, there was a really good chance she would not be happy to see me, regardless.

Still. I just couldn't regret the decision as I looked at her face, eyes closed and almost calm. I stroked her hair, remembering doing it that night so long ago. Even now I could tell it was thicker, softer, perhaps a little longer. So much time had passed since I'd seen her, in person anyway, yet I could detect slight differences. Her eyelashes looked longer and her lips were slightly fuller. I suppressed a groan remembering the night I was intimately involved with those lips. Brushing her hair back from her face, I jumped up, reluctant to immerse myself in those memories for now. It was too painful with so much unknown ahead of us.

I wished I could tell from her appearance how much longer it would be so I could prepare. There wasn't much more I could do physically, but mentally I needed to focus and have everything ready to make her feel safe when she "woke up."

I ran upstairs to wolf down a bowl of cereal and change into a fresh shirt and jeans. Looking through my clothes, I grabbed a couple of smaller tees and a pair of sweat pants. I got lucky when I found a few of Alice's things from when she had spent a time here. She had a huge room and all the freedom in the world at "Cullen Manor" but every once in a while she hung out at my house for a change of scenery.

I moved a couple bags of plasma from my kitchen refrigerator downstairs to the mini fridge in my game room. I also put a large flamethrower next to the cot, but the decision was all intellect. I refused to believe in my heart that it would factor in whatsoever.

There were half a dozen chores I could busy myself with around the house; laundry, an annoying drip in the bathroom faucet, a weak, possibly rotted board on the front porch. But I couldn't leave Bella alone for more than a few minutes at a time. Not just due to my anxiety with each passing hour, but I couldn't help but feel that my presence calmed her just a little. Whether she was aware or not, it simply didn't feel right leaving her alone during what was surely the most horrific experience of her life.

So after traipsing up and down the stairs for a couple of hours, I eventually turned the iPod off and grabbed one of my guitars from the game room. Settling in on the cot with a cup of black coffee and my favorite Gibson, I plucked a few chords allowing my fingers to warm up.

"Any requests, beautiful?" I asked. "Hmm, let's see if I can remember your favorite music." I leaned my head back against the cement wall and easily searched my memories. We talked about anything and everything that night at Facinelli's Bistro in Port Angeles. It was as though we were lifelong friends who hadn't seen each other in years and had endless minutiae to catch up on. There wasn't a topic we didn't touch upon and music was definitely significant to us both.

Her tastes were as eclectic as my own. She would rise slightly out of her chair and gesture wildly when I happened to mention a favorite performer or song. I recalled several of those until I grinned, plucking the right one from my memory.

"I think you'll like this, baby. Sorry if I forget some of the words." I ran my thumb over the strings and hummed a little until the tune wound around my head. Then I played and sang for my audience of one. The only one that mattered.

_We watch the season pull, up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced._

_Another sun-soaked season fades away _

_You have stolen my heart._

_You have stolen my heart._

_.............._

_And our dreams assured_

_We will all sleep well, sleep well, sleep well..._

After Dashboard Confessional I riffed through some Beatles and Mat Kearney. During my mini concert Bella hardly shook and if she moaned I didn't hear it. Playing always made me feel better and I could only hope that I was somehow giving her ease through the pain. My overworked mind followed the train of thought to a possible new career path. Perhaps I could find a dark little bar in the Seattle area that hosted open mic nights and catered to newborn vamps. I could sing and play, soothing the thirsty patrons. They would throw money in my open guitar case, and of course, let me live. I better learn some Vampire Weekend tunes before applying, I thought dryly before returning my attention to the song at hand.

Early in the evening I called my father and hopefully gave a convincing performance about my condition. I assured him I felt better but was still pretty weak, thus was planning on a bowl of soup and early bedtime. I promised to return the key for the blood fridge when I was able as well. He seemed distracted so didn't question me too much before hanging up. We had no plans for the next day, a Sunday, so I hoped to fly under the radar without raising suspicion. After a quick reheated dinner, I returned to my perch downstairs.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're getting more beautiful by the hour, Bella." It was true. After watching her from a distance at school and in my head in the years since, I had come to admire how subtly exquisite her looks were. In a simple photograph she may have been considered average, but to watch her expressions and thoughts flit across her face was to really appreciate how gorgeous she was, inside and out. Her dark brown eyes held depths of emotions and ideas. When she would bite her lip, it was sweet torture.

But as her doomed transformation took place, she became breathtaking. The rich chestnut hair framed her heart-shaped face, the flawless cheekbones more defined, her lips red and full. Her body was changing irrevocably and eternally; turning into an entity stronger than steel, faster than a Ferrari and operating on only blood. Beautiful or not, monster or not, would the sweet girl I dreamed of for years still be in there?

_God, I hope so._

As I thought about the "real" Bella — her soul perhaps, definitely her spirit — words undulated through my mind and notes rode the crest. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, letting them merge and take form.

"I'll be right back, baby," I told Bella before running upstairs to get paper, pen and a beer. I knew I should keep drinking coffee but I hadn't written in so long and a beer would help lubricate the rusty gears a little. I had to get the music and words down on paper while they were right there; while my inspiration lay before me, locked in her own world.

Hours later, I'm not sure what time it was but there was no light yet sneaking through the small, high-set windows, I finished Bella's song. I played and sang it straight through for her a few times until it felt as though she herself was in each chord, vibrating with the intimacy. I closed my eyes to feel closer, my head filling in the details after three years of wondering and wishing ... and before I knew it sleep wrapped me in her warm sensuous arms.

* * *

_**Good night, sweet Edward. The next chapter will let you dear readers in on that special night three years earlier so you'll understand why these crazy kids never forgot each other. Thanks again for all the kind reviews and recs. They make my day! - SuzsPetals**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This was a tough but necessary chapter to write so I hope I was successful conveying the night E & B fall head over heels. I know it's a slow road but Bella will wake up soon, I promise. Thanks to my dear FicBitches, McWinn77 and HeidiTown for their invaluable help with this angst. (Mine, not the characters'.) When you're too close to something, it's good to have someone slap you around a little until you're able to cut some horses loose. (Trust me, that made sense to someone. Thanks, BB) One more note; after re-reading previous chapters I found a timeline error I made (gasp!) early on. This chapter should clarify – Bella danced into the path of Edward's car a few weeks after her graduation, not his. Apologies for any confusion.**_

_**The Saga and Characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I opened the doors to the family biz and put the usual suspects to work for me:)  
**_

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 7, Part 1 **– _Dumb Waiter_ (Edward)

The hostess led us to a secluded table in the back of the dimly lit restaurant and I pulled out a chair for Bella. She blushed a little, which I took as a good sign. I may not have dated much but I have a mother who made sure her vampire hunter children had impeccable manners. We had a few minutes before our server showed up and I watched Bella look around the room before glancing at her menu.

She pulled her long thick hair behind her, twisting it loosely before dropping it. The brief appearance of sun Port Angeles enjoyed earlier must have kissed her face; her nose and cheeks shone with a hint of pink.

"So, what have you been up to for the past year?" I asked as if I didn't have a fairly good idea. But it had been so long since we exchanged either chemical compounds or the occasional hello's and how-are-you's, I looked forward to having a real conversation with her.

Bella fiddled with the saltshaker. "Um, just school mainly, until graduation. I tried working at Newton's store but that only lasted a week or so. Turns out it's hard to sell outdoors crap to people when you don't see the appeal of camping and fishing whatsoever."

I had to laugh at her self-awareness. She wasn't the high maintenance type of girl at all — little make-up if any, usually jeans and sneakers — but I also couldn't see her with a backpack, camping under the stars and cleaning her own fish. The Newton connection caught me off guard though, so I got nosy.

"Weren't you dating Mike Newton for awhile? How was working together?"

She smirked, clearly amused at my secondhand knowledge. "What makes you think I dated Mike?"

Before I could stammer out an explanation, she shrugged and answered, "It was usually a group thing, very seldom just us, but Mike made sure everyone had the wrong impression. Working together just made it worse and rather than having yet another heart-to-heart with him, it was easier just to quit. Live and learn."

The waiter appeared as she finished her admission. He was in his early twenties, with broad shoulders and approximately three gallons of product in his carefully spiked hair. His job here suggested maybe the football scholarship didn't last as long as he had hoped. I noticed he stared at Bella as though he'd never seen a girl before. Once he stuttered over the dinner specials, took our drink order and left, I couldn't help but tease her.

"Well, sorry to hear about Mike, but I think our waiter will gladly take his shot at you."

She whipped around to watch the jock's exit and looked back at me, laughing, "You're crazy." She rolled her eyes for good measure.

"Seriously, I am invisible to him. I have no doubt he will spit in my food for being the lucky bastard sitting here with you." I flirted brazenly, but it was the truth and she rewarded me with another blush.

"Edward Cullen, if you're so lucky, why didn't you take _your_ shot when we were in high school? I don't remember turning you away." Bella looked at me pointedly, her brown, intelligent eyes challenging me. I debated what to tell her — what excuse to offer for my obvious lack of judgment or mental acumen. I certainly couldn't confide how letting someone close to my family might be harmful to their health. I chose the immediate truth, bald and simple.

"I was an idiot."

She stared at me with her mouth parted slightly, either waiting for me to continue or preparing to agree with me, I wasn't sure. I just looked back at her.

"What about now?" she finally asked, barely audible.

"I'm still an idiot, but I'm taking my shot," I replied without missing a beat.

"Oh..." she trailed off, her eyes sparkling in the amber candlelight.

Like the proverbial bell, our smitten server showed up with our sodas and asked us — well, her — if we were ready to order. We fumbled with our menus, having completely forgotten to look at them. Bella ordered lasagna and I asked for spaghetti and meatballs, although over-gelled-jockstrap barely acknowledged me.

The intense moment between us had passed but we launched comfortably into conversation spanning everything: Movies, music, family, global warming. It was effortless, and even if we didn't immediately agree on something, the debate was lively and fairly represented. As I remembered from high school, she was very smart and offered an original perspective on each subject. Or maybe I would have found her thoughts on the local phone book fascinating.

It only got uncomfortable when higher education entered the discussion.

"So, did you start college this year or are you working somewhere?" she asked innocently enough. I knew this would come up and figured an answer would come to me when the time was right. I was wrong.

"Well, I've sort of been helping out with some family business, um, projects... things like that..." I must have sounded like the half-wit relative everyone hires for odd jobs, as they're clearly unemployable. "I'll probably enroll at UW in Seattle this fall. For business." I still gave the impression I was trying to convince her.

She didn't let me off the hook.

"You don't sound like it's what you really want to do. Does your family have expectations for you or are you still trying to figure out what you want to be when you grow up? Not that there's anything wrong with that," she quickly added. "Not knowing, I mean."

I hadn't had a real conversation like this with someone outside of my family in so long. Yet within a matter of hours Bella Swan — someone I'd barely spoken to in over a year — went straight to the heart of the matter. She homed in on my dilemma and seemed genuinely interested in what I planned to do about it. I wanted this. I wanted her to know me. Seeing her in front of my car earlier, at the moment I had decided I was entitled to something outside of my personal obligations, it couldn't have been a coincidence. So I couldn't bring myself to lie outright or change the subject as I was so adept at.

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting some family pressure, but I know it's ultimately my choice," I may have said this more to myself than her.

"Does your dad want you to be a doctor too?"

"Something like that. The Cullens have been helping the community in one way or another for generations. It's not really a question of whether I'll follow suit, but more in which arena I'll do it."

I thought I was being pretty forthright without going into detail about creatures of the night, shape-shifters or bloodless bodies. Before she could peel away any more layers, however, I turned the attention to her.

"What about you? You were taking AP classes all through school. What lucky institution will you be taking those grades to?" I asked with contained curiosity. I suddenly had to know where she would be going, and when. She scowled a little at my deflection, but answered with almost as much ambivalence as I had shown.

"I'm supposed to start at WSU in the fall, but I'm having second thoughts," she answered, before exhaling in obvious frustration. "I'm sort of ADD about what I want to do. I was passionate about pre-law and ready to pursue that. Then I read an amazing book about the Civil War a few months ago and I was suddenly sure I wanted to teach history. I like to write but I don't know what I would do with that.

"Needless to say, my college advisor and my father are both ready to tear their hair out. And neither of them can afford it," she said with a nervous laugh. "And my mom, well Renee just thinks college is an expensive place to meet a smart husband."

There was a brief flash of pain when she mentioned her mother, and I also saw she was embarrassed about being indecisive. Ridiculous — I thought she was fucking amazing. So much intellect and verve all rolled into a beautiful package. I had no doubt her brains and passion would lead to success, whatever her chosen major.

I glanced around the room, feeling pretty smug this beautiful girl was sitting with _me_, when I realized the restaurant was empty. Over-gelled-jockstrap was leaning by the kitchen door, glaring at me and checking his watch.

"Bella, it appears we've lost track of time and pissed off your new potential boyfriend." I cocked a smile at her and jerked my head toward the waiter. She gasped as she too realized how lost we had become in our conversation. Then she looked back at me and giggled. It was like a snippet of my new favorite song. I hoped to hear it often.

I paid our bill, which had apparently been sitting on our table for some time, and tipped Joe Jockstrap quite well considering he drooled over my date and only got half my order right. Bella had urged me to return the meatball-less noodles but I brushed it off. I didn't need him cutting into any more of my time with her, even if she didn't seem too taken with the quarterback type.

Ironically, my heartfelt aspiration last week was to become employee of the month at Applebee's. I would serve colorful food, over-priced drinks and hand the kids a balloon on their way out. And from what I'd heard, hardly anybody dies there, of natural causes or otherwise. All told, I could afford to be generous with our waiter and his pissy demeanor; he had the dream job, but I had the girl.

They closed and locked the restaurant door behind us and we laughed all the way to the car. Once we got in, there was an unexpected awkward silence. I put the keys in the ignition but didn't start up right away. She looked at her hands in her lap.

Just as I was about to break the tension, she spoke up. "Thanks for dinner, Edward. It was ... great." She smiled at me tentatively.

"My pleasure."

That was laughable. More than a pleasure, it had been unbelievable. I didn't care about the missing meatballs or the steroid-enhanced waiter who coveted Bella's company. I just knew I wasn't ready to call it a night. I suddenly felt I had choices and she was one of them. Not the family business, or responsibility or obligation. Just Bella. I caught her dark brown eyes with my own and held her gaze.

"I'm not ready to let you go just yet. Do you have to go home right away?"

Bella's lips turned up slowly and the smile reached her eyes as she answered softly, "No. I'm not ready either." We grinned at each other as I started the car and pulled out into the night.

– – – –

**Chapter 7, Part 2 **– _Stampede _(Bella)

Edward drove down the side road a few hundred yards from the highway before finding a wide spot and parked facing the Sol Duc River. The moon would occasionally peek through the shredded clouds enough to highlight the rippling water and the feathered skirts of the trees. It was peaceful and a little mystical, which only enhanced the sense of disbelief I felt when I looked over at who was driving.

I had watched this boy since laying eyes on him my first day of school almost two years ago. Back then, I could barely look him in the eye when he spoke to me, for fear I would forget the rudimentary mechanics of speech. Then he graduated and I scarcely saw him in the past year, despite my best efforts to befriend his sister Alice. It may have been self-serving at first, but I quickly found her brains and wit to be infectious, although she seemed almost as unattainable as her brother.

It was still hard to believe my poor sense of direction led me indirectly into the path of his car earlier tonight. It was so unexpected I didn't have time to over-think or over-analyze. Things had changed after the last few amazing hours spent with Edward Cullen. He no longer intimidated me nor left me tongue-tied. Every sentence of our conversation exposed new layers and left me wanting to see more.

And I knew it wasn't just me.

Whatever guard he had up when we went to school together had been let down. He was engaging, funny and seemingly curious about whatever I had to say. He wanted to know my thoughts on everything from favorite songs and books to my convoluted college plans. Even his poorly concealed annoyance with our beefcake waiter was endearing.

It was heady being this comfortable and eager with someone I hardly knew. We agreed it was too early to end the night with dinner. I had to resist squealing like a twelve-year-old when he suggested taking a drive so we could keep talking. He had found this secluded spot by the river not far out of Port Angeles, and as soon as the engine stilled I felt the tangible anticipation in the air. The food and conversation had been a natural buffer all evening; now it was just us.

"Is this all right?" Edward asked as he unbuckled and shifted to face me.

"Perfect," I answered and did the same, turning towards him. "Thank you again for dinner, and the ride home, and —..." I trailed off, feeling at a loss for words for the first time this evening.

He offered a crooked smile and raked his hand through his untamed hair. I really wanted to help him with that. I smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in my pants in order to keep my hands from wandering on their own volition.

"Bella, you have to stop thanking me. It's my pleasure and I think I come out on top." His green eyes widened with alarm as he considered his words. "I mean, not on top, but I'm the lucky one. Not that I'm getting _lucky_, but – but – oh, shit..."

It was my turn to put him out of his misery. I laughed and held my hand up to him. "Stop. It's okay, Edward, I know what you meant. I promise I don't have any undue suspicions of your motives."

Before I could drop my outstretched hand, Edward laced his fingers through mine and squeezed gently. "Maybe you should," he said softly.

I let out a quiet gasp but didn't pull my hand away. His mischievous eyes looked expectantly at me and I held his gaze.

"I'll take my chances," I replied before lightly gripping his hand as well. I had Edward Cullen in a car alone, in the middle of nowhere and I intended to capitalize on my unexpected bounty. Eat your cold, selfish hearts out, Jessica and Lauren. I almost laughed out loud recalling how they bailed on me when Edward suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I no longer had any fucking idea who these Jessica and Lauren chicks were, but I was pretty sure a flowery "thank you for ditching me" card would be in order tomorrow.

In spite of my woeful lack of experience, instinct kicked in and I kissed back. He lowered our clasped hands between us and with his other hand he pushed the hair from my face and trailed a finger down my cheek to my jaw before breaking the kiss.

I exhaled, my mouth parted in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Edward said with no actual regret in his voice, "but I've wanted to do that for a long time." He still held my hand in his.

"Well, it happens to work out well because I've wanted you to do that for a long time." And I closed the unacceptable distance between us and kissed him again. My tongue developed a mind of its own and slowly licked the inside of his bottom lip. His tongue caressed mine and they spent an indeterminable amount of time seeking dominance.

When we finally came up for air I had my fingers tangled in his hair where they belonged and his free hand rested on my shoulder while his thumb traced my collarbone. He never let go of my other hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said, breathlessly. My heart clenched at his words and the confusion must have shown on my face. He rushed to explain. "I didn't mean I don't want to, or that we shouldn't but we've barely had a first date. It was more of a lucky accident. I don't want you to think I move fast." Edward smiled apologetically and gave my hand a tender squeeze. "I was planning on kissing you chastely at your door tonight."

I looked solemnly at him. "Will this be our only date, accidental or otherwise?"

"Oh, no," he said with sincerity. "We're going out again."

"Fine. Then I promise to let you kiss me nice and proper on my stoop while Charlie flickers the porch light at us. On the next date." And I gripped his gorgeous hair and pulled him back to me, licking, sucking and inhaling him greedily. He responded in kind, but after a long moment pulled away again. I valiantly refrained from groaning in frustration. And lust. Frustrated lust.

"Bella, you don't really know me. I don't want this to be about hormones and lust."

_Oh shit, he read my mind._

"I want to make each other crazy. _Really_. But even more so, I want to know what you think and feel and want. I want to know you. And I want you to know me."

He looked so earnest before repeating sadly, "You don't really know me."

I could tell he was serious and intuitively I knew this was important. I reined in my wild horses, let go of his hair and stroked his cheek. There was a hint of stubble and it grated pleasantly against my palm. I contemplated his concerns and he waited patiently for me to speak.

"That doesn't feel true."

He furrowed his brow in confusion and I took a deep breath before elaborating. "Edward, I may not know what kind of cereal you have for breakfast or who you're going to vote for in the next election, or even what you want to be when you grow up. But I feel like I _know_ you. I've never been so comfortable with — or yes, attracted to — anyone like this before." I chewed my lip self-consciously before continuing, "I feel like you were somehow waiting for me to run into the street tonight to stop you."

I should have died of embarrassment after a confession like that, but each word tumbled from my lips with utter conviction. I had spent most of my life watching my mother search desperately for the person who would complete her, being disappointed time after time. So I was painfully clear it took more than a nice guy to make you happy and I filled in the gaps with books, history, music and other passions. But it was effortless being with Edward and finding the words to express this — just as simple.

He didn't look at me uncomfortably, or amused or even scared. He appeared to be startled.

"I was," he breathed. "I was waiting for you."

Before I could even smile knowingly he crushed his lips to mine again and buried his fingers in my hair, not stopping until we were both gasping for air. His lips were soft and hungry, his tongue tenacious. Kissing Edward would most assuredly be added to my list of possible college majors.

After a while I'd had enough of the awkward angles and ordered him to trade places with me. He seemed to understand what I had in mind and he scooted over the console and slid under me while I suspended myself over him. Once he was in the seat he immediately hit the power button and it slid back until he had plenty of legroom. Then I straddled his lap, my knees bent along the sides of the seat. He ran his hands up my thighs and grasped my hips, settling me down on him.

Just then the moon escaped the tattered curtains of cloud cover and the light caressed his face through the window. He was beautiful. Not pretty or hunky, but so damn beautiful. His heart shone in his eyes, his humor on his lips, and his feelings for me were shockingly all over his beautiful face. It was enough to bring me to tears and I couldn't imagine explaining that kind of outburst so I quickly ducked my head to kiss his jaw, lips, nose and temple and ground myself into his lap. He moaned into my neck so obviously, I didn't stop.

Eventually we did stop long enough to be responsible. I borrowed Edward's phone and called my dad before he had the Forks police department out looking for me. I hadn't had a cell phone for very long so I usually forgot to bring it, as I did today. Being as vague as possible, I told him I'd run into a friend from school and we were going to make a night of it. Gender wasn't mentioned and I assured him no one would be drinking or driving or partaking of illegal activities. Edward texted one of his parents since he still lived at home and started to put his phone away when it signaled a reply to his message. He stared at it with an open scowl before shutting it off entirely and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

I started to ask if anything was wrong but he distracted me with a sexy growl and kissed me from lips to ear, stopping to nibble my earlobe. "You taste so good," he murmured in my ear. Moaning, I ran my hands from his chest up to his neck and around to run my fingers through his hair. Again. There was just something about his hair.

I gasped as his hands traveled up my back and under my shirt, his long fingers splayed over my ribs. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. "I'm sorry," he said as he started to bring his hands back down to my ass.

Tugging at his hair, I whispered in his ear, "Don't. Stop." Then I tickled along his jaw with my tongue for good measure. His hands on my skin felt like heaven and I willed them up even farther. They complied. Edward groaned into my neck as he cupped my breasts over my bra and squeezed gently. As if a switch was thrown, we both couldn't get enough. Our hands were everywhere, our mouths hungry for one another's. Moans and whimpers filled the car's interior.

One of his hands caressed its way south to where I straddled him and when he brushed his fingers over my crotch I squeaked and bounced my head against the roof of the Volvo. I giggled nervously and he pulled his hand out with yet another soft apology. This time I didn't urge him on.

I leaned back a little (there wasn't much room) and apologized as well. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Is your head okay – why are _you_ sorry?" he asked with a smile. His lips were red and swollen and I knew mine must be even worse, what with his whiskery jaw I couldn't seem to get enough of.

"I'm fine. And this is great," I said, gesturing between us with a sly smile. "_Really_. It's just that if we get carried away, I don't think, I mean I don't want it to be..." Sighing with exasperation and embarrassment, I covered my face with my hands, only to have Edward pull them away.

"You don't want our first time to be in a car," he stated as though he'd plucked the thought from my head as a matter of course. I sucked on my well-kissed lower lip before replying.

"I don't want _my_ first time to be in a car."

"Oh, I see."

His eyes softened and he stroked my cheekbone. "Well, just in case you want your first time to be with me, I don't want _our_ first time to be in a car either." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I knew in that moment I was gone. Done for. Signed. Sealed. Screwed — well, not technically screwed yet, but I never wanted anything as much in my life as I did this guy.

"I should get you home, anyways," he whispered against my mouth. "It's going to be light soon."

"What?!" I jerked my head up to look outside and promptly hit my head on the roof again. Edward politely suppressed a laugh before squeezing my ass one last time. I couldn't see out anyhow, as the windows were all fogged up, but I knew we'd been out here for most of the night. I just didn't want it to end.

Sighing at my ever-annoying responsible nature, I lifted myself up and allowed Edward to slide back into the driver's seat. I adjusted my seat and from the corner of my eye I caught Edward adjusting his jeans. My wild horses reared their heads with pride.

Once the defogger did its job, we headed back down 101 toward Forks. Our conversation flowed again as effortlessly as the ribbon of river meandering through the forest all around. I tend to gesture a lot when I talk so when I finally rested my hands, he reached over and took one in his. While talking, he stroked my knuckles with his thumb and the provocative sensation kept distracting me from his words.

Before I knew it, he lost his train of thought as well and pulled off the road, tires squealing. The car had barely stopped when we unbuckled and lunged at each other again. We kissed as though it would be weeks or months before we'd have another chance, gasping and whimpering with unmet needs.

Eventually, as the sun showed timid signs of rising, Edward parked the car in front of my dad's house and shut off the engine. We just stared at each other.

"Wow." It was all I could think to say and yet it seemed to sum things up just fine in spite of my admirable vocabulary.

"Yeah," he agreed, just as succinctly. We grinned like idiots. "Can I call you?"

I giggled hysterically. It was after all, five in the morning, I'd met the man of my dreams, and I was a little punchy. It was to be expected. "You'd better." I recited my number as he punched it into his phone and pocketed it again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said leaning over to kiss me again. This time it was sweet and slow and he tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning back. "Get some sleep, okay baby?"

I wish I could have recorded Edward calling me baby. I would have made it the ring tone on my phone and rotated it between each and every song on my iPod. Instead, an electric current ran through my whole body and I melted into a ridiculous puddle on the seat. Fortunately, he could see none of this.

"M'kay," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and exited the car. I leaned in and said good-bye, offering my most dazzling smile for the crack of dawn. I heard him softly say "talk to you soon" as I closed the door.

I stumbled up to the house as he started the car. He waited until I opened the door before driving off. Closing it behind me, I leaned against the door trying to catch my breath and my galloping heart. The reality of what happened tonight, of what it seemed to mean, crashed into me.

I knew without a doubt I wouldn't be able to sleep for hours. _At least not until he called._

* * *

_***Sigh* I hope this chapter helped to establish the torch they've held for each other for 3 years. The reasons why this fantastic night didn't grow into more will be revealed soon as well. Bella's going to want some answers when she wakes up, and Edward knows it's not a good idea to piss off a new vamp. Thanks to all the new followers and especially to the lovely ladies on Twitter rec'ing my story. Please tell me what you think; reviews are my new brand of heroin.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sincere apologies for the long gap between chapters. Real life had its way with me and I found the only words I felt like writing were four letters long or sounded suspiciously like voodoo curses. But Bella begged me to wake her so she could get on with her life, such that it is. (Of course if I had Slayerward waiting for me I'd want to wake the hell up too. Is it okay to fall in love with your own characters?) Thanks so much for the support and laughs from my twi-twitter buddies in the past few weeks and of course my FicBitches McWinn77 and HeidiTown.**_

_**The Saga and characters are all Stephenie Meyers, but the Family Business is my own little LLC. Enjoy...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 8** – _Crescendo _(Bella)

The wonderful, distracting music I had been following stopped.

I had been so focused on the elusive melody as it ebbed and flowed in the distance, I didn't realize the flames seemed to abate around me, even if just slightly. I still burned with the pain but it was less intense, as though the inferno had lost the desire to reduce my body to a pile of ash.

_What happens if I don't have the music to concentrate on?_ The fear of what new torment awaited beyond the silence caused my heart to thunder in my chest. It raced and beat erratically until I completely forgot the fire, the agony, even the blessedly distracting music. All my effort to keep the pain at bay and I was just going to die when my heart burst! I wanted to scream in protest as it slammed in my chest one last painful time but could only moan and wait to succumb to the darkness.

Nothing happened.

All of a sudden every one of my senses was jolted as though by electric shock. I gasped and my whole body tensed. I could feel every thread of cloth touching me. I kept my eyes squeezed shut but I could see shadows and dim light through my lids. I smelled dozens of assorted scents in the air around me. Cement, grass, bread, possibly mayonnaise, shampoo and soap, sawdust and something else... I couldn't place it. Whatever it was — rich, musky and organic — it made my throat burn and my mouth water.

In the same mere seconds of these observations I was diverted by the sounds around me. I heard vehicles motoring along on the highway. Each engine was distinct although I had the sense they were at some distance. There was the delicate sound of a drop of water falling rhythmically every thirty eight seconds. And very close, the gentle soughing of breath repeated steadily, punctuated by a soft snore.

I realized with a start that missing from all these definitive sounds was my own heartbeat. My eyes shot open in shock and I was immediately mesmerized by the view above me.

Wood beams and gray cement alternated in a symmetrical pattern, with white plastic pipes and brilliantly colored wires intersecting everywhere. It looked like a piece of abstract art until I noticed a small gray spider running back and forth along the tiny filaments it had created in the corner of a joist. The patterns in the web competed with the intricate wood grain for my attention. I wanted to dissect and analyze each textured design presented before me. Before I could though, the quiet snort reclaimed my interest and I jerked my head toward the sound.

My curiously silent heart clenched at the sight of a sleeping Edward Cullen.

He was there, as beautiful as I remembered, half lying – half sitting on a cot against a cement wall. His brow furrowed as though working out a problem so vexing it couldn't wait until he woke. His brown hair was a disaster, sticking every which way, and despite the dim lighting I could see brilliant bronze, copper and umber highlights. Why had I never noticed all of those colors before?

I mentally shook myself. How could I expect to remember those kinds of details — it had been years since I'd seen him — three, but who was counting? Admittedly, it had been only days since I'd thought of him. But why was he here? Why was I? _And where is here?_

Everything was so overwhelming and although my mind felt sharper than it ever had before, I knew I needed to concentrate on organizing each sight, sound, smell and thought into manageable packages.

_And don't forget the memories._

Holy shit, the memories were _**not**_ misty water-colored, nor were they lighting the corners of my mind. They were beating at the door, threatening to break it down and kick my ass. Instinctively, I was terrified that if I let the memories in I would go irrevocably, stark raving mad.

They stopped pounding on the door and took to peeking in the windows. First, I had taken a ride from some good-looking, edgy stranger who called himself James and he hauled me along on his drug deal. Only it wasn't a drug deal. Then he grabbed my boob and leered at me like he was going to rape me. Only he didn't.

I squeezed my eyes shut again and may have whimpered as I recalled the excruciating pain of his teeth in my neck and the endless agony that followed. What kind of psycho bites someone and guzzles their blood?

_No!_

Madness began tapping at the door again.

My literary tastes ran all over the place and I'd had a phase in high school reading a fair amount of Stephen King and Anne Rice. But they were horror novels, damn it! Fiction. Fantasy. Not real, not real, not real...

I forced my mind into its happy place before it completely left the building. It was too much to think about the big picture so I focused on small increments — first, taking inventory of my body. It felt as though I had just run a grueling, uphill marathon for days, but instead of being exhausted I was energized far beyond what I had been at the starting block. My muscles were relaxed but felt strong and sinewy, at the ready for a command to spring. My throat burned painfully but nothing like before. Otherwise I felt fine.

More than fine, actually. _Perfect_.

I didn't have one itch or ache or cramp. Which was surprising considering I was well aware I was spread-eagle on a mattress, securely bound. My eyes followed the gray of the shirt I wore — not one of mine — up my smooth pale arm to the wrist wrapped in metal. A doubled silver handcuff and two loops of gray cable encircled it tightly but I felt nothing except the cool steel against my skin. I wiggled my fingers experimentally; the circulation was fine. Raising my head slightly, I saw my ankles connected in the same fashion to some anchor out of my sightline. I smiled as my toes flexed just fine.

So I was physically intact in spite of the brutal assault by James, the evil Samaritan. I then paused to consider the mystery of being chained on a mattress and sharing the room with a slumbering Edward Cullen. The man who stole my heart, stomped on it and handed it back had apparently put me here and now the poor dear was obviously exhausted by his bondage machinations.

_So why am I not outraged and horrified by that scenario?_

Sighing, I admitted to myself it was because it's Edward. Our moment of brilliance together may have been brief and he may have hurt me more than anyone ever had emotionally, but I knew he wasn't a sadist or a monster like James. There was some logical reason why I was here and he was here. The memories nudged me again.

I remembered emerging briefly from the agony and seeing Edward's perfect face in the dark. Only it had been lined in pain and grief. And I recalled him apologizing. Often. So he must have found me and taken me from the horrible crack den to this place with the hypnotic ceiling. _And he felt the need to restrain me because..._

Insanity was threatening the barricades with a full onslaught now. The answer to all of the puzzles was within my grasp if I could just hang on to a shred of reason.

_...because _**_I'm_**_ the dangerous one in the room._

A harsh sob ripped from my throat as the ungodly truth broke through the door and shook the entire foundation of my existence.

"Holy shit!"

My head whipped toward Edward as he swore under his breath, obviously wide awake now. He sat bolt upright and pressed his back against the cement wall. His hair-of-a-thousand-hues was all messed up sexily but I couldn't appreciate it when I saw the look on his face. A dozen emotions seemed to seek purchase at once: fear, curiosity, anguish, fear, confusion, relief and most definitely fear. I was right. He had bound me for his own safety and the thought that he feared me broke my heart even more completely.

In spite of his inexplicable decision to walk away from the possibility of 'us' three years ago and the pain it had caused me, I could never hurt him. The sight of Edward and instinctive knowledge he had somehow taken care of me when I was ... attacked ... well, I would just as soon hurt Jasper or my father than I would the scared, apprehensive man in front of me. He had to know that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. His eyes widened even more and his mouth popped open.

"Bella?"

I was embarrassed by how glorious it was to hear him speak my name again, in spite of all the conflicting emotions his voice betrayed. Undoubtedly, I had been through the most horrific experience of my short boring life, but the memory of his tender voice and touch so long ago was like a salve on the current unbearable reality. I tentatively smiled and was relieved to see the fear in his eyes take a step back.

"It's okay," I reassured him — and possibly myself. In that moment I felt a tiny glimmer of hope that all was not lost. No matter what's happened to me.

Edward's jaw went slack and he seemed to struggle for his words. He was still pressed against the wall but had visibly relaxed. He furrowed his brow again and finally spoke.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

"Where am I?" I returned, sidestepping his question.

"My basement." He didn't elaborate and I considered my next query.

"How did I get here?"

I could see the wheels turning as he seemed to ponder how much to say. Sighing, he replied, "I found you at an abandoned house and brought you here. You're safe now."

It was an odd thing to say, all things considered.

"Are _you_? Safe, I mean." I glanced pointedly at the cuffs and cables around my wrists. I felt bad for asking when he cringed and looked absolutely miserable. "It's all right, I understand," I added, trying to assure him without actually having the inevitable conversation.

"I'm so sorry," he moaned. "I just didn't know what to do... what to expect... Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Considering I was attacked by a v— a very bad guy, left for dead and am now chained to the floor of your basement, I can honestly say I've been better."

The corner of his mouth twitched with a smile, unreasonably pleasing me, but he kept a straight face. And apologized again. It was exasperating and I thought maybe there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Why are you sorry? You said I'm safe. You must have restrained me for a good reason. Do you know James?" The confusion on his face was answer enough to the latter.

"Who's James?" he asked warily.

"The asshole who —," I stopped short of saying the word that would lead to the raw truth in this whole fucked up situation.

Then it hit me. _He knows._ I was trussed up like an actress in a bad S&M film because he knew what happened to me.

"—bit me," I finished in a whisper.

The pain was etched on his face again and I could tell he barely refrained from apologizing for the hundredth time.

"No, Bella," he said softly, "I don't know the guy. It was pure luck I found you in the closet after he left. I didn't know you were in town...?" The last sentence begged an explanation and if it meant avoiding the 300-pound gorilla in the room a little longer, I was game.

"I live in Florida now," I explained but he didn't even bat an eye. Huh. "I had a fight with my mom and decided to visit my dad for awhile. I got a flat tire about twenty miles from Forks and the only car to stop was ... James. He was going to give me a ride to the police station," I finished with pathetic naiveté.

There were so many questions I had for him and I could see the curiosity smoldering in his eyes as well. If I ever wanted to be released from this floor we had to get past the small talk. _Oh God, how could any of this be real?_ Edward's presence was probably the only thing keeping me from being engulfed by looming hysteria.

"Edward, I get the feeling you know more than you're letting on. How is it you found me in an abandoned house in the boonies?" I looked at him levelly. "Do you know what happened to me?"

He took a deep breath and I waited a long time for him to sort his thoughts. Yes, he was definitely withholding something.

"You've changed," he finally answered.

I burst out laughing at the absurdity of his response. It actually felt good to laugh and it helped to dispel the overbearing tension in the room.

"Isn't that what you say to someone you're breaking up with? After you've been together for a long time, I mean." I winced remembering he _had_ broken up with me, sort of, and it had most definitely not been after a long time. I let him off the hook before he could trip over himself, explaining or apologizing.

"I know what you meant, Edward. And I know."

He looked at me in disbelief and anguish. "You know ... what?"

I couldn't even get my head around it, and he was going to make me say it. Out loud. I held his eyes and the words I had been diligently avoiding spilled out.

"Someone bit me on the neck. Now I'm dangerous enough you felt the need to chain me up." He winced but I didn't let him interrupt with another damn apology. "I feel fine now, but different. I – I – I have no heartbeat. And I know this because I can hear every little sound within a mile, including _your_ heart. But not my own."

The reality was threatening to drown me and I took a breath — I was actually unsure when I had last inhaled — and closed my eyes before continuing.

"Because I wanted to hurt my mother as much as she hurt me, I left Florida, got a flat and accepted a ride with the wrong guy. But instead of ending up dead — just a stupid statistic — I'm now some kind of a... monster." My voice finally broke on the last word and I sobbed and gasped though no tears ran down my face.

The mattress depressed beside me and I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to me on the mattress, his hand held out uncertainly.

"Shhhh," he whispered, carefully smoothing my hair back from my face. "You're still you, Bella. You're still _you_."

He stared at me meaningfully and I saw tangible relief behind his reassuring words. I expected horror but he was almost giddy. His hands on my skin were heavenly, my new senses enhancing the touch to new heights. _And my God, does he smell good._

Suddenly, my throat burned like I had spent weeks crawling through a desert, passing one false vision of refreshment after another. I must have flinched because he pulled his hand away and looked at me with concern. And possibly a little fear.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's okay," he said. "I just wonder — do you — are you...?" His equivocation was wearing on my overly sensitive nerves. I tried to figure out what he was asking but was unexpectedly distracted by the sensuous pulse beating just below his chiseled jaw. If I wasn't restrained I'd have sat up and run my tongue along his jaw and down over that rhythm of blood teasing me.

"Are you thirsty?" he blurted, effectively yanking me from my reverie.

"What do you mean?" I dragged my eyes from his throat and met his eyes — they consisted of almost as many different shades of color as his hair did. There was still something he was keeping from me, I could see the walls of caution and some knowledge he protected, but I let it go for now. I focused on the discomfort in my throat — all right, it was considerably more than discomfort — and realized I _was_ thirsty. More than thirsty, I felt desiccated. I tried to think of a huge glass of water but was met with nausea. My stomach roiled with both the thought of ingesting water and the grotesque realization of what I did crave.

Edward watched me carefully as I connected the dots.

"Oh, God," I cried when the ramifications of my dietary needs dawned on me. "What am I going to do?! I'm not... I won't... I can't..."

"Shhh, Bella, it's all right. I think I can help. Just wait here — I'll be right back, baby." He looked at me with chagrin upon realizing what he said. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was apologizing for asking me to wait here — in my handcuffs — or for calling me baby. I vividly recalled the last time he bestowed the same endearment on me and my new body tingled unexpectedly at the memory.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said hoarsely. He ducked his head in embarrassment and exited behind my head where I couldn't see him. There must have been another room in the basement because he didn't use the stairs. I listened to him open a door with suction — a refrigerator, but not a large one from the sound of the motor. He clanked around some glass and ceramic and I could tell from here his hands were not steady. After a moment another door unlatched and latched shut before I heard the humming of a microwave oven.

The room was suddenly filled with a rich aroma that made my mouth water — only I realized it probably wasn't saliva flowing. I could feel all of my muscles tense simultaneously as though with a will of their own. I moaned, and prayed Edward didn't hear it. Within seconds the oven dinged and I heard him approaching, the amazing scent wafted about him with each step.

He came back in my line of sight and looked tentatively at me. In his hands was a large, blue coffee mug bearing a stylized silhouette of a howling wolf. I could hear the liquid slosh gently within and I couldn't remember anything smelling as delicious. My mother used to bake the pre-made, slice-and-bake chocolate chip cookies and the aroma would wake me from a deep sleep. The memory of those cookies seemed distant and paled in comparison to the contents of Edward's mug.

I knew what was in it and I wanted desperately to be repulsed. But my throat ached and burned with each tantalizing step closer. Edward kneeled by me again and I saw he had put a straw in the mug to make reaching it easier.

"Can you do this?" he asked, the weight of his words not lost on either of us. Amazingly, his eyes were only filled with concern, rather than disgust. It didn't make sense. But I felt safe enough to share my fears.

"If I drink that it makes it all real," I said, trying in vain to block the scent from my awareness. I focused on him, pretending to ignore the mug he held eighteen inches from me. "I'm not ready for it to be real, but..." I trailed off as I struggled with the physical need consuming me.

"I know," he said softly. "I don't want it to be real either. But you must be in pain and this is the only thing that will — relieve it. Can you try?" His cajoling moved me, as though he were convincing a reluctant child to take their medicine.

I sighed and nodded my head slightly. My raging throat applauded my compliance. Edward scooted closer and slowly angled the straw towards my lips. Once I accepted the need to drink I could practically taste the warm blood and nothing else existed in that moment. I forgot my manners and reached hungrily for the mug.

We both gasped as my right hand shot forward and pulled a bolt from the cement. The handcuffs, loosely coiled cable and a long silver eyehook dangled from my wrist like some kind of bizarre industrial bracelet. My encumbered hand hovered just short of the mug he held. We both froze, staring at each other. He didn't look scared, necessarily, but seemed to take on a defensive posture as though ready to launch himself across the room.

"Oops," I whispered, my lips the only part I allowed to move. I held his gaze as I watched him gradually relax. I was mesmerized by the millions of green and grey facets of his eyes, his expression unfathomable.

Then I smelled the blood in the mug inches from my face.

Then I got lost in his eyes.

The blood. His eyes.

Drink. Look.

I whimpered in embarrassment before grabbing it from Edward with my loosely manacled hand. I didn't look into the mug but wrapped my lips around the straw and drew deeply.

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

Something that could only be described as manna from heaven coated my throat and the fire was immediately extinguished. It was warm and earthy and the mug was empty within seconds.

"Thank you," I breathed, my manners making a belated appearance as I handed the mug back to Edward. He hadn't moved a hair and still sat there with his hand extended from where I had snatched the contents. Slowly, he took the mug back and gaped at all the metal hanging from my arm.

"Of course. Do you want more?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Edward? Why do you have — _that_ — in a refrigerator in your basement?" It was clearly a large element of the information he was keeping from me. Confirming my suspicions, his face closed off and he grimaced before changing the subject.

"I wonder why you weren't able to break the restraints earlier," he said, almost to himself. "That was... unexpected."

Now that my thirst was satisfied I stared in awe at the very long bolt I had pulled from the floor. The metal cable was also frayed where it clamped together. Apparently, my life change included some major improvements in my upper body strength.

I thought it was obvious. "I didn't try."

"You didn't try to get loose when I was still sleeping?" he asked, bewildered. "But why wouldn't you try to get out of here?"

"I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and if you felt the need to restrain me then I'm sure it was for the best. Why do you keep blood in your basement, Edward?" I refused to be diverted any longer. I could barely wrap my head around the horrific thing that had happened to me, yet Edward seemed prepared for it all.

He looked at me with such resigned sadness before sighing. I was reminded of our last conversation so long ago and that evoked even more questions.

"Later, Bella. I'll tell you everything later. But right now, if you're not going to be normal I'd really like to get you unchained." He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he pulled keys out of his pocket and stood up.

"What do you mean 'normal'?" I asked, the panic rising in my voice. "What's wrong with me — I mean, besides the obvious?"

Vanity reared its girly head and I suddenly wondered what I must look like. James didn't look like a monster but I had been so overwhelmed with fear, maybe I didn't notice him changing. Was my face deformed and grotesque like on that Muffy show? Were my eyes evil-looking slits? I had run my tongue over my teeth earlier, finding no fangs whatsoever. I tried not to be irrational but I had already dealt with so much harsh reality in the past hour that I found my appearance to be the straw threatening to break the camel's back.

"What do I look like, Edward? Tell me before I lose my mind." I'm sure I sounded like a vain shrew but I didn't care. Rather than laughing at me or appearing reluctant to break the bad news, his face softened and he smiled crookedly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella. You're gorgeous." The intensity in his eyes would have made me blush, if I could have. "Your skin is paler, your hair seems thicker and you're obviously stronger. But you're still you. I can't fucking believe it, but you're still you." He gazed down at me as though I was his own personal miracle, rather than a girl with no heartbeat who had just guzzled a coffee mug full of blood.

Compliments aside, he definitely had some explaining to do. But at the moment I was willing to let him finish what I had started with the restraints. Edward unlocked each set of cuffs around my wrists and ankles and piled them on his workbench. Then he retrieved a tool from a drawer with which he used to unlock the clamps on the cables pinning me across the mattress and from limb to limb. He rolled up all the cable and hung it on a hook.

I remained lying down in case my new freedom made him nervous at all. He didn't seem concerned and when he finished he walked back to the mattress and extended his hand for me. I took it in my own and immediately softened my grip when I saw him wince. The strength was going to take some getting used to.

Once I was upright, we stood facing each other expectantly. Edward still held my hand.

"Why don't I put the futon back together and I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said after a few moments of thought. He looked like he had a lot of bad news to bear and I hoped I could take it, on top of everything else.

"That would be —"

Before I could finish my thought a doorbell sounded through the house. Edward gripped my hand tighter and swore.

"Shit, not yet!"

* * *

_**WTF?! I can't believe I resorted to a cliffhanger to keep you coming back. Who the hell is at the door when Edward's clearly got some 'splainin to do? Reviews make me tingly and if you send me one with a correct guess who's ringing the doorbell I'll send you a Chapter 9 teaser sure to make you tingle too. And remember, if the visual of Bella's bondage isn't clear for you, I can be bribed with red zin and white chocolate in order to share McWinn77's amazingly helpful diagram.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Running a little late this week but Edward finally answered the damn door. Lots of building blocks in this chapter so hang in there. A bizarre thing happened writing this week, my characters completely went off script and started speaking for themselves. I thought I was in charge but it seems E&B have their own ideas. (Star-crossed prima donnas. *rolls eyes*) Smoochies to HeidiTown and McWinn77 for keeping me in line and welcome to all the new readers who added this to their list of fanfic._**

**_The Saga and characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer and I really appreciate her loaning me some employees for the Family Biz._**

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 9** – _Tonight on HGTV: Househunters vs. Vamphunters _(Edward)

The unbearable tension of the past two days evaporated so quickly I thought I might combust from the release. My terror of what Bella would become and what I would do about it had been the undercurrent I'd denied throughout all my careful plans and preparations. I knew my confidence was foolish, possibly suicidal, but I had plowed ahead in the unrealistic hope I could save the girl I loved. It was probably very romantic unless I had ended up dead, not to mention innocent lives I risked with the decision.

But I had just held a conversation — surreal though it may have been — with Bella and managed to sate her thirst without risking my own jugular. I felt elated.

I felt vindicated.

And I felt comfortable releasing her from the obviously pointless restraints. I was, however, uncomfortable with her looking at me with such open scrutiny. She was bright and her mind was no doubt even sharper than it was a week ago. Questions were inevitable whenever someone woke up chained to a basement floor and their host had a ready bag of heat-and-serve plasma. Every minute I didn't look at her in horror or run in fear just fueled her natural curiosity.

I had been so focused on the logistics of saving her, securing her, feeding her ... even serenading her, for crying out loud. But I didn't spend nearly enough time thinking about my explanation of all of my readiness. And how a nice guy like me from a small town like Forks knew so much about the creature she had just become.

One explanation was going to lead to another, which would lead to another. And let's not forget laying it out for her just what I was about to do before she turned to look at me two days ago. I was going to go from savior to murderer in her eyes before I could make it to the door. I had to tell her the truth. She was part of this now because of the decision I made on her behalf. I would need to help her navigate this ... change ... and she would as a matter of course learn the good and very ugly of what I did for a living.

But who was going to help _me_ navigate this course? My years of experience, both on paper and in the field, didn't prepare me for a newborn vamp who could make dark jokes about her situation while successfully resisting the urge to rip out my throat. It defied reason and I wished to hell I could bounce it off Alice. I'd need to think about this at length. Later. For now, Bella was waiting for an answer — probably a thousand of them — and I couldn't deny her.

Average college coed or immortal goddess — she still owned me.

And now she was holding my hand with complete trust. I needed to tell her the truth so she knew the faith was warranted.

"Why don't I put the futon back together and I'll tell you everything you want to know," I said with resignation.

"That would be —"

Before she could finish, the front doorbell sounded through the house. I squeezed her hand reflexively, briefly considering pulling her out the back door to just run. The rest of the world would not understand and I was pretty damn sure the family business had specific bylaws against harboring the very thing we were sworn to kill.

"Shit, not yet!"

I spoke more to myself but her face immediately reflected my alarm.

"What? Who is it?"

I didn't even know who it was but odds were good their last name was Cullen and they wanted to know what the hell was going on. I stopped short when I realized whoever it was probably had an innocent reason to be here. I was supposed to be sick and had been MIA for a couple of days. I exhaled, forcing myself to relax.

"It's probably one of my family. I told them I had food poisoning so I could be left alone for a few days, until... you know. I'm sure they're just checking on me."

"How long have I been here?" she gasped.

"I found you late Friday afternoon. It's Sunday — mid-morning from the looks of it," I answered, looking over her shoulder at the light coming through the high window. "Almost two days."

I watched her consider that and probably wonder who would be missing her by this time — I know I did. It was just one more thing we needed to talk about. She was on the same page.

"I really wish we could talk about this. Are you going to answer it?"

The bell rang again as if on cue.

"Hell, I've got to. First, I need to ask this, and I'm sorry, but you'll understand later. You can smell my blood, right?" She nodded hesitantly so I asked, "Do you have an overwhelming urge to ... hurt me?" If I left her here alone while I answered the door and the lure of whomever it was proved great, I'd effectively be murdering a member of my own family.

Her forehead creased as she worked out what I was trying to say. The same horrified expression appeared as when she had figured out her only drink of choice. But she seemed determined to resolve this before the bell rang again.

"You smell ... wonderful."

I swear she would have blushed if she had been physically able to. "But I couldn't hurt you or _anyone_. Could I? Is it possible I could go crazy and attack someone?" She was building a panic. "What should I do?"

I looked down at our hands, still clasped. Bella was not a newly turned bloodsucker in any sense of the word. She was truly appalled at the thought of hurting anyone even after sampling a mug of Washington's finest O-neg. My gut said she'd be all right until I got rid of my unwanted guests. I had to take the chance.

And it wasn't like I could do anything differently. If I didn't answer the door someone would just keep looking around until they figured out I was home. And restraints had ceased to be an option for Bella.

"You're not going to go crazy," I assured her. "I've never seen anyone so in control of their nature — human or otherwise — as you are. I'll close and lock the door at the top of the stairs and then get rid of them as fast as possible. You'll be okay. Be right back."

I slipped my hand out of hers and hurried to the stairs before the visitor got nosy or Bella gave into the panic.

"Edward!"

I turned to see distress lining her porcelain features.

"Hurry back, okay?" She looked so vulnerable, which stretched the boundaries of irony. If so inclined, it would only take her a second to cross the room and kill me with one blow. But she didn't and she wouldn't.

I smiled as reassuringly as possible. "Promise." And I bound up the stairs.

I slipped into my study first so I could peek out the window unnoticed. I expected it to be Alice or my mother so I was shocked to see Emmett's large red Land Rover sitting in my driveway. This was probably good. He'd be less meddling than either woman. I took a deep breath and headed to the front door. I was surprised again when I opened it to find both Emmett and Rosalie Hale standing there.

Em was just about to hit the bell again, his hand paused in midair, finger extended.

"— Oh, hey. There you are." He looked me up and down before adding, "You look like shit, man. Are you still sick?" He took a step backward in case I might decide to hurl on him at any moment. For someone who destroyed vampires for a living, Emmett had a notoriously weak stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand and made a little retching noise and his eyes widened in alarm.

"No, I'm okay," I said with a grin, dropping my hand. "Thanks for asking."

Rosalie had seen his expression and let a throaty chuckle escape before asking, "What's the matter big guy, scared of a little puke?"

Emmett squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. "No, it's not that. I just didn't want to have to change clothes before we headed to Port Angeles." She rolled her eyes at him then turned back to me.

"So are you contagious or are you going to invite us in?" I had only met Rosalie a few times but I already knew the woman didn't have a shy bone in her body.

Damn. I didn't want anyone in the house but it would be more suspicious leaving them standing out here until I found out what they wanted. I reluctantly stepped aside and let them in the foyer. Rosalie looked around appreciatively, taking in the rich, dark wood that was original to the house. I had spent a lot of elbow grease and time restoring the trim and floors of the bungalow. I took pride in it, but rarely did anyone outside of the family see the results of my work.

"So, what brings you here? Did mom ask you to check on me?" I looked at Emmett who was now confident I wouldn't ruin his shoes.

My older brother often joked about being the milkman's kid. At first glance he didn't resemble anyone of us very closely. He had dark hair similar to Alice's but his was curly. He shared the same blue eyes as she and my father, but unlike the rest of us, Emmett was huge. Standing at 6'4" he had a couple inches on me and at least thirty pounds — all of it muscle. I worked out regularly to keep my lean frame in shape, but Emmett had always been naturally bulky. He could eat anything and his high energy and metabolism seemed to convert it directly to 8-packs.

But subtle similarities made it apparent he was part of the family. He had the same dimple as our mother and intelligent brow as our father. Most notably, he had a natural exuberance for our line of work that bested even my parents'. And unlike Alice and myself, Emmett embraced all aspects of life, always maintaining an active social life and the periodic girlfriend. I worried about it but mostly I just envied him for it.

"Nah, she knows you're a big boy, although she did send soup of course." He held out a plastic covered container. It was still a little warm and smelled delicious. I wasn't sure of the last time I'd eaten. I had been more concerned with Bella's appetite. I was all the more antsy to get Emmett and his date out of here.

"I told dad I'd get that key from you for the supply closet and I was wondering if I could borrow your camera. I can't find mine and we're heading to Port Angeles for the afternoon. There's some pictures I need to take for work and you know, probably we'll do some sightseeing."

Rosalie glanced at him when he mentioned work but didn't comment. I was taken aback by how comfortable he seemed talking in front of her. Although Emmett dated a lot, he rarely brought them around family and he _never_ made references about business in a girl's presence. Huh. Maybe this was different... serious. My brother was almost 25 but always seemed like such a big kid to me. I had never looked at him in this context before.

"Sure, I'll get them for you." I hoped to give him what he came for and send them on their way. Bella was brimming with questions and leaving her downstairs alone with her anxiety while I entertained was making me nervous. Before I could leave them in the entry hall, Rosalie stopped me.

"Would you mind terribly if I got a quick tour? I'm in real estate and your house is beautiful." With contrition, she added, "If you're not feeling well, I understand."

I suppressed a sigh. Normally I would love to show off my little haven. The built-ins in the living room were painstakingly redone, stained and oiled, and the fireplace was framed with original art nouveau tiles. _Just not today, Rosalie._

"No, it's fine. This way." The main floor was small — I could get this over with quickly and fake a run to the bathroom if she tried to drag it out. Emmett would rush them out of here if he thought I might blow chunks. Rosalie smiled gratefully as I led them to the study off of the foyer.

I retrieved my camera from the desk drawer and took the key off my chain — the new copy hanging next to it — while she looked at the dark walnut bookshelves and the custom molding around the ceiling. Emmett was looking at her back with open affection and more than a little lust. I caught his attention and raised a curious eyebrow. He grinned back at me and shrugged his shoulders before looking away uncomfortably.

"Wow, there're some fantastic features here. Did you do the work yourself or buy it this way?" asked Rosalie. Before I could respond, Emmett jumped in.

"Edward did most of it himself. He wants to be Bob Villa when he grows up. Well, _if_ he grows up," he added like any self-respecting older brother would. If he only knew how close to the truth he was.

I bought the fixer-upper two years ago and threw myself into the renovation. In between finding vamps and torching nests, I would demo and build, sand and stain, carefully restoring the house to its original beauty from almost a century earlier. It was easy to fantasize about traveling the country, finding worn out little homes in rural neighborhoods and flipping them after fixing them up. I could get my own show, maybe. But vampires kept invading my home and life, figuratively anyway, so my career with a sander and a nail gun was put on the shelf, along with my other imaginary jobs.

Now I had a very welcome addition to the house downstairs and I needed to get back there.

After more compliments on the rest of the rooms, we ended up in the small kitchen. I poured the soup into a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

"It has a basement too? That's unusual," noted Rosalie as she eyed the closed door.

"Yeah, but it's a mess now," I said. It was definitely not on the tour. Fortunately, Emmett knew I kept hunting supplies down there and quickly diverted Rosalie.

"Come on, babe. Let's get going before we lose more daylight. Plus, Edward's looking a little green." He grinned at me before adding, "You should probably check in and let everyone know you're going to live." _Oh, if he only knew how iffy that was a few hours ago. _"Things are quiet today," he said meaningfully. That was good to know. No missions to interrupt a Sunday.

I led them out the door and watched as they walked to the SUV. Emmett threw his arm around the curvaceous blonde and she playfully grabbed his ass. This was definitely different. If he could have a life outside the family business, then maybe there was hope.

I shook my head. The only thing I cared about at the moment was waiting downstairs for me. With a mixture of anticipation and trepidation I locked the front door and grabbed my soup before opening the basement door.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me, tension glowing from her ruby eyes.

"Why do you have some kind of blowtorch next to your bed?"

_Oh, fuck._

---------

With a nervous jerk, I sloshed soup on the stairs and had to sidestep the mess as I descended towards her. She spoke again before I could muster an answer.

"I'm guessing that's not one of the million questions you were expecting me to ask."

There was no anger behind the statement, just more curiosity and I breathed a little easier.

"I can't begin to fathom all the questions you must have, Bella," I said honestly. "Just give me a minute, okay?" I set the bowl down and folded the bulky mattress in half to return it to the couch frame. Upon turning I almost tripped over one of the eyehooks in the floor and swore under my breath.

"Do you want me to get those for you?" asked Bella quietly, a twinkle in her eye. One by one, she effortlessly pulled each of the remaining stakes from the concrete and placed them with the rest of the supplies before brushing the cement dust from her jeans and hands.

I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor before she turned around but I'm sure I failed. She was already enjoying her new strength and it shocked the hell out of me. With a weak smile I turned and carried the mattress to the game room. I arranged it back in place and turned to face her, as I was sure she had followed. Her expression was no longer playful, but dead serious.

"Is _that_ why you kept a flamethrower handy?"

"No," I answered quickly, and her eyes narrowed with skepticism. "I mean it. It wasn't a necessity or even a possibility. It's just that you — this whole decision to bring you here was based on instinct and emotion. If I didn't take one practical step, it would be like I was crazy. But there was _never_ a belief I'd really need it."

Her eyes softened. "Go get your soup. You must be hungry and I have a feeling you'll need your strength to explain this — this bad dream." With a small sad smile she sat gracefully on the futon, now that it was a couch, and looked at me expectantly.

I obeyed her orders and returned with the lukewarm chicken tortilla soup. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the aroma as I sat at the opposite end.

"Where should I begin?" I asked as I sipped my lunch, focused on her.

Bella leaned her head back and looked to the ceiling for direction while absently running her hair through her fingers. Her eyes traveled to the rich brown tresses she toyed with.

"What else has changed? How am I different?" Winding her hair in a loose knot on her head, she stared at me, visibly bracing herself. I had expected her to question me more on my wealth of knowledge and arsenal of supplies, so I was relieved I could start on the facts. I knew more about her and the population she had just become a part of better than I cared to, but at least I could inform her. I could give her that.

"Well, we've already seen how strong you are. As a newborn vam—," I stopped, my words catching in my throat. I realized in the entire time since she awakened neither of us had actually uttered the word. I said she had changed. She referred to herself as a monster. But neither of us had been able to make this real by verbally giving it life.

"It's all right," she whispered. "You can say it. I'm a vampire. I just don't know what it entails outside the world of fiction. Now that it's a reality." Her voice broke and she visibly calmed herself. Then Bella gazed at me with such resolution it was staggering.

"Go on," she instructed, her voice stronger.

It was my turn to take a moment to regain my composure. I nodded.

"Newborn vampires are incredibly powerful the first year or so. But even after that initial period, they're virtually indestructible." I paused. "And immortal."

She gasped, but didn't interrupt so I continued.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, all of your senses are extremely heightened. Sight, hearing, smell... touch. Your mind is sharper too, although you were never lacking in the brains department if I recall," I added with a smile. She returned it and rolled her eyes at me.

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

She kept her panic on a tight leash. Although I was already growing used to them I knew it would be a shock to see for the first time. I needed to prepare her so I tried to keep it clinical.

"When the venom enters the bloodstream, it essentially kills all the cells, tissue, organs. It takes a while, and it's excruciating." She knew it much better than I and she cringed at the memory; reluctantly, I went on. "The body converts the blood to sustain itself until it — you — are able to feed. As a result of that nourishment, your eyes are —," there was no easy way to say it, "— red. The irises are a deep red."

The eyes I spoke of widened in horror and Bella's hand fluttered to her face.

"Let me see," she insisted.

I sighed and stood up, setting my neglected bowl of cold soup on the floor. There was a small half-bath off the game room and I led her there. Turning on the light, I entered and stepped aside so she could see the mirror above the pedestal sink. My brave and fragile girl slowly lifted her head to survey her new appearance for the first time.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "I _am_ a monster."

"No, you're not, Bella," I snapped. She dragged her eyes from the reflection and let me lead her back to the couch. I sat closer this time and took both of her hands in mine, making sure I had her undivided attention.

"Listen to me. You're so far from being a monster it defies all logic. A newborn vampire is extraordinarily powerful, yet you never even thought of trying to break free. A newborn vampire has only one concern once the change is complete: acquiring human blood at any cost. They're crazy with thirst for months. Bella, you politely drank it out of a mug with a straw, for chrissake!"

I may have raised my voice at this point.

"So while you are most definitely not normal for a newborn vampire, you are not, I repeat, _NOT_ a monster!"

After staring at me for a long moment as I took a couple of calming breaths, Bella's face crumpled. She sobbed and gasped although no tears fell, and never would. Without any thought, I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her, shushing and rocking her like a baby. She relaxed into the embrace and laid her head on my shoulder, her hands limp in her lap.

I'm not sure how long we sat there but Bella eventually stopped crying, the hitching sobs slowed until she was quiet. She just let me hold her as she leaned against me.

"I want to hug you, Edward," she said, barely audible, "but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

I chuckled into her hair. The circumstances were all kinds of fucked up, but it was as though no time had actually passed in three years, much less the last forty-eight hours. I loved her more now than I ever had.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, baby. You won't hurt me. I don't think you could hurt anyone no matter what happened to you two days ago."

She sniffled, though it was obviously nothing more than a remembered reflex. Mucus had gone the way of the tears in her transformation. Still, there was something oddly sweet and sad about the leftover human gesture. Bella lifted her arms and wrapped them around my waist gingerly.

"I hope you're right. I couldn't handle it if I..." she trailed off.

"I _know_ I'm right. And we're going to figure this out and I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out," I repeated. Even _I_ wasn't sure how I was going to do that, but I had to reassure her.

Slowly, she let go and pulled away to look at me. I could see the questions burning in her eyes even before she asked them. I nodded to her to continue.

"Don't laugh, okay?" she said.

"Never."

"Do I have to sleep in a coffin?"

These were the kind of questions I anticipated so it was easy to keep a straight face.

"No. In fact you won't require any sleep."

"At all?!" I could see her mind reeling.

"Not ever."

"You said I'm indestructible, but what about wooden stakes, crosses, holy water? Oh, and garlic."

"All harmless. Very little can hurt a vampire except an even stronger vampire or intense fire, and that involves other circumstances." I hesitated, wondering how much she could stand before hitting her limit. "Vampires have only one true natural enemy."

She furrowed her brow, having no idea of the mystical world she'd been thrust into.

"Werewolves."

Bella gaped at me. "No, really," she said, incredulously.

"Really."

She thought about it and asked reasonably, "Is that a problem I should be worried about?" She was clearly not convinced I wasn't just making shit up.

"No, I'll see to it they're not a threat to you."

It obviously wasn't the answer she expected as she continued to stare at me. She gulped unnecessarily.

"Can I only go out at night? Isn't sunlight dangerous?" she asked, realizing I hadn't listed it as such.

"You can be outdoors at any time, however your skin reacts — um, unusually in the sunshine. It's supposed to be nice in a few days. I'll show you then."

She nodded slowly, but absorbed all of the information in seconds. Looking at me pointedly, Bella finally asked the question I feared more than anything.

"Edward, where did you _learn_ all of this?"

It was time to lay bare all of the family secrets now and I dreaded it, but was admittedly a little relieved to be shedding the pretense I'd come to wear like a second skin.

"Most of it, at my father's knee, growing up." Her shock was evident but I continued. "Then a few years ago I attended a special school of sorts in Italy where I learned everything I never wanted to know about vampires and other not-so mythical creatures." I spared her the fact that we jokingly referred to it as Hogwarts for Hunters.

"Your whole family knows?" she asked.

"Yes. Forks is unfortunately a popular spot for vampires given its constant cloud cover. As you found out, they can easily pass as human if they want to. My family has lived here since before I was born and my father's side of the family has been protecting Forks and communities like it for over a century. As soon as we're all old enough, we usually enter the family business." I shrugged as though this was a normal legacy, like an Irish family full of cops.

She leapt immediately to the logical conclusion of my 'job.'

"Just how do you protect people from … vampires?" she asked, carefully excluding herself as one for this particular question. I still couldn't answer without regret in my voice.

"We hunt and destroy them with the help of the local werewolf pack."

And then Bella hit her wall. I could see everything clicking for her and I feared the conclusions she would draw. The emotions flitted across her features as she approached some sort of understanding. I knew she wouldn't hurt me and I knew she was too dependent on me to take off at this point, but I still had no idea how I expected her to react.

"You didn't find me by accident, did you?" she asked.

"I absolutely didn't expect to find _you_ there, but no, I didn't just stumble upon that house."

"I remember someone else there — James dragged me into a room and there was this skinny, grungy man on the floor screaming and screaming and he —," she stopped abruptly and looked at me, horror dawning. "What happened to him?"

I looked back, pleading, begging her with my eyes not to make me answer.

"Bella, you have to under—," I began.

"What did you do to him, Edward?" Her tone wasn't exactly accusatory but she wasn't going to accept anything but the truth.

Hesitantly, I told her, "We sta — restrained and cremated him before the transformation was complete, when he'd be too strong for us to fight. Then I buried the ashes in separate locations. Vampires are said to be able to regenerate if they're all — well, in one place, so precautions are necessary."

"Who's 'we?'"

"Me and my brother Emmett. He left once we were finished since the vampire who had turned the junkie was long gone, then I found you in a closed laundry room."

"Not long," she interjected.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"James wasn't that long gone. I remember. He showed me Kevin — that was the guy's name — but promised me he wouldn't do the same thing to me, because I smelled too good." Bella squeezed her eyes shut and would have shivered if she'd been able to. "I was dying," she continued, "actually I prayed I was dying, it hurt so damn much, but he stopped. He looked up like he was interrupted and threw me on the floor. It must have been you he heard coming."

"Fuck, don't tell my dad we cut it that close. He'll have a shit fit."

Bella looked at me as though I was the dense asshole I sounded like. "Well, Edward, your dad and I haven't really stayed in touch so I doubt it will come up."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "It's just that—" She held her hand up to stop me. It seemed she made a habit of saving me from foot-in-mouth disease.

"I remember you there," she said.

"You do?" Nervous about how much she remembered … like a stake in the side or being hogtied in the back of the car.

"A little bit. I was concentrating too hard to recall much else." I wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she had another question I wasn't entirely prepared for.

"Why didn't you — you know — why didn't you do the same thing to me?" She was being brave again. I was sure she knew on some level what my intent had been, given the rundown I'd just provided about my family's mission in life. I gave her the truth.

"Because it was you, Bella."

Her face fell and she looked at me with such sadness as she reached up to caress my jaw. Her cool fingers felt like silk. "But I could have killed you. Why would you risk that?"

I felt all the air go out of the room. There was a distinct whoosh in my ears as it did so. Two days ago I was close to impaling and incinerating the beautiful creature in front of me, and now she has nothing but concern for my safety. If there was a God, he amused himself endlessly at our expense with life's ironies.

I in turn stroked Bella's cheek as I explained as best I could, "You spoke a little when you recognized me and I could see it was _you_, not someone becoming a bloodthirsty monster, but you. I tried to be logical about it, but honestly, I knew my decision was made the second you looked at me." I saw no need to remind her of her plea to kill her.

Ever so slowly, Bella leaned toward me as though she had a secret to impart. Then she kissed me as soft as petals on my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Thank you."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my emotions in check. There were no words I could say so I just gently kissed her cheek as well. We leaned our heads together and just sat with the moment.

But of course, reality hovered just outside the door at all times so our moment couldn't last very long. My phone buzzed on my waist and Bella sat back so fast she blurred.

I sighed heavily and looked at the screen, not that I needed to. I should have taken Emmett's advice and called home earlier to avoid interference. Needless to say, I'd been preoccupied.

"I have to answer this."

"Of course. Do you want some privacy?" she asked, rising to leave.

"No, stay. I just have to let them know I'm okay. You know everything now, anyway." I smiled warmly, because I was actually glad she did know and was still here. I hit the button to answer.

"Hey, Trouble. I was just about to call you. I think I'm done puking my guts up."

Bella smirked at me.

"What? Oh, right. Good, I'm glad you're feeling better," Alice answered distractedly. Shit. It sounded like there would be work to do.

"Edward, I have some news that will probably turn out to be nothing but I felt you'd want to know." My sister paused uncertainly before continuing, "Bella Swan seems to be missing."

Bella gasped before covering her mouth. Fortunately, Alice didn't have Bella's sharp senses and didn't hear anything through the phone. I just sat there stupidly. How did I not see this coming? Bella and I still hadn't even discussed what had happened before James attacked her.

Alice rushed on when I didn't respond.

"It's all under the radar so far and hasn't been officially reported yet. Apparently Bella had an argument with her mom and took off. The bitch — Renee, not Bella — didn't call Charlie Swan for a week to see if their daughter had shown up here. Since Bella didn't notify Charlie she was coming, they're not convinced she isn't just holed up with a college friend in Jacksonville. They're making calls but nothing yet. Billy Black says Charlie's pretty wrecked."

Bella's face reflected the pain her father was undoubtedly feeling. I could tell she refrained from grabbing the phone. Basic verbal skills continued to elude me as I tried to figure out how to respond.

Alice didn't mind; she kept talking.

"Edward, don't get mad, but I know you have feelings for her," Alice said with a hint of guilt in her voice. I should have seen where she was going with this and opened my big mouth before she could go on but I wasn't that smart. "I know you've been keeping tabs on her for at least two years and you've hardly looked at another girl in that time."

_Oh, just kill me now. Somebody, please._

Bella stared at me with astonishment, her father's anxiety temporarily forgotten.

And still, Alice wasn't done with me.

"I wasn't prying, Edward, but you should know any secured database access on the business computers is going to throw flags. I got rid of them and no one knows besides me, but even so, I could tell back in high school you liked her. I never understood why you didn't do anything about it."

Alice finally took a breath and seemed to remember the reason for the call.

"Are you there, Edward? Say something."

A vampire in the room and I still couldn't count on a quick death before succumbing to mortification. Bella looked at me with shock and confusion. I looked away from her inquiring expression before answering Alice.

"Yeah, I'm here." I cleared my throat. "So, uh, no sign of her vehicle? What about a signal off her cell phone?" I still couldn't look at Bella as I attempted to find out what I could. James must have gone back for the truck or it would have been found by now, wherever it was she broke down.

"You know I can't do that," Alice said as though I had taken leave of my senses. "It would be pretty hard explaining to the chief of police how the hell the town doctor had access to that kind of technology. Dad's already putting out some feelers though, here and in Florida. He doesn't know how _you_ feel but we all like Bella. I'm sure she'll show up any minute now. I just wanted you to hear about it from me. And to tell you you're secret's safe with me." _Not anymore._

Alice, it seemed, was finally through with me.

"Thanks, Alice. You'll keep me posted, right?" I turned back at Bella who was now gazing at me with a look of divine revelation. Alice promised to call me later when she knew more and we hung up.

"Bella, I—." Not that I had any idea what I was going to say that would eradicate the image of me cyber-stalking her for several years. I tried to explain but she interrupted me.

"So it wasn't me. I wasn't the reason you walked out of my life three years ago, was I?"

My shoulders slumped with grief at the thought of her feeling responsible for my cowardice all this time.

"Of course it wasn't you, Bella. It was the most stupid thing I've ever done, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

* * *

Whew, longest chapter I've written and I still cut a lot. Not terribly exciting but I had to lay in some additional characters (who doesn't like Emmett?) and lots of confessing. Things will get interesting now since I just can't leave Bella living HEA in Edward's basement, cool game room notwithstanding.

No one guessed who was at the door, but I'll still offer a teaser to anyone who tells me their least favorite character in the Saga. And to all you new readers: tell me what you think! I crave reviews like chicken tortilla soup:)


	10. Chapter 10

_The Family Biz gained quite a few new readers last chapter – welcome and thanks for reading & reviewing! I'm getting into the groove of this story but I'd still be lost without my girls, McWinn77 for her "dash of FicBitchery" and HeidiTown for her wisdom and the contribution of just the college course I was looking for. As long as I'm all puckered up, I love my posse of press whores who are always pimping Slayerward. A new blog for 'smaller' fics is doing great things for these stories and have asked to review TFB. (Thanks TK:-) Follow twificpromotion on twitter for more info._

_I'm feeling very nostalgic for the original series and characters which all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Time for read #...? They're all hers but the Employee of the Month Edward is my baby._

* * *

_**The Family Business**_

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 10** – _Armor _(Bella)

"Bella, I—," Edward began, although I had no idea what he was going to say. He looked beyond embarrassed. I stopped him.

"So it wasn't me. I wasn't the reason you walked out of my life three years ago, was I?"

He looked at me in defeat, his beautiful face full of remorse. "Of course it wasn't you, Bella. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

My heart swelled at the promise, and if we had been the same two people we were back then it would have been all the hope I needed. But the man had just spent the last hour explaining the significant differences between us now. I put the pain of that reality aside for the moment and asked him the question I'd stewed over for so, so long.

"What happened? That day, I mean," as though I had to clarify. I could tell from the look on his face he remembered our last conversation as well as I.

------

After Edward had dropped me off that morning, I tried to sleep a little but spent most of the day floating in my own little bubble. Charlie asked if I had a good time with my friend from high school and I giggled like a moron. He looked at me curiously and went fishing.

I didn't consciously wait for the phone to ring but by seven p.m., I had butterflies. I was sure he'd call before the day was out and the more time that passed, the more I questioned my memory of the whole amazing night. He said he was "taking his shot," right? Was he really hanging on my every word? Did we really discuss the potential of sleeping together after one night of kissing? Okay, it was a lot more than just necking in a car. The longer the phone remained silent, the easier it was to convince myself I'd become one of those girls who doodles their married name and chooses a china pattern after one date.

And I began to get angry with him — and myself — for allowing those insecurities to get a toe in. It _was_ different, damn it! I didn't imagine the energy between us — physical, intellectual and emotional — we could have powered half of Forks. If I'd had his cell phone number I might have just called and asked him outright to confirm or deny. But I didn't, so I waited pathetically.

After midnight when I was sure Charlie was asleep, I snuck a shot of whiskey from the dusty bottle above the fridge. Then I picked some Enya from my play list and read a novel I couldn't begin to remember the plot of the next morning.

I must have finally fallen asleep because when the phone rang on my bedside table I was fuzzy and incoherent. I saw it was already nine o'clock when I mumbled hello.

"Bella? Did I wake you?"

Edward's smooth voice pulled me from my stupor.

"Hi there, no I'm awake," I said, though clearly not. I sat up and rubbed my face vigorously, managing to get my ring snagged in my hair, which was a tangled mess. "Shit!"

"I can call back if this is a bad time," he said. Why did he sound so formal?

"No, no, I'm fine. How are you?" I barely suppressed a loud yawn in his ear. This was why I never drank. One shot and I felt like I'd had the whole bottle.

"I'm okay, how are you doing?" he replied. This was weird. The butterflies were back in full force.

Since I wasn't coherent enough to do this little dance, I just got straight to the point.

"I'm good, Edward. What's going on?" I tried to keep the impatience out of my voice but I'm sure he could tell I wasn't making more small talk.

He sighed loudly before saying, "I have some bad news."

_Oh shit._

I tried to reassure myself that very little could happen in 24 hours that couldn't be overcome but his voice held no detectable optimism.

"What kind of bad news? Are you all right?" Dead grandma — he has to go to a funeral. He was grounded for a month for staying out so late. A tree fell on his house and he's now homeless. My imagination ran rampantly wild and hopeful as I came up with one scenario after another that would mean I couldn't see him again for a week, maybe two. Everything would be fine, just a bump in the road. We had waited over a year to get together, so a few weeks was nothing to panic over.

"I'm fine," he said sounding anything but. "It's just that I'm ... I'm leaving town for awhile."

The butterflies in my stomach mutated into twin-engine Cessna's.

"What's awhile?" I asked quietly. He paused a long moment before answering.

"A year." When I didn't say anything, he continued with an obviously rehearsed explanation. "I just found out yesterday I qualified for a great internship with a company in, uh — New York. My dad has been working on this opportunity for some time and it came together suddenly. I know the timing sucks but I really have to go."

I jumped in, the shock jarring me awake now. "I thought you said it was your choice, not your family's, what you did. Is this something _you_ want to do?" It so clearly wasn't. Even after one night together I knew that.

"Absolutely," he lied.

I could tell he attempted to keep his demeanor detached so I just kept talking, trying to push through the barrier.

"Well, if it's what you want, I guess I'm happy for you. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I gasped before I could catch myself. "Wow. That soon," I said with a traitorous tremor in my voice. "Maybe we could get together later today?" I knew the answer before he said it and almost hung up so I wouldn't have to hear it out loud.

"I wish we could," I could hear the authentic regret then. "But I have to pack and get some papers in order. And I think it would just make it worse."

His unspoken declaration was the sound of a knife cutting through the tether I knew we had between us. He said nothing while I took a couple of deep breaths and worked at getting pissed off.

"You don't want to see me at all, in other words." I wouldn't make it easy for him, damn it.

"It's not that I don't — you have no idea. But I think it will just be too difficult on separate coasts and I'll be so busy and you'll be in college..." He was trying to sell the story he had worked up but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

Now I _was_ pissed.

"Why are you doing this, Edward? With cell phones and email and Skype, nobody lives too far apart anymore. Your family's here so you'll probably be back to visit and a year is nothing in the big scheme of things. If I simply imagined the connection between us then tell me now, but I don't think I did. You said you felt it too. So, _why_?" I demanded.

The line was quiet while I waited for him to admit the rare thing that happened just one night earlier. It was killing me not to be able to see his face, look into his thoughtful green-gray eyes while he came around to reason. I couldn't believe he had broken this news on the phone.

_...Which should have been my first clue of his intentions._

"I had a great time the other night, Bella, it's just lousy timing. Maybe when I get back we could get together again. I'm sorry." He kept his voice neutral and apologetic as he cut through the last shred of tether between us. I could almost imagine my inexperienced heart lying there on the floor, with Edward's shoe tread clearly visible.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered before hanging up on him.

I stared at the lousy chunk of plastic then heaved it across the room as hard as I could. It hit the wall and shattered into several useless pieces. There was also a nice divot in the plaster. It didn't make me feel better.

In fact, I didn't feel better for a long time.

------

Edward looked all around the room, collecting the memories before he would answer.

"I dropped you off at your house and went home. I already knew my dad had something to talk to me about but I didn't think much of it. All I could think about was you and ... and everything that happened that night." He finally met my eyes and his burned with emotion. "I felt differently, like I had the reins finally. And that was because of you, Bella. So when I got home at the crack of dawn and my parents were wide awake and bouncing off the walls, I was caught off guard."

He looked so worn down I couldn't help myself. I covered his hand with mine and gave a light (at least I hope it was light) squeeze, encouraging him to continue. He laced his fingers in mine as he had that night.

"There's an old family in Italy called the Volturi's. They've sort of been in charge of hunting ... vampires ... for centuries. We work directly with them and they pay us. Well."

Edward's eyes slid sideways. I saved that observation for later.

"They have a council and a facility near Florence where people go to learn about the history, physiology, and methodology of vampires around the world. As well as the shape shifters — or werewolves. So, a few years ago I was 'requested' to attend the training program in Italy. It was a huge deal to my father, not so much to me. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, as you know." He paused long enough, thinking back, until I felt the need to nudge him forward.

"So it was an internship in Italy, not New York," I said. He winced.

"I'm sorry I lied about that. Italy just didn't make any sense as my poor excuse — in more ways than one. I didn't want to go and my parents were shocked to learn that. You have to believe I did fight it. My dad and I spent the better part of the day yelling and swearing at each other." He looked pained at the memory. I wondered...

"Did you tell them about... about me?" I asked hesitantly.

The expression on his face was answer enough.

"No, but not because I was embarrassed, Bella. That night meant so much to me and I was afraid if I tried to explain how my reason for not immediately leaving the country revolved around a girl, well, I didn't want anyone trivializing what we had... or might have had." Edward swallowed loudly and closed his eyes for a moment. "So I argued all the practical reasons for not going. But I didn't really have big career goals at the moment to point to as an alternative. I hadn't even enrolled at the university yet." He paused and looked at me. "And then I thought about the irrational side of the decision; of the sheer stupidity of having a girlfriend while doing... what I do.

"And I gave in," he finished.

"Your brother has a girlfriend," I pointed out quietly. His eyes widened until he realized I could hear the entire conversation upstairs earlier.

He responded with a wry smile, "Emmett's always loved what we do. He likes the danger, the idealized heroics. And he likes to enjoy himself when he's not working. So he dates, he parties, he just ... I don't know how but he keeps it all in balance. I never could," he admitted.

Another piece fell into place and I nodded. "That's why Alice didn't seem interested in hanging out with me. She keeps herself at a distance too, huh?"

"Alice has always liked you, Bella. Who wouldn't? I'm just sorry our, my, we... I'm sorry."

I thought about what Alice had said on the phone and risked making him even more uncomfortable. "Edward, what did she mean by keeping tabs on me?"

His ears glowed red and he tucked his head as far into himself as he could without becoming a turtle. He mumbled but my sharp senses picked it up easily. I still made him work for it.

"What did you say?" I asked innocently.

He met my eyes with sincerity. "I never let go."

I let his words sink in. For three years I thought he had no problem tossing away the chance for something special. I was sure he had moved on and never thought of me again, except maybe with chagrin for getting carried away with some stupid girl from high school. I had even entertained the idea that he already knew about the internship and saw an opportunity for a last fling before blowing out of Forks. It didn't ring true but it made me feel better on the days I chose the anger over the pain.

And now he tells me he _didn't_ stop thinking about me all this time.

Even though he'd said he was leaving town, I still looked for him around every corner back then, until it made me crazy. I figured distance was the best remedy for a broken heart so I left for Florida that fall and started classes as soon as I got everything approved. Thousands of miles, hours upon hours of schoolwork and friends like Jasper even helped sometimes. But I'd still find myself thinking about Edward, and now I find he was doing the same fucking thing; keeping busy and thinking of me.

"How? How did you keep track of me?" Florida was a long way from Washington.

With his free hand, Edward scrubbed his face before meeting my eyes again. It was very obvious he didn't want to tell me. I waited.

"Bella, I don't want you to think I'm a creepy ass stalker. I just wanted to know you were okay. And happy."

"That's sweet, but how could you tell I was happy from 3000 miles away?" I squeezed his hand lightly. "Just tell me. I won't be mad." _Hopefully._

Edward laughed nervously and said, "Shit, I hope not 'cause I don't think it would end well for me if you are." He took a deep breath and continued, "We have certain resources available to us that, um, civilians don't. I'd heard from Alice you moved to Florida while I was in Italy. Through restricted databases I could tell where you were living, what classes you were taking ... that kind of thing."

He was leaving a ton unsaid, that much was clear. I wasn't sure how I felt about someone looking at my life through the World Wide Web but inwardly, I shrugged. Better Edward than some common identity thief. I could find out more, when he wasn't so mortified.

"So, what did you think of my grades?" I deadpanned. He allowed a small crooked smile.

"I always knew you were brilliant, but the Scottish Highland Dance course was clearly a mistake."

"I was just kidding," I gasped. "So I guess you also know which class I aced although I only attended eight times." He started to open his mouth but I threw my hand up and cut him off. "I don't really want to know just how much you know right now." I changed tacks before I got too paranoid.

"What about you? How were your grades at the prestigious Italian academy?"

"It wasn't like that," he said, uncomfortable. "Mostly we learned everything we could about vampires, and of course, how not to die."

I cringed at the thought of Edward risking his life every day for this... this supernatural mission. I had experienced just how strong and terrifying someone like James was and knew it didn't take any effort at all for him to kill a person, prepared or not. The questions I had for Edward began mounting as I wondered how he was able to succeed. It was apparent Kevin the junkie hadn't been a threat to anyone while he was writhing in pain on the floor. But what about when he transformed — if he _had_ been able to go through the change? What would have happened? Obviously, Edward had some idea what to expect or he wouldn't have chained me to the floor and kept a flamethrower by his side while waiting.

I survived the pain and he survived me. _But how?_

"So if you're an expert at all this, why did you say I wasn't "normal" for a — what did you call it — newborn?" I recalled him looking at me earlier with a sort of awe. Why was I different?

"I didn't mean to make it sound like there was something wrong with you," he said while stroking the side of my hand with his thumb. "First of all, I know you were in unbearable pain during the change, but you were quiet through most of the thirty-six hours. That's unusual, to say the least."

I recalled Kevin's blood-curdling cries and could relate. If Edward had told me I screamed the entire time, I would have believed him. Then I remembered what kept the pain at bay.

"The music."

"What?" he asked, no doubt confused at the seemingly random change in subject.

I was positive I'd be able to relive the feeling of acid hissing through my body for the rest of my life. _Oh, God. Forever._ I would remember it forever. Panic began to surge through my new nerve endings and I focused on pushing it down before I lost it, possibly doing serious damage in the process. As I contained it, I had a revelation. I tried to explain it to Edward.

"The pain was like fire. That's how I thought of it. At first, when I realized it wasn't going to stop, I tried to concentrate on keeping the wall of fire at a distance. It was like I could feel the heat but it wasn't actually burning me. Then I heard a sound that seemed to morph into music. I couldn't tell if it was a song or just a melody but it gave me something else to focus on. It felt like walking through a labyrinth of flames; I kept following the music around each corner but never could quite catch it. I was so focused on finding it, that the pain seemed duller, less searing. Both the music and the fire stopped about the same time." I didn't need a breath but I paused to see if he understood what I clumsily described.

"That's amazing," he breathed. "I wondered how you did it. I could tell how much you were suffering but at times you had this look of divine focus on your face. And you didn't imagine it — I had music playing almost from the moment I brought you here."

I looked across the room at the guitars hung carefully on the wall, recalling the one I saw on the cot in the other room. "Did you play the music?"

The color rose in his ears again and it was so damn cute. It evoked the memory of nibbling on them three years ago and I had to refrain from reaching out and tracing the shell of his ear. Besides the time that had passed, it was also too much in proximity to the pulse of blood in his neck beating sensuously.

Edward cleared his throat before answering and I snapped my eyes back to his.

"Not the whole time, but yeah, I played for a while. I'm really glad it helped. I had a feeling, well, more of a hope, I guess." He looked embarrassed but pleased. I kept my attention off of his Adam's apple.

"Maybe you could play again sometime, you know, now that I can appreciate it."

"Sure," he agreed. Then, reluctantly he asked, "Bella, what about the thirst?"

_Oh, shit. _"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how you're able to control your thirst? That's definitely something new and I'm trying to understand." The thought that Edward had seen numerous vampires with which to compare me boggled my mind. I enjoyed the steady rhythm of his carotid while I thought how to answer him.

"I can feel a craving, but I guess it's like the fire — I mean the pain — and I just mentally hold it at a distance. Mind over matter sounds too simple and cliché, but I guess that's the best way to describe it." Of course, I never imagined using the technique for anything like this.

To be honest, I'd always been good at keeping painful experiences at a safe distance until I was able to process my emotions objectively. Running to Florida when Edward broke my heart and running back to Forks when my mother did her number, were both rare occurrences of me acting on pure emotion. The irony of those decisions was not lost on me as I gazed in Edward's eyes and listened to his heart steadily pumping blood.

"Are you thirsty now, baby?" he asked softly, his voice infused with sympathy, warm with concern.

I wanted to be strong and I wanted to be in control of this. More than anything, I wanted to be human so I would stop looking at the contours of his jaw and neck, covered with stubble and thrumming with life while venom pooled in my mouth.

I whimpered and nodded miserably.

"It's okay, Bella. I expected this." He clasped my hand reassuringly. "I have more plasma and once you feel better I'll show you around the house. I know we have a lot of shit to figure out but you probably want to get the hell out of this basement. Oh! And I've got some extra clothes you can use if you want to clean up later."

He let go of my hand and jumped up. I watched with fascination as he quickly prepared me another warmed mug. It was all very domestic if I didn't stop to think that it was a cup full of blood. _Tantalizing, delicious blood._

I skipped the straw and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of it sliding down my throat like silk. It tasted better this time, now that my mind had stretched in its attempt to wrap around what had become of me. I sighed a "thank you" as we stood up, ready to leave the room that said so much about Edward.

It was definitely a guy's retreat. There was a nice TV with a PlayStation attached, five guitars — really good ones from what I could tell — hung on the wall, an upright piano stood in the corner and a small wet bar included the mini-fridge and microwave. But instead of beer lights and posters of Megan Fox, Edward had several beautiful, framed photographs on the walls. I assumed they were of Italy but rather than the touristy type shots you'd expect, these were artistically focused and cropped; one of an ancient church, another of an old amused peasant woman.

"C'mon," he said, taking my hand again. I still held the mug with the other and he grabbed his abandoned soup before leading me to the stairs. I began to get nervous.

"What if someone comes over again?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Emmett was it for today and it's not like I entertain very often. But if someone comes by with pamphlets and a message from the almighty, I'll be sure to let _you_ answer the door." He gave me a wicked grin and a wink and I giggled in spite of myself.

If I was still human, I'm confident the events and conversations of the preceding days would have left me physically exhausted and mentally drained. But no thanks to James, it looked like I would never be wiped out again. I suddenly realized that given what had happened, I couldn't be in better hands than Edward's.

Even though I could kick his ass and we both knew it, he seemed to understand how vulnerable I actually felt. He treated me as though I was made of glass, in need of careful handling. And when he looked at me, I'd swear it was the same way he did those many months ago when we collided in one night. I remember thinking I'd never be the same again after that night with Edward. I'd literally never be the same after taking a ride with the wrong asshole, and Edward was there for me.

I grasped his hand and let him lead me up the stairs.

The door opened into his kitchen and I followed him as he took our dishes and rinsed them quickly in the sink. It was tidy and warm, in spite of the gloomy weather I could see through the window over the sink. Forks had changed little since I'd been back. While I gazed out at his yard, Edward leaned over and pulled the shade down.

"We should be careful about you being seen until we figure out what we're going to do," he said, apologetically. He was right, of course, and I felt the anxiety make an unwelcome reappearance.

"Edward, what am I going to do about my dad? I can't stand thinking about him being so worried when I'm right here. Should I call him?"

He looked back at me with infinite patience. "Honey, what would you tell him? You can't tell him the truth and he'd want to see you. One look and he'll know something's not right. Even your voice is a little different."

"Well, what if I say I'm calling from Florida or somewhere else, plead a bad phone connection and assure him I'm fine, for now? He knows what Renee's like and I can convince him I just need some time alone. Then we'll figure something out," I frantically worked at convincing him.

"But what if your truck shows up next week? He'll know you lied and be even more freaked out. I don't get this vamp James; he's not being predictable so unless we know what he did with your truck and belongings, our hands are tied." Edward chewed on his lip as he worried the situation over before me. Sighing, he turned and retrieved a beer from his fridge. He looked at me contritely before asking, "Do you mind...?"

"Of course not. It's your house and I'm good for now." Smiling weakly, I added, "You've had a pretty rough couple of days yourself. You deserve a beer."

He chuckled and nodded before popping the cap off and taking a deep drink. I was mesmerized by the muscles pulling the cold beer down his throat, but not in the way I had been earlier. The pulse of his blood wasn't quite the beacon it had been and I was relieved. Now, with my heightened sense of vision, I just really appreciated watching him do... pretty much anything.

This was not a good train of thought to pursue. James effectively shut that door two days ago and I shook my head minutely as I walked to the open doorway, turning my back to Edward.

"Well, I have to think of something. I can't just let him wonder what happened to me for the rest of his life. He'll suspect the worst, considering his line of work, but never knowing for sure will kill him." I looked over my shoulder at him. "And you know it."

The hand not gripping the bottle raked through his hair, leaving it looking like a G5 storm went through. "I wish I could talk to my dad about this."

"Why don't we?" I whipped around to face him, eager for possible action. He looked at me as though I had missed something very important.

"Bella, I thought you understood. This isn't just an unfortunate career choice I made. My family has been on a mission to eradicate bloodsu– vampires from the face of the earth for over a century." Edward slammed the beer down on the island and crossed the room to me. He gripped my arms and it probably would have hurt a little last week. Staring hard at me, he said, "We're good people but if it had been Emmett who found you dying in that house, well, you wouldn't be standing here now." The pain in his eyes was so visceral I cringed.

I realized then what his decision meant in the long run. Rather than keeping me a prisoner here, Edward was harboring a fugitive and cutting himself off from his family without them knowing it. He sacrificed it all for a girl he hardly knows. And Cullen family be damned, I'm ranting about calling my dear dad to let him know I'm not-so-alive and well in Edward Cullen's kitchen.

He still held my upper arms as I lifted my right hand and laid it on his chest. His heart beat wildly beneath my pale fingers. I met his eyes and tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I don't want to come between you and your family, Edward. We'll come up with something once we've had time to think it through."

He let go of my arms and placed one of his hands over mine, still over his heart.

"You're not coming between anyone, Bella. I love my family and I even like what I do when I'm not otherwise wondering what it would be like to pimp videos at Blockbuster. But obviously I don't regret one decision I've made in the last two days and I'll keep you safe as long as I need to." He paused before adding, "From whomever I need to."

We looked at each other for a long moment.

"You should get something to eat too," I said.

"Were you always this nurturing?" he asked with a teasing smile. His expressive eyes were alternately green, blue and gray like the ocean and I wanted to stand here for hours with my hand on his chest enveloped by his, and watch the colors change. I guess I could have but there were circles of weariness under those eyes and I knew he probably hadn't slept much since he found me.

Before I could worry any more about his wellbeing he slowly leaned in closer, never breaking eye contact. So slowly, in fact, I belatedly realized what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, my voice high and nervous. I had stepped a few feet back so quickly that Edward still stood there with his hands in mid-air. His expression was shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what — it just seemed natural to — I'm sorry, Bella." He dropped his hands and took a step back. Damn it, I missed touching him already but the thought of him getting hurt because of me... well, it just couldn't happen. I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice and pass the moment off before we both got too uncomfortable. It's not like I could go anywhere else right now.

"No, it's all right. You just surprised me." I smiled brightly and walked back into the room. "C'mon, Edward. Get something to eat and show me this house of yours."

He looked as regretful as I felt but returned the smile and proceeded to make an enormous sandwich. It was odd seeing all the familiar ingredients and smelling every molecule of them without any pleasure. The sliced roast beef looked better but still smelled dead and unappealing. He finished up, put everything away and grabbed a bag of chips and his beer.

"All right, let's go see the rest of your new digs, for now at least." He grinned at me and I was relieved the unexpected moment had passed without too much awkwardness. He took his food into the living room and set it down next to the couch. Most of his furnishings were craftsman style and looked like they were made for the house. The house felt like him too, warm and comfortable, masculine but not too much so.

After showing me the bathroom and the small pile of clothes he put together for me, we sat on the couch while he ate. Edward closed all of the blinds and drapes as we went from room to room, but we didn't talk anymore about what we were going to do about disclosing my whereabouts. Instead we talked like old friends catching up. I told him about school and the fight with my mom that led me to leave. He caught me up on some of the local gossip like Mike Newton marrying and divorcing Jessica Stanley in one year's time. He didn't share much more about his family business and I didn't ask.

It was just past midnight when Edward's eyes finally drifted closed during a lull in the conversation. He slumped over the pillow he had stuffed beside him and his jaw went slack. I smiled when the crease in his brow relaxed finally and I knew he was out for the night. I gently laid an afghan over him and he didn't even stir. Watching him sleep and wondering what he was dreaming about for the next two hours was the most peace I'd had since Phil moved in our house months ago back in Florida. It all seemed a million miles — and years — away now.

Eventually I got up and used Edward's bathroom to shower and change my clothes. I didn't seem to sweat anymore but it still felt wonderful to freshen up. For the rest of the night I paced the house looking at Edward's taste in books and art. It was like a glimpse into his heart, but I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to the problem at hand.

I couldn't stay here indefinitely, unable to go outside, holed up like the vampire I was. And I couldn't let Charlie, Jasper or even my crazy mother think I was dead, never knowing for sure. There had to be a way to let them know I was all right — relatively speaking — without exposing Edward or endangering his family's mission.

When hazy pink rays slid through the beveled glass windows of the front door, I had come up with a few ideas how to do that. I started a pot of coffee in Edward's kitchen while debating whether he needed to know or not. I heard him yawn and stretch in the next room and decided, no, probably not.

* * *

_a/n: I never liked the word shield to describe Bella's power. My mind immediately goes to wings, absorbancy, etc. Yuck. Therefore the title of this chapter refers to my version of her strength._

_So, the concept of my outline is still intact but it's probably another ten chapters longer than intended what with how much these people think/talk/obsess. I hope that's okay with everyone. At least Bella's out of the basement now — although she's going to have to hole up (like the vampire she is) for a little longer. I'll try to update quicker so she won't get bored, but if you had the day alone in your crush's house where would you go nosing first? Porn stash ala Wide Awake? Tell me where your curiosity would lead and I'll send you a teaser:)_

_Speaking of AngstGoddess003, you should read one of her newest "Company Loves Misery" if you haven't. Very flawed Edward but still you want to take him home to hug (and then do bad things with.) In progress but worth each update._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's another building block chapter, which will answer some of the questions I've gotten about The Business and how it works. Writing the romance is more fun than the 007 stuff but it's all got to get out there, right? Thanks so much to my FicBitches HeidiTown and McWinn77 – they keep me on track and their cheerleading efforts in hot little skirts and sweaters make this "job" so fun._

_I had a bunch of clever things to write but it's been a long week and I'm tired. Enjoy:)_

_The Saga and precious characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I'd like to honor them by making them all employees of the month at the Family Biz._

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Family Business**_

SuzsPetals © 2010

Chapter 11 – _$65 Billion is Just a Number, Baby* _(Edward)

I woke with my neck at an unnatural angle and stretched it in each direction until I got the blood circulating. Along with mobility came the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

_I must still be sleeping._

Bella.

My eyes popped open when I remembered my houseguest. I had slept like a rock in spite of the uncomfortable position on the couch. I recalled talking about everything — except what we were going to do next — and enjoying the ease that had returned between us. I must have fallen asleep — and she hadn't. _Uh-oh._

I unfolded myself off the couch and stretched, feeling the stress from the last few days recede. Running my hands through the unruly mess on my head, I followed the smell of good Columbian to the kitchen. Bella's back was to me as she opened cupboards, apparently looking for a cup. She had changed her clothes while I slept. Alice's black stretch pants were a little short and hugged her calves and thighs nicely. She topped them with a big forest green T-shirt of mine. When she found the right door she reached up for a cup, the shirt riding up to reveal the subtle curve of her ass.

_What I wouldn't have given for the universe to shift at that moment._

In an alternate universe I walked away from the family business three years earlier and enrolled at WSU with Bella, earning a degree in forensic accounting. Then I pursued a perfectly boring career dissecting the books of crooked businessmen; proudly ridding the world of Bernie Madoff's rather than Bela Lugosi's. Then I lived happily ever after with the prettiest girl to come out of Forks High. Here she was making us both a pot of coffee before we started our workweek.

Bella turned and smiled at me, her ruby eyes glowing warmly, and the universe said, "fuck you, Cullen" as it shifted back into place.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said. She glanced at my hair and suppressed a grin. I guess that meant it looked like a natural disaster. "I take it you drink coffee? Anything in it?"

"Just a little milk, I'll get it. Thanks." I felt awkward like we were sharing a typical morning after. As mornings after went, we were anything but typical. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and set it by the coffee maker as it gurgled the final brew.

"So. I'm sorry I fell asleep. What did you do last night?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You have to sleep, Edward. Were you planning to entertain me 24/7 until you begin hallucinating? I'm sure that would be counter-productive in your ... line of work." She sighed and continued, "Let's see, I took a shower and changed, and I hope you don't mind but I looked at your books and art collection. Then I watched you drool for an hour before finding some earmuffs to block out the deafening chainsaw drone of your snoring."

I gaped at her in horror until she covered her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"The drooling is a distinct possibility, but I do _not_ snore," I retorted.

"Do you have testimonials to that fact or do you record your own sleep?" She tried to retract them as soon as the words left her mouth. "I didn't mean—"

I could dish it out as well as take it.

"Well, sure, there was that blonde vampire from Seattle who spent the night last week and assured me I didn't make a peep." She just stared at me and I immediately regretted the banter.

"Too soon for jokes. I'm sorry, Bella."

A slow smile lit her face and reached her eyes. "No, it's okay. That was pretty good, and if we didn't laugh, we'd cry. Well, you'd cry — apparently I can't." She shrugged with a forced nonchalance.

"Are you all right? Staying awake must give you more time to think than is healthy." I couldn't imagine having all that extra time to over-think. I remembered my manners as a host. "Are you thirsty?"

Bella cocked her head in contemplation. She looked at me and smiled, answering, "No, not really. It's more of an itch right now than a burn. I'm going to see how long I can go before it's a problem. I can't imagine you have regular deliveries like with the water bottles."

I chuckled at the image of a truck pulling up every Tuesday with Bella's blood supply. It gave a whole new meaning to water cooler talk. "No, I don't exactly have a steady supply — short of drawing a few CC's of my own — but I have some resources." _That just gave me another idea._ "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," I said, dismissing the subject so she wouldn't have more to dwell on.

"Edward." There was a tone in her voice that drew me from my strategizing. She looked piqued.

"What?"

"Don't do that."

_Huh? _"Don't do what?"

"Don't shut me out while you go inside your head and try to figure this all out on your own. It's my problem too. This is probably what you did three years ago to protect me from ... what you felt I needed to be protected from. Maybe I get why you did it, maybe I don't. It doesn't matter now." She continued, which was good since I was at a loss for words. "I understand we don't know each other as well as we should, and we've sort of been thrown together now, but I can't just sit here while you — you _manage_ things. I've never needed to be more in control of my life than right now," she finished firmly.

"You're still angry. I don't blame you," I said, resigned because really what did I expect? I had denied any connection we made that day and cut her out of my life, as far as she was concerned anyway, for three years. She _should _be pissed.

Bella sighed with great exasperation. I was familiar with the sound — Alice had the patent on it. "I'm not mad — maybe I am — I don't know. I've spent more time than I care to admit wondering what happened and why you walked away. So to find out you were being noble or protective, well, it changes things. Maybe you didn't know me well enough to give me the benefit of the doubt, but that was then. Now things are different."

Her expression was beseeching as she said, "Edward, I know you're worried about giving me too much to deal with. Trust me, I don't want to deal with this at all. But I have to. And I need you to help me, which means including me," she implored.

The handle on the mug she held snapped off loudly.

"Shit!" She looked at the pieces and back at me. "Please tell me this wasn't one of your favorites." It broke the tension and I crossed the room to her. After taking the fragments and putting them aside, I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, I spent a good part of three years hoping I did the right thing. But let's face it, if I was 100 percent sure I wouldn't have kept track of you all along. And after all my efforts to watch over things, you still end up in a crack house attacked by a vampire. Maybe if I had acted differently back then... who knows—"

"Whoa, wait a minute," she interrupted. "Are you under the impression that it's your fault this happened to me? Because that's just crazy. Don't get me wrong, the irony is enough to make heads spin but you had nothing to do with me taking that ride or needing to pee so damn bad, or —," I looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. "It's a long story, the point is it's not your fault. No matter what happened when you got the invite to Italy, I still could've found a way to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Bella pulled one of her hands from mine and ran her thumb along my jaw, looking at me intently. Her discomfort with the closeness last night was apparently gone.

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time, Edward. I can't wake up one day and hand the reins over to someone else. Don't shut me out. I mean it." She brought her hand back down and covered my own, her skin like cool silk.

Despite the unnatural tint, I got lost in the intensity of her eyes. Last night I'd leaned in to kiss Bella before I even realized I meant to. It just seemed natural and for one blissful moment I had forgotten that her teeth were razor sharp, her hands stronger than anything on earth, and her bloodlust potentially unpredictable. I just wanted to connect with her physically and touch her the way we had that night.

When she had pulled away so suddenly, I felt like an ass. I assumed she thought I was taking advantage of her vulnerability and now I wasn't sure what to think. Maybe she was still too hurt by my leaving. Turns out, women were more of a mystery to me than the undead.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I'm used to taking care of things myself too." We were standing so close and the urge to kiss her returned with a vengeance. She must have sensed it because she suddenly pulled her hands away from mine and gently pushed on my chest.

"Edward, let's get you some coffee and you can tell me what our plans are for today," she said.

I exhaled and stepped back, reluctantly giving her the space she wanted. She retrieved another mug and fixed my coffee, then pulled herself gracefully up on the counter. I took a few sips while considering our next step.

"First," I began, "I'll get a map and you can show me where the truck broke down. We know James took it somewhere and maybe there'll be a clue there." I silently wished I could work with the wolves because they could track the vampire scent from the exact spot of the truck. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to explain how I knew where that spot was.

"Then I'll need to go to my parents house — it's the base of operations, I guess you could say. I'll find out if there's any more word on the search for you or anything new about this guy James." Again, I couldn't slip and be specific or they'd wonder how I knew so much. My dad would be concerned anyway about a vamp that left a newborn to turn alone. "Then I'll see if I'm able to get some more blood from our supply without raising suspicion."

I explained to Bella how we sometimes used it to bait newborns and she listened in fascination. I'd save some other business methods and ventures for later. When I finished with my immediate agenda for the day, her face fell.

"I assume going along for the ride is out of the question," she asked without much hope.

"I'm afraid my car windows aren't tinted enough to prevent people from wondering what I'm doing with the police chief's daughter looking exceptionally pale and beautiful."

Bella ducked her head and probably would have blushed if she'd been able to. "Yeah, I figured. But what am I going to do while you're gone? I feel helpless here," she said sighing with frustration. She was an independent woman and this had to be hard for her.

I thought about it for a moment, finishing my coffee, before answering.

"Well, my house is your house so relax and make yourself at home for now. Read, listen to music, watch TV, whatever you want. When I'm out I'll pick you up a cell phone so we can stay in touch. I promise I'll hurry back as soon as I can. You won't be holed up here indefinitely — we just need to take it one day at a time." I gave her an encouraging smile and she slowly returned it and nodded.

"If I think about it," she said, "a week ago I would have loved the chance to laze around for the day doing whatever I wanted to. You have some great books — I'm sure I'll find something to occupy me. And I know where the — well, I know what to do if I get thirsty, so don't worry about that." Bella crossed her arms and put her shoulders back, looking determined to make the best of it. Her beautiful confidence made it even harder to leave but I knew I had to take care of business before it showed up on my doorstep again.

I showered and dressed before pulling up a map on the computer for Bella to look at. After zooming in and out a few times she felt sure about the spot her truck blew a tire. It was rural enough that James would have been able to return and move it. I swallowed my frustration at not being able to work this out with my family. It's what we're good at and flying solo was like flying with one wing clipped.

Once I had shown Bella where everything was and she had my iPod in hand — looking pleased beyond reason to have access to my music collection — we stood at the back door, ready to part ways.

Making eye contact and moving slowly so she knew my intentions, I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'll hurry back, I promise."

"I know; I'll be fine. And good luck."

I closed the door behind me and headed to the garage, taking her luck with me. We'd need it.

I headed straight for the spot where Bella was sure she'd last seen her old Chevy. After walking up and down a hundred yard stretch, I was confident I'd found the tracks where the vehicle had limped off the shoulder of the road. There were no tracks into the field so he hadn't pushed it into the encroaching woods. Upon closer inspection I could see where a jack had been wedged in the dirt.

I grabbed my hair while I considered the possibilities. A vampire had tried to turn a couple of newborns and then left them — our arrival possibly being the reason. He obviously knew he had attacked someone who would be missed so he went to the trouble of fixing her flat and getting rid of the truck. _This shit was not good._ Vampires were typically nomadic scavengers — but not reckless ones — so they killed and moved on, seldom allowing the public to question such random disappearances. They didn't want their existence to become common knowledge or it could seriously cut into their food source.

This James seemed to be going to a lot of trouble. Once in a while a vamp came along that enjoyed the game — and the killing — too much to play by the rules. We would have to be aggressive and find him before he depleted Forks of any more of its small population. I just had to figure out how the hell to inform the rest of the Cullens without explaining the source of my useful intel.

I checked the ferns and grass around the site but as I expected, the bloodsucker hadn't discarded any of Bella's belongings here. Returning to my car, I headed to my folks' place.

My mother was out front plucking dead leaves out of planters when I pulled up to the house. She smiled warmly at me as I got out.

"Hey honey, how's the tummy doing?" I apparently had to be well out of my twenties for my mother to stop referring to my stomach as a tummy.

"All better. And thanks for the soup," I said, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on top of her head before going inside.

I went to the large office, which contained several computer stations, a police scanner, miscellaneous electronic equipment that most law enforcement couldn't identify and a wall of file drawers, books and charts. In spite of the techno-clutter the room was warm and comfortable, appointed with leather chairs, mom's pottery and antique rugs. Alice was sitting in one of the oxblood swivel chairs, her leg swung over the arm as she glared at the monitor before her.

"Hey. Anything new about Bella?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

My sister swung around in the chair and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees. She looked at me apologetically.

"No, I'm afraid not. They're seriously concerned now because while they'd like to think she'd go off and pout somewhere, everyone knows she's way too responsible to go this long without telling someone." The unspoken assumption hanging out there was that something had happened to her. As it indeed, had. "I'm trying some other avenues since none of her friends seem to know her business. Well, except the one."

"One what? One friend?" I asked, curious. In our conversation about school and life in Florida, Bella didn't mention anyone's name. I hadn't noticed it at the time.

"Yes, a guy named Jasper was calling around before Bella's mother even told Charlie about their fight. He's pretty worried and he convinced Charlie that she's not in Jacksonville because Jasper's already been looking there."

I kept my voice remarkably casual when asking, "Is he Bella's boyfriend?"

My cyber-stalking didn't include background checks on anyone Bella hung out with or dated. I assumed she had her fair share of guys asking her out, but now that she was staying in my house, wearing my T-shirts, and watching me drool in my sleep… well, let's just say the idea of a boyfriend didn't sit well.

In spite of my indifference, Alice gave me a speculative look and a sad smile. "No, I don't think so. He's only referred to himself as a friend in calls to Charlie and the station." We routinely monitored the lines of area law enforcement for signs of vampire activity that only we would recognize as such. Alice cocked her head, asking, "Does it matter, Edward? You obviously wanted her to find someone with a normal life or you would have done something about it back in high school."

"I just —," I started, but Alice held her hand up and went on before I could further interrupt.

"It's okay. I understand. You don't have to be embarrassed about liking someone. And it doesn't matter who she's dating if we can't find her," Alice added softly.

Right. She was missing and I had to remember that.

"You're right. So chances are, she could be anywhere from Florida to Forks. Are the cops looking for her truck in any of the states in between?" I asked.

Alice's eyes lit up and she spun around in the chair again to face the computer screen. Her fingers flew over the keys before she even spoke.

"They're still not making it official since Bella's a consenting adult and state or federal authorities wouldn't be bothered yet. But that doesn't mean I can't do a little fishing in the other states' reports. Thanks, Edward." I could tell I'd lost her to the challenge at hand. Alice was in some ways, the brains of the operation.

It wasn't an entirely wild goose chase I'd sent her on. If we found the truck I'd have a better idea how much of a threat to the area this James was. Plus — and I hated even broaching this subject with Bella — we'd have to start the process of providing some sort of closure to her family. She would eventually come to realize she couldn't resume relationships with them in her new life. I dreaded the conversation.

I left Alice to her search and went to find my father. He turned up in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the Seattle paper. He was shaking his head in dismay.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked while pouring myself a cup as well.

"Another newspaper is going out of business. It's just a fucking shame." He ceremoniously folded the paper and set it aside.

"Can't you just get all of the news off the 'net?" I asked logically. He sighed and looked at me as though I was very young and very slow.

"It's not the same, Edward. You can feel a paper in your hands while you drink your coffee. Get ink on your fingers. It's an institution, for chrissake," he finished emphatically. I was still lost.

"Yeah, and you can line your birdcage with it when you're done. Besides, I drink my coffee while I read online. Things change," I shrugged.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me and changed the subject before I gave him a headache.

"Did Alice tell you about the Swan girl? I hope to hell she turns up safe and sound but it's not looking too good after this long without word. Did you know her very well in school?"

I turned to refill my coffee so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I just had one class with her. AP Biology, I think. Nice girl. I hope she shows up okay."

"Chief Swan is a mess." My father's voice lowered as he added, "I can't imagine losing one of you kids. It would fucking kill me." I kept my back to him, caught off guard by the emotion in his voice. Carlisle Cullen lived for the family business and I rarely heard him acknowledge the inherent dangers in our lifestyle, much less his fears as a result.

I turned around and changed the subject for both of our sake.

"Dad, I've been thinking about the junkie we handled on Friday. Do you think the vamp intentionally turned a newborn and left it alone to change? I was wondering if there have been any other suspicious drug deals lately?" I asked.

The smart vamps figured out long ago that if addicts and transients disappear they're not missed by many people. They seek them out for nourishment and usually make sure the remains are never found. By monitoring area calls, personal ads and such, we're able to spot shady deals that may be covers for bloodsuckers. Alice had an eye for the off-kilter and was usually right. It's how we knew about the abandoned crack house where I found Bella.

My thoughts wandered home and I wondered what she was doing at the moment.

My dad turned his full attention to me and tugged on his furrowed eyebrow while thinking.

"I told you I didn't feel good about that job. If the bloodsucker hadn't taken off you two would have been in a shit load of trouble without the pack there. Next time you need more info _and_ backup before going into a situation like that. Maybe it's the same one the tribe needed the bait and extra equipment for," he thought out loud.

_Ahhh, shit. _

I opened my big mouth about the James problem and now I was going to have to cover my tracks. I'd have to figure something out and call Jake before my dad was able to put the stories together and discover they didn't exactly jibe.

"Good idea," I interjected before he could pursue the train of thought. "I was going to call Jacob anyway. I'll follow up and see what they found, although they probably would have called if anything had come of it yet." I headed to the sink with my cup.

"Thanks, that'd be good. I've got a bad feeling about this. We haven't had a crazy rogue in a long time. I sure as hell hope this has nothing to do with the Swan girl's mysterious absence," he said, his voice heavy with concern.

The coffee cup almost slipped from my hands as I rinsed it out. _That didn't take him long._ I took a calming breath before answering.

"It's probably just a coincidence. I'm going to check in with Alice before I go, then I'll talk to Jacob. Later." Carlisle nodded at me and went back to his newsprint relic as I hurried to the office.

"That's weird," Alice mumbled to herself as I walked back in the room.

"What's weird?"

She jumped and spun around in the chair, but not before minimizing the screen she had been studying.

"Nothing," she answered, her eyes all innocence.

"Come on, Polly Pocket, didn't mother already have a talk with you about surfing for porn on the business computers?"

"Oh, Edward. You caught me doing early Christmas shopping, so you might as well tell me now. Would you prefer a blonde or brunette blow-up doll?" she asked sweetly.

"Bite me. Did you find anything else on Bella?"

"Mm, not really," she replied, suddenly focused on some read-outs on the desk. "I may have a couple leads, though. I'll keep you posted." She spun back to the computer, dismissing me.

Once I was sure everyone was occupied, I retreated to the bunker and used my new key on the blood supply fridge. Given all the possible flags being raised, I didn't dare take too much more. I snagged two bags, stuffing them inside my jacket pocket, and rearranged the remaining ones to keep it looking just as full. With any luck at all, my dad wouldn't feel the need to inventory in the immediate future.

I escaped the family compound and headed to the electronics store. I picked out a nice phone for Bella with lots of options and extras, paying cash. Since the family business accounts paid for our phones, I couldn't exactly add her to the friends and family package.

About halfway home I pulled off the road and called Jake. This was going to be tricky but we were friends and I had to hope it would count for something.

"Hey, wassup," he answered groggily.

"Are you seriously still sleeping? It's after noon, for chrissake."

Jake muttered a string of profanities at me until he was fully awake. I waited.

"I patrolled most of the night, so if you called for a reason besides pulling my dick tell me before I hang up."

"Sorry, man. Why were you working all night? Is something going on?"

"I dunno. A camper possibly disappeared at the western perimeter of the Res'. It just looked like they up and walked off; no sign of struggle, blood or anything. Leah has a bad feeling so we're taking it seriously. Women's intuition," he snorted. I hadn't yet decided if there was unresolved sexual tension between Jacob and Leah — the only female shifter in the tribe — or if they just really couldn't stand each other. I guess time would tell.

"Your disappearing camper could be connected to why I'm calling. Last Friday Emmett and I took out a newborn junkie, but I don't think we were far behind the vamp who turned him."

Jacob hissed on the other end, but refrained from telling me how stupid we were, so I continued.

"My dad's worried there's a nut job hanging around who may be turning, rather than draining. Your campsite doesn't make me feel any better about his theory."

"Shit. Well, I guess it's good to know. I'll tell everyone as soon as I can get out and phase. Thanks." I could hear Jake moving around and I still had to involve him in my deception, so I just spit it out.

"Jake, before you go, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked, confused.

"My dad was already pissed about the job on Friday being so risky, so I didn't want to tell him what I was doing. I'm really sorry but I told him you guys needed some plasma and restraints that I took from the bunker. I wanted to try something on my own, which was dumb, but I shouldn't have used the pack as a cover."

The connection was quiet for a minute while he considered what I'd just admitted — or he had fallen back to sleep. It was hard to tell.

"What are you thinking of doing?" The eager curiosity exuded from his voice, all sleepiness gone. Jacob Black was a mature twenty-year-old with the safety of his entire tribe on his shoulders, but he was also still a pup who loved a good game. Instead of _World of Warcraft_ or _Grand Theft Auto_ though, his favorite challenge was _Vaporize the Vamp_ and _Behead the Bloodsucker_. If I could design computer games for guys like us, I'd make a fortune.

I felt bad for taking advantage of his instinctual zeal for the kill, but I'd feel worse if my dad called him before I had a chance to ask him to cover. Jake trusted me. I would try to keep my lies to a minimum and involve him as little as possible.

"The neighborhood where we did the job was ripe for drug deals and subversive vamp action. I thought maybe I could draw something out. But with a possible rogue and my dad's alarms going off, I decided to wait a few days. I promise I'll call you though; I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah, well, that's debatable," he replied with a husky laugh. "All right, I'll cover for your stupid ass if you promise to call me before you go near that area. I'm serious, Edward, don't go alone."

I promised and thanked him before hanging up. Relieved to have one of my deceptions tied up for now, I started the SUV and headed home. It had only been a few hours but I was anxious about leaving Bella alone with her thoughts for too long. I would have a hard time just sitting around waiting for others to take action, so I could only imagine how difficult it was for someone with endless energy, heightened senses and no idea what tomorrow held.

Before long, I arrived home, closed the garage door behind me and grabbed the new phone. We'd both feel better being able to communicate until we came up with a solution. I'm not sure what I expected when I walked in the backdoor, but I was alarmed to be met by a clearly distraught Bella.

She stood in the kitchen, twisting her hands in knots. Her lovely face wrought with anxiety and some other emotion. Remorse?

"God, Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

* * *

_A/N: Another cliffie? I don't know what I was thinking either. I'm covering for my boss this week but I'll try not to leave you hanging too long. I love hearing all of your comments and ideas – thanks! There are a lot of new readers however, who don't make a peep. Try to think of me as a trained poodle who performs for treats if that helps. See you in a few days for Bella's mea culpa._

_*$65 billion is the estimated amount Bernie Madoff took from clients. He's now serving 150 years in prison even without the forensic accounting skills of Edward Cullen;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_If you follow me on twitter then you know I've been trying to get this chapter out while covering for my boss at work and operating on four hours of sleep a night. Apparently it can't all be done well. Who knew!? Then my beautiful beta's expressed polite concerns over a couple of scenes and I began shredding. This finished product isn't re-read so any goofs are mine – not McWinn77's or HeidiTown's. They rock. Thanks to everyone who provided musical advice and suggestions. It all inspires even if I end up going with something else. Enjoy!_

_The Saga and characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer and I'm so grateful for the opportunity to add pages to the employee handbook at the Family Biz._

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 12** – _Riff tide _(Bella)

I stood there in Edward's kitchen, statue-still, until the lingering warmth of his lips on my cheek faded. How could he have this effect on me after so long, especially after the last few days? I was reduced to feeling like a smitten teenager with one chaste kiss good-bye.

A part of me wanted to believe it was just about feeling scared and dependent. I had no idea what would have become of me if I had awakened alone in that horrible house, a bloodthirsty creature — albeit with really great skin — and no clue what to do or expect. There was no denying that Edward's knowledge and support had made this nightmare easier to navigate.

Was I just feeling vulnerable and grateful for his help? He said he'd never stopped thinking about me and when I was honest with myself, the memory of him and our one night colored everything for me since then as well. I knew if I had a normal, working heart Edward would still be able to make it race. My fingers had itched to run through his messy bed hair when he stumbled into the kitchen earlier, looking good enough to eat.

With that unsuitable thought came the burn of thirst. Resigned to my needs, I popped the ear-buds in and listened to Edward's mix while warming up a pint of blood. I could almost feel normal for a few minutes: just a girl enjoying a cup of coffee, listening to some Beck while hanging at her — what? I couldn't exactly call it my boyfriend's house. We'd had one measly date and though we both knew where it was headed, fate had rudely intervened.

Besides, there was no way he could be attracted to someone with no pulse and teeth considerably sharper than they were a week ago. I had to believe his almost-kiss last night was reflexive; a memory of what happened when our lives were infinitely simpler.

Sighing, I rinsed my empty cup and put it in the dishwasher. My host was remarkably neat for a bachelor and I didn't want to disrupt the order in his life any more than I already had. Afterward, I wandered into his office to take another look at his novels and see if there was anything distracting enough to get me through the rest of the day.

My excitement was peaked when I saw one of my favorite classics — "To Kill a Mockingbird" and I pulled it down. It was pristine but obviously old, the dust jacket yellowed at the edges. I almost dropped it when I opened to the title page and saw it was a first edition. I knew little about rare books but there was no way I was holding a garage sale find. Unsure I could be trusted with this treasure, I slid it back on the shelf as though it were made of glass.

As I continued to run my hands along the bindings, relishing the textures and patterns my new sense of touch could discern, my eyes kept straying to the computer on his desk. It was a link to the outside world and the small green light blinking steadily on the monitor was like a beacon.

With unreasonable guilt, I peered out through the blinds before sitting in the big leather chair at the desk. I traced circles on the blotter with my fingers before nervously resting them on the mouse. Even with my light touch, the monitor sprang to life. There was a picture of a glorious meadow glowing from the screen. It was lush with thousands of wildflowers and shafts of sunlight cutting through the foliage. Recognizing a similar feel to the photos of Italy downstairs, I wondered if Edward dabbled in photography. Before I could admire it for long a calendar popped up, obscuring the field of flora.

_Close it, Bella._

I knew it was an invasion of privacy to look at his schedule. I knew it, but the curiosity was overwhelming. I remembered he had been keeping tabs on me for three years and that helped settle it. I clicked on the month to see what Edward did with his time.

It was not what I expected. Thankfully, there were no romantic dinners or coffee dates with some local girl over which to get irrationally jealous. The only personal items he seemed to have scheduled were occasional dinners with his family or hikes with Emmett. The rest of the appointments were... well, job related.

On six dates he had marked "TFB meeting" or "TFB conf. call" but no indication who TFB was. The other events were more random. There was a job fair in Port Angeles, another in Seattle and an open audition listed in Tacoma. Several other dates had brief notations like Blockbuster or Starbucks.

Were these innocuous business events linked to his vampire work? Although curious, I couldn't exactly ask him about it. In spite of my relief over the absence of steamy dates every Friday night I was a little saddened to see his weekly schedule of events so... so uneventful. I also couldn't help but notice how much his life resembled mine. I closed the calendar.

The icons for the system software lined the bottom of the screen and my eyes were drawn to the one for Internet connection. The little fox seemed to beckon me, "Come on, I've got your outside world right here, baby."

After another quick glance around the room I clicked on the browser. A window popped up showing world, national and local news, as well as weather, music happenings and the email provider. I spent a few minutes navigating through the various headlines and stories, seeing what had been going on in the world since I'd been ... out of it.

There was nothing earth-shaking so I didn't feel as much like Rip Van Winkle as I had yesterday. No mention of me either, in local or Jacksonville news. It made me wonder how many young college students could disappear without anyone knowing about it.

I sat back and drummed my fingers on the desk, debating. Once decided, I typed in the login to my university email account. If I wasn't officially missing there was no reason for someone else to check out my email yet, I reasoned, as a list of twenty-two unanswered messages came up before me.

_Shit_. Even if I ignored all the spam, there were more people looking for me than I would have thought. I didn't hang out with many students besides Jasper since I was accelerating my classes — for _some_ reason — it wasn't like I knew exactly what I planned to do with my degree once I got it. I had just wanted to keep busy, graduate, and start the next phase of my life.

Several subject lines read something like _"Bella, where were you today?"_ and then the last few were more direct, _"Call me NOW before I lose it."_ The most recent were from Jasper and even without reading the body of the emails, I could tell he was freaking out. I regretted with every fiber of my being not answering his calls on the way to Washington. He was my best friend and probably would have understood my need to get away and clear my head. Yeah, and then he would have headed to my house and kicked Phil's ass. Not helpful.

There were three from professors who undoubtedly wanted to know why I blew off important classes and meetings this past week; four from Charlie in the past few days expressing urgency in the subject line, and there was one lone message from Renee, simply titled _"We need to talk."_ The urge to banish my mother's email to the junk folder was overwhelming but I resisted.

Reluctantly, I logged out of the account without reading any of them. It would be pretty hard to explain how a girl no one had seen for over a week had checked her messages, and until Edward and I figured out what to do about my disappearance — and possible reappearance — I needed to leave things as they were. I'd find a way to let my dad and Jasper know I was all right soon, but an email wasn't the way to go.

Putting Edward's Mac back to sleep, I pushed myself away from the desk. His play list was a mellow backdrop to my thoughts as I considered how to get in touch with Charlie and Jasper. Listening to Ben Harper, I was drawn in by the guitar riffs and how they wove through his voice and the lyrics, pulling me along like a lover.

What a gift to be able to do that — seduce someone with the black and white notes on a sheet of music. Recalling the guitars hanging in the basement, I headed there to take a look at them. As testosterone fueled fantasies went Edward's "man cave" was not bad. Sure, there was a video game console attached to a TV set Charlie would salivate over, and the walls were painted a nice masculine taupe. But otherwise, it was just ... as interesting as Edward.

Besides the eclectic art and the boy toys, he had a battered little upright piano against one wall. It had clearly seen a lot of love — and maybe some abuse. There was a huge rack of CDs and games, and the row of guitars hung lovingly on the wall, the neutral tones perfectly framing the instruments.

I had always wanted to learn to play, but as time passed the will-versus-motivation factor shifted. Now it seemed I had time and opportunity to explore my curiosity. My sensitive fingers glided over the wood and strings. It felt like tentative foreplay and I finally gave in and pulled one of the guitars from the wall. The wood was glossy and warm. Holding the neck with my left, I gently ran my other hand over the strings.

_**Sproing!**_

The first string broke and flew up, just missing my eye. It bounced a few times and curled off harmlessly. I stared at it in horror. I had barely touched the damn thing and yet it reacted as though I had taken a butcher knife to it.

I gently pulled on the string, to see if I could somehow reconnect it and the peg it was attached to snapped off. Oh, for the love of God. Just then I could hear one of the passing vehicles slow down on the road as it approached the house. The tires crunched on gravel, turning this direction. I simultaneously hoped it was and wasn't Edward arriving home. He trusts me with rare, first edition books and watching him sleep without licking his jugular, and I manage to break one of his collectible guitars within hours of his departure. Nice work, Bella.

My new senses were so much more... _everything_... that I couldn't seem to grasp what I was capable of. Berating myself, I placed the damaged guitar back on the hook on the wall, making sure it was securely nested. It _was_ Edward's vehicle — I heard the garage door descend as I headed upstairs to face him.

I couldn't believe how utterly careless I had been with his possessions and I lashed out with exasperation, slapping the wall along the stairwell. My mortification reached new heights as the drywall crumbled beneath my palm. I gaped at my hand, covered with white powder and crumbs. Part of the wall littered the steps below.

Wiping my hand on my pants, I shook my head in disbelief. Apparently a Home Depot gift card would be in order. I heard his footsteps approach the house, the keys jingling in his hands. Hurrying up the stairs, I was in his kitchen before he got the door open.

"God, Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," I blurted as soon as he walked in.

He still held the doorknob while his expression flickered between confusion and concern. "I'm sure it's okay, Bella. What happened?" he said warily.

Belatedly, I realized the possible scenarios that must have gone through his mind. He left a nervous vampire alone in his house for hours, with a limited supply of packaged human blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he was deciding how best to inquire about the health and well being of the local mail carrier. Whatever I told him would look trivial in light of that.

"I broke one of your guitars," my hands twisting in knots as I tried to explain. "I barely touched it and, and ... I'm _so_ sorry."

He visibly relaxed for a second until his brow furrowed with anxiety. After putting a bag on the counter, he closed the door and locked it before coming in the room and turning back to me.

"Don't worry about it. Uh, which guitar?" he asked with forced indifference. It was not a good sign and I wasn't much help.

"The brown one?" I answered, clueless. He smiled brighter. I felt shittier.

"The Martin?" he asked, barely concealed fear in his eyes.

_Oh, fuck, he names them._

"They have names?" I squeaked.

He grinned and I relaxed a little. "No," he clarified, "Martin is the name of the company that made it ... a while back.

"Well, I'm not sure which one it is, but I just ran my fingers over the strings and one of them went flying. Then the little silver thingy broke when I pulled on the string. I'm a danger to society _and_ good music." I repeated, "I'm so sorry."

The tension drained away and he smiled genuinely. "Strings can be replaced," he said, crossing the room. He took one of my hands before it could wring the other one to death. "I'm sure it's fine."

Ducking my head and lowering my voice, I said, "Yeah, but the hole in the wall might be a little more difficult to fix."

Edward lifted my chin with a finger. His eyes twinkled with humor.

"All right, Godzilla, let's go see the havoc you've wreaked. Is there an earthquake somewhere you're responsible for as well?" He rolled his eyes at me, pulling me toward the stairs.

In spite of his reassurances, I could tell the guitar freaked him out. Oh, please don't let it be Martin I hurt. We paused at the damage in the drywall at the bottom of the stairs. He fingered the ragged edges of the hole and I swear he looked... _impressed_.

"I can fix this," he said, brooking no arguments from me before continuing on to the man cave. He scanned all of the guitars and I heard him quietly exhale in relief upon seeing the vintage-looking one at the end of the row. He looked at the one with the string hanging outward, and turned to me.

"Strings break all the time, Bella. Don't worry about it. The broken peg is easily fixed too. Have you played before?" he asked politely, since I so clearly hadn't.

"No," I laughed, relieved I hadn't destroyed anything valuable. "I've always wanted to though. I guess I can scratch it off my list of things to try now." Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"C'mere," he urged, sitting us both down. He took my hands in his again and looked at me intently.

"The strength will take some getting used to, but you can do anything you want. Considering everything you've not only survived, but _mastered_ in the last three days, there's not a doubt in my mind learning guitar would be a breeze."

He smiled crookedly at me and I felt like that teenager again. He had so much faith in me. I didn't understand it.

"You'll have an extra eight hours a day to read or learn what you want, and the strength and agility to do whatever you want. It might be the one upside to this situation — especially for someone with ADD when it comes to her interests."

I blinked at him, ricocheting back to the conversation so long ago when I tried to explain why my college and career plans weren't set in stone. "You remember that?" I asked, bewildered.

Edward's face softened and he looked slightly abashed.

"I remember everything," he said, barely above a whisper. His green-gray eyes locked with mine and he leaned in slowly again.

This time I didn't jump back. As he closed the distance his eyes shut and his lips parted slightly. When his warm soft lips touched mine, my eyes fluttered closed as well. Neither of us moved for several long seconds and I got lost in the feeling of kissing Edward again. Then the venom rose in my mouth and the moment ended abruptly as I jerked my head back, my eyes wide.

He straightened slowly, with much less contrition than last night, and of course — no fear.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I assured him. "It's just the — you know — in your jacket." I gestured to his coat and he looked down and back to me, realization dawning.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" He pulled two bags of plasma out of his inside pockets and looked at me, apologetically. "Are you — do you need some now?"

I was frustrated I couldn't last longer but the only time the venom pooled was when I was thirsty. If I ever wanted to be close again — hell, yeah — I couldn't be hungry. Reluctantly, I nodded. Another gentle squeeze of my hands and he jumped up to prepare my dinner.

I sat there alone, memorizing how it had felt to have his lips on mine. It was different this time. My senses were so heightened that the sensation of his warm skin, his mouth on me was intense and incredible. I could feel his blood flowing and hear his pulse but it was stimulating, not necessarily mouthwatering.

Edward returned with the mug and I drank it obediently. "Thanks."

"Did you go all day without any?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I had some a few hours ago. What am I going to do when this runs out? I can't imagine you just buy some from the Red Cross." I'd been trying not to worry about this but it was eventually going to be a problem. I couldn't risk being around anyone — especially Edward — if my thirst started to rage. Who knew how long I could do this mind-over-matter shtick, but he probably knew some things I didn't.

"Edward, what would happen if I didn't "eat" regularly?"

He put on his scholarly slayer hat. "There isn't a lot of documentation about it because they're single-minded about feeding, but there have been a few instances of attempted self-starvation. Like I said, it's almost impossible to kill one so a vamp doesn't actually starve. They get much weaker but they just ...go crazy." I flinched.

Edward reached out to tuck a stray tendril behind my ear. "Also, their eyes grow black if they need to feed. It takes a while — a couple of weeks with no blood — for that to happen. A full immortal can go a month without it and be fine, but a newborn is still fortifying its new body and the craving is more frequent."

I interrupted his lesson.

"As _I'm_ finding out. You do realize you keep saying "_they_" and "_a_ newborn" like we're not talking about me here?" I wasn't sure if he was being clinical or was stranded in denial.

His smile was so genuine it was like being enveloped in warmth. He shrugged and said simply, "You're still you."

I'm positive my cold, dead heart thumped once in response.

Almost to myself, I whispered, "I just don't want to hurt you. It would kill me."

"You won't," Edward said confidently, knowing what I meant.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and I closed my eyes, leaning into it, but before we could test _his_ reserves, Edward's stomach growled like an annoyed little bear cub. I opened my eyes and smiled teasingly at him.

"It looks like we were worried about feeding the wrong person. I wouldn't want you to go crazy or anything." Recalling his mission for the day, I added, "Although your actions the past few days might be construed as a little nuts. What happened at your family's house anyway?"

He sighed trailed his finger down my jaw line. "Come on, then. I'll get something to eat and tell you all about my day. Oh, and I got you a present."

We headed back upstairs, Edward chuckling at the hole in the wall on the way. Once in the kitchen he handed me the bag with a cell phone inside. I plugged in his phone number when he recited it for me and played a little with the options and apps while he threw some packaged stir-fry in a pan. It didn't smell edible but I kept my olfactory-challenged opinions to myself.

"So, you're still not officially reported as missing," he finally admitted. "Apparently, college coeds of legal age are allowed to disappear." Edward grimaced. He was thinking the same thing I had earlier. "Alice is checking other states for signs of your truck..." he trailed off, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"What? You said you wouldn't keep me out, Edward. _Tell me_." He sighed and nodded.

"Your truck wasn't at the side of the road where you left it, so your flat was fixed and the truck was driven off. That's a lot of trouble for a vamp that should have just left the area. So it appears James turned two people and disposed of at least one vehicle. We're worried about his intentions if it's not just to feed and move on. My dad's working on it."

He threw his smelly food on a plate and continued between bites.

"Also, I sort of used the wolf pack as a cover for some of the things I needed for you, so I had to talk to my buddy today and give him a heads up ... without telling him the truth, of course."

He looked uncomfortable about the lie but I just gaped at him.

"You're friends with werewolves!?" I remembered Edward explaining briefly how yet another mythical creature was the only true enemy of a vampire. It had never crossed my mind that his work involved cooperation with ... _with wolves!_ I guess it made sense but I felt more and more like I'd landed in the middle of a classic horror movie. If it turned out to be a teenage werewolf I would probably be laughing uncontrollably into next week.

"Um, yeah, Jake Black and I have been friends since we were kids. But he didn't start shape-shifting until he turned sixteen. I guess I didn't tell you about that yet."

I felt the hysteria bubbling up and used my superhuman powers to squelch it. There was no telling if I'd be able to stop. Fortunately, I was distracted by the name.

"Jake Black? Isn't that Billy Black's kid?" Billy was one of my dad's fishing buddies and I think I'd met Jacob a few times when we were younger. Small towns.

"Yes. Anyway, the Black family bloodline goes way back. Descendents of the Quileute elders have the ability to phase into wolves." I assumed this was what Edward was talking about when he said they wouldn't be a problem, although I wasn't sure what he would do about a pack of supernatural wolves intent on ripping me to shreds. I shuddered and changed the subject.

"What about my dad? He must be so worried. I have to let him know I'm okay." Finding a way to reach out to Charlie has been my underlying concern since I'd heard how wrecked he was. Edward had carefully sidestepped the conversation more than once but I would need to do something.

Edward exhaled and put his plate down on the counter beside him. His eyes, full of regret and sympathy, locked with mine.

"Bella, honey, this isn't something you'll be able to explain away to your family ... or friends. The reason so few people know the existence of vampires — or werewolves for that matter — is for their own safety. And sanity." He walked slowly toward me as my eyes darted around the room. I couldn't look at him and I couldn't have this conversation.

He ran his hands slowly down my arms before taking my hands in his. Holding them against his chest, he forced me to look at him.

Soft as a feather, yet as cruel as a scythe, he said, "You have to start thinking about letting go."

The truth of his words lacerated me. I kept holding on to this idea of maybe wearing make-up and sunglasses while reassuring Charlie it had all been a misunderstanding. That would work approximately once. Then what? My father was a reticent man with a limited ability to express his emotions, but I never doubted how much he loved me. Renee would be shook by my disappearance, although she'd probably soak up the attention from Phil and eventually go back to being wrapped up in her own life.

The weight of their loss, of my loss, slammed into me. I began to gasp and sob, making very little sound and again, Edward tried to comfort me. His arms wrapped around me and he rubbed up and down my back until I regained control. It took awhile.

"Edward?" I eventually mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you guys kill James if you find him?"

I felt him tense around me and he paused before answering.

"He's ashes, Bella. I promise," he said, his voice steely and uncompromising.

I nodded and pulled back, placing my hands on either side of his face. He hadn't shaved since I "woke up" and the stubble tickled my palms. He'd been a boy when I last saw him three years ago and he was a man now; still beautiful, but world weary beyond his years.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Edward kissed me on the forehead then softly kissed my lips. All the grief and anger inside of me broke as I returned the kiss. I ran my hands up into his hair, relishing the feel of it in my fingers again. We kissed each other hungrily on lips, eyes, necks, trying to obliterate the pain.

He hesitated imperceptibly when my tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip.

Catching his eye, I breathlessly said, "No venom." His eyes hooded and he smiled before sucking my lower lip and darting his tongue in my mouth.

With mutual unspoken agreement we moved to the living room, connected by touch the entire way. He sat on the couch, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. Continuing to stroke my arms and back, Edward kissed me with deliberate tenderness, whispering, "It'll be okay" or "I'm so sorry."

"There has to be a way to give ... closure. They can't just always wonder," I agonized.

Edward paused his nurturing kisses and replied, "I've been thinking about it. We'll come up with something that'll ... help make it easier somehow. We need to make sure the truck doesn't show up first." His eyes hardened and I knew he was thinking about James.

I kissed his temple and surveyed the tension and exhaustion framing his eyes.

"You need to sleep in your bed tonight. You didn't look very comfortable on the couch," I said, pausing. "And it probably made the snoring worse."

He narrowed his eyes at me and growled under his breath.

"I told you. I do _not_ snore. Now take it back."

I giggled and snorted before I could contain it. "Never," I vowed.

He glared at me with theatrical annoyance before smiling slyly.

"Fine. I was going to take you outside tomorrow and show you what happens to vampires in the sunshine, but forget it now. You'll just have to stay in your crypt."

I gasped, more at the thought of going outside than his ballsy humor.

"You do realize if I want to go outside, there's little you can do about it, right?"

He sighed, exasperated.

"Come on, Bella. At least let me have the illusion that I have some say in this relationship."

As soon as the word left his lips, we both froze and stared at one another. In what alternate universe did the circumstances of our reunion constitute a relationship? But what would I call this? The connection between us still produced a palpable current and I needed him right now so much it hurt.

Rather than let the awkwardness escalate, I quickly retorted, "Dream on, Cullen," and flounced off his lap. I stopped in the middle of the room and smiled at him on the couch, his mouth still hanging open.

"Seriously, go to bed or I'll run outside before you're awake in the morning. I'll come talk to you if you want," I added. He grinned and stood up.

"Of course I want. I'll meet you there." Edward headed to the bathroom and I went to his room to wait. He had a big, beautiful craftsman-style bed, covered with a velvet patchwork duvet, the pieces of which formed a geometric design reminiscent of Frank Lloyd Wright. In the corner was an overstuffed chair where I sat.

Edward walked in a few minutes later smelling of toothpaste and soap. Smiling at me, he got into bed and stretched out, lacing his hands behind his head. "Are you going to sit all the way over there? You know I can't hear as well as you." He pouted as though greatly put out by my advantage and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, grandpa, I forgot about your handicap." I got up and climbed on the other side of the bed. He patted the covers next to him and held his arm out, beckoning. It felt natural to nestle down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me. It couldn't have felt as comfortable for him.

"Aren't I cold?" I asked.

"Mm, you're just right." He nuzzled my hair and inhaled deeply. "And you smell … indescribably good."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You sound like an air freshener commercial."

"Sorry, it's just that vampires have a distinct smell, and it's not actually bad, but you're different. It's — I don't know, like a field of wildflowers or something." I recalled the picture on his monitor and barely refrained from asking about it. I still felt guilty about looking at his calendar and checking my email account.

"Well, you smell good too — sort of like dessert."

"Hey," he chided, "inappropriate vampire humor. Am I going to have to sleep with one eye open?"

I chuckled. "No, you should be safe. I'm going to have a drink after you're asleep." I added, nervously, "We're almost out."

"I know. I'll go get some more in the morning then work on other arrangements." Edward squeezed me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, I won't let you go crazy."

In reality, I knew I couldn't just hang out here indefinitely and he had to know that too. He had a family and a life, and I had unnatural cravings and a penchant for breaking things. I was already trying to face the necessity of cutting all ties from my family and friends, but what about Edward? Hiding my existence from everyone we knew was not a solid foundation for a relationship.

The terrifying truth was I'd eventually have to leave. Leave Forks, my father, Jasper, my education, my whole life before last week. And Edward. Knowing which of these inevitable losses scared me the most was impossible to tell.

Edward pulled me from my thoughts before I drowned.

"Bella? I'm serious. I'll take care of it. Don't worry, baby," he whispered as he laced his fingers through mine.

"I know. I'm not worried," I lied.

Brightening my tone quickly, I asked, "So, tell me about Martin. I saw the look on your face. You were terrified I had hurt him."

If he saw through my distraction, he let it go and laughed.

"It's not his name — I mean, it doesn't have a name. That particular Martin guitar is a 1932 model." He was off and running. With very little prodding from me, Edward told me the story behind each guitar on the wall, as well as a few he no longer owned. They might not have names, but he was in love with them all.

After a couple of hours, he talked himself out and I was sure he was asleep until he mumbled, "Bella?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm sorry we missed all this." I didn't have to ask what he meant. I'd been thinking the same thing, and I felt any residual anger dissipate with his words.

"I know, Edward. It's okay."

"I missed you," he sighed and his breathing evened out as he slept.

"I missed you, too," I finally whispered, my voice thick with emotion.

*******

I lay in his arms for hours until my thirst won out. Then I found a good, safe paperback novel and returned to his bed until dawn. I found myself unable to leave him long enough to proceed with my plans just yet. The wood blinds were closed but my sharp eyes detected the unhurried arrival of the sun as it squeezed between the slats. Edward was right — it would be a sunny day in Forks. I would need to alert the media.

I got off the bed carefully so as not to wake Sleeping Beauty — seriously, did the man ever look bad? _Aha!_ One more advantage to my new self: no fretting about what _I_ looked or sounded like in my sleep. I planned to make Edward's coffee again but his groggy voice stopped me at the door.

"Where ya' goin'?"

"To make the master of the house some morning sustenance, of course," I answered sweetly. He snorted and beckoned me back with his hand.

"I don't want any sustenance. Come back here," he ordered. I rolled my eyes but complied. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I ran my finger along his firm jaw, covered with more stubble.

"Good morning," I said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm, very well." Edward smiled and covered my hand with his. "What did you do last night?"

"Watched you sleep, read a little, drank ... worried," I added, honestly.

Frowning, he turned my hand over and kissed the palm.

"Oh, I also wondered what happens to me in the sunlight," I said, changing the subject.

He looked up at me, his eyes shining with excitement. "That's right. Today's the big reveal." I stood so he could get up and he took my hand, leading me through the house. At the back door he told me to wait so he could check the yard, making sure no nosy neighbors were out. The wood fence was high enough but he worried about someone hearing voices and popping in to say hi.

"It's all quiet," he reported upon returning. "Everyone's at work and they keep to themselves for the most part anyway. Come on." At the stoop he told me to close my eyes and I began to get nervous. Every vampire legend I'd read involved a fiery death in the light of day, and here Edward was acting like it's Christmas morning, for chrissake.

"It's okay, I promise," he said, sensing my nerves. I closed my eyes and let him lead me down the two steps and into the grass. The dewy blades tickled my bare feet but the sun only felt warm on my skin.

Once he stopped, Edward took a step backward and held my hands out before him.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I obeyed and looked at him, mystified before being distracted by my arms.

"Oh!" I cried, staring at the light show that was my body.

The exposed skin looked as though it had been liberally sprinkled with glitter. But not cheap craft store glitter — the good stuff. The light bounced from my arms and feet, throwing little prisms of pale color. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. I looked back at Edward and he was gazing at me with awe.

"You look spectacular," he breathed. "And now you can see why vampires aren't able to come and go as easily as they'd like. It's a bit conspicuous."

I giggled and ran one hand down my arm but it felt the same as yesterday. When I waved my fingers the light danced and reflected off Edward's face. "It doesn't burn," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Nope," he said. "You just sparkle like a disco ball. May I have this dance?" Holding my hand, he spun me around and I watched my arms and feet throw light as they moved. Before I could pirouette again, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. My face must have shone too because light twinkled over his as he smiled down at me.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he said before leaning in to kiss me. I brought my hand up and cupped his jaw. I smiled as he placed small tender kisses all over my mouth, cheeks and chin, like he was afraid he might miss a spot. He brushed back my hair and buried his fingers in it while stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be distracted by the glittery reflections and moaned softly when my senses were more focused on the feel of his lips caressing every inch of my face.

"Wait!"

I put my hand gently on his mouth as I listened carefully to the sounds of the morning. "Someone's coming."

He didn't question how I knew, taking my hand and pulling us back to the house without hesitation. By the time we got in the kitchen and closed the door, we could both hear the approaching vehicle pull into the driveway.

"Go in my room. I'll get rid of them, whoever it is," he said, trying to mask his anxiety. I gave him a quick kiss and went down the hall. He went to the front door and must have peered out the small inset window.

"Alice," he muttered, although I could hear him just fine from behind the closed door.

I seriously doubted it was a social visit this early. What had happened to bring her here now?

* * *

_It's been a slow build to get these kids back to where they derailed a few years ago, but their — and your patience is bound to pay off. I smell shit and I think it's about to hit the fan. I love all the new readers that joined The Family Biz this week, but no need to be so shy. Reviews are guaranteed to help you climb the corporate ladder. Or Edward – also quite climb-worthy._


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome to this week's board meeting – uh, chapter – of The Family Business. I had fun so I hope you will too. Thanks so much for the usual magic provided by HeidiTown and McWinn77, as well some extra input from TexasKatherine. As you'll see, there are some medical issues in this chapter, for which I had invaluable advice from CullenaryCurser — if I got anything wrong, it's my fault not hers. I had a different idea about the blood but she set me straight and provided several very entertaining (if you like blood) emails. They will eventually be included in the Powerpoint presentation with McWinn77's bondage diagram._

_The Twilight Saga and characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer (now adding producer to her title) and I'm very appreciative to her for allowing me to put these lovely people to work in my department of the family biz._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 13** – _The Patient — yet manly — Gardener _(Edward)

"Someone's coming," Bella said, placing her cool fingers against my lips.

I wanted to spend the rest of the day tasting this goddess who sparkled like diamonds, but if she could hear someone approaching, then I had no doubt they'd be knocking at my door soon. I led her back inside and sure enough, the sound of a car pulling into the drive reached my ears as well.

"Go in my room. I'll get rid of them, whoever it is," I instructed, not letting her see my stress. She pecked my cheek before retreating to the bedroom. I would never have believed 24 hours ago that would feel so natural.

I realized I was still in a T-shirt and scrub pants as I padded to the front door with bare feet. Peering through the beveled glass, I watched my sister get out of her car.

"Alice," I said under my breath, resigned to letting her in. She rarely stopped by without a call first and given the hour I assumed she had news about something. It was probably regarding Bella or she would have just called from home.

I opened the door as she ascended the steps to the porch and she looked up, startled.

"Oh! You scared me."

"Hey there, Alice," I said, dispensing with the usual height-challenged banter. "What brings you over here so early?"

"I had some news and thought I'd come by, rather than call. You got any coffee going yet?" She came in the door I held open, then looked around the foyer and into the living room.

"I was just about to make some. Follow me." She trailed behind me, uncharacteristically quiet. I wished she would just spit it out.

"So what happened?" I prodded her. She waited to answer until we reached the kitchen and she hoisted herself up on the counter as Bella had the day before. I started prepping the coffee maker to brew a pot.

"They found Bella's truck," she said abruptly. I spilled grounds all over the counter before putting the container down and turning cautiously to face her.

"Really? Where?"

"South of Portland. Rural area. The county law found it." She was going to eke out details so I asked the questions I felt were expected.

"Was she — did they find any sign of Bella?"

She shook her head slowly, before disclosing, "The truck was torched, Edward. Recently. She wasn't in it but some of her personal belongings survived the fire. They had enough of the VIN number to trace it to the alerts coming out of Forks PD."

Fuck. James was trying to be thorough. I turned back to the counter and kept my hands from shaking by finishing the coffee. The hissing and bubbling filled the silent space while I considered the ramifications.

"Edward?" she said, expecting a response. I turned back slowly, thinking.

"So is she officially missing now? What do they think happened?"

Alice hopped off the counter and gaped at me. "Well, of course she's considered missing. It's a crime scene. No one thinks she set fire to her own truck and wandered off to explore the Pacific Northwest on foot." Her face softened as she continued. "It doesn't look good. I heard Charlie didn't take the news very well and one of the deputies is in charge until further notice. I'm sorry, Edward."

I exhaled shakily and avoided her eyes by grabbing coffee mugs from the cupboard.

"There's still hope, right? I mean... if there's no evidence in the truck saying otherwise, she could be okay. Somehow." I had tried last night to prepare Bella for letting go of her family, but knowing she could hear every word of this conversation was killing me. I didn't know how to react appropriately to Alice's news without adding to Bella's unimaginable anxiety at this moment. I wanted my sister to leave as quickly as possible so I could talk to Bella.

The coffee finished perking and I poured Alice's into a travel mug, hoping the hint wasn't too subtle. I fixed them both to taste and handed it to her. She looked at the mug and back at me, her expression incredulous. _Nope, not too subtle._

"Sure," she said, "there's always hope. Are you all right?"

I picked up my cup and headed to the front door. "Yeah, I just haven't wrapped my head around it, I guess. I'll come in later and look at the police reports. I'll be okay," I assured Alice, a grim expression on my face.

Before I could open the door to see her out, Alice slammed her cup on the marble topped table in the foyer.

"What the fuck is going on, Edward?!" Fury blazed from her blue eyes and she crossed her arms and planted her feet, plainly not taking her leave any time soon.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" I was bewildered by her sudden change in attitude. I understood if she was concerned, but had no idea what made her so angry. Nobody liked to see Alice pissed because her physical stature suddenly became irrelevant. She could be scary.

"The girl you've held a torch for more than three years is most likely dead, and you're going to look over police reports later when you get a chance? Not quite the reaction I expected, I guess, considering the lengths you've gone to keep an eye on her 3000 miles away."

This is what I was afraid of. I wasn't a natural born liar and even less able to pull it off with my family. With Alice's acute perception, I was just screwed.

"I'm not sure how you expect me to react, Alice," I said, lame and defensive.

She glared at me, her lips pressed tight as she seemed to be weighing something. Finally, in a low threatening voice, she said, "I don't know how I expect you to react, but I do expect you to tell me how you logged in to Bella Swan's university email account yesterday while chatting with dad in the kitchen."

"_Shit!"_

The door to my bedroom was about eight feet from where my sister and I stood so we both clearly heard the expletive from the other side of the door. Alice whipped her head in that direction and back to me, her eyes as wide as mine probably were.

"What was that?" she demanded. I opened my mouth but she didn't wait for an answer. "Is she _here_, Edward?" Confusion, doubt and fear all flashed across her face as she looked at me, eyes begging for a reasonable explanation.

I didn't have one for her and I knew there was no way she would leave now. Gazing at her for a long moment, I realized if I had to share this burden with anyone, it would be my brilliant, big-hearted, feisty sister.

"You're going to need to keep your mind wide open, mini mouse," I said slowly. She crinkled her brow and pouted.

"Why?"

"Bella, come on out. It's okay," I said in the same tone and volume of voice if she were standing with us.

Still disconcerted, Alice looked toward my bedroom door. After what seemed like an eternity, it opened. Bella stood framed in the doorway, looking both contrite and distressed.

"Hi, Alice," she said softly.

My sister hadn't seen Bella in over three years either and she surveyed her appearance. I saw the exact moment Alice registered the pale skin, the ruby eyes and the unnatural stillness as Bella waited.

"Oh, God," she whimpered and took a step backward. I quickly moved next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, Alice, she won't hurt you — or anyone. Come sit down," before you fall down, I thought, holding her up. "We'll tell you everything."

I looked at Bella and smiled as reassuring as I could before half-carrying Alice to the couch. Bella didn't move from the doorway. Retrieving my sister's coffee from the foyer, I went to the glass case by the fireplace and pulled out a bottle of good Irish whiskey. Once I doctored the coffee generously and handed it to her, I sat on the ottoman facing her.

"Drink," I ordered.

It was fortunate there was a lid on the mug because she would have sloshed hot, liquored coffee all over her lap the way her hands were shaking. She sipped tentatively then looked over at Bella, still in the hall watching the both of us.

"I think I'm going to need the bottle," she said unsteadily. I didn't question the wisdom of drinking before noon, but got up and poured her a highball glass half full of the amber whiskey. Trading it for her coffee I sat back down and watched as Alice drained half the glass.

She sighed raggedly before speaking. "When did — how — what — I don't understand," she stammered. She was tense and kept darting glances at Bella, but I was relieved to see no terror. I took a big swig of the spiked coffee before beginning.

"I found Bella at that crack house last Friday. It was too late, but I couldn't — you know." Alice knew very well what protocol was; there was no need to elaborate. "I brought her here and when the change was complete, she was still ... Bella. Obviously, not the exact same as before, but _I'm_ still breathing, so..." I trailed off.

Alice looked aghast and Bella huffed from her spot across the hall.

"This isn't funny," Alice fumed. "You could have been killed, you idiot! No offense, Bella."

"None taken," she mumbled. "You're right."

Alice looked briefly at Bella, then back to me before doing a double take at Bella's words. I tried to interject, but Bella interrupted us both.

"After all I've learned in the past few days, there's no doubt he was an idiot for not killing me." Alice flinched and Bella continued. "But the thought of harming Edward — or you for that matter — causes me physical pain. For some reason I can control my ... urges."

My little sister's brow crinkled as she considered this revelation.

"He saved me, Alice," Bella said quietly.

My head snapped up and I looked at Bella. She smiled tenderly at me, her eyes shining. I held her gaze until Alice moaned.

"Ohmygod. You two are...? But how...? Aw, shit." She looked back and forth at us vacillating between horror and pity. I understood her dilemma but we had bigger problems than explaining the feelings between Bella and myself.

"Don't worry about that right now, thumbelina. I need to know you won't tell anyone. In the family," I added unnecessarily.

I watched the ramifications of the situation register in Alice's expression. It's not that I expected the Cullens to show up with torches and angry villagers, but killing vampires was all my father ever knew. Explaining to Carlisle that my new girlfriend didn't have a heartbeat would be infinitely more difficult than it had just been with my sister.

Alice threw back the rest of the whiskey and wiped her mouth with a slightly steadier hand.

"You have no idea the scenarios going through my head in the last couple of days, Edward. You were acting strange, Bella was missing — I thought — well, you don't want to know what I thought." She looked at me guiltily before shaking her head. "But this, this just never came into the equation. I never, _ever_ imagined."

She traded the empty glass for the coffee and took a loud gulp, then exhaled.

"No. No, I won't tell anyone, for now. You must have a plan. What is it?" she asked looking expectantly at both of us. Bella and I smirked at each other. In spite of all my professed confidence, we were both aware that our "plan" was getting through the current day. Then the next. The following week was one big freaking unknown.

Bella broke the silence first and it wasn't an explanation of the imaginary plan.

"Alice, how's my dad?" she said anxiously.

The pain lining my sister's face said more than her words could. "Not too good, I'm afraid. I heard when they found your truck he trashed his office. They sent him home and put one of the deputies in charge for now."

Bella hunched forward, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Oh, no," she cried. Without thinking, I crossed the room and enveloped her in my arms. She let me hold her for just a moment before pushing gently on my chest and taking a deep breath. "I have to _do_ something. People are suffering and worrying and I'm just here catching up on my reading and breaking guitars."

Alice gasped and I cringed, knowing what was coming.

"You broke one of his guitars?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Just a string, it's no big deal," I hurried to explain. Bella felt bad enough as it was, if Alice told her how, um — protective — I was about my collection she'd feel worse.

"No big deal? You're a psycho about those guitars. I'm surprised you didn't feed her to the wolves for touching them." Alice's eyes bugged out and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Foot-in-mouth disease was quite possibly genetic.

Bella shocked us by laughing and playfully slapped my arm. "I _knew_ you were more freaked out than you let on!" she said.

I couldn't respond immediately because it was all I could do not to grab my arm. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch where she hit me but I didn't think she'd ever touch me again if she knew. Inhaling through the pain, I reiterated, "I was not freaked out and you hardly damaged it. It's no big deal."

I wanted to let it go, but at least the turn in conversation effectively distracted Bella from her father's grief. I had come up with a possible plan to give Charlie Swan some closure, but it was horrific. Truth be told, there would be no easy resolution for anyone.

Bella and Alice snorted at the same time and grinned at each other. I saw Alice was able to look at Bella more comfortably as the minutes passed. I still had one arm around Bella

My sister watched us, curious.

"You two are so ... close."

"We've been through a lot," I said simply. Then I realized Alice didn't even know about our one date, before Italy. "And we sort of had a history before now."

Bella rolled her eyes at me but it was a sad smile she shared. Was she still hurt? I thought we had gotten past that last night. Maybe it would be a long time before I could make up for leaving like that.

Standing, Alice interrupted my worrying. "Can I —? Is it okay if I come closer, Bella?" She had put her cup down and was fidgeting with her hands. Her curiosity had won over her fear sooner than I had anticipated.

"Of course." Bella stepped closer to Alice but kept the fingers of one hand laced with mine. Alice walked across the foyer, her eyes wider as she neared. She hadn't trained in Italy and her work was predominantly in front of a computer screen so the only thing she'd seen this close was a newborn, well before the change was complete. I just saw Bella so I forgot what she must look like to someone else.

"Wow," she breathed, "you're so beautiful. I mean, you were always pretty but — wow. Even your eyes are kind of gorgeous. They're like gems." Bella probably would have blushed if she was able to as Alice got just a few feet in front of her, examining her like a rare specimen of plant life. She raised her hand tentatively. "Can I touch your skin?"

Bella extended her hand and Alice stroked the back of it, gasping quietly.

"It's so smooth but you can tell it's strong — and not as cold as I thought," she said, almost to herself. Looking at me, she asked, "Did you tell her what happens in sunlight?"

"We were outside when you got here. She's breathtaking."

"All right you two," Bella interrupted. "You're talking about me like I'm a piece of fine furniture."

Alice withdrew her hand with a mumbled apology, but not without giving Bella the once over.

"Do you need some clothes? Like, some girl clothes?" If she recognized her pants on Bella, she didn't say a thing.

"That would be great — do you have something I could borrow — at least until I decide what to do, and where to go?"

I looked at her sharply but she refused to meet my eyes. Where did she think she was going?

"Mm, I'm too small. I'll get you some things though. A four or a six?"

The women briefly discussed clothing, comfort, size and underwear so I zoned out in self-defense. Then Bella cleared her throat and let go of my hand.

"If you guys will excuse me, I need to, uh, take care of something." She headed to the kitchen, undoubtedly for a mug of O-neg, but not before batting her eyes at us and waving. "Talk amongst yourselves but remember, the walls have ears."

Now that Alice was informed and apparently, supportive, I broached the subject of our diminishing supplies. It didn't matter that Bella could hear — it concerned her most of all.

"So Alice, I need to tell you what I did and I want to ask you for advice. Or help." She looked at me quizzically, no doubt wondering what else I could possibly confess today.

"I took some plasma from the bunker and Bella's needs are being met without a problem, obviously, but any more is going to raise red flags. I'm going to get some drawn today, ostensibly for the family reserves, but I need another source. Any ideas?"

"Oh. Right." Alice had fallen so easily into accepting Bella that from the shocked look on her face, being reminded of a vampire's diet had caught her off guard. She frowned in thought and I could see the wheels turning rapidly behind her sharp eyes. I didn't interrupt the process.

After a moment she answered, just as Bella returned to the room. "It would be relatively easy to toy with the requisitions to the local blood banks from Dad's office. If I do it right, none will be the wiser. We'll just have to pick it up ourselves, or intercept the courier." After re-examining the plan in her mind, she nodded once and smiled at us both. "I'll start working on it this afternoon. Are you okay for now?" she directed to Bella.

"As long as Edward doesn't cut himself shaving, I should be good for a day or two," she deadpanned. Alice gaped in horror before catching herself.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you two deserve each other," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Bella's humor was obviously part of her armor, but it was one of the things I fell so hard for, even in high school. It helped make up the whole smart, sexy package. Only now it was wrapped in impervious skin and she had all night to hone her wit. I would have to stay on my toes.

"All right." Alice had that look on her face; she was on a mission. "I'm going to go get Bella some clothes, bath and hair stuff that doesn't smell like a guy, and with any luck at all, enough plasma ordered under the table to keep you both healthy for the time being." She sighed and looked at both of us, still conflicted. "Then I'm going to have a three martini lunch and pretend this morning never happened."

Bella opened her mouth but Alice stopped her. "I'll find a way to check on your dad too. I'll keep you posted." Bella's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Oh, wait! I have a phone." She ran to get the new cell as Alice looked at me, taken aback.

"Don't worry, it's not hers. I bought it yesterday — cash."

Alice and Bella exchanged numbers and smiled tentatively at one another. It looked like another thread from the past was being picked up and woven into this new future. With one last shake of her head, Alice took off.

Bella and I just stood there staring at each other in the ensuing silence.

"Well, that was a surprise," she finally said. "Do you think it's too much for her?"

"I wouldn't have risked telling her if I thought so. I told you, I'll protect you even if it's from well-meaning family members." She shook her head.

"I didn't mean that — it's so much for us to ask her to keep this to herself, much less to help. Now you're both distancing yourselves from your family with secrets and hacking. _For me._ It's asking too much." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, much like I do, before twisting it up on her head. When she met my eyes, hers seemed to challenge me to disagree.

"Bella, whether it's blood or venom running through your veins, anyone can see you're a person. A part of me always knew I could count on Alice. I had just hoped to be better prepared than we were, but it gives me hope. With her help, maybe we can eventually approach my parents — explain and get them to help. Alice is tough and well, you know _I'm_ not going anywhere, so stop worrying about us."

I closed the distance between us and took her face in my hands.

"Nobody's leaving you alone to deal with this." I kissed her lips fully, slowly, and she returned it, no longer hesitant. I moved my hands to her hips while her hands slid up into my hair. Her strong fingers on my scalp seemed to awaken every nerve ending. Within moments all of those stimulated nerves met in the same place. I winced as I grew hard, pressed against her. I felt her smile on my lips as she realized what she had caused.

Bella sucked my lower lip and chuckled before pulling back. Her hands were still threaded through my hair and she wore a smile that was simultaneously innocent and sultry. I was so screwed.

"I think I'll go clean up now. I saw how Alice looked at me," she said.

I pulled her back against me, hard-on be damned. "You're fine. I happen to like you in my T-shirt." Ducking my head, I planted kisses from her chin to her temple.

She giggled and tilted her head, giving me better access. "You're such a guy." As if to prove her point, Bella pressed herself against my wood, eliciting a moan I couldn't have stifled if I wanted to.

"Let's go play in the sunshine some more," she whispered before sucking gently on my ear lobe. "I kind of like being a disco ball."

"Shit, I can't," I responded abruptly, killing the mood. Her fingers retreated from my hair and she pouted. "I've got to be somewhere before noon," I explained.

When I didn't elaborate, Bella glared at me. I had to remember she didn't want to be excluded from anything.

"I'm going to the hospital to get more blood. One of the PA's is a Quileute and won't question me. I hope. Anyway, her shift is over at noon so I've got to get over there. I won't be long," I added when her face fell.

Given the dangerous line of work we were involved in, my father insisted we all donate regularly so that our own blood was on hand if — God forbid — catastrophic injuries necessitated a transfusion. It was stored in the bunker as well, but I had forgotten about this avenue until the night before. Leah Clearwater worked at the hospital and shouldn't think anything of me offering to take the blood home.

"Go take your shower first," she sighed, patting my chest. "Freshening up will give me something to do after you're gone. Go. It's okay."

"We could go for a drive tonight, if you want to get out?" Even to me, it sounded like I was throwing her a bone. She smiled wanly as I watched her emotions close off.

"Sure, that'll be great," she said. "Now hurry, before you miss your deadline."

I kissed her once more then went to get ready, leaving her standing there. _A drive in the dark. _Do I know how to show a girl a good time, or what? There had to be something we could do outside of this damn house. Maybe a movie in a nearby town where she wouldn't be recognized. Would she still have the same control of her thirst around a crowd of strangers? There was just so much to handle right now that I couldn't really get used to the idea that the girl of my dreams was in my life — in my home.

When I finished showering, shaving and dressing I found Bella on the couch reading a murder mystery. She smiled but her face was still a mask.

"Aw, I kind of liked the whiskers. You look younger, though."

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want anyone mistaking me for, say, 28. Are you enjoying the book?"

She shrugged. "It's a little gruesome for my taste, but intriguing. I was going through a supernatural phase recently, but it doesn't appeal to me now, for some reason," she said, her voice thick with irony. I cringed, understanding perfectly.

"Is there anything else you'd like to read — I can stop and get you something." I felt worse by the minute for leaving. She was being treated like a shut-in and clearly not happy about it.

"No, you have a ton of good stuff. I'm fine. You better get going, Edward, before you miss the shift." She frowned and said, "I feel shitty about you donating your own blood just to cover your tracks. I hope you don't have the aversion to needles I have. Or had."

I opened my mouth but she held up her hand. "I know — don't worry about it." She was definitely frustrated. We'd have to talk later. I kissed her good-bye and headed to Forks Hospital.

– – –

Our town's small medical facility didn't see much action since logging had dried up, but it was still an asset to the community. Carlisle was the main attending physician with a few others who rotated in and out from nearby burgs.

"Hi, Edward!" I looked toward the squeaky voice, already knowing to whom it belonged. Bree. She was a medical assistant at my dad's practice when she didn't help out here, and I questioned her employment every time I saw her. A friend of a friend of a distant relative of Aro Volturi had highly recommended her and my father had been made to feel obligated. Although she knew what the families did for a "real" living, her involvement was only on the periphery. Her medical training was useful at the office without actually putting her in the field.

Bree was probably my age, but she came across as more of an insecure teenager, vying for attention — more often than not, my attention. I sighed and forced a smile.

"Hi Bree, how's it going? Have you seen Leah?"

"She's with a patient. Is there anything _I_ can do for you?" she asked, twisting her hair around her finger. It was long and stringy and I couldn't believe Dad didn't make her keep it pulled back, for professional appearances at least.

"Nope, thanks. I'll just wait until she's finished." I picked up a brochure on the prevention of genital warts, intently focusing on it before I fully realized what the subject matter was. The girl was not to be deterred.

"So, how have you been? Any good kills lately?" she whispered conspiratorially. I barely refrained from rolling my eyes at her. Bree Tanner was under the mistaken impression we lived the lives of comic book superheroes. One outing with Emmett and me would cure her of that notion. Since I could barely talk to her for as long as it took to wait for Leah, there was no way a field trip was going to happen.

As though on cue, the tawny skinned Quileute came striding down the hall towards me.

"Hey, Cullen. I heard you'd be paying me a visit," she said before walking up and giving me a friendly hug.

"You did?" I asked, perplexed.

"Alice just left. Said you guys were stocking up on the family reserve. I hope that doesn't mean we're expecting trouble." I had almost forgotten about Bree's presence until she visibly perked at the mention of trouble. Leah caught it too.

"Did you finish that inventory yet, Bree? Those bed pans aren't going to count themselves," she said. The girl bristled before she spun on her heels and headed down the hall.

I grinned and turned to Leah. "No, I don't think so. I guess dad just decided to be better safe than sorry. Alice drew some?" It didn't occur to me to ask her to do it, but as usual my sister was two steps ahead of everyone.

"Yeah, she said you'd be stopping by too, and for you to deliver it all to the house since she had errands. Is that going to be a problem? I don't want it sitting in a car all day." Alice had thought of everything.

"Not a problem. I'm heading straight to the house after this. Do you have time now to take care of it? I probably should have called ahead." I knew if this was a hassle, Leah would be more likely to mention it to Carlisle, even offhandedly, so I tried not to be an inconvenience.

"C'mon," she said and I followed her lean, strong frame down the hall. Leah was a few years older than Jake, but he could definitely do worse.

Thanks to Alice's foresight, everything was set up for me. I sat in the adjustable chair and Leah inserted the needle and started the equipment. The blood flowed through the tube and I watched it accumulate. I hoped it would be enough to add to our dwindling supply. Bella's control was amazing but she was still fighting her true nature.

Leah was sitting across the room, making notes on charts when I cleared my throat.

"This seems like a lot of trouble for you sometimes. Wouldn't it be easier if we just had my dad draw it at home? You know, with a syringe, instead of this set-up." God, I hoped I only sounded mildly curious.

She stuck the pen through her glossy black hair, propping it on her ear.

"It would take a hell of a lot of syringes and I doubt anyone would want to get stuck that many times. Besides, the needle's not the right size and would compromise the integrity of the RBCs — red blood cells," she clarified before I could ask. Looking at me with mock severity, she added, "Nobody wants mushy RBCs, Edward."

I gulped and nodded, wondering crazily if Bella would prefer her red blood cells al dente. Anyway, she answered my question. I wasn't going to have a simple solution for our blood supply issue.

Leah went back to her paperwork until the machine was through. She withdrew the needle, applying a Sponge Bob band-aid, and gave me a package of crackers that looked like they'd been in her pocket for a week. I sat until I was sure I wouldn't get woozy while Leah fetched a small cooler for Alice's and my donations.

Thanking her, I headed for the exit as she shed her stethoscope, ending her shift. I halted unexpectedly by the main door. There was a flower vendor I saw all the time, but never really noticed. The weathered little woman tending the cart smiled brightly at me when I stopped.

"Need some flowers, young man?" She was missing a few key teeth but the warmth in her eyes overshadowed her crooked smile. "I just got some nice Stargazers in."

"I don't know," I said honestly, looking over the variety of blooms in every shape and color. "Maybe. What's a Stargazer?"

Jumping from her stool at the whiff of a potential sale, the woman grabbed a bouquet of large pink and white flowers that looked a little like lilies.

"Stargazer Lilies," she answered. Aha! I was right. Unfortunately, lilies reminded me of death and funerals so I shook my head and she replaced them. "Are they for a sick friend?"

"No, not really. What are those?" I asked, pointing to a bright yellow bunch.

"Gerber daisies and yellow roses. Perfect flowers for a friend," she added.

I wasn't sure what to call the thing between Bella and me, but I hoped it wasn't "just friends." I kept looking.

"Those?"

"Blush hydrangea and tea roses. Very elegant." No, not quite right.

"Do you have anything really ... unique?" I asked. The old woman's eyes lit up and she disappeared behind the cart briefly.

When she straightened she was holding a silver cylinder etched with an elaborate filigree design. Nestled in several leaves and extending up about ten inches were two narrow, curved stems. Suspended at the top were four or five amazing blossoms: ruffles of white with a breath of pink surrounding a blood red heart at the center. It looked rare, delicate and feminine.

"What is it?" I asked, mesmerized. She grinned her toothless grin and handed it to me, apparently satisfied with her flower match-making.

"It's a Phalaenopsis orchid. This particular one is called Love's Patience. The nice thing about it — besides the purty name — is it being a plant, instead of cut flowers." My eyes snapped to hers and she winked at me.

"Take care of it, and it'll never die," she said with incongruous gravity.

The vase almost slipped through my fingers but I regained my composure long enough to croak, "I'll take it." The happy vendor held it while I fished out my wallet and paid the substantial price. Thanking her a little too effusively, I took my flower and cooler of blood and headed to the car.

Flowers may not cure Bella's cabin fever or soothe her anxiety for her father, but I hoped the message behind this little plant would somehow convey a fraction of how I felt. I knew certain flowers like roses and orchids were grown in hothouses and often given absurd names like pedigreed puppies, but I'd never given it much thought.

I couldn't help but imagine how Zen it would be to spend my days growing rare flowers, making sure the light and humidity were perfectly balanced. Bella's cool skin would feel sublime after the muggy heat of the greenhouse and our house would be filled with exotic flora.

As I pulled in the driveway, I dismissed the idea. There was no way I could grow flowers for a living and keep my man card.

* * *

_Thank you for all the kind reviews — it curls my toes to read that you like the originality and don't mind the lack of lemons if it doesn't support the story. (Don't worry, VitaminR70 – you'll get your citrus eventually.) So readers, if you could grow a rare flower inspired by Edward or Bella, what would you name it? Answers will earn you a teaser for chapter 14._


	14. Chapter 14

_I have no pithy introduction to offer today, I just want to share this chapter and move on — things are getting exciting and nerve-wracking (for me) so chapter 15 isn't far behind. Thanks very much to my picky and perfect FicBitches who helped me work out some kinks (not those kind of kinks, my pervy h00rs3!) ...yet. I'm still a little flabbergasted at how many people read this story so kisses to you all, near and far. Please review and tell your friends. Literary Whores are such needy creatures._

_I'm re-reading The Saga right now and it's like a warm, comfy blanket. I appreciate Stephenie Meyer's magical universe — it's all hers, characters included. The Family Business just has a work release program going with her._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 14** – _Combustion _(Bella)

As he kissed me and walked out the door I admitted to myself that I was in love with Edward. It didn't stop me, however, from being pissed off at him.

I understood he had a lot to think about, but it wasn't _his_ father who was agonizing over the fate of his daughter. Perhaps it was unintentional, but Edward always seemed to divert the topic away from how to contact my dad. I might not be alive and kicking exactly, but I was sure Charlie would rather know _something_, than wonder for the rest of his life.

I also knew I couldn't stay here forever, hanging out in Edward's house. As fun as this morning's light show was, it made me aware of my limitations in the real world. Eventually, I would need to find somewhere to survive as I am, somewhere with an unlimited supply of blood-in-a-bag. Edward _had_ to realize how impossible my future looked right now, but when I had mentioned going away he gawked at me as though my leaving had never occurred to him.

In spite of good intentions, he didn't have a "plan" for me — or for us — and I knew it was time to take matters into my own hands. The second his car rolled down the street, I went to the office and woke up the computer. Once the browser came up I went straight to the website I needed. No sense looking for stories about my disappearance or even checking my email account again — it would just upset me and add to my growing frustration. The map finder politely awaited my instructions.

I typed in Charlie's address and sat back in the leather chair, scanning the room. On the credenza beneath the window sat a black metal rack holding several pieces of mail. I got up and pulled out the first one — Edward's water bill. I returned to the computer to type in his address, hit return and waited.

It turned out Edward's house was just five and a half miles from my father's, as the crow flies. As luck would have it, most of the ground between the homes was covered with forest so I was confident I'd be able to run over there at night without being detected. If I was in a novel I'd slip Edward a sleeping pill tonight so I wouldn't risk him waking up, but thankfully, he seemed to sleep soundly. I'd have to take my chances. Besides, I had a feeling I could run fast. _Really _fast_._

I pulled open a couple of drawers before I found a blank legal pad. Writing a letter to Charlie without explaining anything was much harder than the actual decision to do so. I started seven notes and crumpled up the efforts before I had written three lines. As I began with "Dear Dad, I'm okay" on letter number eight, I heard the slowing of a car outside. Someone was coming, again.

With lightening speed, I shredded each failed letter and buried the pieces in the bottom of the kitchen trash before the doorbell rang. I was fairly certain it was Alice from the slight pinging of her engine I had noticed earlier, but I peered through the blinds to make sure. I could also detect the faint smell of her blood through the door, but I didn't want to give that skill too much thought.

I answered the door and was greeted by a big smile, any nervousness from this morning gone.

"I'm back with goodies," Alice chirped, breezing past me to the living room. She carried several bags from different stores and dumped them all on the couch.

"There wasn't enough time to go to Port Angeles and I'm sure you remember the appalling lack of retail options in Forks, but I think I did okay. There's a fairly new upscale consignment shop and they had a lot in your size. Some of it decent."

Without taking a breath, Alice pulled out shirts, pants and even a few summer dresses, giving me a running commentary on each piece. I was never a big clotheshorse but her taste was excellent and none of the clothes actually looked used. I politely gushed over each item, which seemed to please her even more.

I was drawn back to the conversation when Alice mentioned taking me to the city for some shopping next week. Both she and her brother seemed to own real estate in denial.

"Alice, I've been reported missing — possibly presumed dead. Won't that be a little awkward if we run into one of Charlie's deputies at the Gap? It's not how I want my father to learn I'm actually here in the Pacific Northwest." I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. Alice was just been thrown into this mess and had no idea how frustrated I felt.

"Shit, you're right. I'm sorry," she said remorsefully. "It's just that sitting here with you like this, I could almost forget how invincible you are and why your eyes are red and how upset your dad must be. It's like you're still _you_, Bella."

I couldn't help but smile, shaking my head.

"What?"

"That's the same thing Edward keeps saying too. Since I had no idea what would — or should — happen to me, I don't find being me all that extraordinary," I shrugged.

Alice smiled sadly at me for a long moment before speaking.

"He's been crazy about you for years, you know. I still can't believe this is how you finally end up together." Hearing again how Edward had felt about me gave me a subtle thrill. But fate definitely had a twisted sense of humor.

"Define together. I admit, I'm pretty crazy about him too, but these are not circumstances that provide a solid foundation for a relationship. You _have_ to see that," I implored.

Borrowing a page from her brother's playbook, Alice reached out and took my hand in both of hers. She looked at me intently.

"Bella, I'm not an overly romantic person and being raised a Cullen doesn't typically promote warm fuzzy feelings about the future." She seemed to consider her next words. "He doesn't think anyone can tell, but I've known for a while how badly Edward wants out of this life of ours. He goes through the motions and I've been scared shitless his apathy will get him killed. Today I finally saw a spark in his eye again. You've brought him back to life, Bella." She sighed, adding, "And yes, I'm aware the irony is mind-boggling."

I squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know how I would have handled this without someone who knew what to expect. What are the odds it would be the boy — the man — I left Forks to forget?" Alice's eyes widened.

"You left town because of him? Is this the history he mentioned?"

Reluctantly at first, I told Alice about our accidental date three years earlier. As I shared more, however, it became easier — as though Alice and I had always been close. She was warm and comfortable to be with, especially now that I understood why she had always been a little aloof. She and Edward both had their walls — protecting others while cutting themselves off. We had all missed out on so much.

When I finished, Alice exhaled and looked to the ceiling before meeting my eyes.

"We'll figure this out, Bella. You may be the poster child for bad things happening to good people, but I refuse to believe there isn't a resolution that will work for us all. I know Edward is scared of our father's reaction but Carlisle's not just a company man. He pisses Aro Volturi off regularly by making his own decisions. I think he's our best bet for help and we'll come up with a way to tell him. And keep you safe," she added. She sounded more convinced than Edward of the Cullens' acceptance, but not by much.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I said placating her. I didn't doubt her sincerity, but I was beginning to think "we'll figure this out, Bella" was their damn family motto. I changed the subject by grabbing the last bag and extracting bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a brush and some hair ties. All of the brands were top shelf, of course, and I thanked her profusely.

"I think I'll use these now and try some new clothes too," I said, hinting gently. She picked up on it, and announced she had to get home to see what news there might be to share. I didn't know if I wanted to hear any more about Charlie's breakdown, but I thanked her again and saw her to the door.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything and you can call me anytime," she said before hugging me. I returned it carefully — she seemed so tiny and delicate to me now. When she left I took my new products and clothes to the bathroom. I decided to work out the letter to Charlie in my head before writing it later, after Edward fell asleep.

I heard his SUV approach as I emerged with my head in a towel, my skin smelling fresh and "sea-breezy." The crop pants and T-shirt fit perfectly. I ran the brush through my damp hair as he was coming up the back walk. Aside from his distinct scent, I could tell he had more blood with him as well as greasy take-out food, and the divine scent of something floral.

Fortunately for Edward, I opened the door before he got to it. He precariously juggled a small cooler in one hand, a vase of flowers and his keys in the other, and a paper sack gripped in his teeth. Laughing, I took the sack from his mouth and put it on the counter. _Eww._ I really hoped I would get used to the smell of prepared food. It seemed like a distant memory when the aroma of Szechwan chicken from my favorite restaurant could make my eyes roll back in my head.

"Hi honey, I'm home," he said in a low, sexy voice after putting his other items down as well. He pulled me closer by my hips and kissed me gently on the mouth. Being pissed off began to feel like a distant memory too.

_Is this what love felt like? Having someone make you happy, angry and crazy — all in the same day?_ I didn't think it was possible to feel so safe, yet so off balance all at one time, and with the same person.

Now that I had my own plan of action, I could afford to be a little forgiving. I laced my hands behind his neck and returned the kiss. Once again, Edward's intuitiveness surprised me.

"I know you're frustrated with being stuck here and worrying about your dad, but I promise we'll do something about it, baby. Now that we know what James did with your truck, we can plan around that. It's just not possible to show up at Charlie's house, looking like this, and reassure him you're fine." I cringed at his words. That wasn't _exactly_ what I planned to do.

"I know," I mumbled into his neck, afraid to meet his eyes.

"My dad will be the best person to help, and I think between me and Alice, we can figure out the right way to approach him. He can be kind of bad ass," Edward said with a hint of pride, "we just have to be sure he's crystal clear on the situation before he reacts ... badly."

"Alice seems to feel the same way. It's great how close you all are — and I hate that I'm driving a wedge between any of you." I interrupted when he started to protest, "Unintentionally, or otherwise. I just hate it."

He kissed my forehead and sighed. "None of this is your fault. Alice came back?" he asked, changing the track of conversation.

"Yeah, she brought me some new clothes, shampoo and other stuff. See?" I let him go and leaned back so he could see my new outfit. He pouted a little but nodded in appreciation.

"Oh! I got you something too," he said, relinquishing his hold on my waist. What I had taken for a bouquet of flowers was actually a plant. The delicate white and pink blossoms of some type of orchid extended gracefully out of the silver planter he held. I gasped, smiling. It was beautiful. Taking it from him, I admired both the flower and the etched container.

"The flower lady told me it's called 'Love's Patience,'" he said with meaning. I met his eyes and he melted any residual anger I may have felt.

"It's perfect," I breathed. "Thank you, Edward." I put it back on the counter and pressed myself against him again. This time I ran my fingers up through his hair — they were so happy there and who was I to argue? We kissed and he traced his hands slowly over my ass, sending sensations throughout my entire body. Sensations that begged the question, "Just how far can we go without me killing him?"

The notion caught me off guard and I squeaked, pulling away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking toward the door, thinking I heard something.

My mind flitted back to that night in the car when our lust fogged the windows and we tentatively discussed the what-ifs of going further. So much had changed since then, but it was clear Edward still commanded my wild horses and they were more than ready to stampede. But how could I allow myself to get carried away when I broke a guitar and put a hole in the wall without even trying?

He looked at me, concerned. I shook my head apologetically and stepped out of his arms. The venom hadn't risen but it would soon so I used it as an excuse.

"Time to eat. Looks like you got something too," I said, gesturing to his oil stained paper bag. "Mmm, looks healthy."

"Hey, I'm planning to work out later. A few thousands carbs once in a while won't kill me."

_Yeah, but your girlfriend could_, I thought ruefully.

I warmed up a mug for myself while Edward placed the contents of the cooler in the fridge before digging into his burger and fries. I was relieved the plasma bags weren't distinctly marked because it was a little disturbing to think of feeding on someone I knew ... even if my deadly teeth weren't involved in the process.

"Alice stopped by the hospital before me to donate and she just texted a while ago that she arranged an order of plasma to be picked up in Seattle day after tomorrow. In the meantime, she'll snag a few from the house to tide you over," he explained. I nodded. This was a lot of trouble to go to and it was only the first week of my new diet. I tried not to think about it while sipping the only thing that quenched my thirst.

Later, Edward took care of mundane tasks around the house like dishes and laundry, before heading to the basement to work out. He had changed into a wife beater and board shorts. I tried to follow the novel I'd started, but each time I glanced over at him lifting weights or doing sit-ups, I had to reread the same paragraph. Many times.

From across the room my excellent vision could discern a microscopic bead of sweat as it rolled lazily over his Adam's apple and down into the hair curling up his chest. I thought I would combust. Once I had pondered the impossibility of our ... _union ..._ it seemed to dominate my thoughts. Vampirism took away my pulse, but left the raging hormones? _That's just great._

I flung myself off the futon and made an excuse about finding a different book as I left the basement. He came upstairs not long after and disappeared into the bathroom. When he joined me in the living room, he had showered and dressed in jeans and a plain white V-neck tee. Still appealing but thankfully, not as distracting as the workout gear.

"Hey, it's almost dark. Do you feel like going for a drive?" I could hear the forced enthusiasm behind his words. He'd obviously been trying to think of ways to entertain me, but I had a better idea to pass the evening — one that would keep our hands off each other.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd play for me."

"Really?" he said, taken aback. "I thought you'd be chomping at the bit to get out of here for a while."

_Oh, I'm getting out for a while._

"Maybe later, but ever since I "woke up" I've wanted to hear the music that led me through the maze. Please?" It was the truth and honestly, it sounded better than tooling around Forks in the middle of the night.

Edward's eyes softened and he came over to plant a kiss on my nose. "Anything for you. I'll be right back."

He returned in a moment with one of the famous guitars — if this one had a name, he didn't introduce us. He sat at one end of the couch and got into position, one long leg propping up the guitar, the other stretched out. He alternately strummed and adjusted the keys until he seemed satisfied. I nestled at the other end hugging a pillow with anticipation.

He looked a little nervous and asked what I wanted to hear.

"Do you remember what you played when I was ... out of it?" He smiled as though it was a ridiculous question.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure about all the words," he said, modestly. My mouth popped open.

"You sang to me — I mean, you can sing, too?" His ears pinked a little and he shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, not great but I get by. Do you want me to play or are you going to embarrass me into radio silence?"

"Sorry. Please, play." I grinned like a Cheshire cat and snuggled into my corner with delicious anticipation.

Edward cleared his throat and lowered his head, running his long fingers hesitantly over the strings. Then without any lack of confidence whatsoever, he played — and sang "You Have Stolen My Heart." The lyrics, which he knew just fine, were so poignant and his voice ... holy hell. His voice was like a combination of whisky and honey and I felt it run through my veins replacing the venom. I'm positive I didn't take a breath the entire song — another perk for the vamp.

When he finished, he rested his hand on the top of the guitar as the last note vibrated in the air. He looked up at me slowly, still tangled in the lyrics, his eyes hooded.

"That was amazing, Edward," I finally said, barely above a whisper. I was unspeakably grateful there was a guitar between us at that moment.

"Thanks."

"Can you play more?" _For the sake of your personal safety, please play more._

He smiled crookedly, but nodded and obediently sang another favorite of mine. After that they all just blurred together into one transcendent concert of songs I loved or didn't know but now loved, and they were all wrapped in his voice. I wasn't sure what hypnotized me more — his vocal caresses or his fingers moving deftly over the chords — but I lost all track of time.

After a while he paused to pour himself a drink, reminding me of my late night mission. I hoped the whiskey would lull him to sleep deeply enough to miss my brief absence.

"Are you bored yet?" he asked, chuckling at my frozen position on the couch.

I shook my head vehemently. "Not at all. Are you tired yet?"

"I think I've got another set left in me." I recalled the notation on his calendar about the open audition last month and wondered if it was actually a gig he tried out for. I clenched my jaw to refrain from prying.

Edward got through two more songs when his eyes began to droop. I felt like a demented queen, making her own personal musician play until he passed out.

I stood up, clapping softly. "Bravo. I don't have words for how special that was. Now off to bed with you before you fall over on —? What's that one's name?"

"Smartass," he mumbled at me, but didn't argue. He rose as well and set the guitar carefully on the couch before pulling me to the bedroom. "Come on, you little groupie." I giggled and followed him to bed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and nuzzled into my hair, just like the previous night, but the conversation was monosyllabic and he was asleep within minutes. I reveled in the feeling of his hand on my hip, his steady breathing in my ear and his warmth against my body for as long as I could, then ever so gently I slipped out of his embrace and left him slumbering.

Once back in his office, I retrieved the legal pad and wrote out the letter I had composed in my head earlier.

_Dad,_

_There are no words to express how sorry I am to cause you so much pain this past week. Anything I say to explain where I am and why, will be inadequate, so all I can tell you is that I'm all right. Unfortunately, something has happened that could endanger you and others I care about, preventing me from coming forward right now. _

_Please know I was on my way from Florida because I knew you were a safe place to land. So __please__, keep us safe now by not telling anyone about this letter and I promise to find a way to contact you as soon as I'm able. I love you very much._

– Bella

Before I could reread and over-think, I folded the paper and put it in my back pants pocket. With one more look at Edward, snoring quietly, I stole out the back door and crossed the yard. My skin seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight but I didn't plan on slowing down long enough for anyone to see me. I could have walked out the gate but my body urged rebellion against the sedentary state it had suffered since its rebirth. I grabbed the top of the fence and lifted myself over so effortlessly it felt like flying.

And then I was flying.

I couldn't have felt freer if I'd sprouted wings. I didn't wear shoes but my feet barely felt the ground. My legs carried me over fallen logs and around each tree with a power that surpassed unnatural. I sensed each suspended branch and random stone well before I approached it and my body reacted and evaded as needed. I could hear every little sound in the forest even though the wildlife quieted as soon as I was near — which wasn't for long.

The two roads I needed to traverse weren't a concern after all. I crossed them so quickly that if a car had been passing I would have just looked like a trick of the moonlight on their windshield. I was almost disappointed at how quickly I arrived at Charlie's house just minutes later. The trip had been exhilarating. Slowing as I got within fifty feet of his property, I reached a tall, familiar fir tree.

Suddenly, I froze in my tracks. There was someone behind the house.

I could hear the heartbeat, the breath, I could smell their blood mingling with cigarette smoke and I was jarringly reminded of my other-ness. I had developed such a comfort level with Edward, and even Alice, that it was easy to forget what I was. They — and the person on the other side of the tree — were human. I was not.

I should have drank before I left the house but there was so little left. Now I had chosen to test my resistance with the life of a man I had most likely come to comfort. Gripping a small tree as an anchor, I took a deep breath, inhaling all of the scents of the night. I tasted his life force, heard it pulsing through his body, but thank all the stars in heaven, I had no overwhelming urge to do anything about it. The burn was there, but like background noise. More than tolerable. I exhaled with relief.

The figure on the back porch coughed and I could tell immediately it wasn't Charlie after all. Aside from the fact he had never smoked in my presence — if at all, the timbre wasn't quite deep enough.

"Son of a bitch!" As if to satisfy my curiosity, the voice, low and breaking, traveled easily to me through the foliage.

It was my best friend, Jasper. He was in pain.

The tree I was grasping snapped loudly as it broke and toppled.

* * *

I know, I know! Another cliffhanger, but it won't be a long wait. I wish I was a vamp because I'm holding my breath to see how the next two or three chapters will be received. Oh, the drama. *taking a gulp of wine before diving back in to the woods behind Charlie's house* See you there...

PS: Don't forget to tip your bartenders and review your authors. It's how we survive.


	15. Chapter 15

_As I lovingly re-read the Saga I'm reminded of Stephenie Meyer's fantasy brilliance — and of course, speculate anew what kind of drugs they used in the paper to so thoroughly take over my life. The characters and universe belong to her and I appreciate the temporary use of them. I want to acknowledge borrowing a favorite scene from Midnight Sun when Edward snaps a tree as Mike tucks the hair behind Bella's ear. I obviously had my own way with it, but it was her initial idea. Thanks, Steph._

_Before I post one word I must thank my little posse of press whores who have been faithfully pimping my story for months — why? I have no idea. It's not like I can pay them. (Yeeesss, TK, __your__ check is in the mail. Go look.) It makes me feel warm and fuzzy how much they support TFB/me, regardless how many other people discover it. Their nagging recently culminated in a bloggy rec from none other than Twitarded (my cult of choice). To say that their nod had an impact on readership would be an understatement. Welcome to my gazillion new Twitard readers – I hope you enjoy the ride. Fasten your seatbelts, babes. Turbulence ahead... _

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 15, Part 1 **– _Catalyst_ (Bella)

There was a sharp intake of breath across the yard when Jasper obviously heard the commotion of the broken tree. I broke a tree. _Who the hell breaks a tree?_

"Who's there?" he called out angrily.

I didn't breathe, but the tree was still making rustling noises as the trunk finished splitting and the leafy branches settled to the earth. It probably sounded like an animal rooting around in the brush, yet Jasper continued to shout.

"Come on out of there!" His Texan twang was pronounced the more upset he got.

This was the last scenario I expected to find when I arrived at my dad's house. Jasper must have made the trek from Florida when I never responded. Wow. It said a lot about our friendship that I hadn't appreciated before now. The house was completely dark so I assumed Charlie was sleeping and Jasper was staying with him.

That gave me a significant amount of relief. If I was the source of so much stress for the people I loved, at least they were looking out for each other.

I was positive I'd have a perfect view into the yard once I stepped slightly to the left. The distance wasn't a problem — there were just so many damn trees. While I knew I could be supernaturally stealthy in my new form, I had just inadvertently snapped a decent sized tree, for chrissake — I didn't want to trigger an earthquake. I decided to risk it.

My bare feet sidestepped soundlessly in the leafy loam and sure enough, I had a clear sight to the back stoop where Jasper stood, glaring into the darkness. His handsome pale face was framed by dark blonde hair, which didn't look as though it had been combed in a week. There were smudges of exhaustion beneath his eyes and I detected the faint scent of beer, consumed earlier.

Charlie wasn't the only one in bad shape, apparently.

Jasper muttered expletives under his breath, aimed in my general direction. My heart twisted as his cursing turned to ragged sobs. I understood my father's pain from my unexplained disappearance and even expected some of the same from my mother. But I hadn't allowed myself to think of the other people in my life, mainly this sweet man who had called me throughout the whole drive across the country, worried and frustrated by my silence. _How could I be so stupid and self-absorbed?_

With effort and resolve, his tears morphed back into furious oaths. In his renewed anger he lashed out and kicked the garbage can sitting next to the porch. The racket was jarring in the quiet summer night and it sounded like a crash of cymbals to my sensitive ears, startling me into an instinctive reaction.

"_Shhh!"_ I hissed, thinking of Charlie and the neighborhood in general, trying to sleep.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, stunned that I had just announced my presence for the second time in 24 hours. It was unlikely Jasper would believe a squirrel just shushed him.

Jasper stepped backward in surprise and caught his heel on the step, landing him hard on his ass. Another display of colorful language spewed through the night. He was such a gentleman, I rarely heard this kind of profanity from him — maybe he'd had more beer than I sensed. Then he shocked me by standing up and stalking across the yard, straight toward me.

I had a split second to decide what to do. It would be a simple matter to turn and quietly run off. I'd be half a mile away before he got to the spot where I was rooted. If I did that, however, I wouldn't be able to leave the note for my dad and Jasper would have a very interesting story for Charlie and the police. I said a silent prayer and decided.

"Stop, Jasper!" I commanded as quietly and clearly as I could. It was loud enough — he halted in his tracks, his jaw slack.

"B-bella? Is that you?" he asked, understandably skeptical. I didn't respond right away and he hollered, "Who's out there, damn it?"

"Shut up," I hissed. "You're going to wake Charlie." I knew there would be no turning back then.

"Bella?" His voice was more confident. He took another step forward and I stopped him again.

"Please, Jasper. Just stay where you are," I pleaded. "Or I'll leave." I hated to threaten him when it was exactly what I should do. Just get the hell out of there.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, holding his hands up. "Just don't go. Please."

I didn't move or speak and we both waited in a silent standoff.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked. "Everyone thinks you're dead." His voice threatened to break again. I sighed, weighing my words carefully.

"I guess it depends on what you mean by all right. I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere," I hedged, "but things aren't perfect and I can't come forward, yet anyway."

"Well, that's really fucking helpful," he huffed. "Your dad's a mess, Bella. Probably your mom too," he added generously.

"I know. That's why I'm here, Jasper. I was going to leave a note for him. Try to give him a little peace of mind until I figure out what to do." I realized my explanation merely invited more questions, but it was the best I could do on short notice. "So when did you start smoking?"

"How did you know I had a cigarette?" he asked, bewildered. _Oops_. "I just do it when I'm really stressed," he explained, shrugging.

"Oh." I _really_ needed to think before speaking.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy?" he asked, suddenly changing directions. "Edmund or Edward or something. Is he involved with whatever's going on?"

"No," I responded emphatically, but probably a beat too late. "Edward has nothing to do with anything. Just trust me and let me handle things. _Without_ telling anyone you spoke to me," I added emphatically.

His harsh laugh carried across the yard and into the forest. "You expect me to get up tomorrow and look Charlie in the eye without saying a word about this conversation?" I completely understood his sarcasm and once more regretted opening my mouth in the first place.

There was a real possibility that Edward was figuring out how to stage my death, and here I was chatting with my college buddy from Florida. The shit was going to hit the fan, no matter what happened after tonight. I needed to be firm with Jasper about the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, that's what I want you to do. I know you're pissed I won't explain better than this, but you have to trust me when I say I'm only thinking of everyone's safety," I said, echoing Edward's words and my letter to Charlie. "I'm going to leave this note for my dad. Can you just make sure he gets it — but you can't tell him we talked. I'm sorry, Jasper, but it's the only way right now."

He stood there silently for a long time but his rapid heartbeat betrayed his anxiety. He finally spoke.

"If you're in danger can't your dad help, Bella?"

"No!" I answered sharply. "This isn't a criminal matter that he and Deputy Fife can handle. Just trust me," I repeated. "Please promise you'll give me a few days to work it out. Okay?"

I honestly wasn't sure if the situations were reversed that I'd keep such a promise, but begging was all I had left. When Edward found out someone knew I was "alive" with no logical explanation... well, I would be dumping even more on his plate to work out.

"I'll give you 24 hours, Bella," he answered resolutely. "That's it, though. Your dad can't handle this kind of shit."

"I know," I whispered, too softly for him to hear.

"Neither can I," he added.

Louder, I reassured him I'd figure something out. Then I gave him instructions that sounded as though I'd watched too many B movies.

"Jasper, I'm going to put this note down on a rock about twenty-five feet straight ahead of you. You must give me five minutes before you come retrieve it." I would only need a fraction of that time to be long gone, but I couldn't have explained those logistics. It didn't dawn on me until later that it would probably take him ten minutes to even find the note in the dark.

"Okay," he agreed unhappily. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with that guy?" _Shit, what was with the suddenly intuitive men in my life?_

"Yes, I'm sure, Jasper. I doubt he even lives in Forks anymore," I added, attempting to pad my lies. "I have to go now. Will you do what I need?"

"I said I would," he said defensively, "but I still don't like it." He sounded exhausted.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned. It was a stupid question and his jagged laugh confirmed it.

"No, Bella. I'm not all right. I'm confused, worried, scared — and I miss you, damn it. I wish to hell you'd just tell me what's going on." I never felt guiltier than at that moment, even if it was something I had no control over.

"I miss you too," I said, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm leaving the note now. Bye, Jasper."

I was several hundred yards away — far from his hearing range — before I sobbed convulsively. I stopped running after another mile and leaned against a tree, careful not to topple it. Why did he have to be here in Forks? Speaking to Jasper just added to an already complicated situation, not to mention tore at my heart.

Once I had regained control of my emotions I sprinted into the waning night, feeling the damp air around me, the spongy earth beneath my feet. My mind was scattered while I considered the possible future I faced, so I was almost back to Edward's house when I realized I wasn't alone in the forest. I could tell it wasn't Bambi or even Thumper cowering from me in the pre-dawn hour. But it wasn't human either.

I kept running unhurriedly while I focused my senses on the visitor. No heartbeat or pulse, although I smelled a faint trace of telltale blood. My alarms were jangling but I reminded myself that I was now a vampire — strong, fast and according to Martin the guitar — something to fear.

Feeling more confident, I reached the tall, cedar fence around Edward's property and pulled myself over and into the yard. But before my feet had sunk into the grass, my animal instincts threw me back into a defensive crouch at the top of the fence. My mind was barely aware of the decision to do so.

I perched up there, my eyes narrowed as I glared hatefully at James who stood casually in the middle of the yard.

A low, inhuman growling sound filled the air and I was startled to realize it was coming from my own chest. James chuckled softly, reacting in an infuriatingly opposite manner.

"Tch-tch, such poor manners. I turn you into this gorgeous creature and you growl at me. What kind of gratitude is that? It's Bella, right?" The sky hadn't lightened yet but I had no trouble seeing his arrogant smirk.

My memory of James — of anything, really, before I woke up in Edward's basement — had a soft gauzy film over it, but it still didn't dilute the contempt and revulsion I felt at that moment. The cute and cocky fucker in front of me had taken _everything _— my heartbeat, my family, my future.

Of immediate concern, however, was Edward. Even through the walls, I could hear the faint rhythm of his healthy heart. James' eyes were vivid red but Edward was thankfully still safe. I had to get this asshole out of here before he considered his opportunities.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

His eyebrows arched in surprise. Apparently, he wasn't used to his undead spawn being so unappreciative.

"Whoa, sweetheart." His voice dropped as he tried to seduce me with empathy. "I know how overwhelming these first few months can be. It's a big change, and the thirst — I know the thirst can be powerful... intoxicating."

He knew what I felt, what I needed and yet... I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Leave."

My voice was icy and he was visibly shocked by my demand, but didn't move.

"I followed your scent here thinking you might be needing a little ... guidance. Your scent is thick. Have you been here before?" He cocked his head as though trying to work out a problem of only passing interest. "There's someone inside — is it a human you knew?"

His eyes danced with a dark manic light and I almost lunged at him with his next suggestion. "We can share. I'll show you how to feed, hide your kill and move on. I've had fun in Forks, but turning the police chief's daughter wasn't my brightest move. Maybe it's time to go." He shrugged casually, seeming to think I gave a damn about his travel plans.

"I said, leave. Now," I repeated through clenched teeth. I didn't trust him to follow me if I tried to lead him away and I couldn't figure out how to get between him and the house without tipping him off. An inhuman sociopath like James wouldn't depart easily if he figured out someone I cared for was sleeping just yards from here.

I could see him scrutinizing me, once I didn't react gratefully to his surprise presence. Maybe newborns were supposed to feel beholden to the monster who took away all their choices. Acting was never my strong suit but I couldn't sit on top of the fence all day, waiting for him to make a move. I had to take my chances — get rid of James before Edward was in any more danger than I had just placed him.

Tossing my hair like I did this all the time, I bounded across the yard in one leap, bypassing James before landing in a half-crouch a few feet from the back door.

"I don't share," I growled with as much menace as I could muster. "Go get your own."

I horrified myself for suggesting he go feast on someone else, but I had to do what I could to protect Edward. Once I got rid of James I could wake Edward and he could call his family. Then they could track James and do ... whatever it is they do.

James had turned to face me in the blink of an eye and chuckled with amusement at my territoriality. "You know, when I went back for you I wasn't sure what happened. My junkie buddy was a pile of ash but there was no trace of you or those humans who interrupted my business. I wondered if you were resourceful enough to dine on lost hikers." He rubbed his jaw, appraising me.

"Yet here you are, all feisty, defending your meal. I like it," he said, his eyes darkening.

Before I could order him to leave again we both snapped our heads westward. We had each caught the scent of something approaching and it wasn't human. It's heart pumped loudly, it snorted and growled, and it stunk to high heaven. Before I could even estimate what and how close it was, something furry and brown exploded over the fence and landed squarely in front of James.

It was a wolf, and judging from the unnatural size, speed and ferocity, I surmised it to be one of the werewolves Edward spoke of.

"Fuck," James muttered, crouching as he stared down the wolf. It felt like an eternity before the vampire decided escape was his best bet for survival. Just a blur, James flew to the nearest fence and I had no doubt he'd be long gone in a split second.

I was wrong.

The wolf launched itself at the same time and my eyes widened with disbelief as its powerful jaws grabbed a leg and flung James to the other end of the yard. The vampire obviously knew his chances weren't good because instead of fighting back, he righted himself and reached for the top of the fence, seeking a way out.

Again, the wolf was faster and with a low, deadly growl it was upon James before his fingers touched cedar. This time the wolf gripped one arm in his mouth and pinned a leg to the ground to provide an anchor. Whipping its massive head to the right, the wolf tore James' arm from his body with a grinding, unearthly sound. The disembodied limb soared across the lawn and landed with a thud near the gate.

I covered my mouth in horror as the animal then took the scraggly blonde head in its jaws and twisted it off like the stem of an apple before flinging it thirty feet away. Quickly, yet methodically, it ripped each limb off and threw them with an angry growl until James was in six pieces, all over the yard. When the wolf was finished with its death sentence, the silence was deafening.

Despite the grim scene, I wanted to cheer. I wanted to jump up and down, clapping like a little girl who just got a pony for her birthday. I really wanted to walk over to James' head and spit in his smug, murderous face. But before I could choose a form of celebration for the demise of my killer, the large reddish wolf turned to me.

Lowering on its haunches, it bared its teeth at me, intention perfectly clear in its eyes. Edward had told me there was only one true, natural enemy of a vampire and I had just witnessed the veracity of that statement. Unfortunately, I was simply another soulless monster in the eyes of this animal and he had just lucked into a two-for-one special.

A growl rumbled from its chest as the muscles in its legs tensed to spring. I closed my eyes, praying it wouldn't hurt too much when the wolf ripped me apart.

**Chapter 15, Part 2 **– _A Mighty Wind_ (Edward)

I was in the meadow with Bella. I don't know how I convinced her to come to my favorite little spot in broad daylight, but there we were. The sun was bright and she was wearing only a shirt with spaghetti straps and shorts. Her skin refracted light in every direction. I had my camera and was intent on capturing her luminosity when I was annoyed and distracted by an airplane.

What the hell? Surely my meadow was a no-fly zone. I realized if they flew low enough the pilot would be able to see the beautiful sparkling girl lying in the grass. I couldn't allow that.

I dropped the camera and waved in painfully slow motion to Bella, alerting her to the danger. She smiled at me, beguiling and oblivious. The plane was getting lower and lower, and as I squinted up I could tell it had engine trouble. Concentrating, I was confused why it didn't actually sound like an engine — no loud buzz or whining pitch. This plane seemed to rumble as it neared the ground and the wings tore off with a familiar metallic shearing sound. Bella's eyes widened in terror as the pieces of aircraft hurtled to earth, right where she lay.

"Run! You're fast — you can get away!" I yelled since she didn't seem to appreciate her advantage. But my voice was strained through cheesecloth. She continued to look to the sky in horror.

I reached out uselessly for her as the growling plane plummeted — and sat bolt upright in bed.

_Fuck. It was a dream._

A bad one, but I don't often have nightmares so it took me a second to calm down and separate sleep from reality. I looked to my right where Bella had been curled up and would have still been sleeping — if she could. Empty. I knew I couldn't expect her to sit here all night and watch me drool, but her absence made me uneasy nevertheless.

"Bella?" I called out quietly.

She didn't respond but an inhuman snarl ripped through the silence, chilling me to the bone. It was a wolf — and not the kind you found in a zoo. I don't think my feet touched the floor as I flew out of bed and through the house, following the angry growl to the back door.

Profanities flew from my mouth as my hands shook trying unsuccessfully to unlock the deadbolt. I blocked any images of what I would possibly find on the other side — _if I could just get the fucking door open_ — when the mechanism finally cooperated and slid out of the way. I flung it open and threw myself through before it bounced violently against the wall. I was vaguely aware of the glass in the mullioned windows shattering with the impact.

In a frozen, surreal moment I beheld the tableaux in my backyard: the giant wolf was growling viciously and crouched, ready to spring. It was still dark, but I was almost certain by the russet hue of the fur that it was my friend Jake. His prey was pressed against the wall of the house not five feet from me. _Bella_.

Her eyes were wide with terror yet she didn't cower — she stood bravely as though braced for the inevitable. If Jake had noticed me, I couldn't tell as he bared his teeth and leapt.

"_Noooo!_" I roared, jumping from the stoop to land in front of Bella. I held my hands out to stop the attack in a futile gesture — if Jake launched across the yard, the momentum alone would kill me.

Instead, his giant lupine form contorted in mid-air, halting as he registered my intrusion. He regained his footing and glared at me, a loud rumble still emanating from his chest. I had known Jacob Black for so long and had seen him in wolf form enough times, I had no problem seeing the person behind the canine head, sharp teeth and narrowed brown eyes.

He was pissed.

I had just interrupted what generations worth of instinct compelled him to do when faced with a vampire. I knew I was fortunate his human nature overrode his natural inclination to simply remove me from the equation.

"Stop, Jake! It's okay — I swear to God it's okay," I shouted, trying to get him to calm down before he really considered what I had done. It wouldn't sit well.

It was at that moment when I registered the scene of destruction around the yard. Bloodless body parts littered the lawn like some bizarre chew toy dismantled by an overzealous family dog.

"What the fu—?" I muttered, bewildered.

"James."

I whipped my head around to gape at Bella, who had found her voice. Her posture had relaxed minutely but she still eyed Jake with caution. When I couldn't seem to articulate a response, she repeated herself.

"It's James. The wolf killed James," she said. There was a ribbon of icy steel running through her voice that would have unnerved me if it came from anyone else. Her eyes were cold with hatred and satisfaction.

"Are you all right, Bella?" I asked, unsure of what had happened before I was torn from sleep. _Just in time._

Holy shit, I was _just_ in time. A flood of adrenalin released through me and my legs threatened to give out.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, looking at me now with concern. We both then turned to look at Jake who still glared at me, his fur bristling.

"I can explain, Jake," I said, knowing how trite it sounded. He chuffed with a distinctly human-sounding scoff. His muscles never relaxed and his intelligent eyes remained on Bella, despite of my assurances.

"I mean it. I'll tell you everything, but you have to phase." He growled and met my eyes, appalled at the suggestion. I couldn't blame him. To be defenseless in the presence of a vampire went against everything his instincts told him. I had to demonstrate that Bella wasn't a threat or he would never even entertain the notion of speaking to me in human form.

"Bella," I began in a low calm voice, "could you go to my room and get a pair of shorts or pants for Jacob?" I was assuming this was not a planned mission and he didn't have any clothes handy. His eyes bulged as I spoke so familiarly to his mortal enemy.

"Um, okay?" she replied, confused by my request. Nevertheless, she edged around me and climbed the stoop to the backdoor with slow, measured steps. Jake's eyes never left her until she disappeared into the house.

As soon as she was gone I looked intently at the wolf. "She's different from the rest, Jake. She won't hurt anyone. You're my friend — I wouldn't put you at risk if it wasn't true."

Jake stared at me until his eyes flickered to the doorway at Bella's return. She resumed her slow pace and stood beside — and slightly behind — me, handing me a pair of cut-off sweatpants. I tossed them across the distance and they landed a few feet in front of his large paws. He ignored them.

Unexpectedly, he turned away from the clothes and both of us, trotting over to the head belonging to the vampire formerly known as James. Taking it in his jaws he launched over the back fence and disappeared into the woods.

_Of course_. He was making sure the parts were well separated before proceeding with anything else. I would have been all over that if I hadn't just woken from a deep sleep in time to save my girlfriend from a similarly gruesome end. Jake undoubtedly noticed my lack of professional attention and would use it against me if he phased long enough to tell me what a stupid ass I was.

Moments later he flew over the fence, grabbed the pants and disappeared again.

"Edward, I —," Bella began before I interrupted her.

"It'll be okay," I said, willing it to be true.

"But I have to —," she tried again.

Just then Jake vaulted over the fence, all six-foot-five of him, his skin a burnished copper in the hint of dawn coloring the sky. As he approached slowly I could see the tendons in his neck pulled taut as he clenched his jaw. He breathed through his nose, his eyes still narrowed as he fought to contain his anger. We both knew if the rage won he'd just end up phasing back on the spot.

I didn't say anything, letting him handle his emotions. I hoped it would give him some sense of control over the situation I'd put him in. He finally got a grip and addressed me, but never took his eyes off Bella, who remained motionless beside me.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?" he said through gritted teeth. His voice was full of anger and disbelief. A week earlier, I would have understood the turmoil completely. I took a deep breath, having no idea how I would adequately explain the decisions I had made since.

"Who is it?" he demanded before I could say anything. I winced at his referral to Bella as though she was a piece of patio furniture. Would I have done the same thing before today? I recoiled from the truth. I had been raised to see monsters behind the cold, hard skin and wicked red eyes. _Until Bella._

"Isabella Swan," I replied.

As I expected, he gasped in shock. No doubt he had heard about her disappearance and according to Bella, had probably even met her at some point in the past. Forks was a small town. While he absorbed the news I rushed to explain. The narrative began to feel familiar after yesterday's confession to Alice, although I edited a lot considering he knew nothing of my feelings for Bella.

"I found her last week after she'd been attacked but I knew her from ... before, so I couldn't do anything. I brought her back here and when she finished changing, well, she was still the same person, Jake."

He snorted derisively at me and sneered at Bella. Instincts coupled with experience were tough to beat down. "Really? Still the same diet, Edward? Did she enjoy a nice salad last night? Hmm?"

"Stop it. She hasn't hurt anyone. I've supplied her with plasma so far."

His eyes widened as he realized what I had unwittingly admitted. Shit.

"You used me to cover your ass so you could feed and care for your pet leech?" he roared. Before I could quiet him, the back porch light went on two houses away.

"Shut up," I hissed at him. "She's a person and she's standing right here. Can we please take this inside before the neighbors get nosy?"

Jake looked at Bella with raw curiosity and she took a small step closer to me, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He looked back at me before replying, sarcastically, "Did you want to leave this mess for those nosy neighbors to find?" He jerked his head toward the lifeless torso under the nearby lilac bush.

Not giving him the opportunity to expound on my obvious failing as a hunter, I quickly instructed him to dispose of a couple pieces while I put the rest in the garage. I'd incinerate them later. He disappeared into the forest momentarily as I stashed three of the limbs. Bella quietly retreated to the house and after a few moments, the neighboring light was extinguished.

I walked ahead of Jake into the kitchen, not completely at ease giving him access to Bella. We all ended up in the living room, a wary distance separating us.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you have to trust me, Jake. She's different." I cringed as I realized I too was talking as though she wasn't just feet away from us. I changed tacks as I evaluated the early morning's events.

"You just took out the asshole who changed her. Where did you track him from?"

He reluctantly looked away from Bella, his expression bemused.

"I didn't track it here," he explained before gesturing to Bella. "I followed her scent from Charlie Swan's house."

"What?" I asked, confused, looking back and forth between them.

"I was trying to tell you," said Bella, her voice tense.

"You went to your father's house in the middle of the night? Why?" I asked, disbelieving.

"She must have had some unresolved daddy issues to work out — with her teeth," Jake interrupted contemptuously.

At the same time I ordered Jake to shut up, Bella gasped, "I would never hurt him!" with such vehemence that Jake took a step backward.

She looked at me patiently and said, "I took a note to my father, Edward."

"You what?" I asked, incredulously. Jacob swore under his breath across the room.

"He's falling apart, and all you keep saying is 'we'll figure something out,'" she said, her anger barely contained. I had thought she ran to his house impulsively, but by the set of her mouth, I could see she was prepared to defend her actions. "Maybe I can't come home for Thanksgiving anymore but I had to do _something_ to give the poor man some peace!"

Bella's hands were fisted at her side and her expression challenged me to argue. Putting aside the staggering fact she left evidence of her existence at a cop's house, she had come face to face with the monster who changed her forever, then was seconds from being permanently destroyed by one of my best friends. There were plenty of points to argue and I distantly felt my hands clench as well.

"Peace?" I growled. "You think a cryptic note isn't going to get his wheels turning, cause him more stress and anxiety than he had yesterday? Jesus, Bella. He'll probably have the note dusted and sent to the FBI before lunchtime. He'll never rest until he knows where you are and God help us all if he finds out you're just a few miles away at my house. What were you _thinking?_"

We stared each other down, angry for different reasons and Jake's presence was all but forgotten.

"I was thinking that if you love someone, you don't let them suffer unnecessarily," she said, her voice low and furious. Her ruby eyes never left mine. "I may be technically dead in your eyes but I had to do _something_," she repeated emphatically.

How could she think that?

"You're not dead in my eyes," I seethed. "But you just came damn close to being as dead as that asshole out in the garage!" My voice rose as I made my point until I'm sure I was shouting.

Bella flinched and her jaw dropped. Still fuming, I didn't break eye contact as she glared back.

"You don't know shit," she said. Her voice was soft, but thick with exasperation. Then she spun on her heels and left the room, auburn hair flying in her wake.

I stared at the space she had just occupied and I was overwhelmed with anger, relief and, yes — a load of remorse. She had lost everything in the past week and had to watch from the sidelines as her family grieved and I maneuvered. She was right. I kept promising to come up with a solution but I had arranged maybe one week's supply of blood and kept her housebound while I ran around looking busy. I had backed her into a corner and she almost died while trying to break out of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake broke the silence, his voice more than a little befuddled. "Is that bloodsucker your girlfriend or something?"

It was a term we all used without thinking about it — had for years — but as he casually used the slur referring to Bella, I turned on him.

"She is not a bloodsucker," I said through gritted teeth. "She's a girl who was in the wrong damn place at the wrong time." I focused my irrational fury at him since Bella had left the room.

"Sorry. Is "she" your girlfriend?" he asked again, sarcastically this time.

"No. I mean, I don't know." I was painfully aware that Bella could hear everything we said and I wasn't sure how to answer. Jake had to know that too, but obviously didn't care. He was, no doubt, still coming to terms with the knowledge he stood here in relative calm while sharing air with a vampire. I sighed heavily, giving one of the most overused responses of the era. "It's complicated."

Jake barked an ironic laugh. "Yeah, I'd say. If she's not your girlfriend, then you just had a hell of a fight with some random chick who lives on blood and doesn't have the luxury of a soul."

I stared at him for a long minute before answering.

"In the eloquent words of Bella Swan, you don't know shit."

We stood there for an interminable amount of time, knowing that once someone spoke, we'd be forced to make a decision. He didn't seem any more anxious to draw that line than I did, and it felt like a small victory.

"I'm telling the family," I finally offered. His expression made it clear that the concession hardly solved anything.

"Edward." His bronze angular features were taut with concern. He looked off to the hallway where Bella had disappeared. We both knew she could hear every word so he seemed to weigh his before speaking. Nevertheless, he didn't pull any punches.

"This isn't like bringing home someone from the wrong side of the tracks. Yes, I can see that she's not a normal newborn, but she still represents the reason your dad gets up in the morning. The reason my people share ancient stories around a bonfire. You can't just pretend there's a small hitch in your ... whatever you two are calling it." He grimaced.

"I know that. _We_ know that," I amended to include Bella, wherever she was fuming, waiting. "But what would you have me do?" I selfishly threw the ball back in his court, so he could appreciate how lacking in long-term vision I was at that moment.

It appeared to work because Jake shook his head and raked his hands through his thick black shorn hair. He was a smart guy and I bided my time while he worked things out. I hoped when he did, he'd still have my back.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to go to your dad and see what he says. I'll have to avoid phasing until then so no one can get in my head and see this clusterfuck. I'll divert any patrols from the area so they don't stumble on her or the dead guy's scent. Don't forget to get rid of him," he reminded me.

I almost sagged with relief at his conditions — all of them acceptable. But he wasn't finished.

"This is messed up, Edward. The pack is going to have my ass if — no, _when_ — they find out. And if word gets back to Italy...? I hope you know what you're doing." He didn't look at all convinced so I didn't bother trying to reassure him.

"Thanks, Jake," I answered, simply. "Do you want a ride?" It was a long run if he didn't plan to phase.

"No, I need to clear my head. Maybe when I wake up this afternoon, it'll all be a crazy dream." Without further comment he headed through the kitchen and was gone in seconds.

I exhaled, seemingly for the first time since I woke from the ominous nightmare.

Unfortunately, nothing had happened to merit relaxing. _First Alice, now Jacob_. I was dragging everyone into my secret world where I loved a girl and pretended she wasn't an immortal creature who drank blood. The situation was getting bigger and it felt more and more like trying to tame a storm with a lasso.

If I could be one of those storm chasers, following killer tornados throughout the heartland, would my life be any less fraught with danger than this past week? Hell, the past two decades. I tried to see the appeal of battling Mother Nature instead of vampires — and now possibly my friends and family. But I was too damn tired.

"Bella?" I called out wearily. "I know you're pissed, baby, but please talk to me."

* * *

_Whew, James is out of the picture so they can live happily ever after, right? Hmm, too many chapters left to be sure of that. Leave a review while I go see if I can help these two kids kiss and make up. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

_This story is rated M. If you are not 18 (and I know who you are) please read something else this time around. You can come back next chapter. The characters and universe of The Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just borrow them for somebody's pleasure: mine and ... well, you'll see._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 16 **– _Heat Source_ (Bella)

"Bella?" he called out from the living room. "I know you're pissed, baby, but please talk to me."

_Damn right I'm pissed_. He was being macho, controlling and patronizing. Some women might like that crap, but not me.

Trouble was, no matter how angry and indignant I felt, it was probably nothing compared to the gasket he was going to blow if he found out about Jasper's involvement. Resigned, I knew it wasn't something I should — or would — keep from him. The words 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' and 'relationship' seemed a frivolous way of describing us after what had transpired in the several days since we'd been thrown together. I understood his inability to give Jake a straight answer about it.

The feelings I'd been forced to stow away three years ago were pounding at the door, demanding to be acknowledged. The events surrounding my "death" and the inherent danger we faced surely intensified those feelings, but they were there nonetheless.

Edward had only good intentions and it wasn't like he brought these complications into our lives. Reluctantly, I realized I was already second-guessing my decision to leave the note. Nothing ever happens in Forks, so it had been too easy to forget Charlie was a cop. The scariest thing I could remember him handling was a fight at the local bar. One of the jerks pulled a knife, but was too drunk to be considered much of a threat, according to my father. Would he actually involve outside authorities, blowing the lid even further off this mess?

Still. Combine his professional training with the desperation of a parent, and chances were good he would enlist the services of the men in black if he thought it would help. I'd have to think of something to do before he called in the cavalry.

I could hear Edward's hesitant footsteps in the kitchen as he debated where to look for me. Recalling the broken glass at the top of the stairs and his bare feet, I called to him before he tried to navigate his way to the basement. I didn't need to smell his cut and bloodied feet while I was still trying to maintain a respectable fit of pique.

"I'm in your study."

He stopped before reaching the shards and headed back through the house to me. I kept my back to the doorway and continued perusing the many titles he had on the wall of books. He stood across the room, waiting. His heart rate was back to normal so I wasn't worried about him shouting at me again. Yet.

"You have so many books — fiction, non-fiction, mysteries, reference volumes, classics — you could open your own bookstore," I finally said.

"I've thought about it," he muttered under his breath.

"Do you suppose there's anything on these shelves half as fantastical as the scenario we're in? Your childhood alone would probably make for a bestseller in the supernatural genre," I continued without turning to him. Edward laughed, short and bitterly.

"I thought about being a writer," I confessed. "Before."

"You still can be," he said. Before he could continue enthusiastically, his jaw snapped shut and he let me go on.

"I can't contact my family or friends, I can't leave the house for fear of being seen sparkling in the sunlight, I can't go on any more dates with you to cute little Italian restaurants because lasagna is now off the table. No pun intended," I added, dryly. "So writing the historical novel of my dreams is probably not realistic once they want a photo of a dead girl to slap on the dust jacket."

It took everything I had to keep the despair out of my voice. If I thought about the unknown future I faced, I would dissolve on the spot and never pull myself together again. Edward crossed the room slowly and gripped my shoulders before running his hands down my arms to lace his fingers in mine.

"I'm sorry I was an ass," he whispered, nuzzling into my hair. "You just don't — you have no idea what —," he started several times unsuccessfully before sighing.

"I just don't what, Edward?" I turned my head to see his face as my ire threatened to return. He wouldn't meet my eyes and wrapped our entwined arms around my waist. I could see him trying to formulate his words, undoubtedly to avoid triggering another argument.

"Bella, I screwed up and wasted the last three years. The circumstances of finding you may have been horrible, but all I care about is that I got you back. If I had been one second later this morning — _one second_ — I could have lost you again. Forever." His voice broke slightly and he abruptly stopped talking.

"When I get scared, I get pissed," he finally said. "I'm scared of losing you. And not just to a werewolf." I was glad my back was still to him. I knew our feelings were increasing — and mutual — but it still staggered me to hear him talk like that. Knowing we could never have a happily-ever-after caused me physical pain.

I squeezed his hands in acknowledgment and leaned back into him. "I'm sorry I scared you." Recalling the events of dawn's early light, I cringed.

"And thank you for saving me from your friend. I should thank him too, for saving me from James. Not that he wants to hear from me," I conceded. Edward laughed out loud behind me. Relieved to hear the humor back after so much tension, I nevertheless pulled out of his arms to turn and look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Bella, honey, you could have done just as much damage to that scumbag — if not more — all by yourself." His smile reached his eyes. He was clearly entertained, but I wasn't convinced.

"Well, he was trying to smooth talk me before the wolf showed, but you didn't see him. He was a predator in every sense of the word."

Edward just laughed again.

"Remember what I told you about newborn strength? Trust me when I say you could have taken him out yourself. What do you mean 'smooth talk?'" he asked, diverting the topic as his "business" sense kicked in. I related the brief conversation and Edward was particularly interested in the part about James having fun in Forks. He didn't seem at all disturbed by my pretense of fighting over Edward like a tasty morsel.

I shrugged, "I'm still grateful to your friend for killing the bastard." I reflexively wrinkled my nose.

"What was that face?" asked Edward, amused.

"He's probably really nice, but why does he stink so bad?" Edward threw his head back and laughed again.

"I guarantee he wonders the same thing about you. It's a natural enemy thing, I guess."

While he was in good humor, it was time to offer up my own mea culpa. I proceeded cautiously.

"Edward, about the note... I was worried about Charlie doing something ... stupid, and I hate feeling so helpless, but I honestly didn't think about him taking it to other law enforcement," I rambled. "What do you think he'll do once he reads it?"

"I've been thinking about that. Where did you leave it? It's still early and maybe he hasn't found it yet. We could sneak over there and retrieve it. Then when we talk to my father we can—," he was talking quickly but pulled up short as my eyes slid away nervously. "Bella?"

"That's not going to be possible," I began, hoping Edward remembered how much he cared for me. "I left the letter with someone to pass on to Charlie." His eyes widened so much the whites showed all around his pupils and a little vein in his forehead started to dance. I didn't trust him to speak so I just plowed ahead.

"Turns out my friend Jasper, from school, is staying with my dad while everyone tries to find me." His eyes bulged wider, somehow, and his mouth popped open. I took a casual step backward but the wall of books hampered any further retreat so I just kept babbling. "He, uh, accidentally heard me in the woods so without showing myself, we spoke to each other."

His looked skeptical but I wasn't about to explain how my big mouth and propensity for destruction had once again got me in to trouble.

"He was so upset, but I told him that he couldn't tell people I was there, for everyone's safety. I trust him. He'll give the note to my dad and he won't say anything. I just had to promise I'd contact him soon and tell him _something_." I paused then and waited for Edward's reaction now that his eyes had returned to normal. The vein still pulsed a little.

"So, this Jasper guy. Was he your — I mean, he must have been very worried to come all this way." His expression was indifferent but his heartbeat tattled on him, thumping erratically as he tried to pull off passing interest.

_Ohmygod, he's jealous!_

There was no way in hell I would let this pass. "I just admitted to outing myself to yet another person and you're curious about why Jasper would come to Forks? Seriously?" He got even more flustered, making him exponentially cuter.

"No, it's just odd that a classmate from college travels across the country to see if you're okay. I mean, it's nice and all, but guys — I mean _people _you hardly know don't usually go to that trouble. Right?" he finished lamely.

"Jasper's probably my best friend. When I left Florida I didn't tell him because I was afraid he'd calm me down and convince me to go back. He's good at calming me down. I also didn't answer any of his calls so by the time I was officially missing, I imagine he was pretty worked up." Edward was still looking at me cautiously, as I continued. "Honestly, I was surprised he was there too. But he's a really good friend."

His eyes relaxed visibly and I stifled a giggle at his expense — first the macho protectiveness, then a little jealous insecurity. Apparently no matter how perfect Edward seemed to be, a guy is still a guy.

"I guess I should be grateful that you're jealous — it offsets how mad I expected you to be at my latest fuck-up."

"I'm not jealous," he retorted. "It just seemed strange he would come this far..." He trailed off as his argument skirted redundancy. To see Edward off balance, not his usual "in control, man with a plan" self was unexpected. And surprisingly attractive. I couldn't help but play with him a bit.

"So if we were good friends, you wouldn't trek a few thousand miles to see if I was all right?" I asked, biting my lip for good measure.

He narrowed his eyes at me and exhaled loudly. He knew I was baiting him — would he take it or return his attention to the problem I created with Jasper? With speed that would impress a vampire, Edward reached out to hook his fingers in the pockets of my pants and pulled me to him. Once I was pressed up against him he ran his hands around my waist and settled them on my behind.

"Even if we were mere casual acquaintances I would travel the world to make sure you were safe," he said softly, his eyes burning into mine. _Oh goodness._

"In spite of the fact," he added before planting a light kiss under my jaw, "you are clearly a dangerous, evil woman." With another kiss at my temple, he squeezed my ass and I was putty. _How did he turn this around on me, the bastard?_

"Well, you were acting like an idiot," I mumbled righteously as his tongue traced a path from my ear to the hollow of my throat. He flinched slightly as I ran my hands under his shirt and over his ribs and chest, but relaxed almost immediately.

Sampling my ear lobe, he paused and asked, "Maybe, but how come you never mentioned him before?" There was more curiosity than petulance in his voice. The hair on his chest turned out to be almost as fun to play with as the unruly mop on his head. I laid a trail of kisses along his jaw before answering.

"I dunno, I guess I've had a lot on my mind the last few days. What with being dead and all."

He growled at me but grinned. "You're such a smart ass, Bella Swan. What am I going to do with you?" I certainly had some ideas — all out of the question. Before I could return the volley, his expression turned serious and he looked off toward the back of the house.

"I really need to take care of the parts in the garage. Just to be thorough," he explained. Not completely educated in vampire abilities, I had no wish to delay Edward's duties. I nodded and slid my hands out from his shirt, resting them demurely on his chest, over the cotton.

"Tell you what, you do whatever is necessary to erase James from existence and I'll clean up the glass from the back door before we have any unfortunate accidents." He rolled his eyes at me but his sense of responsibility was intact. He squeezed my waist and pecked my cheek.

"Good idea. I'll show you where the broom is and I'll get the torch."

Our jobs delegated, we headed off to the kitchen where he gave me a broom and a dustpan. Thankfully, he threw on some shoes before stepping through the field of glass to retrieve a flamethrower from the basement. By the time he returned from the garage, I had every microscopic sliver cleared from the floor and all the jagged shards removed from the individual window frames, as well as a pot of coffee brewing.

"We'll need some cardboard or plywood up there until you can get those three panes replaced. Is the door original?" He went to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly.

"No, but it was custom ordered," he scowled before shrugging. "Shit happens."

His smile was bittersweet as he dried his hands. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"I know it doesn't change anything, baby, but he's ashes."

I could already tell from the scent of propane mixed with something disgusting and less definable. Nevertheless, it was heaven to hear the words.

"I wish I could drink champagne. And set off fireworks." Recalling our fight barely an hour ago, I amended my wishes. "Maybe we've had enough fireworks for one day. I'll just settle for a sparkly happy dance in the sunshine."

"I know _I_ wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, grinning at me while he poured a cup of coffee. "But first, I think I'll go wash off his stench. Then we need to call Alice and discuss how we're going to talk to the family. She'll also know if Charlie's reached out to anyone yet." The Cullen's resources intrigued me but I didn't query him yet. I was due for a meal, and honestly, he did smell pretty bad.

After Edward headed to the bathroom, I stared out the window to the yard. It was unreal what all had taken place there in such a short period of time. In spite of my undeniably close call, the dominant memory was the fear I felt for Edward. Perhaps he was right. If the wolf hadn't shown up and James had made a move for the house, I may have found out just what I was capable of.

In spite of my new mythical and predatory nature, I still couldn't fathom being a killer. But could I hurt someone who threatened Edward's life? Abso-fucking-lutely.

I shook myself from the reverie and grabbed one of the last two bags of plasma from the fridge. As the venom rose, I sped through emptying it into a mug and warming it slightly. I knew my system didn't have adrenalin pumping any longer, but the thirst combined with the sudden reduction of stress seemed to make me lightheaded. I grabbed the mug from the microwave before the timer went off and guzzled the blood, hoping to regain my equilibrium.

Instead, the opposite occurred.

I gasped and fell to my knees, the mug dropping from my hand to land with a clunk on the throw rug. I pressed both hands to my chest and skimmed them slowly down my stomach and thighs. Before, I had always felt the warm blood travel through my transformed system, quieting the hunger, re-energizing me.

But this was different.

There was a tangible heat radiating through my entire body and I felt like a tuning fork, vibrating with the warmth. I was positive, if asked to, I could have counted each nerve ending on my strong but sensitive skin. I was simultaneously disturbed and fascinated by the sensation.

Focused, I heard Edward leave the bathroom and begin a phone conversation with Alice. He padded barefoot toward his bedroom and I found myself hypnotized by the rhythm of his heartbeat. Keeping perfect time with it was his pulse. And woven between his spoken words were light breaths connecting it all together. His entire body was like a siren song and I was on my feet before I made the actual decision to stand. I was at the door of his bedroom before he finished his sentence.

"Jake's definitely pissed, but I trust him to —"

Edward stood across the room next to his bed with one hand on the cell phone and the other holding a shirt. He just wore faded jeans — the top button yet to be done. Tiny droplets of water sparkled in the burnished hair curling on his chest and lower. Something in my expression halted his train of thought and he stared at me with his mouth still parted. I could hear Alice calling his name.

"I have to go, Alice. I'll call you back." He closed the phone and lowered his hand slowly, never taking his eyes from mine.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

I was gripping the door frame, mindful not to damage the woodwork he had so painstakingly restored. Absently, I rubbed my thigh with the other hand while staring at him, absorbing every inch of him. All scent of James was gone; it was just Edward — clean, warm, a little flushed from the hot shower.

"Yes," I answered, barely above a whisper. His heart beat a little faster, beckoning me. I let go of the doorway and walked carefully toward him. The corner of his mouth twitched and he held one hand out to me as I approached.

"What's going on? You look a little ... wound up."

I took his extended hand and raised it to my lips, gently kissing his palm. Then I held it against my cheek and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I think I drank your blood," I said quietly.

"Oh." He didn't say anymore and I opened my eyes to gaze into his. Constantly changing like the sea, they shifted from green to gray to steely blue, and back again in seconds. They were wary, but not fearful in spite of what I was telling him.

"I want you so much."

Edward tensed slightly. I realized he wasn't certain of the meaning behind my words.

"Oh," he repeated.

"Mmm, not like that," I assured him. I let go of his hand and he rested it on my hip while I ran my hands up his chest, the drying hair tickling my palms. Up and around his neck, my fingers found their way to his damp messy hair. His pulse quickened and I sighed happily at the sound. It was like another note in my favorite song.

Slowly, carefully, so as not to alarm him, I stood on my toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then I ran my nose along his jaw line, breathing in the scent I knew I'd forever be able to pick out, be it across the room or in a stadium full of people. I moaned softly into his neck and gripped his hair, satisfied with the knowledge.

I took his grunt as pain and released his locks, apologizing.

"No," he whispered huskily. "Don't stop." He ran his hands up and down my back and the heat source in my veins flared again.

"Oh, God," I cried with frustration. "I want you so badly." I kissed and sucked from his neck down to his shoulder before pulling away reluctantly.

"Me too," he murmured. He pulled me back, nuzzling into my neck before kissing my face, chin, cheekbones, nose, brow. That wasn't helping.

"We can't," I replied, hoping my voice wasn't as bleak as I felt. Despite the futility, I leaned my head back so he didn't miss the spot above my collarbone. He paused and all the senses in my body wailed with disappointment.

"Why not?" he asked casually, avoiding my eyes as he resumed placing hungry kisses.

I whimpered audibly when he found a particularly sensitive spot. "I'd kill you."

"I thought we established that you won't," he argued between caresses.

"It wouldn't be intentional, besides it's not possible. We don't know where … how the venom flows ... works." _Please don't make me say it – it's torture enough thinking about it._

Edward chuckled into my throat before leaning back to look down at me.

"I actually do know. You're fondling the prized pupil of Hogwart's School of Vamp Hunters. You won't kill me." He looked oddly pleased with himself, and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd already thought about this. I discovered I was oddly fine with that.

"But, how do they know these things?" I asked, trying to imagine Vampire Biology 101.

"I'm not really sure — most of the literature is so old, no one's certain of the origin. However, there's plenty of past documentation of the existence of the succubus. Not as much in contemporary times."

I gasped. I knew what it was, but having a personal perspective on the term was startling. Demon women who seduced mortal men were the stuff of fantasy and fiction, not... _oh, right_. My mind danced around this revelation, this ... prospect. It was being led along by the blood coursing through my body, however, and was not to be trusted.

"Regardless of the biology," I started slowly, trying desperately not to get drawn into the current of his eyes, "I have pulled a steel stake from cement, damaged a guitar, put a hole in the wall and broken a tree — all without even trying. Just the thought of what I could accidentally do to you..." I shuddered in emphasis.

"When did you break a tree?"

"Never mind that. You're not listening to me, Edward." I placed my hands gently on each side of his face and looked at him intently. "I don't want to lose you either. God forbid, by my own hand."

Returning my gaze with absolute tenderness, he took my hands in his and kissed my palms as I had done. "I trust these beautiful hands implicitly," he said before laying them back on his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "We don't need to do anything you don't want to, but don't let your fear of hurting me be the reason. I trust you." With that, he placed a soft kiss at my temple.

I was rendered mute.

When I finally thought to exhale, I breathed the words "damn you," too low for him to catch. My heightened senses were quivering in anticipation of being intimate with Edward. My heart — if it could — stuttered with fear. Being unable to consummate our feelings was my safety net. I had convinced myself that when I had to leave — and I would eventually have to go somewhere — it would be a fraction easier to do so because we would never be able to go further. It may not have been perfect logic, but I knew at that moment the inevitable loss would devastate me.

I leaned my head against his chest and whispered, "I'm scared." _For so many reasons_. "I always want to touch you, but this feeling — the blood is stimulating my senses so intensely, I don't feel in control," I admitted.

"Shhh." He kissed the top of my head. "We're not going to do anything but relax." Leaning back, he gave me a heartbreakingly confident smile. "Lay down on the bed and close your eyes and I'll be right back."

He left the room and I obeyed, curious as to his plans. Even with my eyes closed, I could hear his movements and I followed the tempo of his body throughout the house. He returned shortly and set up the iPod player before turning off both the lights and his phone. Soon the haunting, peaceful sounds of Band of Horses complemented the rhythm of Edward's heartbeat. I tried to focus on both while waiting for him to do whatever it was he planned.

In a moment, he sat next to me. His fingers lightly traced up and down my bare arms from the tips of my fingers up to my shoulder where the cap sleeve covered. The feeling was delicious.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful," I told him.

"Do you like backrubs?" he asked, a tinge of hope in his quiet voice.

"I distrust people who say they don't," I told him as I opened my eyes and propped up on my elbows. The heat was still steady throughout my body, but now that I was close to the pulse of his heart and blood I felt more in tune — less erratic. I began to turn when he stopped me.

"Would you be more comfortable without the shirt? I can turn around." His eyes locked with mine and in them I saw the same hot flame I'd been trying to tame since I drank. I didn't break eye contact except when interrupted by the fabric as I slowly pulled the blue and green T-shirt over my head.

Tossing it in the corner without looking, I asked, "How's that?" I had to suppress a smile when I heard his heart accelerate, momentarily out of sync with the music. He visibly dragged his eyes from mine down until they paused at my breasts. He inhaled sharply.

"Fine," was all he could manage.

Edward was undoubtedly admiring the delicate white lace and thin satin straps. I detested shopping for bras, but Alice would be buying all of my lingerie from here on.

Reluctantly, he looked back to my face and smiled, bemused. "Lay down, baby."

Doing as he asked, I stretched out on my stomach and wrapped my arms around one of the pillows, purring contentedly. After a moment of apparent debate, Edward straddled my butt and leaned forward to squeeze my shoulders. His long fingers were strong and he kneaded up into my neck while pushing his thumbs along my spine. I felt him falter as it was clear how unyielding my impervious muscles and skin were.

"What you did on my arms felt amazing," I suggested before he gave up. Without missing a beat he began skimming his hands lightly all over my back. After the fifth pass he paused halfway down. "It's okay," I said, knowing what he was considering.

With a quiet chuckle, he unhooked the clasp of the bra, pushing the straps aside to continue his travels. I lost track of time as the nerve endings in my over-stimulated system were lulled into a more peaceful state. Until he stopped.

Edward shifted back slightly then leaned over me to place a soft kiss in the middle of my back. Then another. And another. I panted a little as the first few tickled. Soon the kisses were slower, his mouth open. Sometimes his tongue would flick out and lick my sensitive skin causing me to jump. I lost count of them, but eventually each individual intimate kiss was seemingly connected by an electric current.

The electricity was not confined to my back.

When the overwhelming sensation reached my loins I couldn't hold back a long moan.

Edward's lips were inches from my shoulder blade, his breath teasing my skin. "Are you okay?" His voice was husky again.

I tried to answer him, but without fully intending to I flipped over and sat up so quickly he was still leaning over, his legs spread where they had straddled me. He was startled but recovered quickly, sitting back on his feet and resting his hands on his thighs, waiting.

"And you call me dangerous," I breathed. I craved his lips on my back again, but knew he'd end up peeling me from the ceiling. Despite my fears, I leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth.

I sat back and inhaled the room, thick with the desire we had each neglected for so long. Edward's eyes drifted downward. My unclasped bra had slid down my arms to my lap when I sat up so quickly. He gazed at my breasts before appearing to be hypnotized by the gold hoop in my navel. He unconsciously chewed his lip and raised his eyes back to mine.

"God, you're beautiful," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," I said. I flung the bra in the same corner my shirt had landed.

Without any trepidation, Edward reached forward and gently cupped my breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over my nipples. I gasped as he discovered nerve endings that surely didn't exist in my old body.

I knew letting it go any further was reckless, stupid, and potentially painful for both of us, in a myriad of ways. My head lolled back and I whimpered with frustration.

In less than a week my life had been stolen from me.

If I hadn't taken that ride with James, I probably would have moved in with Charlie. Then I may have run into Edward in town — perhaps over breakfast at the local diner — and we would have fallen naturally back into step, picking up where we left off years earlier. I had no doubt it would have happened eventually.

_We were so damn robbed._

I should have been furious, and maybe I was. But in that moment I vowed not to give James or the cruel fates or _whoever_ any more power over my life. It was mine, and so was Edward.

I looked back and met his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I whispered.

When he realized what I was asking, he took his hands off of me and exhaled. As if the blood coursing through me wasn't stimulating enough, his desire rolled off him in waves. I almost groaned as the scent enveloped me.

"Bella, you won't hurt me."

I wasn't completely convinced, but I never wanted anything so much in my life. I had to steal this piece back from the thief so handily disposed of by Jacob and Edward. I leaned back on the pillows and stretched my legs out.

That was all the invitation he needed. He straddled my legs, suspending himself over me. He kissed me once on the lips before taking a nipple in his mouth, teasing it deftly with his tongue. After a few minutes, the same attention was devoted to the other one. Then he moved down and toyed with my belly button before sucking and tugging on the hoop. It was like pulling a string lower, lower — _oh fuck, right there_ — and I went taut with the effort not to lose control.

Edward seemed to appreciate how sensitive my body was and played it like a fine instrument. If I was Martin in such a scenario, that was fine by me — I knew how much he loved those damn guitars.

He sat up, and watching my face the entire time for hesitancy, slowly undid the button and zipper on my pants. Returning his gaze, I lifted my butt and he pulled them off. They joined the pile in the corner.

Before removing the coordinating white underwear, he resumed the ghosting of my arms, then my breasts and stomach. By the time his fingers found their way to the lace-covered mound I was panting reflexively, albeit unnecessarily. He smiled at me with hooded eyes before tracing his thumb over my clit. I cried out loud and clutched the pillow behind my head.

I couldn't believe I worried about killing him — Edward was sure to be the end of me.

As soon as I closed my eyes to focus on the sensation, he paused to hook his fingers in the satin straps and I assisted his efforts again. I lay there completely naked. Sensing his appraisal, I kept my eyes shut self-consciously.

"I —," he started. Rather than finish his thought he lay down next to me and kissed my temple again, stroking my hair away my face. I opened my eyes as he propped his head on his elbow, still running his fingers through my hair.

I could have drowned in the emotions on his face.

Not breaking my gaze, he skimmed his fingers down from my hair to my neck. He paused, tracing the exact spot where I'd been bitten although I doubted he could even detect the mark by touch or sight. Regardless, I knew he was seeing it in his memory by the flash of pain in his eyes.

He moved down, caressing my collarbone, my breasts again, then he flattened his palm over my stomach and I tensed in anticipation. As though in slow motion, his hand cupped the soft pubic hair and his finger pressed against my clit again. I whimpered but didn't look away from him.

Edward stroked me unhurriedly until I was squirming uncontrollably. Then without any warning, he plunged a long finger inside of me and I bucked as a guttural moan escaped.

Both of our eyes widened, staring at one another. Then he smiled lustily and added another finger, pushing them slowly in and out.

"Tell me," I gasped.

"Just like I read," he told me. "You're soft, and even warm. You're perfect, Bella."

He leaned in and kissed me again and I returned it, bringing my hands around to molest his hair. He continued the steady motion of his fingers and when his thumb grazed my clit again my whole body froze, for fear of hurting him. He leaned back slightly but with no concern of his own safety.

"Are you okay?" he asked with such tenderness, I almost cried.

The unexpected heat Edward's blood had generated through my system had subsided, but in its place were the even more intoxicating emotions I felt just by looking into his eyes. Having him touch me, kiss me, inside of me — it was almost too much.

I nodded slowly as I brought one of my hands from his hair down to his shoulders, then to the waistband of his jeans. My fingers rested at his hip, agitating lightly along the edge of the denim. We stared at each other a long moment until he pushed and hooked his fingers deeper inside, hitting some kind of invisible button.

Crying out, I clutched his jeans reflexively and heard the stitching of a seam pop in response. He did it again and I panted, prepared this time, following the jolt to each one of my overexcited nerve endings. Briefly — very briefly — I wondered where he learned such a thing. But when I remembered that this man had stood between me and a werewolf, I dismissed any silly female insecurities.

Edward Cullen was mine — heart, soul and body.

I carefully let go of the waistband and with amazingly deft fingers, undid each of the steel buttons of his jeans. His breathing got a little erratic and his heartbeat was like a bass drum as I reached the lowest one. Before I could sit up to help, Edward climbed off the bed and slowly pushed his jeans over his hips and down to the floor.

If it were possible, I would have blushed when he sprung out, hard and excited. I wasn't a virgin, but for so many reasons this felt like the first time and I fought back a rising case of nerves. I was intensely relieved Edward couldn't detect any changes in _my_ heart rate, pulse or breath.

He lay back down beside me and resumed kissing and stroking until we were both moaning, the passion becoming tangible like a deep magenta aura around us. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I kissed his neck up to his ear where I whispered, "Please."

Edward didn't hesitate as he raised his body over me, his elbows on either side of my head. He continued to kiss my mouth, chin and neck as he settled between my parted legs. He hissed as I reached between us and gripped him gently. I was afraid it was due to my cool hands but one look at his glazed eyes and parted lips reassured me. I stroked him and his quiet moan convinced me further. As he got more aroused I let go, scared to touch him as control became more ambiguous. I grasped the patchwork duvet on either side of me.

We lost ourselves in each other's eyes as Edward slowly pushed in, filling me. It was nothing — _nothing_ — like the first time, but whether the difference was due to my new body or it being with Edward, I'd never know. Or care.

I felt whole. And loved. And indifferent to what may happen tomorrow or the next day.

Edward closed his eyes, breathing deeply a few times, as he found control. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at me with adoration. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust deeply and I cried out with shock and pleasure like I'd never known.

Ducking in to kiss my neck and whisper sweet, breathy nothings, he found a rhythm, gradually picking up speed. My hands gravitated back to his body, hovering over his back as the tension inside of me increased. I was vaguely aware of a whimpering that steadily increased in pitch. It was me. Edward groaned and tucked his head into my shoulder, his whole body going still as he released.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._

My entire body tensed and arched as I let go of some imaginary rope, falling, falling. I gasped and clutched Edward, safe in the knowledge he would never let go.

He exhaled audibly and faltered, but still held himself above me although I could easily hold his weight. With a low moan he pulled out and lay carefully next to me, draping his arm across my stomach. I looked at him, my body still vibrating so much I was surprised the bed remained standing. His eyes remained closed, tiny drops of sweat dotting his brow. His breathing was still slightly erratic and stilted.

He was so beautiful, masculine and confident. Confident I wouldn't kill him.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered before realizing I was going to.

* * *

_Soooo, I have to join AA after this chapter. I have a new appreciation for Twi smut writers and I sincerely hope this didn't disappoint those of you who are becoming invested in Slayerward & Vampy Bella. Huge thanks to those of you who held my hand — or bitch slapped me in TK's case — while I struggled. Welcome to all the new readers and kisses to those of you who faithfully leave reviews. More drama on the way so not sure when these two can continue their cuddles. (It will probably coincide with my wine purchases.) Later, babes.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you all so much for the kind words after my cherry-popping lemon chapter. (Hmm, I never realized sex was so fruity!) I was more nervous than E&B combined, but when it was all said and done… I liked it. Maybe enough to do again. We'll see how crazy things are about to get for our young lovers. I received my usual brilliant input from FicBitches HeidiTown, McWinn77 and texaskatherine, as well as invaluable medical advice from cullenarycurser._

_The Twilight Saga and its characters belong to the queen bee Stephenie Meyer but she loaned some worker bees out to me. The Family Biz is all mine. Now time for pillow talk…_

* * *

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals c2010

**Chapter 17** _Suburban Smackdown_ (Edward)

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered.

I knew what it meant for her to say those words to me. I had almost uttered them myself earlier when she lay naked before me, but stopped short when I realized the timing would be a little suspect. God help me, I wanted to reciprocate but just as she declared her feelings, I was concentrating every bit of energy on breathing.

I was pretty sure Bella had cracked one or two of my ribs when she grabbed me as we both came. If I had spoken right then it would be clear something was wrong and there was no way in hell I could let her know.

Keeping my eyes closed, I breathed through the pain — and the pleasure. Making love to Bella for the first time was better than I had ever imagined, when she was human or otherwise. Admittedly, once we had kissed the other night I began to wonder about the succubus legends. If there were vampire women who seduced men and left them alive — ruined for sex with mortal women according to the myths — then I had a glimmer of hope of being intimate with Bella. For once I was grateful of my education in Italy.

There was something surreal about being inside of her. I had spoken the truth: she was surprisingly warm and soft, but there was also the unexpected sensation of being surrounded by her powerful, unbreakable body. The tightly coiled strength was so intense it was a miracle I lasted as long as I did.

I could see how hard Bella worked to contain that strength, but climaxing was all about losing control, of course. So she had grabbed my sides reflexively, knocking the wind right out of me. If she found out, I was fucked — and not in a good way.

After a few seconds the initial pain subsided and I could breathe normally. But as I opened my eyes, I saw the regrettable discomfort in hers. She smiled brightly and kissed me before I could return her words. Anything I said now would sound awkward and obligatory.

I exhaled shakily and returned the smile, my ribs protesting loudly. Jesus, I hoped they weren't broken or I'd need to have my dad look at them. Offering an explanation that didn't involve the truth elicited an involuntary groan and Bella tensed.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm more than all right, silly girl." I caressed her hip while planting kisses along her jaw and chin, trying very hard not to move unnecessarily. "That was amazing." She perceptively relaxed and turned on her side facing me.

"It really was... thank you," she said softly with a small wicked smile hinting at her lips. "So tell me, was I your first ... vampire?" In spite of the grin there was curiosity behind the humor. Inwardly, I cringed. Apparently pillow talk was going to jump right into personal confessions.

I shifted slightly on my side and the pain didn't seem so sharp. Maybe I had lucked out. I traced my fingers lazily on her lower back and she hummed with pleasure.

"Definitely my first vampire. And was I your first human?" I asked playfully, turning the tables on her. She rolled her eyes, realizing her mistake.

"I'm afraid not," she said apologetically, "but definitely my favorite one."

"Mm, nice save," I chuckled. Curiosity also got the best of me and I couldn't shut my mouth in time. "So, was it Jasper?"

I paid the price for my insecurity when she giggled and pushed lightly on my chest, setting off a fresh wave of pain through my torso. _Oh, fuck that hurt._

"You're so damn cute when you're jealous. No, it wasn't Jasper. I told you we were friends. We did go out once or twice, but it was like dating my brother," she admitted, before sighing. "I dated a guy at school a few times. I think I just decided it was time to get 'it' over with. I got a little drunk and we slept together." She looked away uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked.

Bella shrugged and lowered her eyes, clearly embarrassed. "I only went out with him because he looked a little like you. He never called again after that night." She looked back at me, smirking at the memory.

"What an ass. His monumental loss — my gain," I said, planting a kiss on her nose.

Smiling, her eyebrows arched, she said, "Well?"

I made a face, but confessed my similarly brief history.

"Once in my senior year with a girl at a party in Portland — also kind of drunk, also just to get it over with. Then there was a thing with a girl in Italy until we too decided we made better friends." She looked at me anxiously, but withheld her questions. "Shall we agree to leave our respective pasts where they belong?" I asked, still keeping my tone light.

"Absolutely," she answered, her eyes softening as she wove her fingers through my hair. "So what do we do now?"

Panic rose when I thought she wanted to make love again. The idea of spending the day inside of Bella made my dick twitch eagerly, but my beat up ribs cringed in fear.

Fortunately, she let me off the hook.

"You left Alice hanging and your phone vibrated twice while we were — uh — busy." She sighed, adding, "I promised Jasper I'd contact him. I'm going to have to do something or he'll talk to my dad. I wonder if Alice has heard anything yet."

"I better call her before she thinks we've had more trouble over here, and I'll see what she's heard. First I think I'll rustle up some food," I said with a sly smile. "Let's hope it has the same effect on me as _your_ breakfast did." I kissed her softly and she returned it. I felt her grin against my lips.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I promise not to make you open a vein every time I get horny."

Squeezing her ass, I groaned, "Jeez, baby. You keep talking like that and we're never getting out of this bed." _Maybe if I let her be on top..._ Before I could consider several positions that didn't involve long term medical attention the phone hummed quietly from the dresser and we both glared at it.

"And the real world rudely interrupts," she grumbled. With a quick peck on my cheek she was out of the bed in a blur and scooping up her clothes from the floor. "You better see what Alice has to say. I'm going to take a shower."

She was out of the room before I could even respond. Very carefully, I climbed out of bed and reached the phone as it stopped vibrating. Sure enough, there were now three missed calls — two of them Alice and one from an out-of-state number I didn't recognize. Hissing, I slipped my jeans back on and sat on the bed catching my breath, praying Bella couldn't hear. I pushed "send."

"Where the hell did you go?" Alice launched at me before the phone had finished one ring. "First you tell me that Jake kills a vamp, almost kills Bella, involving him in this whole drama, only to cut me off with 'oh, hey, Alice, can I call you back?'"

I was sure the neighborhood dogs could hear my little sister as her voice escalated in pitch. As soon as she took a breath, I broke in.

"I know, I know. Calm down. I'm sorry I worried you but something came up —," I rolled my eyes at the unfortunate turn of phrase and swore I heard a giggle from down the hall. "Anyway, everything's fine here but there's more I didn't have a chance to tell you."

Without editorializing I explained why Bella was outside this morning and how James and Jacob happened to track her. She squeaked when I reached the part about Bella chatting with Jasper and leaving a note for him to pass onto her father. Laying out the whole night's events made it evident how quickly our secret was unraveling.

"So, any red flags at Charlie Swan's house yet?" I asked, skeptically.

"No, nothing," she said, equally mystified. "He's still off work and I didn't know Bella's friend was in town. I'm not really surprised though, as many cages as he rattled from Florida." Alice hesitated and I knew there was more. "Edward, dad knows something's going on. He keeps looking at me funny and asking if I've talked to you. We have to tell him. I live here — I can't keep this kind of secretive shit up for much longer."

Raking my hand through my hair, I exhaled loudly. The ribs on my left side hollered and I grimaced, pressing my hand against them.

"I know. You're right."

"If we approach him —," she began plaintively. "Wait, _I'm right?_"

"As Bella has pointed out more than once, she can't hole up here indefinitely. Her parents are suffering in limbo. Sneaking plasma through dad's business is going to bite us in the ass, sooner rather than later." I had little doubt that Bella was listening as the water had stopped running already. "And the most important thing we need to talk to him about is the irrefutable fact of Bella's... _differentness_."

"It changes things, doesn't it?" Alice whispered.

I wasn't surprised she had been turning over the same questions and doubts as I had for the past week. It was just a little scary to discuss it out loud when you were raised from the crib to accept the undeniable evil of creatures that took lives and fed on blood.

"Why don't you come over here this afternoon and we'll all three put our heads together. We'll figure out a way to let dad know, and of course protect Bella from anyone overreacting." I had seen Alice with Bella and knew she wouldn't hesitate to defend her.

"Perfect," she answered, sounding relieved to have some kind of plan. "Is she okay?"

I resisted telling her just how fantastic Bella was and settled for asking Alice to bring a couple units of blood to hold her over until we worked out something permanent. With everything arranged, we disconnected.

Bella stood at the door watching me as she toweled her hair dry. I slipped my hand from my throbbing side to my thigh, hoping she didn't notice.

"Feel better?" I asked, my meaning multi-faceted.

"In more ways than one. Thank you." She crossed the room and ran her fingers through my hair, trying to tame what I had just stirred up. Then she cupped one cheek with a cool hand and placed a soft kiss on the other. I hummed and closed my eyes, willing her to do more but she turned and left the room.

I watched her walk away, her loose, flowery dress sliding sensuously over her hips. She was lithe and graceful and I realized with a start that she was getting comfortable in her new body. Not to mention confident with what it could do to me. Just thinking about it threatened to get me hard so I stood up gingerly and headed to the kitchen.

I refilled my abandoned coffee and ate a stale bagel while banging around in the refrigerator and cupboards, hoping to provide cover in my mission to wrap ice in a towel for my ribs. I let Bella know I was going to shower again and she nodded absently from the office, where she had resumed poring through the books.

Once in the bathroom, I tenderly poked at my sides, suppressing any telltale vocals. It was painfully clear that keeping secrets from a girlfriend with supernatural senses would never be easy — and hopefully not often necessary. They hurt like a son of a bitch, but after my amateur self-exam I was relatively sure the ribs weren't broken. Definitely bruised though, and it was bound to show before long. Bella would probably freak. Sighing inwardly, I relegated that bridge for crossing when I came to it.

After a hot shower I iced the side that took the worst of it and downed a few Advil before deciding I had spent more time in the bathroom than was natural for a guy. I put on a loose shirt with jeans and joined Bella in the living room.

"We should fix that door before Alice gets here," she suggested.

We took our ridiculously domestic selves to the basement where I got the supplies needed to board up the broken section of windows on the door. After we finished I thought about plastering up the hole in the stairwell too, but decided to wait until I wasn't so sore. No need to push it. As we were returning the tools to my bench, Bella looked up suddenly.

"Alice is here." She wrinkled her brow.

"What is it?"

"There's another car here too."

_Fuck, now what?_ I took her hand and we headed back upstairs. Simultaneously, my phone rang and Bella swore under her breath as we reached the foyer.

"Hey, are you coming in?" I asked, confused upon seeing it was Alice calling.

She sighed, exasperated. "I would love to, but there's a nice looking guy in a rental car who just pulled behind me in the driveway. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Bella's friend, Jasper Whitlock."

The look on Bella's face confirmed she had already figured it out.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed, her expression bordering on panic.

Looking out the blinds in the office I realized both cars were out of view alongside of the house. All I could see was the tail end of a generic blue sedan. "What's he doing?" I asked into the phone.

"He's just sitting behind the wheel, his arm across the back of the seat, watching me. He's as relaxed as could be. What should I do?" she reiterated the question of the day.

I looked at Bella, considering our options before answering.

"Okay, just meet me on the porch. I'll put him off another day — without lying to him if possible," I added when Bella's eyes grew wide. "We'll assure him Bella will be in touch soon. Then we'll talk to dad and figure out what to tell Jasper."

Bella appeared satisfied with the decision and I closed the phone, heading for the door. Her hand trailed along my arm and I paused long enough to squeeze it reassuringly. I stepped out to the porch as Alice climbed the steps and Jasper came around the corner of the house not far behind.

Bella's friend was almost my height and lanky, but sturdy. His hair was fairly long, dark blonde and covered with a dumb looking cap pulled down over his eyes. He appeared casual, his hands in his pockets, but looked daggers at me as he ascended and stopped a few feet away. Alice flanked the other side of the front door.

"Hey, there," I said, extending my hand. "You must be Jasper." He just glanced at my hand, keeping his in his pockets and looked back at me, deceptively genial.

"If you know who I am then you've obviously talked to Bella. Now where is she and what the fuck is going on?" he demanded with a big smile and subtle twang. He wasn't going to be easily dismissed, that much was clear.

I withdrew my hand and held both up in a placating gesture. "Bella's not available right now but she's okay and just asks that you give her a little more time. She promises she'll contact you in the next day or so."

The guy's laid-back façade evaporated as he came at me. Pushing me in the chest he slammed me against the wall, growling, "I think you're full of shit, rich boy, now where is she?"

As I hit the wall the pain from my ribs amplified and vibrated throughout my body. I tried to speak but I had no breath and all that emerged was a groan. In the next second the door flew open and although she didn't step outside, Bella yelled at him.

"For crying out loud, Jasper, calm down and get your hands off him. Now!"

He let go and took a step back, squinting at the doorway. "I knew he had something to do with this. You're a terrible liar, Bella."

Reflexively, I had grabbed my side and my eyes darted to Alice. She wasn't looking at me at all, but gaping at the jerk who had just shoved me through a wall. On my own property, I might add.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this — at least not in the way you're thinking," Bella said, exasperated. Her voice receded as she had stepped further back into the foyer.

Jasper glared at me before looking back to the doorway. I glanced up and down the street but the neighborhood was quiet — no audience yet. Alice still stared at the asshole like he had something of value to share.

"Then explain why you're at his house when half the state is out looking for you — or your body," Jasper added bluntly. He hit his mark as Bella cried out in anguish. If breathing or moving, or talking for that matter, wasn't such a monumental challenge at that moment, I really wanted to mess the guy up.

"It's not her fault."

Pain and regret colored Alice's voice, bringing everyone up short. Jasper seemed to notice her for the first time and his brow creased as he looked my sister up and down. She's tiny so it was a short trip.

"What's not her fault?" he asked, his appraisal stopping at her eyes.

Alice took a deep breath and squared her shoulders in a manner I recognized. She had just taken control of the situation — for better or for worse — and any contradiction would not be tolerated. The pain in my torso had subsided to a six on a scale of ten but I was still in no shape to step in where Alice Cullen was concerned.

"Something terrible happened to your friend and although she's standing right there, she's not the same person you knew. Edward had nothing to do with it and only has her best interest at heart, so please don't touch my brother again." Alice crossed her arms and I was certain Jasper took a small step backwards. None of us dared to interrupt.

"I don't know you from Adam, but you obviously care for Bella a lot and I respect that. So, Jasper, if you're as good of a friend as I think you are, then you're going to need some major brass balls to deal with this shit." She stepped forward and placed a delicate hand on his arm, lowering her voice substantially. "If you're not equipped as such, then I suggest you go back to Florida and forget you ever came to Forks."

The poor bastard stood there and stared at my sister as though she had just willed him the keys to the kingdom ... in a country he had never heard of. I was stunned into silence myself and there wasn't so much as a whisper from the foyer. It seemed like an eternity as we all stood there until Alice finally spoke, her patience depleted.

"Well, Jasper? What's it going to be?"

He looked her over again, seemingly confused by the authority coming from such a small package, before looking into the doorway. He straightened his back and answered.

"Okay, what happened?" he whispered resolutely.

Alice smiled at Jasper as though he had successfully passed a crucial test and hooked her arm through his.

"Let's take this inside, shall we?"

Twenty minutes later Bella and I stood across the room from Jasper and Alice in a scene eerily similar to the one a few days earlier.

"Drink," Alice instructed. Not surprisingly, Jasper obeyed, downing the amber whiskey in his shaking hand. Alice sat next to him on the couch, absently patting his arm or knee the entire time.

He looked up at Bella, his expression painted with grief as he met her ruby colored eyes.

"So there's nothing you can do?" he asked desperately.

Bella's shoulders slumped as she shook her head. I stepped behind her, wrapping my arms around her protectively. I had to reevaluate my initial opinion of the Texan in the last few minutes. He handled the news of Bella's transformation remarkably well. Alice had at least been aware of mythical creatures when she had been informed, but this guy seemed to accept the merger of fiction and reality with less effort than I would have expected.

Jasper stared at the glass as though surprised by its abrupt state of emptiness. Alice jumped up and refilled it before sitting next to him again, patting him on his back.

He began to nod like a toy dog in the back window of a 1972 Chevy. "I wondered, but I thought — and of course, so I didn't pursue — it makes sense now, but how?" All three of us exchanged uneasy glances, wondering if he had suffered a quiet but catastrophic breakdown after all.

"Jasper, are you going to be okay?" Bella asked, concern straining her voice.

He looked up at her, not seeming to see her otherness any longer. There was a spark in his eyes.

"I read about this. I just didn't realize it was based in reality. In all of my studies of history — the Civil War specifically — there were subtexts of unexplained deaths and disappearances. It was a thin thread of superstition and literary suggestion, but I followed it down several avenues until I... I..." Jasper gazed at Bella again, regretfully. "Until I felt like a fool for entertaining such folk tales."

"You and me both, babe," Bella whispered.

The pregnant silence filled the room until Jasper began to connect a few random dots.

"So how do y'all fit into this... this scenario? Why aren't _you_ guzzling whiskey and being fitted for straight jackets?" Although the question included both of us, he addressed only Alice. _This ought to be good_.

"For one thing," Alice replied with patience, "I don't do canvas unless it's a cute little boat shoe. For another, I guess you're going to have to man up a little longer for this explanation. Unfortunately I can't handle any more dramatic revelations until I eat something."

I gaped as my little sister donned the most pitifully deprived expression on her face. Her eyes widened until resembling those of a Disney cartoon character.

"So you can tell me all the background you obviously know about Bella's — um, situation — but we need to get you fed?" he asked with more concern than was merited.

Alice batted her eyes — _batted her eyes_ — and nodded, smiling demurely. Seriously, I had no idea who had possessed my sister's body in the past half hour.

I leaned down to look at Bella, wondering if she saw the same soap opera I was witnessing. If she did, she was far more amused than I. She bit her lip to refrain from grinning broadly as she stared at Jasper and Alice. Before I could demand an explanation for all of this bizarre behavior, Bella's face darkened as she focused on her friend.

"Jasper, what happened when you gave my dad the note?" I felt sort of stupid for not wondering about this earlier.

Jasper pulled his eyes away from Alice's and looked at Bella as though she were slow.

"I didn't give it to him."

"What? You said you would!" My ribs felt a small amount of pity for the guy if he had pissed her off. He sighed, exasperated, and faced her with his full attention although Alice's hand stayed on his knee.

"Honestly, Bella," he said, bemused, "I already had doubts about telling him you and I had chatted in the woods in the middle of the night. Then he started cleaning his guns. One. By. One. I'm sorry, but there was no way in hell I was going near him with news like that until I knew more."

Bella began to argue but I interrupted.

"Maybe it's for the best, baby. We'll talk to my dad tomorrow and decide what to do, I promise." Squeezing her shoulders, I kissed her temple, hoping she could be patient a little longer. Jasper's eyes widened.

"What does your dad have to do with this?" he asked, still staring at us.

"That's what I'm going to explain to you over dinner," Alice volunteered. He nodded obediently and smiled at her.

Again, Bella was a step ahead of me, asking Jasper an obvious question.

"Jas', how did you find me here?"

"Huh?" He reluctantly looked back to us before answering. "Oh, it wasn't that hard. I couldn't remember Edward's last name but I remembered you telling me his dad was the local doctor. There weren't too many listed and Dr. Cullen was the first one I called. The nice little gal who answered the phone was only too eager to help."

Alice and I locked eyes as I muttered, "Bree."

"Yeah, that was her name. I told her Edward and I were buddies from school and she got real excited about that. Went on and on about how beautiful Italy must be. You went to college in Italy?" Jasper asked me, incredulously.

"Not exactly. How would Bree know where I live?"

"She didn't. Although she seemed disappointed she couldn't provide me an address, she did give me your cell phone number. When I didn't get an answer I looked up Dr. Cullen in the phone book and sure enough, the home address was there. It was a bitch to find but when I found the driveway, I waited for a while. About the time I was going to leave, this young lady drove out and I decided to follow her on the off chance she'd come here."

He smiled guiltily at Alice and shrugged when his explanation was completed. Even though he had just admitted to lying for information and stalking my sister across town, Alice beamed at him with pride.

"How very clever of you," she told him.

I snorted out loud and was rewarded with an elbow in my tortured ribs. I barely suppressed a moan and Bella looked at me curiously, before addressing Jasper.

"Alice's stomach is growling, Jasper. Why don't you guys get something to eat and she'll tell you about their family's business. It's a hell of a story." His curiosity peaked, they both stood. Bella pulled out of my arms and walked slowly towards Jasper. There wasn't a trace of fear in his eyes as she took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Thank you, Jasper, for not freaking out, and for still being my friend," she said earnestly. He stared at her hands, no doubt feeling the difference, but didn't flinch. He looked back to her deep red eyes and smiled crookedly.

"Oh, I'm freaked out, darlin', but I'll always be your friend. You're still you." I felt a twinge of irrational jealousy, but mainly I was filled with relief. If one more person could clearly see Bella's humanity, then there was hope for a similar outcome with the rest of my family.

Jasper tentatively hugged Bella and she returned it. Alice eyes lit up and she grinned at me. It had officially become one of the most bizarre days of my life and I breathed a sigh of relief when they left me alone with Bella to process it all.

"Aren't they cute?" Bella gushed after the door closed.

"Yeah, adorable," I grumbled, still not sure how I felt about Jasper Whitlock's sudden inclusion in my life. I was barely convinced he wasn't more than a friend to Bella before my sister – who gives _no one_ the time of day - is giving him her total attention.

"I thought you were more romantic than that," she chided, crossing the room to me. Before I could brace myself she wrapped her arms around my waist and stood on her toes to kiss me. I visibly flinched as her arms touched my injured sides.

She noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away.

"Nothing," I lied, holding my hands out to pull her back.

Scrutinizing my face, she reached out, but bypassed my hands. So quickly I couldn't follow, she pulled up my shirt and gasped.

"Oh my God, did Jasper do that?"

I looked down and winced, seeing the bruises beginning to blossom along my lower rib cage.

"No, maybe – I don't know," I stammered, not sure what answer would provide the most damage control. "I'm fine," I said, pulling my shirt down to hide the colorful display.

Bella crossed her arms and gazed at me, unsure whether I was believable or not. After a moment her eyes widened with realization.

"I did it, didn't I?" she demanded. "When I – damn it, this is what I was afraid of, Edward! I'm a walking, talking weapon of destruction."

"Baby, it's not that bad and you are _not_ destructive. Really, it's just some bruising, I think." I cringed at my choice of words when I saw the alarm on her face.

"Are your ribs broken?"

"No, I don't think so. I sure as hell don't want my dad to check them out. He'd want to know…" I left the thought unfinished and she looked horrified at the idea as well. Then her expression was determined.

"Let me check. Maybe I can tell." Without waiting for a response she unbuttoned my shirt and slid it carefully off my shoulders. Meeting my eyes, she said, "Tell me if I hurt you. I'm serious, Edward." I nodded and lifted my arms to give her access.

Looking intently at the red, blue and purple skin she skimmed her cool fingers over the ribs. When she gently touched the worst spot on my left side, I hissed and she stopped, watching me closely.

"I'm okay," I assured her and she continued her delicate exam. When she finished she laid one ear to my chest and told me to breathe deeply. I complied without too much pain and then, because I couldn't help myself, I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, Dr. Swan, what's the prognosis?" She relaxed in my embrace and after a moment's hesitation, placed her hands on my sides. "Mmm, that feels good," I told her.

"Who needs ice when you've got me around," she laughed shortly. I tensed, but there was no bitterness to it. "I couldn't feel anything, even where it seemed to be the most tender. I think lungs are a concern if you break ribs, but your breathing is perfect." She looked up and kissed my chin. "I think you'll live but promise me you'll get checked out if it doesn't feel better in a couple days."

"I promise." I kissed her lips and was relieved when she returned it. "Thank you," I added, running my hands up her back. She sighed and pulled back to look at me, exasperation all over her face. _Oh, shit, here it comes_.

"Edward, I would love to practice my – uh – reaction control, but don't you think we should at least wait until you're healed up before I inflict more damage?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously as my jaw dropped.

"You mean, we can still – you're not –," I stammered, disbelieving my good fortune. I was positive she'd be afraid to touch me again. Bella giggled at my inability to fully express my relief.

"I may be dangerous, but I'm not crazy." She rolled her eyes at me as I grinned like a moron. "Just take it easy for now, big guy. No more run-ins with wolves or crazy Texan history majors either. Your career with the WWE is over, I'm afraid."

"That's all right, it's not on the list," I mumbled, nodding in agreement as I took her in my arms again. She looked at me curiously but tilted her head to the side, allowing me to kiss her neck and up along her jaw. Reaching her ear, I whispered softly, "I love you, too."

Bella stilled for a moment before I felt her smile against my cheek. "I know," she replied, happily. We stood there simply holding each other for a long while until the eventful day began to take its toll.

Alice and Jasper had taken his rental car so I checked her vehicle and found the small cooler with Bella's dinner inside. I made something for myself while we discussed the best way to approach the meeting with my family the following day. I called Jacob and asked him to meet us there so he could prove how safe Bella was – a werewolf in the same room with a vampire would speak volumes. He agreed more easily than I would have imagined, but I think part of it was due to his anxiety over not being able to phase. I explained to Bella how the members of the pack could hear each other's thoughts when in wolf form. She looked awed by the concept, which was ironic considering how magical she was herself.

"You need to get some rest," she said as I haltingly reached to replace a dish in the cupboard. The stiffness was setting in and my whole body seemed to throb in spite of the additional pain relievers I had taken. I knew it useless to argue so I grabbed her hand and headed from the kitchen.

"Should we get you some ice first?" she asked, pulling me back. Pouting, I looked at her hands and shook my head. When she understood what cool comfort I preferred, she laughed and muttered "men" under her breath.

I fell asleep quickly with Bella's head on my shoulder and her hands lying gently on my sore ribs, blissfully unaware I would wake to another nightmare.

* * *

_In case I haven't said it lately, thank you all for reading and sharing this roller coaster ride with me. I'm enjoying it beyond reason and wanted to expand the experience... If you'd like to invest some shares in the Family Business for a really good cause, I've put up a TFB outtake on the Fandom Gives Back auction. I think it goes live this week but it's a first for me, so if you have questions about it, PM me and I'll figure it out. The story is outlined right up to the end but there are some intriguing outtake possibilities._


	18. Chapter 18

_So some of you are going to kill me and some of you are going to send me flowers after this chapter, methinks. Strangely, I don't write for you – or me for that matter – it's all about Edward. *sigh* He took over this chunk of story so blame him. I firmly believe that is also for whom Stephenie Meyer writes for, and he and all the other members of the Saga firmly belong to her. I just did a small corporate takeover of Edward's fine ass for The Family Biz. Big kisses to the FicBitches who pre-read and make pretty: HeidiTown, texaskatherine and McWinn77._

_Enjoy. If you're too young or not a fan of the M rating, please skip the last fourth of the chapter._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 18 **– "_And For My Next Trick..." _ (Edward)

There was very little light struggling through the blinds when I rolled over, jolting my angry ribs awake. Groaning, I could see they were much more blue and purple and they felt as bad as they looked. I hoped Bella wouldn't overreact when she saw.

I instinctively reached for the spot she had occupied before I fell asleep, but the sheets were cool, and of course I had no way of telling how long she'd been up.

"Bella?"

Unlike the previous morning there was no vicious growl outside in response, but I still felt a tickle of unease. There was a steady sound I couldn't place right away because I'd lived alone for so long. I exhaled in relief when I realized it was just the shower.

Adjusting my morning wood, I wondered if maybe she needed her back washed. _It doesn't hurt to ask_. Holding my sides, I hobbled down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open a crack and steam curled out, beckoning me. I smiled at the thought of the water and steam embracing her body and I pushed open the door.

My smile faltered as the scene in the bright, tiled room registered. Small muddy footprints led to the shower and in the middle of the floor lay the sundress Bella had worn yesterday. The floral pattern was distorted by dark red smears and splotches. My eyes were dragged in slow motion to the white tiles next to the shower. One bloody print was perfectly visible where I assumed Bella had placed her hand while stepping into the tub.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," I moaned bleakly just as the water turned off.

After the first day of Bella's awakening, I had entertained very little doubt regarding her bloodlust. She had shown nothing but amazing control and a conscience more intact than many humans I knew. Her lips had caressed my neck and I hadn't felt so much as a whisper of fear.

I simply couldn't wrap my mind around the gory scene before me. Who—? How—? What could have possibly happened to explain it? My heart was beating so hard that my ribs throbbed in time.

Bella pulled back the shower curtain and stood there, the water trickling down her pale, perfect body. Although still the color of fine porcelain, her skin was flushed – almost pink. I fervently hoped it was a result of the pounding hot water, not human blood coursing through her veins.

Another unconscious moan escaped my lips and I met her eyes.

They were bright — excited even — and she was smiling widely. Confusion overtook horror as she spoke.

"Good morning!" she chirped. "Would you hand me a towel?"

I stood rooted to the spot, still staring at her as she glanced down to the floor.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! What a mess," she exclaimed, ratcheting my confusion up a few more notches. I finally found my voice, if not coherency.

"Bella, are you all—? Wha— did— how—?" _Yeah, that about sums it up_.

Her brow furrowed at my stuttering attempts before she looked at the dress and back to me a few times. Her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth popped open.

"Oh! Oh, no! Honey, no, it's okay!" Her face broke into a big grin and the brightness of it melted my fears instantly. "It's more than okay, Edward."

The look of sheer exhilaration on her face warmed the room and I instinctively smiled back, though I had no idea why yet. She reached her hand out for the towel on the hook next to me and I obediently handed it to her. She dried off quickly and wrapped it around her, tucking the corner between her breasts. Her dark wet hair looked almost black dripping down her shoulders.

As Bella stepped out of the tub her eye caught the bloody handprint and she wrinkled her nose. "Jeez, I really made a mess, didn't I?" she asked, as though it was nothing more than dirt or mud she had tracked in with her. I was still at a loss.

"What happened, baby?" I whispered.

"I hunted, Edward." The grin reappeared and her eyes gleamed with excitement. Coming from anyone else it would have been chilling, but her next words were even more unexpected. "A mountain lion!"

"Wha—?" I was determined to complete a sentence before the day was out.

"It was amazing! I went out for a little run — the other night it felt so good to move — and all of the sudden I smelled something." Her words came out in a rush and I was caught up in her enthusiasm. "Before I knew what happened, my body instinctively crouched and I was pursuing the scent. It felt so natural. I was faster and stronger and the cat didn't have a chance."

She faltered, reflecting on her words, and I could see the embarrassment rise in her face.

"No, it's okay — go on," I urged. I pitied the mountain lion, but the relief that it wasn't human blood was so overwhelming my legs wobbled. I sat down on the toilet and took her hands in mine as she continued.

"It doesn't taste the same but there's so much _more_ and I still feel energized — stronger. Full," she added with a twinkle. Looking at the defiled floor, she cringed. "I guess I need to learn how to do it better though. I was so caught up in the moment."

Bella kneeled down in front of me and looked in my eyes. "I felt like an animal, Edward, but not a monster," she said meaningfully.

This latest revelation in a week of many rocked me to the core. Everything I grew up believing, knowing, seeing firsthand — shifted.

"This changes everything," I murmured. She nodded slowly in response, our eyes locked. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she sighed contentedly.

I tried to imagine her taking down a large, wild carnivore and ran my hands over her arms, surveying her for damage. "Are you all right?" I asked, reflexively. She laughed, of course.

"You're going to lose your prized pupil status with questions like that. I'm perfectly fine — I can't say the same for my new dress, or your bathroom for that matter."

"The wolf pack—," I started, grasping for something to worry over. Bella shook her head before I could finish.

"Now that I've met Jacob, I could smell one of them a mile away. They're apparently steering clear and I made sure not to go too far. I'm fine, Edward," she smiled, amused by my fretting. So much seemed to happen in the past week when I slept, it was unnerving to be at the mercy of events out of my control while unconscious.

But this was incredible news, and I could appreciate that once the shock of dawn's bloody awakening had worn off.

I pulled Bella up onto my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggling in although I could tell she was being careful. Not needing to be coddled, I squeezed tight and kissed her bare shoulder up her neck until she hummed in pleasure. When I slid a stealthy hand up her thigh and under the towel, she pulled back with a dubious look.

"What?" I asked, blinking at her without guile.

"I thought you were going to take it easy. There's no way you're healed up yet."

"I'm fine," I snorted. "In my line of work I've had much worse, trust me."

Bella grinned at me wickedly. "Yeah, but those vampires were probably trying to kill you — not wrestling with you while in the throes of passion. I refuse to send you to the hospital for the sake of my, um, pleasure." She planted a soft kiss on my lips before whispering, "Patience."

I groaned with disappointment when she extricated herself from my embrace and stood.

"Now go get some ice on your ribs and take more meds while I clean up this crime scene." Scanning the room quickly, she met my eyes with curiosity. "Did you really think I had ... done something to someone?" I could see the hurt, just below the surface, poised to sting. I was as honest as possible without allowing her to feel betrayed.

"No, not really. I was still half asleep though, and I knew it couldn't be your blood and I've never heard of a lee— immortal feeding on animal blood. I couldn't make my brain catch up to any other possibilities." I shrugged apologetically before adding, "I just didn't know what to think until I saw your face."

She nodded at me solemnly, a small crease forming between her brows.

"_You_ trust me and had a moment of doubt. Your family isn't going to understand, are they?" The hurt was replaced with fear and it rose closer to the surface. I stood gracelessly and placed my hands on her hips, staring into her troubled eyes.

"They will. Between me, Alice and Jake, how could they deny the truth standing in front of them? I won't lie — it'll be a shock and my father's reaction is sure to be ... interesting, but they're not angry, mindless vigilantes. They'll be reasonable, and eventually accepting." I ran my thumb along Bella's jaw, willing her to relax. "You have to admit, what happened this morning adds a whole new dimension that'll be hard to ignore."

A small smile graced Bella's lips and her eyes flashed with the glint of excitement I'd seen earlier.

"You _like_ being a predator, don't you, my little poacher?" I teased.

She growled at me playfully — _I think_ — and lightly poked my side, causing me to flinch and swear. "I'm going to get dressed and scrounge up some cleaning supplies." She left the room while I caught my breath and made a mental note not to piss off the vampire girlfriend.

A few minutes later in the kitchen, I peered out the blinds looking for vehicles in the driveway. Bella came up behind me and took the ice pack I had pulled from the freezer, wrapping it in a clean dishtowel.

"They came back around midnight then sat and talked for another hour," she said, turning me around to place the ice on my left side and gently lay her other hand on my right. It quieted the painful rumbles and the drugs would do the rest soon.

"No shit?" I asked, surprised. She shook her head at me with a private smile.

"What's the big deal, Edward? Your sister probably has as many walls as you do — did. If Jasper's able to remove a few bricks, it could be good for Alice. He's a great guy."

I didn't want her jabbing my ribs anymore so I kept my big mouth shut. It's not like I had a reasonable argument, anyway. "I know," I sighed. "It's just weird."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, laughing. "Yeah, because we have such a normal thing going, _we_ can judge." Before I could protest, she continued, "You're being a good big brother. It's sweet." She stood on her toes and kissed the end of my nose.

"Speaking of said crazy sister, I better get in touch." I found my phone and texted Alice to call me when she could talk, not wanting to put her in an awkward position with my father — and letting her sleep in if she had been up half the night.

After a couple of hours, Bella and I had cleaned up and gravitated to the couch where we cuddled as much as she would let me. My phone finally rang around ten and I saw it was Alice before answering.

"So how did Mr. Whitlock take the full story of our little family business?" I asked, grinning. Rather than being rewarded with the mutual humor and banter I expected, my sister was reticent.

"Good. He's really smart and open-minded. It will work in our favor today." She hesitated, "We _are_ talking to dad today, right Edward?"

"Yes," I said heavily, knowing the impending confrontation was inevitable. "Oh, and we've even got something new in our corner, tiny tot." I smiled at Bella reassuringly and she beamed in spite of her concerns. "We won't be needing to pilfer any more plasma, nor will we need to sacrifice Mike Newton for the cause."

Bella gasped in mock horror and hissed, "Edward!"

"What? It was just a contingency plan, babe," I said innocently, holding the phone away.

"All right you two, knock it off. What could have possibly happened to put you in such good humor, considering..." Alice trailed off, waiting for an explanation at the other end of the line.

"Cougar is Bella's favorite new dish. She took one down early this morning and is apparently satiated, even a little rosy." Bella rolled her eyes but looked pleased, nonetheless. There was only silence on the phone.

"Alice?"

"You're being a smart ass, Edward. Could you hand the phone to Bella, please."

I was baffled by her attitude but I handed the cell to Bella as she gave me an I-told-you-so smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry about that, Alice. He's a little punchy this morning, but it's true. Well, except the part about Newton." I could hear Alice's voice rising higher with excitement as she unleashed dozens of questions on Bella. My lovely vampire answered them with matching enthusiasm as she drifted out of the room.

_What was I, chopped liver?_ Sitting quietly on the couch, I could hear snippets of conversation from the next room. Jasper's name came up. Repeatedly. _Ahhh._

I debated whether I was miffed or relieved to be excluded from the details and settled on ... pleased. Bella was right. Alice had cut herself off from the real world as deliberately as I had. If the guy turned out to be something more, then I decided to be pleased. The fact that he absorbed as much as he had in the last twenty-four hours and not run screaming, said a lot.

Eventually, Bella returned and handed me the phone. I looked at her, questioning, but she just smiled and left the room.

"Hey."

"So when are you coming over? Are you going to call him first? Should we bring Bella out together?" she rattled off, clearly wound up after her chat with Bella.

Alice and I strategized the event like it was a complicated scene for a movie — one where half of the actors were working without a script. Once we felt as in control as possible given the circumstances, I told her to keep a low profile until then. I would call our father next and she didn't need him grilling her before our arrival. My little sister was almost buoyant as we hung up.

I found Bella downstairs sitting at the old upright, lightly running her fingers over the keys.

"You okay?"

She turned to me with an easy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am. I actually feel ... _hopeful_ for the first time since I woke to this nightmare. Jasper told Alice earlier that some friends of Charlie's are taking him fishing, basically watching him full-time until they trust him to be alone." There was a heartbreaking sadness in her ruby eyes but she continued.

"Jas' took in Alice's news with remarkable nerve, interest even. I don't know her very well, but I think she feels a weight lifted to be able to share the details of her life with someone besides you." She giggled like a girl, adding, "I think they really like each other, too, so you be nice."

I looked wounded and began to defend myself but her expression stopped me. Bella's eyes softened and the adoration wafted across the room, enveloping me.

"And then there's you." She reached out her hand and I was pulled into her orbit. Closing the distance willingly, I sat next to her on the bench. She cupped my jaw with her cool hand.

"What about me?" I asked, my voice huskier than I anticipated.

"You're my rock," she said simply. "I should be going crazy on a daily basis what with vampires and werewolves. I killed and drained a _wild animal_ this morning, for chrissake! But you keep me grounded. Making love with you in the middle of all this madness even seemed to make sense. Thank you."

I was stunned into silence with her words as she leaned in and kissed my mouth, her hand still holding my cheek. After a moment I returned the kiss, passionately. My hand ran up her back and I buried it in her hair, pulling her closer. Her own hand moved up to my hair and she gripped it, anchoring me to her.

After a few minutes my ribs began to protest the awkward position on the bench and I reluctantly broke the kiss. Before she could think too much I stood and pulled Bella to the futon. I didn't need to worry — she followed. I sat down and she straddled me carefully then resumed kissing up and down my jaw. Her hands found their way to my hair again and she sensuously massaged my scalp with a soft moan. _Or maybe that was me_.

She was wearing one of my oversized T-shirts, which pleased me for no logical reason. I slipped my hands under it and began to slowly ascend her hips, waist and ribs with my thumbs tracing lazy circles along the way. Her kisses paused only briefly, so I took that as permission to continue. I stopped when I reached her breasts, a little shocked to discover there was no bra in my way.

Bella grinned at my expression and ducked in to lick my earlobe before whispering, "Hey, it's not like they're ever gonna sag." Her throaty chuckle made me hard so fast I moaned. _Or maybe it was her that time_.

I squeezed her perfect, sag-proof breasts gently and felt the nipples get even harder. The fabric was a nuisance and when I pulled the shirt up she lifted her arms without hesitation, allowing me to lift it off and toss it on the floor. The view was spectacular and the angle with her on my lap was perfect. I teased her nipples with my tongue — first the left, then the right — and her head dropped back as she arched her back, offering them to me willingly. The taste of her skin was incredible — fresh, slightly sweet and floral, with something indefinable.

I traced my fingers lightly on her back while devouring her breasts and I thought she was going to come when she bucked suddenly, causing me to groan as she slammed onto my dick.

"Sorry," she breathed. Her eyes were glassy and glazed over with lust when she looked down at me.

"Don't be. You're fine." I returned my attention to her pale pink nipples but she pushed my shoulders back against the couch. I expected her to look resolved, refusing to go any further, but she was speculative — in a good way.

"You're going to let me do all the work and you're going to tell me if I hurt you. You got it, mister?" she demanded. Not being a complete idiot, I nodded adamantly. Smiling, she left a trail of cool kisses from the corner of my mouth up to my forehead. I closed my eyes with a sigh, running my thumbs over her nipples.

So quickly it was like an optical illusion, Bella jumped off my lap and stood before me, bright eyed and keyed up. She took a deep breath and seemed to visibly calm herself, then leaned over and began to deftly undo my jeans. I watched her expression, so focused, as she ran her hands down my thighs slowly.

"Can you lift a bit, honey?" she murmured. Putting the weight on my hands I lifted my ass so she could slide them off, followed by my shorts. If my ribs didn't like the effort, they were duly ignored.

Bella warmed her hands rubbing up and down my legs. Every time she approached my cock it twitched in anticipation. Finally she took it in her hand and my head flopped back on the couch as I groaned loudly. She stroked up and down thoughtfully and when her thumb caressed just under the head I jerked involuntarily, grabbing the edge of the futon for anchor.

"Hell, baby, you're gonna kill me," I rasped. She stopped immediately and I tried to retrieve the words and stuff them back in my mouth. But when I looked at Bella, prepared to reassure her, she looked bemused and obviously secure I was being figurative. On her next pass up my shaft, she hit the same spot where it met the tip and I made a sound for which there was no description.

I was about to let Bella know what she was doing to me, but again she moved so fast it didn't register. She stood and pulled off her little stretch pants and underwear in one blinding movement, stepping gracefully out of them. Like it was a magician's coin, I found myself dazzled and hypnotized by the delicate gold hoop bisecting her naval. My dick was like a divining rod, pointing at the jewelry as well. She giggled at my fascination and straddled me again, poised above my lap. I grabbed her ass and squeezed appreciatively before running my hands up and down her back.

Bella gripped the frame of the futon on either side of my head and scattered several kisses along my jaw. Then she locked eyes with mine and lowered herself onto me. We both exhaled with pleasure as I filled her. Keeping my promise to let her do the work, I relaxed as she lifted her body slowly then pushed back down. Before long she was whimpering each time my cock reached further inside. Her eyes were half closed as she lost herself in the sensation and I was mesmerized again, this time by her raw, passionate beauty.

I realized I was completely bewitched and if Bella decided to take her magic act on the road, I'd volunteer to be her assistant ... feeding the rabbits, oiling the trap doors. _Anything_.

Casually, I brought my hand around and grazed my fingers over her clit as she rocked back down on me. She cried out loud and arched her back. I heard a little creaking in the wood where she held the frame near my shoulder.

"Edward," she panted, before increasing her pace and looking at me wildly.

"Let go, baby," I urged and increased my own pace, my fingers rapidly massaging her clit. I could see her mind battling her body for control, still afraid of her power, when suddenly she tightened around me and shuddered violently.

"Oh! Oh, god!" Gasping, her body rippled as it rode the waves of her climax. I was so focused on her face — her concentration, her bliss — that my own orgasm unexpectedly exploded and I roared as I released into her. My head fell back again and my breathing was erratic as my dick surrendered completely. Bella's arms relaxed and with a small whimper she laid her head on my shoulder. Her breathing calmed more quickly than mine as her oxygen intake wasn't technically essential.

"Are you all right?" she mumbled into my neck. My ribs throbbed a little but the rest of me was so fucking happy that I could disregard them with no trouble at all.

"Perfect," I wheezed, squeezing her butt weakly.

Slowly she stood up and we both moaned with disapproval.

"Oops," she said, looking down.

"I'll take care of it," I said half-heartedly, too spent to care. As always seemed to happen lately, my phone began to ring just then, muffled inside of my discarded jeans. "Shit."

Bella chuckled at me and retrieved the phone, handing it to me before it stopped ringing. At the look on my face, she winced before grabbing her clothes and leaving the room.

"Hi Dad." I knew I needed to talk to him but there was something universal about the guilt I felt, like you're sure a parent _knows_ you've just had sex and they're calling to express their deep disappointment. Irrationally, I grabbed my jeans and covered my exhausted dick before continuing the conversation. "I was actually about to call you."

"I was beginning to wonder where you disappeared to. You usually check in more often, even if there isn't any shit going on." Carlisle's voice was casual but there was a thread of tension running through it. Alice was right about his suspicions.

"There's been a lot going on ... with me, and that's what I need to talk to you about. The family, actually. Do you think we could all get together tonight to discuss it?"

He exhaled audibly with relief. "Absolutely. Alice is avoiding me and I was afraid you were going to be evasive too. Whatever's going on you know we can work it out. There's safety in numbers, right, Edward?" he said, citing one of the many Cullen rules for survival. My father sounded surprised and pleased I was bringing my problems to him. I wasn't sure what he suspected it was about, but whatever the scenario, I felt confident he was miles off base. The last thing I wanted to do though, was hedge about it over the phone.

"So, I'll come over about six? Will everyone be home?"

"Sure," he said, his voice thoughtful and distracted for a moment. "I'll tell your mom we're having dinner together. With everyone."

"Uh, there may be company. Tell her to keep it casual." Bella wouldn't be hungry but Jake could be counted on to eat enough for three normal people. He agreed and we disconnected.

_Shit, I hope this works._

"Now look who's nervous. You're not helping," Bella said reproachfully from the door. Crap, I didn't think I'd said it out loud.

"It'll work," I promised. _It has to._ Without my family on our side, Bella and I would be alone.

—

Bella emerged from the bedroom in another loose dress, this one pale blue with a subtle vintage design on it. The light color made her skin appear slightly less unnatural and I had the feeling that's why she chose it. She twirled in front of me, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Well?"

"You look beautiful, of course. Don't worry baby." She laughed, short and humorless.

"Right. What's to worry about? Just going to pass a friendly evening with a room full of professional vampire hunters and one werewolf — who, by the way, all hate me on principle. Of course I'm not worried. Should we bring a bottle of wine?" With an arched eyebrow, she dared me to challenge her.

"Fine," I sighed, reaching out for her. She crossed the room in half a moment and nestled into my embrace, next to me on the couch. "I'm a little nervous too," I conceded.

Burying her face into my shoulder, she muttered, "I bet no one else has ever had a meet-the-parents quite like this. We should tape it."

I chuckled and kissed her temple, my lips lingering, trying to reassure her. I had been keeping my anxiety at bay through the afternoon with my father's words in my head. _Safety in numbers._ It had kept us all alive since I could remember. I counted on it now.

Lifting her chin, I kissed Bella's lips and met her eyes so she would believe in my confidence. Before I could say anything, I was distracted.

"Your eyes."

Bella looked alarmed at my unintended words.

"What about them? I mean, besides the obvious," she asked. I leaned in, then tipped my head to see them at another angle.

"I'm not sure. They just look ... different for some reason." I stared for another minute before shrugging. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Great," she grumbled, and stood up. "Come on, let's get this over with before I change my mind." I let her pull me to my feet even though the pain in my sides had finally been subdued to a dull roar. Any strain I had put on them earlier was worth the discomfort now.

We went to the garage and Bella got in the SUV and buckled her seatbelt, looking at me pointedly.

"I remember how you drive." We both laughed at the absurdity of her concern for safety, but it was whistling in the graveyard laughter. I headed across town, driving slower than usual, prolonging the inevitable.

Twilight approached as I turned down the long meandering drive to my parents' house. The tension radiated off of Bella and I reached over to squeeze her hand after stopping near the front porch and killing the engine.

"I love you," I told her, willing her to calm down.

"I know," she whispered.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, but her long and ragged sigh said otherwise.

* * *

_I can't tell you how surreal it is to think of so many of you out there, all over the world, reading my twisted vampire tale. Thanks so, so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy the remaining hairpin curves in store for our favorite couple. If you'd like a small teaser of the upcoming 'family meeting' shoot me a review with your best guess of who else is coming to dinner. And no, it's not Sidney Poitier._

_And if you'd like to ready something short, saucy and outright hilarious, check out "Going Down?" by texaskatherine here on FF. See you all at the Cullen family dinner table!_


	19. Chapter 19

_You don't want to read a whole novel about why it took me so long to update, so I'll just say "sorry – it won't happen again" and move on. Oh, wait! If you've been impatiently waiting for this chapter, then you may be interested in more Family Business when the doors have closed. I'm auctioning off an outtake for The Fandom Gives Back – an incredible venture that has raised over $100,000 so far to fight childhood cancer. The wonderful texaskatherine and donnersun have formed a team to bid even more on this outtake. It's only a $5 minimum and only the winners get to read the outtake. Go to TeamSlayerward (dot) blogspot (dot) com and sign up NOW! The auction ends at midnight on July 3, 2010. Feel free to PM me with questions._

_The Twilight Saga is all Stephenie Meyer's but I'm sure she's cool with us borrowing her characters, etc. for a worthy cause. Thank you (for Edward) Stephenie!_

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 19, part 1 **– _Heeeeere's Bella! _ (Edward)

With one more squeeze of Bella's hand, I let go and texted Alice, announcing our arrival. She flitted out the front door in less than a minute and came to my side of the car as I rolled down the window.

"Everyone's in the dining room watching Jacob inhale all of the appetizers Mom prepared," she informed us. "It's really something to behold," she directed to Bella with a nervous smile.

"I'll take your word for it," Bella replied, dryly. "Did she make me any of those little black bear sandwiches I like so much?"

My expression probably matched Alice's as we both gaped at Bella. My sister burst out laughing first, covering her mouth for fear of drawing attention from the house. Her eyes sparkled merrily at Bella.

"Oh, I really hope no one tries to kill you tonight. You're so much fun to have around."

Bella smiled at Alice, but her eyes were tight. I leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon. It's going to be okay," I said confidently before getting out of the vehicle.

Alice took my place and squeezed my arm before I headed to the house. "It's going to be an interesting night," she said, with a meaningful look. When I raised an inquisitive brow, she just smiled, shaking her head. "You'll see."

Knowing Bella could hear every heart beat, I concentrated on breathing evenly, calmly, so she wouldn't sense my anxiety. It wasn't easy. I followed the voices to the back of the house and entered the large dining room. Nothing in my family home was very formal and this room was no exception. The large alder table had an Asian feel to it. The ocher walls and bold abstract art made it warm and relaxing. We didn't entertain often, but my mother always made sure the rare guest felt completely at home.

Jake Black took that sentiment very seriously. As promised, he was unabashedly consuming the remains of a platter of smoked salmon spread. He gave me a curt nod before stuffing a cracker piled two inches high with fish into his mouth. His eyes darted to his right and I followed.

_What the hell?_

Sitting at the end of the table was my brother, Emmett. His muscular arm was wrapped tightly around Rosalie Hale's shoulders as he smiled at me. It came across as more of a grimace.

"Hey, Edward," he said, an undertone of challenge in his voice.

"Hey, Em, Rosalie," I answered, trying to suppress my annoyance. I was sure that in my brief conversation with Carlisle I had conveyed the sensitive nature of the impending discussion. How did my brother's girlfriend get included in the invitation? My night had just gotten much more complicated.

Whipping my head around in search of my father, I barely acknowledged Rosalie's nervous "Hello." The family patriarch was rounding the corner and headed straight for me. He had my favorite beer in his hand and gave it to me as he gripped my shoulder in greeting.

"Son, good to see you. I thought you could use this." I was still sure he had no idea what I was here to tell everyone, but he looked sympathetic nevertheless. After thanking him for the beer, I edged him back into the hallway.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I growled under my breath so Rosalie and Emmett couldn't hear. "I thought you understood I needed to discuss family business tonight."

My father's eyes slid away uncomfortably before meeting mine. "Rosalie is family now, so to speak, Edward. I thought Em should tell you himself, but he can be a real chicken shit sometimes." He chuckled with affection while I just stared.

"They haven't made it official yet, but it's been pretty clear for a while that it's only a matter of time." He looked at me significantly when he added, "He told her everything. She knows what we do and she's on board. For some reason she's crazy about that dumb ass brother of yours." Laughing, he slapped me on the back. "You better come get something to eat before Jacob wipes us out. Then we'll talk."

Just like that, he returned to the dining room, leaving me to stand there reeling from the unexpected one-sided conversation. In less than a week's time there would soon be yet another person in on the secret I'd been protecting with my life.

_Safety in numbers. _Maybe there was a reason for the latest turn of events.

I took a deep breath — and a deep swallow of beer — trying to regain a sense of control over the evening. Bella and Alice were waiting outside and I could hardly sit and make small talk with the newest member of the Cullen family enterprise.

I reentered the room just as my mother came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of antipasto. She didn't even pretend to put it in the middle of the table for everyone to share. Jake had a handful of olives in his mouth before the dish hit the wood.

My mother skirted the table to give me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, honey," she said. "I've been worried about you." She gripped my arms and stood back to take inventory. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"You look ... _good_," she declared, sounding slightly surprised. "Stressed, but good. Everything's going to be fine, you know," she added with maternal surety.

"I know," I mumbled, returning the hug and kissing the top of her head.

She drifted off to fuss over the napkins and check on everyone's beverage. I was almost finished with my beer when I could feel my father's eyes on me as he took a chair at the head of the table. He cleared his throat and all conversation hushed.

"Edward, I know something's been bothering you. Let us know what we can do to help," he said with equal parts authority and concern. There was no turning back now. I inhaled deeply, thinking about how to begin.

"Where'd Alice go?" Esme asked, suddenly aware of my sister's absence.

"She'll be here shortly," I assured, before she could think about hunting her down.

I felt five pairs of eyes on me. Jake's were the only ones not burning with curiosity. My nerves were so tight that if someone were to drop a fork or even sneeze loudly, I would probably have jumped out of my skin.

"Something's happened that's going to force us all to think differently from now on." I briefly met Rosalie's wide, blue eyes, wondering how this news would alter what she had only just learned about our world. "And I really need to trust you to keep an open mind."

My father's brow creased with a trace of confusion. He clearly had a preconceived notion and my words contradicted it. Nevertheless, he nodded in encouragement.

_Safety in numbers._

I reminded myself how much our load —Bella's and mine — would lighten if I just had their support. I decided to start at the beginning.

"Last Friday, after Emmett and I finished the job at the abandoned crack house, he left and I stayed to clean up." Em looked at me, worried that he'd somehow dropped the ball. "It was a straight forward job," I rushed to add, "and I checked the house before I left."

The air was heavy in the room as they all waited for me to drop the other shoe.

"It wasn't empty."

I ignored my father's and Emmett's huffs.

"There was a girl hidden in a laundry closet. I almost missed the tiny room myself."

My heart pounded, reawakening my tender ribs, and I knew she could hear every panicky beat.

"It was Bella Swan."

My mother cried out, pressing her hand to her mouth. Both my father and brother swore angrily under their breaths. Rosalie looked confused, then alarmed, as she watched Emmett's reaction. Surprisingly, Jacob's dark face was tinged with regret.

It was apparent that most of them believed they knew what had happened.

"That poor girl," my mom moaned, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know you knew her, Edward," my dad said, his voice husky. "I'm sorry."

I ignored everyone in the room but my father, and braced myself.

"I didn't just know her. I fell in love with her three years ago. Before I went to Italy, before she moved to Florida."

My mother made another sound, twisted through with anguish, and it was difficult to stay focused on Carlisle when I wanted to comfort her. He paled visibly.

"Jesus Christ, son. I don't know what to say. I can't imagine..." But I could see the horror on his face as he _did_ imagine it. He pictured me impaling Bella, torching her until she was harmless ash, doing my job. The job I had come to hate with every ounce of my being.

I realized at that moment I would probably never be able to stake or burn another vampire again. The room tilted a little, and I wished desperately for a fresh beer.

Locking eyes with my compassionate, complicated father, I said, "I couldn't do it."

Dozens of emotions seemed to cross his face as he tried to make sense of my words. When the realization hit, he flew out of his chair so fast it toppled back, carving a small divot out of the wall.

"What the fuck have you done, Edward?" he rumbled. I knew Bella could hear him, and I prayed she didn't run to the next county.

"Shit, here it comes," Jake murmured. My father leveled his furious gaze at my friend.

"You knew about this?" he hissed. Jake's huge frame appeared to visibly shrink.

"I — I — well, I just found out and I was pissed too, but then I saw, and then he said, and ..." Jacob could tear a viscous vampire from limb to limb, but I could see him trying valiantly to regain his confidence under the steely accusation coming from my dad. I jumped in before he got so upset he phased in the middle of the dining room.

"Calm down, Dad. Jake has nothing to do with this." The fury was once again directed at me.

"I'll calm down when I bloody hell want to. Now. _What have you done?"_ His voice was angry and focused. I suddenly felt like I was eight years old as I fought to retain control, for Bella's sake.

"Could you sit down, please?" I asked, as though it were a perfectly reasonable request. I didn't think there were any weapons or flamethrowers in the vicinity, but if everyone was seated it would slow down their reaction times. Carlisle picked up the chair, never breaking eye contact, and sat down.

I took a shaky breath.

"Alice? It's okay," I said conversationally, as though she were in the room. If she couldn't hear me from the entry hall, I knew Bella could.

All eyes simultaneously tracked from me to the doorway I stood just inside of.

**Chapter 19, part 2 **– _Aftershocks _ (Bella)

_"I didn't just know her. I fell in love with her three years ago. Before I went to Italy, before she moved to Florida."_

I gasped and squeezed Alice's hand, my dead heart swelling impossibly in response to Edward's declaration. Even in the dim light of the entryway I could easily see Alice's eyes shimmer with tears. I fervently hoped it wasn't a result of me gripping her too tight. Breaking her hand would not bode well for the evening.

"I knew it!" she whispered, beaming at me. I smiled back, feeling hopeful again, and perversely, pretty lucky too.

Unfortunately, it went downhill from there, and my body instinctively coiled with tension as I listened to the conversation. I had to physically refrain from going into a crouch when Edward's father got so angry with him. Alice let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, willing me to relax. Much like her brother would do.

The next thing I knew he was calling us, and we both took deep breaths before proceeding down the tiled hallway. Edward stood in the entrance to the room, half in and half out. As soon as we emerged from the gloom, he smiled reassuringly at me. My anxiety went down a notch or two.

He smiled, but his heart was racing — along with almost everyone else's in the room. As we approached, he stepped toward us and put his arm around the side Alice hadn't claimed. It was odd feeling so vulnerable, considering how indestructible I actually was. So funny, that I knew if I thought about it for too long I would break into hysteric giggles and never stop. I swallowed them down before they could erupt, guaranteeing a disastrous reaction.

In a very contained manner, all hell broke loose when the three of us stood framed in the doorway. After a week with Edward treating me as 'just Bella,' I had to remind myself that I didn't necessarily look like that girl anymore. Maybe the hair, the features, the stance was slightly different, but the eyes... I knew the blood-red eyes were a dead giveaway — forgive the pun. As the room full of savvy people met my eyes, they reacted accordingly.

Dr. Cullen's handsome face hardened with shock and experience as he subtly stepped in front of his wife. Edward's brother swiftly shifted his girlfriend behind him and made himself larger, as an animal would when faced with a predator.

_Apparently, all the Cullen men are a protective bunch._ As though he read my mind, Edward tightened his grip around my waist.

"She's perfectly safe. Bella's really no different now than she was before the change — except the obvious physical differences," Edward assured them.

He must have been focused on his dad since Carlisle Cullen's eyes darted between us cautiously, although not as fearfully as I would have expected. Decades of conditioning were obviously difficult to overcome, and he steadfastly refused to make eye contact with me. I understood, but it was still disheartening.

"Edward," he said in a low, controlled growl, "while I appreciate your emotional investment in this matter, I have to question your judgment tonight. You should have told me without endange— without an audience."

I had to admire Dr. Cullen's civility when his intended words obviously implied his son had just brought a rabid, yet beloved animal to family dinner. I was sure by 'audience' he meant a room full of potential victims.

"You know I wouldn't have brought her here if I believed there was any danger to anyone. You _know_ that," Edward said, emphatically.

"It's true," Jacob interjected, a hint of reluctance in his voice. All eyes riveted to him. It was a relief to be out of the spotlight, even momentarily. Edward's father glared at the werewolf.

"I stood in a room with her. She was never aggressive — or even defensive with me," Jacob continued. "In fact, she and Edward had an argument, and as pissed as she was, she never made a move on him. It was … weird," he finished lamely.

I momentarily forgot the rest of the room as I gaped at the werewolf who had almost torn me apart less than two days prior. He may not have been thrilled about being here, but he still vouched for me. Edward was lucky to have him as a friend, and I vowed to get past the god-awful smell he emitted.

As though controlled by a puppet master, everyone's heads turned from Jacob back to me. I dropped my gaze under the scrutiny, examining the intricate wood grain of the floor. Edward and Alice protectively tightened their grips on me at the same time.

My eyes shot up as I sensed movement across the room. Edward's mother, Esme, left her hand on her husband's arm while stepping around his guarded stance. She peered at me, curiosity blazing in her green eyes — the same eyes I had come to love. Dr. Cullen visibly tensed.

"Honey, relax," she murmured. It was inspiring to see Carlisle ratchet down his anxiety upon her command. Esme looked at Edward for a long moment before meeting my eyes.

"Bella?" she asked tentatively, as though unsure of my command of speech. Maternal warmth radiated from her — it was a feeling I had never really sensed from Renee. I was disconcerted by the concern and sympathy in each prism of green, blue and gray.

"Yes?" I replied. Her eyes widened visibly, but she recovered quickly and smiled.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

An unbidden sob rose in my throat. Edward loved me — I got that — and I knew even Alice was unreasonably fond of me. Yet here I was, faced with a woman who had always looked at vampires as soulless, killing entities, and she looked into my blood red eyes and asked if I was all right.

At once, it broke my heart and fortified the fragile wall of hope I'd been constructing in recent days.

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances," I whispered. With a firmer voice, I added, "Thanks to Edward."

His mother's eyes warmed immediately with pride and love, and she graced Edward with a crooked smile.

"I knew something was going on with you," she said, smugly. Her husband looked at her aghast, clearly wondering if she realized their son brought a vampire home to meet the family. Before she could look too pleased with the turn of events, her brow creased with sorrow and she returned her gaze to me. "Your parents. My God, they must be sick with fear."

There was no relief in her expression, although I stood before her in one piece. It was increasingly clear that no one anticipated a happy reunion between my family and me.

Edward interceded. "That's one of the reasons we're here; why we need your help." He hesitated before adding, "There are other complications as well." His father looked at him sharply, undoubtedly wondering how the situation could be more problematic. The emotions crossing his parents face ranged wildly between shock, dismay and concern as Edward briefly explained the events of the past two days, including my trek to Charlie's house, conversations with Jasper, and Jacob's elimination of James from the equation.

As he spoke, sounding more confident with each passing moment, I felt eyes boring into me. Surreptitiously, I glanced to the other end of the table. Edward's brother Emmett had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, but he was listening raptly to Edward's account of our week. Rosalie — I recalled hearing her from that first day when she visited Edward's house — was openly staring at me with a mixture of shock and awe. It wasn't necessarily fear, but the beautiful blonde woman couldn't seem to drag her gaze from me even when I met it with curiosity.

To Rosalie's left, Jacob had resumed eating, seemingly un-phased by the turn of conversation once Carlisle had refocused his attention. Before Edward could tell them about the recent change in my own diet, I tipped my head up to Edward, my lips inches from his ear.

"Speak of the devil," I whispered. He looked at me in confusion, but Alice overheard and understood.

"Is Jasper here?" she asked brightly, slipping her arm from my waist. I nodded and smiled at her knowingly. She had told me outside that he was planning to show up, adding his support to our case as soon as he could plausibly leave Charlie's house. I was sure no one but me heard Edward's quiet little huff. I resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs again, but settled on rolling my eyes.

"So Bella's friend ... _knows_ about her? And he's here why?" asked Emmett, speaking for the first time since my arrival. He didn't seem particularly upset, just intent on being up to speed.

"Yes, he knows," Alice spoke up. "He's here because I asked him to come ... for Bella's sake. It's a long story," she snipped when we could see Emmett had a full list of questions to ask.

She disappeared down the hall while everyone alternately looked at the doorway and at me. I felt I should say something in the uncomfortable silence.

"He's really a great guy."

Edward chuckled under his breath at my lame attempt at small talk. I was mentally considering my limited repertoire of vampire jokes when Alice escorted Jasper into the room, her arm hooked in his.

"Everyone, this is Jasper Whitlock, Bella's friend from Florida." Jasper nodded at each guest as Alice introduced them. Edward's arm was still tight around my waist, so rather than hug me, Jasper rubbed my free shoulder and gave me a concerned look. He was obviously just as concerned about this evening once he learned the family dynamic.

"How are you, Bells?"

"Good," I squeaked, offering him a tight smile.

He squeezed my shoulder and nodded at Edward. Turning to the room, he pulled out the honey-rich southern twang he saved for special occasions.

"Y'all being nice to my girl, here? She's had a rough week, ya' know."

And that was it. Emmett guffawed loudly, and I could sense the whole room tangibly relax. I may have even exhaled, albeit unnecessarily, and I caught Edward flash Jasper a relieved smile.

"So," Jasper continued, "is it all right if I parked in front of the house? I noticed someone's car out on the road, just past your drive, but that seemed like a long walk in." He inquired casually, but looked pointedly at Carlisle — who was clearly in charge. Edward's father looked at Jacob, who shook his head, and Emmett, who answered his unspoken question.

"I brought Rose with me. Her car's not here." Carlisle looked back to Jasper.

"What did it look like?"

"I could only tell it was a small white sedan. It's pretty dark out now and the car was parked so far into the trees, it almost looked like an accident. Almost."

The momentarily lightened mood was replaced with tension as everyone looked at each other. We all knew the Cullen house was too remote to have a car accidentally parked just outside the driveway. Jacob jumped up from the table first, his expression all business.

"I'll check it out," he said, heading through the kitchen. Carlisle and Emmett rose too, and followed him.

I looked at Edward, curious as to what kind of danger they were anticipating when only moments before _I_ was the threat in the room. His brow was furrowed, but he shook his head minutely with false assurance. Everyone seemed to be concerned and on alert, except Rosalie. I had heard Edward and his father discuss her recent addition to the family secret, and I glanced at her to see how she was handling this sudden air of action and efficiency.

Surprisingly, she seemed unaware that Emmett had even left the table. She still stared at me with an unfathomable expression; a combination of confusion and pain, rather than the fear or loathing I might have expected. Curious, I returned her gaze until she shook herself and broke eye contact.

Suddenly, it dawned on me why Jacob had rushed off first. I realized I had the same advantages if there was indeed an intruder.

"Edward," I whispered, "I could probably help too, right?" Without waiting for an answer, I took his hand, edged around Jasper and Alice, and pulled him down the hallway. Fortunately, he didn't resist and even opened the front door for me. There was a barely repressed look of pride on his face as I scanned the front yard and thick woods beyond. Then I inhaled deeply, unsurprised to find I could separate each distinct scent on the breeze. Every one of them could be matched with someone from the dining room — except one.

"There's a scent I don't recognize. Female, I think. She hovered around the porch, and off to the side..." I followed the scent down the steps and along the wall of the big modern house, and Edward followed me. It ended at a large window that provided a slim, skewed view into the dining room, mainly the entrance of the room where I had stood just moments ago. I scrunched my brow, considering what that may have meant.

"It stops here, then apparently doubles back to the road, keeping along the trees." I scanned the encroaching woods, hoping I could see something that would help, but it was just deep green and black, except for...

"Oh, shit!" I cried out, before burying my head in Edward's chest.

Alarmed, he gripped my shoulders. "What? What do you see?"

"Jake. Naked," I whispered softly, hoping it was softly enough. It wasn't, damn werewolf hearing abilities.

"You can turn around now," Jacob said irritably, as he emerged from the woods and approached us. He had apparently just phased into his human form, and was pulling on jeans as I searched the trees. He was concealed from everyone, but someone with similarly heightened senses. I was officially mortified.

"So sorry," I mumbled. Edward stifled a chuckle and wrapped his arms around me.

"Anything?" he asked, as Jake got closer.

"Definitely human, female. The car's gone — headed toward town. She must have taken off at a run as soon as your friend arrived." Jake made a face.

"What?"

"The scent was vaguely familiar, but I just can't put my finger on who and where." He shook his head in frustration.

"Is that the first time you've phased since ... you know?" Ever vigilant, Edward homed in on the concern of my secret. Jake didn't have to think long to see where he was going with it.

"Yeah, but only Leah's running tonight, and she—, don't worry, I wasn't thinking about Bella so she didn't hear anything she shouldn't have." Edward obviously knew his friend much better than I, but it was clear, even to me that the wolf was covering up something. He rounded the house and bounded up the stairs before Edward could question him further.

Edward had indeed noticed. We looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged and followed Jake inside. Everyone had resumed their places in the dining room, except Alice and Jasper had sat down, and there was another platter of food on the table. They all listened to Jake repeat what he had told us outside. Remarkably, they then looked at me, as though for confirmation. I nodded tentatively, and Jake scowled.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a meaningful look, raising my anxiety level.

Jasper attempted to play Devil's Advocate. "Y'all have a beautiful home here. Could someone just be really curious to see it?" he asked, although he didn't seem to believe it as he said it.

"I recognized the scent," Jake repeated, "too much of a coincidence to be a passer-by, even if I can't place it." Jasper nodded and stared at him thoughtfully. Alice must have explained the wolves to him as well, last night. I was once again, stunned and impressed at his ability to absorb everything that had been heaved at him in the past 24 hours.

"There's another possibility, although I don't like it," said Carlisle. He immediately had everyone's attention, but his was completely focused on Edward. "I thought there was something else going on with you." His eyes darted to me before returning to his son. "Something else, entirely," he added, dryly.

Edward laced his fingers though mine, defiantly. His dad smothered an amused smirk before continuing.

"Aro's been asking about you," he said, reluctantly. "He acts like he knows something we don't, and since you've been so distant, it's difficult to bluff. I thought you were setting up traps and missions on your own; trying to go solo." He sighed heavily, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was now leaning toward his feared scenario.

"What?" Edward asked, incredulous and amused. "You seriously thought I was going out on my own, up against vamps? No offense," he murmured to me. "I'm not stupid."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, as though he begged to differ. "What the fuck was I supposed to think? Blood was disappearing from the supplies. Same with stakes and chains, but with no jobs on the agenda to account for them. Then you avoided the house longer than you usually do, while Alice began acting evasive."

Edward winced. He obviously thought he had been more discreet, or was just now aware of how observant his father actually was.

"I'm sorry about that. I had good reason," he said with sincerity. Changing tack, he asked, "So, why would Aro care about my extra-curricular activities?"

Carlisle and his wife exchanged another quick glance. "Trust me," the doctor emphasized, "Italy is _very_ interested in everything this family does."

Edward considered this for a moment before shaking his head dismissively.

"I don't buy it. Italy wouldn't send someone to peer in our windows during a typical — typical as far as they're concerned — family dinner. It's got to be something else."

Leveling his stare at Jasper, he asked, "You're sure you didn't say anything to Charlie Swan ... anything that would have him alerting outside authorities?"

Before Jasper could defend himself, Alice jumped in. "No, Edward. I've been watching all lines of communications in that arena. Even after the truck was found, Charlie's been unable to get the FBI involved. He tried, but there are just too many random disappearances in the Pacific Northwest for them to get interested in." She gave me a sad, apologetic frown.

I heard a gasp from Rosalie, so quiet that I was sure no one else had. I was the only one who glanced at her, anyway, and I saw she had resumed staring at me. A trip to WalMart was apparently out of the question if I drew this much attention. Before the others could debate the issue, Rosalie interrupted.

"So, there are a lot of random disappearances here, because of, of... _vampires?_" She sounded as though she had been practicing the word for days, rolling it around on her tongue, hoping to make it sound normal before she had to utter it in front of her new family.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and spoke low into her thick blonde locks. "Remember I told you about this, baby? Are you okay?"

Still staring at me, Rosalie nestled further into Emmett's embrace. "I'm fine. I just want to know about these disappearances. Does your family keep records?"

She finally released my eyes and focused on Carlisle upon her last question.

"Aw, shit," he hissed to himself as the audience shifted attention to him.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who stuck around for this chapter to finally update. I couldn't do it without my hot, smexy readers, McWinn77, texaskatherine and HeidiTown. If you enjoy my writing and want to read something completely different, check out Neon Forks – it's a one-shot I wrote for the "Don't Mess with the Help" contest, hosted by TwificPromotions. Read the others and vote for your faves. I'll be back soon and we'll see how grouchy Carlisle can get. __**~wink~**_

_**And please – don't forget to bid on the outtake and help slay childhood cancer.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm beyond thrilled to report that Team Slayerward raised over $300 for a Family Biz outtake for The Fandom Gives Back: Eclipse. FGB raised a total of $135,000 (and still counting!) for Alex's Lemonade Stand in its efforts to slay childhood cancer. Hands down, the coolest part of writing this story. Thank you for reading, sharing and contributing to the cause. Thank you texaskatherine & donnersun for coordinating the team. TFB's journey is coming to its conclusion, so team members may wish to wait before deciding on an outtake. Because we had over 20 bidders, I'll be writing a second outtake of my choosing._

_The Twilight Saga and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I set up shop for TFB and those stock options are all mine._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 20 **– _Early Retirement _ (Edward)

I feared Rosalie Hale was slowly going into shock as the night wore on.

In spite of being a stunner, with a body to match her face, there was a toughness to her that tended to put people off. I had only met her a few times and the interest she had shown in my house was the most conversation we'd had thus far. Fortunately, my brother seemed oblivious or simply enjoyed a good challenge. I reluctantly conceded she would be a good match for Emmett, and even the family — until Bella walked into the room, that is.

While everyone reacted defensively or angrily, Rosalie's eyes widened with shock and she continued to stare with disbelief as though she'd seen a ghost, not a vampire.

Obviously, the stories from Emmett would pale — no pun intended —in comparison to the real thing, but her awe never wavered. I knew Bella noticed too. It wasn't until Alice referenced common disappearances that Rosalie seemed to snap out of it, and my father's reaction caught everyone off guard.

"Aw, shit," he hissed to himself, but everyone heard. We all looked at him expectantly.

Carlisle looked at Emmett, then met Rosalie's steady, inquisitive gaze for a long moment. Before he could decide whatever he seemed to consider, my mother reached out and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, honey. We're all in this together now," she said. He sighed and nodded slightly.

"Rosalie, I'm going to get another drink. Can I refresh your glass for you — I think it would be wise," my father said. His tone was heavier than bartending services merited, and we all realized that Rosalie's inquiry was going to elicit more information than she had perhaps bargained for. Nodding, she handed her empty wine glass to him.

My mother quickly ran to the kitchen and replenished everyone else's drinks as well. When she handed me a beer she looked anxiously at Bella. It was against her nature to be inhospitable and she was at a loss. Bella rescued her.

"I'm fine. Really." She extended her hand, but stopped short of touching my mother. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," she added softly. Esme's forehead creased with pain and her eyes grew moist. She grasped Bella's cold hand with both of hers.

"You call me Esme, you got it?" she whispered, trying to keep her tears in check.

"Yes," Bella replied, choking on a sob with no tears to repress. "Thank you."

Everyone was silent as my love for both women expanded, pushing the air out of the room.

With drinks refilled for fortification and all of the appetizers gone, thanks to Jake, we took our seats. Even though the comfort level was higher than I could have possibly dreamed, Bella and I sat in chairs against the wall in case her proximity made anyone uneasy. I laced my fingers in hers and she leaned against me, more relaxed than she'd been all day. I looked at my father.

"Well, what's this about?"

"It's about my mother," Rosalie answered before Carlisle could respond. She tried to speak firmly, but there was a traitorous tremor. His eyes tensed as he nodded. I knew my father was a compassionate doctor and man, but his personal mission in life had built up such a steely armor that I pitied anyone who crossed him — vamp or otherwise. I'd been on the receiving end of his single-minded determination enough times to know.

Now he looked at Rosalie with world-weary sympathy before addressing the room.

"Rosalie's mother disappeared from Forks almost twenty years ago," he began.

"I was seven," she added. I could see the memories assail her as her eyes tightened and mouth hardened.

"There was a vampire in the region at that time who stayed around longer than usual. Very evasive and careful, spreading out his attacks both in time and geography." He looked uneasily at Rosalie before continuing. "His usual target was women leaving bars alone. There was never a trace — that the police found, anyway — so assumptions were made."

Rosalie's features hardened as she continued the story from her own perspective.

"My mother had a girls night out in Port Angeles. She called my father to say she was stopping for a cup of coffee before heading home. She never made it." Her blue eyes darkened with anger that had simmered through the years. "The police were concerned until they heard rumors that my mother had been seeing a man, and most likely had run off with him." Her lip curled up with barely repressed contempt. "Rumors started by Evelyn Stanley, I found out once I was old enough to dig." Most people in the room knew that Jessica Stanley's mother was the biggest gossip in town, so no explanation was needed.

For the second time that night, Esme moaned quietly with empathy for children that weren't hers. Bella gripped my hand tighter and sighed.

"My father never recovered and began drinking too much, which only fueled the gossip mill. After his second DUI, he stuck close to home. He died six years ago, not long after I graduated high school. Officially it was a heart attack, but I knew better. He just gave up on living." Tough exterior notwithstanding, Rosalie's eyes misted and she blinked hard, willing her grief back into its box.

My brother squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Rose pretty much raised herself and took care of her dad. She's amazing," he explained, his tone challenging anyone to disagree.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," my mother murmured. My father, however, was thinking the same thing I was.

"But, why would you connect your mother's disappearance with a vampire?" he asked.

Rosalie looked at Bella and answered, matter-of-factly. "I didn't, even after Emmett told me everything. But then I saw _her_." There was no reproach in her voice, but Bella cringed, as though personally responsible for Rosalie's loss.

Shaking her head with a sad smile, she explained.

"A week or so after my mother disappeared, there was a horrible thunderstorm. I used to hate them. I woke up, clutching my favorite stuffed toy — a big tiger. My father wasn't on his game for obvious reasons, and had left my window open. The curtains blew wildly and I remember lying there in the dark, imagining all sorts of things in the billowing fabric. Then the curtains flew back and a bolt of lightning lit up the window frame." She visibly blanched at the memory and sunk into Emmett's tight embrace. "I saw my mother."

There was a collective gasp, and no one dared to dismiss her story as the muddled recollection of a heartbroken child.

"Mama's dark brown hair blew in the wind, but she stood as still as a statue, watching me." Rosalie's eyes darted to Bella. "She was so pale I thought she was a ghost, but her eyes were red. My parents didn't let me watch scary shows or movies, but I didn't think ghosts had red eyes. And even though there were no tears, I could see she was crying. Watching me and crying."

Rosalie paused to gulp down half of her wine. Emmett whispered something in her ear and she kissed him quickly before continuing.

"I was afraid to look away, for fear she would disappear. I clutched my stuffed animal so tightly my fingers popped some of the stitching. Once the lightning and thunder moved out of the area, she was harder to see. I threw myself out of bed and ran to the window, but there was nothing there."

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I cried myself to sleep. In the morning I was sure it had been a dream, until I found the holes in my tiger where my fingers had gripped. I never saw her again, but I've loved thunderstorms ever since. Sometimes I stand outside, hoping she'll emerge from the rain-soaked darkness." Rosalie looked around the table, daring anyone to mock her. No one did, of course.

Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Based on the evidence, we were pretty sure she was a victim, but I had no idea she was turned. You were fortunate to survive," he added.

"You don't understand!" Rosalie cried as she leaned forward out of Emmett's embrace. Her eyes bore into my father's. "I wasn't afraid because she wasn't dangerous. Maybe I haven't experienced the years of horror you and your family has, but I knew without a doubt that I was safe that night. I was too young at the time to understand, but I could tell my mother was grieving, just as I was." She swung her gaze to Bella.

"Once I got over the initial shock tonight, I felt nothing to fear from her either." Bella took a quick breath and the women's eyes locked. I have no idea how long the quiet engulfed the room. If everyone's wheels could turn audibly, the noise would have been deafening. I decided to break the silence by stating the obvious.

"You realize this changes everything."

––––––

As soon as I said what everyone must have been thinking, my parents exchanged a look, weighted with meaning, before my father donned his hunter mask.

"It certainly raises questions," he conceded, "but it doesn't change 'everything.'"

After a week of watching Bella go through hell and back, only to wind up being the woman I loved in spite of her still heart, I had enough of my father's resistance.

"Bullshit!" I roared, standing. Bella tried to pull me back, but I released her hand and leaned over the table, planting my hands and glaring at my father on the opposite side. "You can't honestly tell me that after hearing of Rosalie's mother crying harmlessly outside her window, and sitting in the same room with this kind, beautiful girl," I gestured angrily toward Bella, emphasizing my point, "you still believe they're all soulless, bloodthirsty animals deserving of a quick fiery death!"

I sensed everyone around me flinch, but I didn't care. Ever since Bella woke up and was still the same person, I was tortured with the countless lives we had ended before they finished transforming into monsters.

What if they weren't?

_What had we done?_

"What if they weren't?" I breathed.

It was a rhetorical question — the safest of the two — but after a long moment of palpable silence, my father answered, no louder than I had managed.

"Then, God help us."

His admission took the fight completely out of me and I sank boneless into the chair next to Bella. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my jaw before whispering, "It's okay," in my ear. I closed my eyes, but had to open them when all the faces of suffering newborns through the years flashed before me.

"So, now what?" I asked wearily. I looked up to catch more silent communication going on between my parents. They had always seemed to have a secret language and understanding which made it near impossible to get away with anything as a kid. But at the moment, the intensity of their exchange drove me crazy with curiosity.

"Now, there's a lot to discuss. This sheds light on a few things that have happened lately," Carlisle said, leaving much more unsaid. He looked uneasily between Bella and me. She was still wrapped around me, rubbing my arm soothingly. "Please forgive me, but I have to ask..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Just ask," I snapped, unsure what he was so afraid of verbalizing after everything that had been brought to light. He glared at me before looking at Bella.

"About the thirst. I know Edward's been giving you plasma, but normally — well..."

I had completely forgotten about sharing our latest news.

"Hell, I forgot!" I exclaimed, not giving Bella a chance to answer. "The blood is not exactly an issue any longer." I almost rushed to explain, but recalled Bella's enthusiasm this morning, and stopped myself. She had been discussed for most of the night as though she wasn't the human I touted her as. It was time to let her have a voice. I looked at her, my brow cocked expectantly.

She suppressed a crooked smile and turned to Carlisle.

"It's true that Edward was taking care of me from your supplies — I'm sorry about that — but I made an unexpected discovery last night." She glanced around the room awkwardly before explaining, "I hunted and ... fed on a mountain lion. It sustained me. Quite well, actually."

Eyes widened and a murmur traveled around the room before ending at my father.

"No shit?" he asked, incredulous. My mother elbowed his ribs with force enough to make him wince. "Sorry, but that's remarkable news." He looked at Esme again and she shrugged her shoulder at him.

"Enough of the secret looks!" I said, exasperated. "Tell us what you know."

"Not much, surprisingly," he replied, unfazed by my ire. "There are scant, obscure legends of immortals who thrive on animal blood, but in spite of their vast library, Italy's documentation is inexplicably lacking. It goes without saying that recorded history of vamps who resist taking human life would not be good for business."

And there it was.

News of vampires who could live quietly without murdering unsuspecting passersby would suck the life — pun completely intended — from the bottom line. The Volturi family had been hunting monsters for centuries, eradicating evil around the world. I had taken it as a matter of course that the facilities in Italy were opulent, and the Cullen family had clearly benefited financially. It just never dawned on me to deeply question the source of the substantial wealth.

Killing vampires was somehow big business and I doubted the Volturi family had any intention of allowing that to be compromised. The pieces clicked into place around the table as we all contemplated my father's words.

"Fuuuuuck me," Emmett said first.

"I was gonna say the same thing," Alice whispered.

"Huh," Jake said simply. The wolves were completely invested in the fight, but they'd always tolerated an uneasy alliance with Italy. The pack's mission was based more on animal instinct, not company shares and stock options.

I was peripherally aware of Bella, Jasper and Rosalie glancing around the room, confused, ignorant of the financial empire behind our family business. But it was hard to break eye contact with my father, as he seemed to weigh his words carefully.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it changes everything," he finally said. I nodded grimly.

My mother stood, placing hands on her hips.

"This is going to be a long night. Does anyone need anything?" Everyone shook their heads, anxious to turn over the evening's revelations, hoping to make sense of it all.

"All right," she continued, "then I'm going to take Bella to the living room to talk. Jasper, you should come too. The rest of you work out what this means for our family." Her voice carried the authority I was intimately familiar with, and Bella and Jasper rose without question.

"Um, maybe I should..." Rosalie stammered, half standing.

"No, Rose. You're one of us now. Stay, help," Esme gently ordered. Rosalie sat back down, her mouth slack as my mother left the room, Bella and Jasper trailing behind. With Bella gone I moved to a chair at the table, and the six of us formed a tense knot around the alder. I cut to the chase.

"So I take it your legendary fights with Aro aren't just about you two having a pissing contest?"

"Edward," Alice hissed. She looked at Rosalie out of the corner of her eye. Having a new member of the family — or business — or family business would take some getting used to.

"Don't worry, I can hold my own in the profanity department," Rosalie laughed. Emmett nodded vigorously. "Go on."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "I guess you'll fit right in."

My father replied to my original statement, "No, we haven't seen eye to eye for some time. I didn't always understand it, but now I wonder..." He seemed to get tangled in his thoughts. We waited.

"Aro's been insisting on more aggressive missions," he finally sighed. "He pushes us to follow thin leads and when we stumble on a newborn, we're supposed to eradicate as much as possible. Not just the vamp, but the structure, any ID connected to them — that sort of thing." He gazed at me and I realized where he was heading.

"We were supposed to torch that crack house last week. I told Aro to fuck himself. It may have been a piece of shit real estate, but with no other bloodsucker activity to justify it, a fire would have drawn unnecessary attention." I was relieved he hadn't used the derogatory term while Bella was in the room. Names I had grown up hearing, thinking nothing of using, suddenly made me uncomfortable.

"Why do you think he's going to so much trouble to cover shit up?" Emmett asked.

"At first I assumed he was getting paranoid about exposure. With modern technology, it's infinitely more possible for someone to catch a vampire with a camera phone or other recording device. A couple buttons pushed, and it's all over the Web. That knowledge, as we know, would turn law enforcement on its ear and create a nightmare for hunters." He looked at Rosalie, clarifying, "Hunters like us.

"Open season on vampires would result in a blood bath." Carlisle addressed me. "Edward, you have to admit, even with all we've discovered tonight, there _are_ killers out there. Innocent lives are lost daily. We can't just give them all amnesty once they're turned, and hope for the best."

I nodded reluctantly. He was right, of course. I had seen enough vampires consumed with thirst, devoid of humanity, to know how rare Bella was. Didn't I chain and cuff her spread-eagle in my basement — _just in case?_ But I had also staked and torched enough of them in the throes of venomous agony to give me pause.

All of my self-indulgent fantasies of normal, benign jobs were insanely appealing at that moment. Realistic, even.

The thoughtful silence was broken by Jasper's angry bellow from down the hall.

"He _what_?"

I was half out of my chair, ready to go see what had transpired to elicit such a reaction. Jake held his hand up, stopping me.

"Don't go. It'll just piss you off. I'm sure she'll tell you later." I was irrationally envious of his superior hearing, but I sat back down, mollified. If Bella needed me, I figured Jake would tell me. I realized she, too, would have no problem hearing our conversation, and cringed.

"So if Aro's concerns aren't altruistic, what are we dealing with?" I asked my father. "If it's all business to him, how does burning down a crappy tract house benefit his little empire?"

He rubbed his hands roughly over his face and looked to the ceiling for answers. There were none, apparently. "I'm not sure. I do know our family seems to be a thorn in his side, and his concern about you, Edward, can't be coincidental. We've been active and successful in recent months. It's not reasonable for him to have his shorts in such a wad."

I hated to add more discord, but I had to put it out there. "If it _is_ Aro sticking his nose into our family business, who do you suppose was peeking in the windows tonight?"

"Has Jane been stateside recently?" Emmett asked the room in general. I tensed, but kept my voice conversational.

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, there's not a lot of love lost between Jane and her uncle."

Carlisle shook his head as well. "Now that I know you're not going rogue on me, and Aro obviously has an unhealthy interest in what is going on with us, I'm going to need to do some research. I'll need your help, Alice."

"Of course," she murmured. We had half of her attention as she kept looking down the hall.

We spent another couple of hours throwing out hypotheses before examining and dismissing them. Strategy was easier to discuss than ethics, and we avoided answering the big questions looming over our heads. Eventually the conversation was interrupted by Jake's snoring. His head had descended gradually to the table until he slept soundly and loudly.

As though on cue, Bella and my mother appeared at the door.

"Jasper's asleep too," said Esme as she smiled at Jake drooling on her nice table. "Charlie's at Harry Clearwater's house tonight so I think we should just let him sleep."

In a blur that would have made Bella appear human, Alice jumped up. "I'll get him a blanket," she said officiously before rushing off. Bella and my mom smiled knowingly at one another.

I crossed the room to Bella and kissed her forehead. "You ready to go home, baby?"

There was a deep sadness in her eyes as she nodded and leaned against me. I wondered what the three of them had talked about for so long that would cause the pain I saw.

"I'm going to make some discreet inquiries tomorrow of some of the other teams around the country. Depending on what I find, I may just confront Aro, but I'd rather be better armed. If he's hiding something, he underestimates the Cullens," my father said, as everyone stood to leave or retire.

I nodded. I was exhausted, but felt much of the weight of the past week lift from my shoulders. I would never tell Bella how fearful I was about tonight's revelation. The relief of having my family in my corner was indescribable.

Good-bys were brief as everyone's minds were busy and our bodies tired. The only one who would be up all night — _all nights_ — pulled me toward the foyer, but not before my mother embraced her warmly and whispered something in her ear. Bella gently returned the hug and nodded at her words. Alice flitted out of the living room to add her hugs to the farewells. I could see Jasper sprawled on the couch with an afghan draped over him and his boots sitting neatly on the floor. He looked way too comfortable for my taste.

"I can drive," Bella said as we approached the vehicle. "You look beat."

I hesitated a second too long as I thought of the last time I let anyone drive my car. Nope. Never.

"Oh, come on. I won't hurt it, Edward."

"I know that, I just — of course you can drive. Thanks," I said, trying to cover my reluctance. I tossed her the keys and she easily snagged them in mid-flight. She giggled like a teenager with her first chance at the wheel.

I don't know what I was worried about. Bella's new reflexes were just as amazing as the rest of her. She didn't pursue the speed I usually did, but her confidence on each curve rivaled that of a professional race car driver. Her eyes shone in the dark, a half smile on her lips.

"You're enjoying yourself," I stated as fact. She grinned and looked at me, but the car never wavered from the lane.

"It's interesting to discover new skills at my disposal. That's all." We both knew it was an understatement. Now that she had accepted her fate, Bella seemed to embrace the advantages of her new body rather than wallow in the undeniable losses.

The rest of the ride was quiet and we kept our thoughts to ourselves as we entered the house, fingers entwined.

"How are your ribs?" she asked, pausing by the freezer.

"Not bad," I said honestly. "I'll just pop a couple Advil before I crash."

I threw on some scrub pants and a T-shirt while Bella swapped her dress for one of my loose jerseys. If exhaustion — mental and physical — didn't exude from every pore on my body, I would have tossed the football shirt and tasted every inch of her. But the night had taken its toll, and besides, I really wanted to discover the source of the sadness still lingering in her eyes.

We curled up on the bed facing each other. She slid her hand under my shirt and rested it on my rib cage. I closed my eyes.

"Hmmm, that feels good, but I really do feel better," I insisted.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

I opened my eyes, locking with hers.

"Soon. Will you tell me what you three talked about tonight?"

Bella sighed heavily and seemed to look over my shoulder for the answer.

"Closure," she said finally, without meeting my eyes. The pain roiled in her ruby irises like a stormy, blood red sea. I reached out, wanting to do whatever I could to calm the tempest. Burying my fingers in her hair, I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she closed her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, guessing at once what my mother discussed with her.

She shook her head, infinitesimally. "Not yet, no."

We lay quietly for a while longer, me trying to smooth away the sorrow in her face, and pointlessly wishing she could sleep.

"Can I ask what upset Jasper so much?" I eventually asked. "We could hear him down the hall. Jake looked disgusted, but told me not to go see what was wrong."

She opened her eyes and I could see she was going to at least share this.

"Jasper was telling me how worried my mother was about me, wondering what could have possibly happened." Her mouth twisted bitterly. "Then he told me how fortunate she was to have Phil to lean on."

The first night we talked, Bella had explained how she fled Florida after an argument with her mother over her latest boyfriend, but she didn't provide the details I feared were coming now.

"Jasper thought he was being a stand-up guy for my mom, so when I told him what led me to leave, well, he got pretty pissed." She gave me a pointed look. "Don't you get all worked up too. It's not a big deal in the long run.

"So, I've always understood my mom needs a man in her life to make her feel special. Phil was the first one she had move in with her though. While I wasn't crazy about him, I knew I'd be moving out anyway, as soon as I graduated. Almost immediately he started patting my ass, making sure he brushed against me in the hallway, that kind of thing. I avoided being home as much as possible, but a couple weeks ago he backed me against the wall and accused me of leading him on."

I clenched my jaw, feeling sharp disappointment that 3000 miles separated me from this asshole. Bella placed her cool fingers on my face and didn't continue until I relaxed.

"Him, I could handle. When I told my mother what kind of a jerk he was, what he'd been doing for months, she responded by slapping me in the face and echoing what Phil said about leading him on. She said some other crappy things to me — I believe the words 'stripper pole' were mentioned. So I left," she concluded with a shrug.

"God, baby, I'm so sorry," I said, my voice rough. I realized if only Renee Swan had reacted differently, with proper shock and outrage, Bella would still be a healthy, breathing coed in Jacksonville. Clear across the country from me, I thought belatedly. _Selfishly_.

"I know," she said, playing with my hair. "What's done is done. I got a little satisfaction when Jasper told me Phil was questioned about my disappearance. They dismissed him once my truck was found out here. I'm sure that's why he's being so supportive to my mother. It would look bad if he bailed on her now."

I struggled for something to say to make it better. One parent was showing appalling lack of judgment or concern, while the other one was coming undone with fear. And here Bella was, in my bed — safe, but sad, helpless to reconcile either situation.

"Will _you_ tell me something now?" she asked tentatively. With her ability to hear our conversation down the hall, I anticipated lots of questions about the Volturi family and our business in general, so her actual train of thought caught me off guard.

"That day I got on the computer in your office?" she started. I nodded, still unsure where she was heading. "Well, you had some odd notations on your calendar, and I was curious if they were work related... or not."

Oh. Shit.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. I know I was being nosy."

It was actually kind of funny now, to have my stupid little secret discovered like that. Tonight especially — the night I knew without a doubt I'd never destroy another vampire for a living. I laughed out loud and it felt good. Bella looked askance, not expecting my reaction.

"No, I'll tell you. It might have been embarrassing a few weeks ago, but now I don't give a damn. For some time now, I've been actively pursuing gainful employment not involving flamethrowers or titanium stakes. And by actively pursuing, I mean thinking about it all the time but not doing a damn thing."

Bella's smile was bemused, and I wondered how much she had guessed before my confession.

"And what is it you'd like to be when you grow up, Edward Cullen?"

"Hmm, well, the world is obviously my oyster so I'm thinking barista, or possibly an overpriced contractor." She giggled so I continued. "There's always world-class photographer for National Geographic. And I believe the day you came back into my life I was daydreaming about working at a bowling alley, fighting the good fight against evil odor and foot fungus."

We both grinned at the image I evoked, but I veered too quickly back to reality.

"I guess I really will have to find a job now. I doubt Aro Volturi will pay me to support my beautiful vampire girlfriend in the lifestyle she so richly deserves."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I had opened the door to the subject I had steadfastly ignored. Unfortunately, she walked through.

"You know I can't just stay here forever," she said sadly. "I may be able to pass for human with a little work, but I can't stay in Forks where half the town would recognize me. You know it's true, honey."

My hand was still in her hair and I pulled her toward me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I kissed her fiercely and she returned it with the same intensity. When the kiss broke, I exhaled.

"Can we not talk about this tonight either?" I plead, as she had done earlier. Perhaps it was all one in the same conversation.

"Of course," she answered. "Besides, we're going back to your parents' house tomorrow to discuss it — among other things. That's why you should get some sleep now. Tomorrow's almost here."

The thought of planning her unknown, yet eternal, future wore me down more than bruised ribs, family dinners or donating blood could all do combined. I felt 100 years old as my eyelids drooped in surrender.

"Do you think you'll hunt after I fall asleep?" I asked, prolonging my time.

"I don't think so. I'm not actually thirsty yet and — well, I don't feel like being alone tonight."

Scooting closer, I kissed Bella tenderly once more, resisting sleep's seduction.

"I love you," I mumbled before surrendering, drifting even closer to decisions that would continue to change my life.

* * *

_Lots of dialogue and drama so if there are mistakes, they're all mine. McWinn77, HeidiTown and texaskatherine do their best and I'd be lost without their input. Thanks, ladies! See you all 'in the morning.'_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to all of the new hires as well as the long-term employees who have faithfully punched the TFB clock every week (or so.) There's a light at the end of the tunnel and I admit I'm reluctant to see Slayerward & Bella's story come to a close. Thank God for outtakes and auctions;) The Twilight Saga and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. TFB and its stockholders are mine, all mine. But I love to share;)_

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 21 **– _Damage _(Bella)

The hours passed too quickly as I watched Edward sleep. There was a discernable difference that night. His brow was less creased with tension, his tossing and turning was more shifting and rolling. Even in sleep he would reach out for me. I tried pulling away when I felt him shiver from my touch, but he just held on tighter. A lifetime in the overcast, drizzly northwest must have acclimated him, or he was just as afraid of letting go as I.

I memorized the features I had carried with me, often unwillingly, for three years. From his forehead — usually hidden by a tangle of reddish brown hair — to his slightly crooked nose, to his defined jaw, Edward was still beautiful. There were a few extra lines for someone so young and definitely a hint of the world-weary man who would rather work at Starbucks, but his inner strength and innate kindness shaped every angle and curve of his face.

And of course I thought about all I had discussed with his mother the previous night.

Esme Cullen was an amazing woman, and not just because she bore and raised the man I was crazy about. She had signed on to the Cullen mission early in her adulthood and seemingly never looked back. It was clear as I watched them interact, that hers and Carlisle's relationship was an equal one. Edward's father may have been the one in charge, the one everyone looked to for answers, but Esme was the one _he_ looked to for guidance and grounding.

I had walked into the Cullen house anticipating horror and shock and loathing, so when Esme grasped my hand and ordered me to use her given name, there were no words. I was relieved for both of us that Edward's false bravado regarding their reaction was validated. It was easy to see how important they were to him, in spite of the careful distance he had been creating.

My own mother had been more of a buddy and a peer as I grew up — at least until I was perceived as competition. I didn't doubt her love, but Renee's feelings for others were often eclipsed by self-interest. It was an unusual experience for me to have someone so wholly concerned for my wellbeing and future, but Esme had just taken on these unknown facets of my life as a matter of course. If for no other reason than she loved her son unconditionally — and seemed to take his love for me in stride — I adored her already.

Unfortunately, she'd had hard truths to share, truths I had already suspected and Edward would need to face them as well. The upshot being that Charlie could never know what happened to me, and therefore building an afterlife, so to speak, in Forks was not realistic. I accepted these facts with a heavy heart while watching him sleep peacefully, a tiny trail of drool completing his picture of calm.

The sun had been stretching its lazy rays over the horizon for a couple of hours when Edward finally fidgeted his way into consciousness. Wiping his hand over his face to clear the cobwebs, he opened bleary eyes and blinked a few times. As awareness sharpened he looked over at me and smiled lopsided.

"Mornin'," he mumbled. He seemed pleased and relieved to see me there, and when I recalled the previous two mornings I couldn't exactly blame him.

"Hi there," I chuckled. "Don't worry — no evil vampires, angry wolves or bloody bathrooms today. Just morning breath and life altering decisions. Weekends aren't what they used to be, huh?"

"Your breath is fine, baby," he retorted with a mock pout. "It smells like sparkles and stuff. And I _know_ you're not talking about mine." Rolling onto his side to face me, he grabbed my ass and gave it a bawdy squeeze. I could see we were going to completely bypass the decision-making portion of the conversation — before coffee anyway. I had no problem with the delay tactic.

"Sparkles, huh?" I whispered, leaning in to properly say good morning with a kiss. Edward pressed against me, returning the kiss. His lips weren't the only parts happy to greet me. I slyly slipped my hand under the covers and brushed my fingers along his ribs. He didn't flinch as he had the day before and he grinned against my lips when he realized what I was doing.

"Much better, Dr. Swan," he murmured, kissing down my neck. "Am I released for duty? Hmmmm?" His hum vibrated against my throat and sent little tremors through the nerve endings that led ... well, everywhere. My head lolled back as he pulled down the V-neck of the jersey, trying to plant kisses as far south as the shirt would allow. I had been propped up on my elbow but I flopped back on the pillow, allowing him better access. He stopped his descent and sat up.

"There are way too many blankets between us," he huffed.

"You were cold."

"I was not."

"You were sha— oh, for God's sake!" Exasperated, I threw off the covers and pulled the shirt over my head before throwing it out the door into the hallway and lying back down. I probably did it faster than necessary because Edward's expression was frozen in mid-argument. Slowly, his lips rose into a delighted grin.

"That is a very handy little skill," he said with a leer.

Reaching between us, I took a handful of morning wood and whispered, "I have other skills as well."

With a quick intake of breath he hardened beneath my fingers as I gently squeezed and stroked. He groaned and closed his eyes, running his hand over the slope of my hip and over my belly. He briefly visited my navel ring before slipping his fingers into my underwear. Even though I expected it, I couldn't suppress a gasp as a warm finger skimmed my clit and slid inside. I reflexively grasped his cock and he moaned, but I wasn't worried that he reacted out of pain — my sense of strength and control was fine-tuning itself with each passing day. I didn't doubt it would be perfectly driven by instinct before long.

"Baby," he said, barely above a whisper, "you have no idea what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," I answered with another squeeze. I had to let go when his finger found _that_ spot again and I jerked and whimpered. "Oh, damn you."

He watched me, grinning as he continued to test my limits of self-restraint. Eventually, he shed his own clothes, then slowly — painfully slowly — he pulled my underwear down my legs, leaving a trail of feathery kisses along the way. Once the last of the clothing was discarded, he traveled back up the other leg. By time he reached my inner thigh I was writhing. And begging.

"Please, please, please, honey, please," I mumbled just before his tongue teased my lips. I threw my head back and grabbed the iron struts of the headboard in case my control was more tenuous than I believed just moments before. He paused.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm," I whimpered again, loosening my hold on the bed. Reassured, he simultaneously pushed his finger back inside and sucked my clit. "Aaahhhh, god!" I yelled.

He kept going until I was making unintelligible noises and bucking on the bed. Control became an abstract concept and I bid my dignity farewell. When I was seconds from begging him to stop before I imploded, he ended the torture. Grazing his lips up my body and running one hand along my hip, ribs, breast, he eventually tucked his face in my shoulder and pushed inside of me.

Almost immediately I fell off the precipice he had expertly led me to. I chanted his name over and over as he increased his rhythm, kissing and sucking my neck, chin, and mouth. Before I could recover, my stomach tightened again as Edward growled with his release. My back arched as I kept my hands firmly gripped on the headboard.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there, neither of us willing to move.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he finally breathed in my ear and kissed my jaw.

What could I say with him pressed against me, filling me both physically and emotionally? He didn't play fair.

"Okay."

I told him what we both wanted to hear, pulling my hands from the wrought iron and burying them in his unruly hair.

We got showered and dressed in relative silence. I waited while Edward had coffee and toast.

"That's not a very healthy breakfast," I pointed out.

"Really? What did you usually have in the morning before ... now?" he asked around a bite of sourdough. These were the little things we missed. Inconsequential maybe, but they reminded me it had been only a week since we had recovered what was lost. It felt like so much longer.

I concentrated on his question, recalling my ritual that also seemed like eons ago. The caramel macchiato and granola bar I usually scarfed down before class was tasteless and dry in my memory, and I wondered how I sustained myself.

"Just shut up and eat," I retorted with a good-natured smile, but it didn't entirely cover the tension I felt. "We should get going."

Edward brushed the last crumbs from his hands and took mine in his, pulling me toward him. "It's going to be fine," he whispered, pushing his hands into my hair and forcing me to look at him. _To believe him._

With a nervous laugh, I asked, "Were you always such an optimist? Because you used to seem way too broody to be this optimistic." He kissed me lightly and I could taste the butter and preserves on his mouth.

"I was not broody. I just had a lot on my mind," he defended lamely.

"That's what brooding means, you goof."

He shrugged and kissed me again, running his thumbs along my jaw. "I guess there's more to be hopeful about now."

I pulled back and laughed at the fact that our surreal and uncertain future made him hopeful. "You're so strange."

He was leaning against the counter with his back to the window when the sun broke through a passing cloud and slipped fingers of light through the blinds. It danced and sparkled on my shoulder and face, reflecting dimly off of his. His smile froze as he scrutinized my face.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're definitely different today. There's a little halo around the iris that's darker, but less red. Maybe my dad could look at them later — if you'd be okay with that."

That was rich. "Honey, I think his comfort level might be more of an issue," I laughed.

"Oh, something tells me Dr. Cullen would be thrilled at the opportunity to examine a vampire who wasn't bent on killing him." My alarm must have shown, because he rushed to assure me. "Don't worry – he's not a mad scientist. And I'm sure it's nothing, but it will be interesting to see what he thinks."

With one last kiss, Edward cleaned up his dishes and we headed to the garage. Since this was the first time I had ventured out in daytime, he provided me with a ball cap and sunglasses, which I donned before sinking low in the seat. The windows were slightly tinted and he only cracked his a little to allow fresh air in the vehicle.

"Stop!"

On my command he pulled the SUV up short, just past his house. He glanced around nervously and looked back at me, inquiring with his eyes.

"Roll your window down a little more," I said, inhaling deeply when he did so. I waved him forward before we could attract attention and he accelerated slowly down the street.

"What is it?"

"She was here. The same person from your parents' house last night. I don't think she got out of her car and maybe she didn't even stop. I think I would have heard that." Edward's street didn't see a ton of traffic, especially at night, but I heard the occasional vehicle passing without giving it any thought. His house had been such a safe haven for me in the preceding week that the thought of someone encroaching on our space made me anxious. And angry.

"Shit," Edward hissed. "What's going on?" I had no answer, not that he expected one, and we drove on to the Cullen house in thoughtful silence.

When we arrived everyone was occupied. Alice's shoulders were hunched over a computer, fingers flying as her eyes scanned the monitor. Emmett and Rosalie were poring over newspapers from the region and beyond. Jasper was still there, his clothes rumpled, holed up in Carlisle's library surrounded by old history tomes. He glanced up and waved at me, his eyes bright with excitement. The books undoubtedly contained the likes of events throughout history that he'd never read about at UNF.

Esme was on the phone at a built-in desk in the kitchen, furiously jotting down notes as she listened, occasionally punctuating the conversation with an interested "Hmm" or "Really?" The only one missing was Dr. Cullen.

"He's at the office," said Esme, answering Edward's query as soon as she hung up. "No one showed up today and he's trying to make sense of some files so he can get paperwork done and focus his attention on... business." She smiled at me before continuing. "He'd rather be here now, but I hope he gets an attitude adjustment on the way home. Office work makes him cranky." She rolled her eyes, trying to appear long-suffering, but there was too much affection to pull it off.

"Good," said Edward. "I want him to look at Bella's eyes. They seem to be changing and I don't remember reading anything that would explain it."

"If he's comfortable with that," I hurried to add. It was difficult for me to accept that a man who considered me a mortal enemy would want to get up close and personal.

Esme laughed. "Believe me, Bella. He was up all night thinking about the ramifications of your... nature. He'll be beside himself to hear you're amenable to a closer look. The question is, would _you_ be comfortable?"

"Um, sure. This is all a mystery to me too."

"Speaking of mystery, the same visitor here last night drove by my house," interjected Edward. Esme's eyes tightened as she considered the news.

"We have a lot to talk about when your dad gets back."

She informed us that Jasper was indeed filling in certain blanks in history with now plausible explanations. Emmett and Rosalie were scouring the newspapers for accounts of vampire activity and possible overzealous eradication, exposing the possibility of other hunters acting on Aro's authority. Alice was hacking law enforcement records for the same type of information.

I had easily read the notes Esme had been taking before she subtly slid them into a folder. She didn't elaborate on her duties and for Edward's sake, I was glad. There would be time later to discuss her findings and craft a decision from them.

Edward showed me around the house while telling me more about his family's business. It probably should have struck me as horribly morbid, but his mother's workshop and pottery enterprise had me laughing my ass off. I sobered up when he led me into the bunker with all of its chains, firepower and lethal looking spikes.

"So if you can't actually stake a vampire, what are these for?" I asked, fingering one of the long, sharp weapons.

"We – uh – use them to restrain a newborn before we... finish," he answered, his voice low and pained. I understood his hesitance to elaborate, but there was clearly more bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes shifted guiltily and he grimaced.

"When I found you I panicked and dropped one. I accidentally... hurt you. I'm sorry," he murmured, reaching out to slip his hand under my shirt and stroke my lower rib cage. I realized that explained my change of shirt when I woke up. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward, I don't remember. The pain was obviously inconsequential in comparison to ... the other. Don't beat yourself up — none of this is your fault." I kissed him firmly. "Come on. I think your father's home," I said, hearing the approaching vehicle as it turned down the long drive.

We all convened in the living room as Carlisle Cullen joined us, running his hand through his hair in a very familiar manner. It was evident he hadn't slept much, confirming Esme's words. He did a quick double take upon looking at me, but surprisingly, his heart rate relaxed almost immediately as he flopped in an overstuffed chair.

"I don't know what that girl has done to my records, but when she shows up Monday there's a shitload of explaining to do," he groused. Dismissing his office woes, he looked around the room. "So, what have we got?"

Emmett and Rosalie sat at the far left on the couch so he began, seeming to falling into a familiar routine.

"We found an article buried in a Seattle weekly. Several unrelated arsons spread out over a hundred-mile radius are just similar enough that the state cops have been contacted to investigate a possible connection. Five of the six fires were abandoned or seedy houses, but one was very upscale. No bodies in any of them, but they were all thorough. Burned to the ground."

Emmett relayed the news efficiently and Carlisle nodded before asking, "Whose area are we talking about? Biers?"

Edward whispered to me that there were several hunters in the Pacific Northwest and a man named Riley Biers was responsible for much of the area in question. I was fascinated, in spite of myself.

"My research backs that up," Alice chimed in. "Several law enforcement agencies are seeing a pattern. It's taken a while because the timing and jurisdictions have been so spread out. The properties have been reduced to ash — exactly as we would have done it, _if_ deemed absolutely necessary." Almost everyone looked down uncomfortably, but Edward related what no one wanted to.

"Sometimes a newborn left alone by its maker is insane with thirst when it — I mean, when he or she — comes to. If there's an unfortunate innocent in the vicinity, the newborn will kill them — not turn them." He was trying to be gentle, but I winced, seeing where this was going. "Because they're not careful, because the end result is clearly not a normal crime scene, we have to be thorough in removing all evidence."

Jasper and Rosalie both gasped when they understood what he was saying.

"I see," I simply said. Yes, I was horrified by the implications of covering up murder scenes, but I kept coming back to the incalculable risk Edward took by saving me. He had no basis in experience to think I wouldn't rip his throat out once the change had completed. It boggled my mind and increased my love for him tenfold.

"Needless to say, we avoid those measures at all costs," Carlisle explained. "Besides the fact it draws too much attention from an already confused police department, it denies a family closure when a loved one disappears."

_Closure_. There was that word again, the one I hoped to avoid as long as possible.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "We may as well address that issue here. I realize a happy reunion with my father isn't realistic. So what now?" My bluntness sent another tangible ripple of unease through the room, but I didn't care.

"I have an idea," Edward said, the reluctance dragging his voice down like quicksand. He tightened his grip around my waist and plunged ahead as everyone looked to him expectantly. "Bella was ... hurt ... that night. I still have her shirt, stained with blood. They already suspect foul play and we could plant it somewhere, solidifying their theory."

I closed my eyes against the image of some nameless cop breaking the latest news to Charlie. He would be forced to face the raw truth in the evidence he had always respected. Esme and Alice both made soft, choked noises and Jasper swore under his breath. When I opened my eyes they were pulled instinctively to Rosalie. She was staring at me, the pain of her own unresolved memories coloring her expression. We connected briefly with our respective grief.

"No." Carlisle's voice brooked no debate. We all swung our attention to him, his authority in the room absolute. He locked eyes with Esme for a moment before meeting mine. "As a parent, there's no way we could do that to your family. It's bad enough making these decisions for total strangers, but we know Charlie Swan. It's a solid idea, Edward, but your mother and I are working on something else. Something less painful."

He looked decisively at his son and back to me. It gave me great solace to see so much of Edward's fortitude reflected there. This was a man I could respect and trust with my future. I nodded to him, willing to put this decision in their hands.

After some discussion, it was universally agreed that the Volturi family was acting aggressively and their interest in Edward was cause for concern. Carlisle planned to call Aro later and confront him outright.

Most everyone had retreated to their areas of research when Edward approached his father.

"Dad, Bella's eyes seem to be changing. I don't recall learning anything about this so I thought..." he trailed off, awaiting Carlisle's response. As he and Esme had predicted, his face lit up and he left the room briefly before returning with his medical bag.

Dr. Cullen approached me slowly, and sat on the ottoman in front of me.

"Do you mind if I take a look, Bella?"

"If you're okay, I'm okay," I said with a wry smile. Surprisingly, he didn't seem bothered in spite of the fact he had lurched out of his chair at the news of me less than 24 hours prior. He pulled an ophthalmologic tool from the bag and leaned forward. As keen as my new vision was, the bright light was not comfortable by any means, but I remained as still as stone for his examination.

"Fascinating," he breathed, peering intently. After looking at both eyes, he leaned back and smiled, clearly excited. "There's minimal archival records of vampire physiology, and I've only been able to examine the real thing after they were destroyed."

He visibly winced and held his hands up. "I'm sorry, Bella, that was insensitive."

I chuckled, waving off his chagrin.

"It's fine, Dr. Cullen. It's not like I was asked to Grand Marshal next year's vamp pride parade." He laughed out loud and visibly relaxed.

"I bet you keep Edward on his toes," he said, tilting his head. His tone was amused, but his expression thoughtful. "Anyway, the structure of the eye is obviously different from human, but I can see some change taking place. The retinal blood vessels are altered. They seem to be affecting the iris, though I'm not sure how or why."

I could see him working it out and I withheld my questions. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his mouth twitched with a smile.

"Bella, when did you drink — the cougar, I mean? And was that the only time?" he asked, excitement mounting. I explained it was just the once, two nights before, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Let me check again, will you — after you've fed again? I'm wondering if the animal blood is significant." He looked meaningfully at his wife. "Without the red irises, it would make passing as human even easier."

"Bella," Esme began, taking his cue. "I've been looking for a good place for you to relocate. As we agreed last night, staying in Forks — or the immediate area, for that matter — just isn't practical. If anyone saw you it would raise too many questions, and of course, put your father through fresh hell."

"I know," I admitted. Edward exhaled loudly, but didn't argue. How could he?

"I'm looking into several towns within a couple hundred miles of here. They're rural, with similar weather patterns so you wouldn't be confined indoors. There are some remote properties available that would give you the privacy you'll need. Rosalie will make the real estate arrangements once we decide on a place."

"It'll need to be big enough for two," Edward interrupted. "I'm going."

Esme just smiled crookedly at him, but Carlisle sputtered, grasping for words.

"B-but, Edward, you have a home and a life here, and it's not so far that you can't visit. I know this changes things, but we still have a mission. We still have to keep innocent people safe."

"You're kidding, right?" Edward laughed bitterly. "I'm done, Dad. And I'm not letting Bella hole up alone in the middle of nowhere like some hermit — not after she's lost so much already."

"Okay, but —," Carlisle started.

"Did you not hear anything I said last night? I let her go three years ago and it's not going to happen again. End of discussion," he finished, his voice rising in anger. His father raised his hands, placating.

"Son, I got it. I may not 'get it' but I hear you. I just think you need to wait a while, at least until we find out what Italy's up to. If you take off now, Aro will be even more suspicious and you sure as shit don't want him finding out about Bella."

I patted Edward's leg and sat there silently while they discussed my future. I knew it was the smart way, the only way, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was more loner than social butterfly, but it was an easy lifestyle choice when it was mine to make. The idea of living alone in the wilds of the Pacific Northwest and avoiding human contact was daunting, and I loved Edward too much to expect him to become a recluse for me. Not to mention the fact I had no money, no job, no reasonable prospects in my condition, which meant I'd be completely dependent on others. I hated the thought of relying on anyone, especially to this extent.

They threw around names of towns such as Concrete, Mossy Rock and Twisp — some I recognized, but most could have been on the other side of the planet, for all I knew. I couldn't picture living in any of them and I felt melancholy wrap around my shoulders like a heavy blanket.

For a male, Edward was amazingly perceptive — or possibly as unhappy at the thought of being separated as I was. He leaned in close while his parents discussed shopping, amenities, plumbing and other necessary crap.

"Are you all right, baby?" he whispered.

I am when you put it like that.

"Just overwhelmed. Again. Don't worry, I'll be fine," I replied softly. He opened his mouth to offer more reassurances, but his phone buzzed against his hip, cutting off his thoughts. Esme and Carlisle stopped talking while he answered.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?"

I could hear every word of the conversation, but had no idea what Jake Black's news meant to us. From Edward's expression, I surmised it wasn't good.

"Yeah, that's interesting. It fits with some stuff we found out. Thanks, buddy, I'll call you back when we know more," he replied after listening to the update, and hung up. Alice had drifted to the doorway, mid-conversation, and leaned there watching Edward for an explanation.

"Well, I guess that explains why Bree Tanner was a no-show at work today" he said to his father. "Jake says it was her outside the house last night — and at my place, by default."

"What? How —?" Carlisle sputtered.

"Leah gave Jake a ride today and he picked up the same scent on her. They traced it to Bree who had stopped at the hospital to pick up some files ... supposedly for you." Edward cocked an eyebrow at Carlisle, who dragged his hand over his face at the revelation. "She apparently hugged everyone, which Leah thought was weird considering she sees her five or six days a week. That explains why the scent was familiar to Jake, but he couldn't place it. He probably only got it secondhand."

"Oh, my god," Esme breathed, the alarm on her face vivid. "She knows everything."

Edward nodded. "She didn't know my address two days ago when she happily gave my number to Jasper, but obviously someone gave it to her."

"Who is she?" I finally asked, trying to catch up.

"She's my — she _was_ my assistant at the practice, but she was also aware of the bigger picture. I only hired her on Aro's recommendation. Within a month I was fucking clueless as to why he spoke so highly of her. Now, I have to wonder..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Whenever she spoke to me, it was about Italy. I always thought she was bucking for a good word from us so she could secure something at headquarters. But, if she's been snooping around, maybe she already _had_ the in there," Edward suggested.

"Shit!" Carlisle buried his face in his hands before shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought I was dealing with her messed up filing system today, but she was obviously digging and didn't bother to put anything back. That's probably where she got your address, Edward. Thank fuck most of my business related info is here."

"I'll be right back," muttered Alice before darting down the hall.

I looked nervously at the three of them, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. "So, do you think she saw me last night? _Really_ saw me?" I asked.

The silence was thick as everyone considered the possibility. Alice reappeared a moment later, her eyes flinty with anger.

"I think we should assume Bree knows everything. She's on a flight to Rome as we speak," she said.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Emmett, who entered from the dining room with Rosalie trailing behind. Jasper walked in and gave Alice a querying look. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to explain and conversely absorb the implications of the girl's betrayal.

The anxiety in the room was palpable, but I had taken so many gut punches in one week that I found my concern less centered on myself, and more on this family who had so quickly taken me in. Until Carlisle spoke, that is.

"I think given the circumstances, it's best if we get Bella out of Forks right away. The cabin outside of Twisp would probably work best."

My dead heart stuck in my throat and Edward jumped to his feet.

"That's a day's drive from here! It's too far — I can't — that won't work," he stammered.

I felt my emotions struggling to manifest somehow, and since tears wouldn't come I really wanted to cause some supernatural damage. Good thing Martin the guitar was safely at home or I might have taken it out on him.

"Okay, honey, calm down. We'll see if we can find something in Concrete. It's closer and smaller," soothed Esme.

_Ah. There was sure to be something I could break in a town called Concrete_, I thought with satisfaction.

"But your dad's right — who knows what Aro would do with the knowledge of Bella's existence. We need to keep her safe. You _know_ that," beseeched Esme. Her words were like salve and Edward sat back down next to me, considerably calmer. I knotted my hand in his and he squeezed it. His mother pulled the notes from her folder and scrutinized them before adding, "Concrete's only about four hours away."

"Make that two, the way you drive," I whispered so no one else could hear. It worked. Edward chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Smart ass," he murmured. "Let's go home, okay?" I nodded, not needing any encouragement.

"I'll take her there," Edward announced. "And I'll come back before Aro has time to take Bree's intel and decide what to do with it. But I'm telling you now; I won't stay here for long. Let's find out what bullshit he's up to so I can get the hell out." I wasn't sure if anyone else in the room knew what he meant by getting out. He may not want to live 200 miles away, but I knew he wanted to be a million miles away from the family business.

Esme and Rosalie promised to set up living arrangements for me by the next day. With Aro and his mysterious agenda halfway around the world, we figured on a couple days of cushion before we had to leave. Fortunately, I had very little to pack and my grocery needs were minimal, to say the least. Edward dragged us out of there before anyone could come up with yet another dilemma to deal with.

The impending separation — no matter how short or long it turned out to be — seemed to press down upon us the closer we got to his house, and he drove like the devil himself was on our heels. And just in case the devil couldn't find us, we left a trail of clothing from the back door to the bedroom. Our lovemaking was greedy and desperate, and although I saw him wince in pain a few times he wouldn't let me pull away or slow down.

The sun had set by the time we'd spent the last of our fear-driven lust and lay sprawled out on the bed. I played with the hair on his chest waiting for his breathing to even out with sleep, but he was fighting it.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked when his stomach gurgled. He just grunted a "no" and pulled me closer. I don't know how long it was before he finally drifted off, but I was watching his eyes move restlessly behind his lids when the phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand.

I swore at the intrusion, but Edward was out cold so I carefully reached over him to turn the phone off, or answer it if I thought I should. It was fairly late for his family to call, but who knew what were typical hours for the Cullens. As soon as I tipped the screen it was easy to read. There was a long number that had to be international, and one word.

Jane.

Although I heard the name in passing the night before, I had no idea who it could be. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but as events seemed to be coalescing without our knowledge, I hesitated to make the decision for him. After two rings worth of debate, I shook his shoulder.

"Honey, it's your phone," I said, loud enough to cut through his deepening sleep. His eyes popped open immediately and he looked from me to the phone a few times until his head cleared.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking the phone from my hand. He achieved full consciousness as he glanced at the ID. His expression shifted from surprise to unease to anxiety as I watched him deliberate answering. His eyes slid tentatively to me before he hit the 'send' button.

"Hi."

Not 'hello' or 'this is Edward,' but 'hi' to a woman calling in the middle of the night. _Huh_.

"Hi, yourself," the disembodied voice answered. It was high and feminine, but with an underlying edge. She didn't say anything more. Whatever her reason for calling, she was making Edward work for it.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes met mine with genuine discomfort.

Not 'what can I do for you, Jane?' or 'what the hell are you calling me for at this hour?' but 'are you okay?' _Shit_. I realized this Jane person must be the "thing" in Italy Edward told me about. A coil of ice formed in my stomach, but I tried to ignore it. Hadn't he said they decided they made better friends?

"Peachy," she answered. "So is it true?" Although a stranger, I could hear the effort she made to keep her tone conversational. But there was a drawstring of tension pulling her words taut, and the icy coil in my gut tightened as well.

Clearly thrown by the call itself, not to mention the vague question, Edward's forehead creased in confusion.

"Is what true?"

"That you have a new girlfriend, but she seems to be lacking a pulse."

I gasped and jumped off the bed as though this woman could reach through the phone to physically smack me. Edward's heart pounded loudly and his eyes widened in shock.

He continued to stare at me without answering and Jane squeaked on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, it _is_ true?" She laughed, but it came out bitter and chopped. "Passed over for a dead girl. This is a new low for me, Edward."

He made some unintelligible sound and I was suddenly sure I didn't want to hear the rest of this conversation. Within seconds I gathered my discarded clothes and flew through the house and out the back door. I dressed on the fly and launched myself over the fence. By the time Edward reached the porch and called my name, I was a hundred yards into the forest. After a few miles of flat out running I found a better release for my unmanageable emotions when I came across a hapless buck. I snapped its neck and drained it dry, then ran some more.

* * *

_I received the usual priceless feedback from FicBitches HeidiTown, texaskatherine and McWinn77 – and even a little from mamapetals;) I'd be a hack without them. I'm also very appreciative of the regional advice from VitaminR70 and HeidiTown. Thanks to everyone for reading!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Not a long chapter but sometimes good things come in small packages. And remember, everyone needs a little OOC canon twist sometimes. Thank you texaskatherine for FicBitch duties this time around. Any mistakes are mine 'cuz I is an impashent bitch;)_

_The Twilight Saga and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I appreciate her letting me turn her world upside down once in a while._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 22 **– _See Jane Play _(Edward)

"Honey, it's your phone."

Bella's voice cut through the fog and I reached for the cell once I could differentiate reality from the ether.

"Thanks."

I glanced at the screen, expecting it to be Jake or Alice. They were both night owls and given everything going on, a late call wouldn't be out of line.

Jane.

_Oh, shit._

I had debated calling her since yesterday when Aro's behavior came to light, but kept talking myself out of it. She could be as intuitive as Alice and I didn't want to raise any red flags — or false hopes. With Jane phoning and Bella watching, I finally made a decision and hit send. Jane was in Italy, after all, and could have information that I — _we_ needed.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Jane said. We hadn't talked in months and while her voice was young and melodic, there was the caustic undertone I remembered. Jane Volturi came by her tough exterior honestly, but I knew what lie beneath and how well she protected it. If she was calling out of the blue, and at this hour, there was a good reason.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still looking at Bella. I knew she could hear everything and I would need to explain some things when I got off the phone. Her expression was guarded, but I could see her wheels turning.

"Peachy," Jane answered. "So is it true?" I expected her to call with news or concerns, not questions. Especially not questions with an accusatory edge.

"Is what true?"

"That you have a new girlfriend, but she seems to be lacking a pulse."

_What the fuck?_ It came so blindingly from left field that I had no time to react before Bella jumped off the bed, her pale, nude body coiled with tension. I must have sat there too long, trying to make sense of Jane's question, because there was a small cry on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, it _is_ true?" She laughed shortly, but there was no humor in it. "Passed over for a dead girl. This is a new low for me, Edward."

"I—wha..." There had to be some diplomatic way to answer, smoothing feathers both in my bedroom and in Montepulciano. The solution was lost on me. With blinding speed, Bella scooped up her clothes and was out of the room. I recovered quickly enough to fly off the bed, narrowly avoiding further injury extricating myself from the sheets and blankets.

"Edward?"

I could hear Jane calling me but the phone was gripped in my hand as I stumbled through the house after Bella. The back door stood open and I screeched to a halt on the stoop as the night breeze slapped my bare ass wide awake.

"Bella!" I hollered at the dark trees towering beyond the fence, without even a rustle of sound to indicate where she had escaped. After a few seconds of silence, I realized a naked guy yelling out the back door for a missing girl might raise a few eyebrows so I ducked back in the house and closed the door.

Damn it! She could be in Seattle by the time I dressed and got the car started. Plus, it's hard to follow a pissed off vampire through the woods unless they want to be caught. I could only hope she'd come back when she calmed down.

"Edward!"

Slowly, I returned the phone to my ear.

"How do you know, Jane? _What_ do you know?" I demanded, fearing the worst.

"I take it her name is Bella and she just heard everything I said," she sighed heavily across the connection. "I'm sorry. That was rude — even for me. I honestly didn't want to believe it so it never dawned on me she'd be right there."

"What do you know?" I repeated. She sounded sincere but I didn't plan on incriminating myself further until I knew where things stood. Jane chewed it over a moment before answering.

"Apparently, Bree Tanner got an eyeful of some girl who's been reported missing for over a week in the area. I didn't catch the whole story since she was babbling and Uncle Aro cut her off so he could fly her ass out here."

My blood chilled. Aro was definitely up to no good and it seemed my former lover knew all about it. Denying anything wasn't going to help, as I had just as much admitted Bella's existence so I went on the offense.

"Did he also tell you he sent Bree to spy on my family, go through my father's personal files?" I asked angrily. Jane laughed merrily, which only confused me.

"Oh, Edward. You know I hate that bastard. He didn't tell me anything. I heard the conversation from the tape I acquired after bugging his phone."

The silence was absolute as I tried to make sense of Jane's words. I was fully awake by then, but parts of my brain were obviously not functioning.

"You what?"

She sighed impatiently — as most of the women in my life tended to do, I distantly realized.

"You probably have no idea what Aro's been doing — well, come to think of it, maybe you do. Your family seems to be a real thorn in his side lately, which has provided me intense pleasure, I might add." The smile could be heard in her voice and I recalled some of the ironic things that pleased Jane.

"We're aware that something's going on," I began carefully, still feeling on shaky ground. "My parents seem to know more than they're letting on, but _this_... all... happened recently." I hoped she knew what I was referring to because talking about Bella in any capacity felt dangerous.

Another uncomfortable silence spread over the miles as we both measured the level of trust. There was a time when I trusted her implicitly, but I doubted Jane had ever put her absolute faith in anyone — not since her parents died, anyway.

Jane and her brother, Alec's family had been hunters even longer than the Cullens. Her father and Aro were brothers and ran things in Italy for years. When Jane was twelve, both of her parents were killed in a car crash in Alaska. Her scars were deep and the wall she built after their death was high. The siblings were taken in by their uncle Aro, and of course, grew up learning the family business.

"So, I guess if you're still alive, it's true," Jane finally mused, as though to herself.

"What's true?" I asked while pouring a couple fingers of whiskey in a glass. I needed to steel my nerves if I was to dance through the conversation without tripping over my own feet.

"She's not a mindless, bloodthirsty mess, this girlfriend of yours?" There was a time when I could anticipate Jane's blunt volleys and duck or pivot out of the way, but it had been too long and that one hit me square in the chest. I choked and coughed on my first gulp of whiskey, but didn't dignify her with a response.

"There I go again," she muttered under her breath. "I'm trying to ask, if she hasn't killed you — or anyone else, I presume — does this mean she's in control of her nature?" Her inquiry was clinical and interested. Jane and I studied together in Italy and she was probably even more knowledgeable than I, given her proximity to the resources.

I recalled Jane's wall finally crumbling one night, when we were just friends and study buddies. She was lost after her parents died and had a simmering contempt for her uncle. He raised her and Alec with a firm hand and retained control of their inheritance until this past year. I wasn't too thrilled with my family at the time because I needed someone to blame for the torch I angrily carried to Italy.

That night a bottle of good Chianti wore us both down and we seemed to be what the other needed. I knew after a few months it was a mistake to let it continue. I mentally compared her with Bella the whole time, which only exacerbated my feelings for the girl back home, rather than replacing them. We mutually agreed to remain friends after a brief, awkward conversation.

Whether friends or lovers, I did know I could trust her. I downed my drink.

"Yes. She hasn't hurt a soul since the change. Well, except for a mountain lion. I... knew her, from before," I added, lamely. Jane would never be considered slow.

"She's the one, huh? The one stuck in your head when you came here." She exhaled loudly and I kept silent. "Wow. Talk about cosmic bad luck."

"Yeah, it sucks. No pun." I didn't want to get into anyone's history right now. For all I knew, Bella was in the back yard listening to every word. "So why are you bugging your uncle's phone and why did he ask my father's assistant to spy on us?"

"Money. To the first question, anyway." Not the answer I expected.

"Our inheritance kicked in this year and it wasn't quite what I expected. Not to sound like a greedy bitch, but I knew my parents had taken better care of matters than that. Aro said it was the economy. He seems to think I fell off the truck last week," she added sarcastically. Underestimating Jane was clearly Aro's first mistake.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked, unable to picture her in a shabby apartment, eating ramen noodles every day.

Jane snorted. "Of course. It's more than enough to live on and any amount was worth getting out of his house. I just knew there was something amiss, and the patronizing lectures about fiscal responsibility didn't help his cause. Then came the rumblings."

"What kind of rumblings?"

"From other hunters. You and I both know there are a lot of them who are in it for the violence, the thrill of it. Of course, they're the ones who will get themselves killed fastest. Natural selection." There was a cold smile in her voice, but she was right — we both knew the type. "Then there are the ones like your family — firsthand knowledge of what a vampire can do. They possess an innate desire to protect the public from needless death — or in the case of your... _friend_... eternal hell."

I cringed at her prediction and poured more Jameson. It had been a matter of survival this past week to operate on a day-by-day basis. If I let myself think of Bella living like a hermit, craving blood, existing forever — long after I'm gone — it unhinged me. Thankfully, Jane continued before I could go there.

"They've been putting out feelers; concerned about the lengths of preventive destruction to which Aro is determined to go. Nearly half of a small, remote village in Ireland was mysteriously consumed by fire. It was explained away due to the lack of services and resources, but one of the buildings destroyed was much more upscale than the rest of the hamlet. The residents said an affluent couple lived there, but mostly kept to themselves. A very attractive couple ... _very pale_." Jane let the words hang as I considered what she intimated. If Irish natives thought the couple was pale, they must have been unnaturally so.

"I did a little digging and although these two couldn't be found in any public records, a lot of money was quietly siphoned into the town, sustaining it for decades." She paused meaningfully. "Edward, the big house was the source of the fire. There was nothing but ash. No remains whatsoever."

"Whose territory is that?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"No one's, exactly. It's not an area of high activity so we just watch it — and other far-flung places like it — for vamp activity. But Liam's group heard about it, thought it was hinky and contacted me discreetly. I did a little research, and at the time of the fire Aro's thug Felix was out of town for a few days. In fact, he and that sycophant Demetri have been taking quite a few short unscheduled business trips in the past six months. I'm also curious about several new staff members I don't recognize. It's changed since you were here, Edward."

Everything Jane divulged sounded ominous and I could see my parents were wise not to trust Aro. If he was dangerous I couldn't help but worry about Jane playing amateur detective.

"Jane, you should get out of there before he finds out what you've been doing. I always thought he was an ass, but if he's having innocent people killed to cover something up, it's not safe there."

She laughed that bitter chuckle again, sounding years older than she actually was.

"You know what they say about keeping your enemies closer. My parents — and yours, for that matter — have always considered this a just mission, doing the right thing. If Aro has smeared that objective for some kind of personal gain, then there's no way I'd walk away. That village in Ireland couldn't have been overrun with vampires, and you know it. I don't care how much money he stole from Alec and me, he can't kill people because they're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Her voice rose with anger and indignation, but before I could further my concerns she hissed. "Shit! Someone's coming. I've got to go. Not that I'd pretend to understand what you're doing, but Edward, I suggest you get the girl out of there if she's been seen by Bree. I don't imagine that's knowledge Aro would ignore."

"Wait! She's leaving soon, but why—" I had so much more to ask.

"Take care, Edward," she said quietly with a hint of sadness before disconnecting.

I stared at the phone a long time trying to digest everything Jane shared, trying to make sense of the impossible. How could hunting vampires and keeping the public safe, yet unaware, turn into an unseemly business venture? I hated feeling naive — it pissed me off. I put some pants on, poured more whiskey and sat on the back stoop to wait for Bella. She had to come back soon. The shitty truth was she really had nowhere else to go.

In the meantime I worked over all of the new facts I'd acquired, making them cohesive so I could fill the family in first thing in the morning. I fruitlessly ignored the uneasy feeling that everything had changed... again.

– – –

"I wanted to give you some privacy."

I must have nodded off, leaning against the back door, when I heard Bella's soft voice across the yard. Dawn was still a few hours from breaking but I could make out her pale, serious face in the dark as she crossed the lawn.

"That wasn't necessary. It's not what you think."

"I think that was your old girlfriend from Italy calling, and somehow she found out about me."

Oh.

"Okay, I guess it is what you think. You seemed so upset when you left."

She reached the stoop and took my hand, pulling me up and inside. Turning to me, she smiled ruefully.

"It just caught me off guard. And to hear someone else point out our obvious differences... it was a harsh reminder." She had obviously been thinking too much, out there alone in the forest.

"I don't know how many ways I can say this, but you're still you, Bella. I realize the physical changes are significant, but they're not as significant as what hasn't changed." Standing in the middle of the kitchen, I took her face in my hands. "You're still the girl I fell in love with and I don't give a fuck about your pulse or your diet or any of it."

Her face crumpled and an angry sob escaped her throat.

"But you _should_ give a fuck, Edward! You should have a normal life, a normal relationship with someone who can't accidentally send you to the hospital, someone who can have your babies and grow old with you. You deserve so much more than... _this!_" she exclaimed, gesturing to herself.

I laughed out loud, but there was no humor in the sound.

"Baby, I've never had a normal life! I would do anything to give you your old life back, make you human again, but the universe obviously has a fucked up, cosmic sense of humor. Tell me you haven't thought about the circumstances that brought us back together. Tell me you haven't realized the... the... predetermined sense of it all!" I may have been yelling at that point, and her eyes blazed back at me — not with fear or anger, but with all of the emotions I was feeling.

"I know," she whispered. "It's all I've thought about. I just don't want to be the reason your life takes this complete left turn."

I shook my head and kissed her lips.

"Bella, it didn't go left, it went right. You're the reason I'm on the _right_ path now. I love you." I kissed her deeply in case she had more fears or arguments, and thankfully, she didn't resist, but wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, too," she murmured when I finally came up for air. Once I felt she was properly reassured, I stood back to throw a little more weight behind my words and actions.

"Jane's a good friend now, but nothing more."

She rolled her eyes and smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, so what did your snarky, _good_ friend have to say?"

I simultaneously stifled a grin and an enormous yawn.

"Sorry. I've got to get a few more hours of sleep before I call my folks and update them. Come to bed with me and I'll tell you everything," I said, pulling her down the hall.

There was a little light coming through the blinds in the room and as we straightened the bedding I could see two dime sized dots of blood on Bella's shirt.

"Um, midnight snack?" I asked lightly, nodding to her chest. She looked down and scowled.

"Shit! I thought I did so much better." She looked back to me, chagrined. "A deer. I guess I was a _little_ upset."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Two drops of blood after the Wes Craven scene in the bathroom? Babe, you definitely did better. Now take that off and get over here." Fortunately, she didn't need convincing and flung it into the hamper along with her jeans before crawling in beside me. I wrapped myself around her and she snuggled in. "I'm sorry I upset you," I murmured into her hair. "So. Jane's been busy and the news from Italy isn't good..."

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but I won't leave you hanging for long until we find out what that nasty Aro is up to. I hope you all like Jane just a little bit — she's definitely not canon, but fun to write. Welcome, new readers – tell your friends and leave me some love;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the delay – I say that too much – but I'm actually writing the last several chapters at once. Let's just say there will not be a long wait between updates until the 'exciting conclusion.' (Then you can start thinking about outtakes if you were part of Team Slayerward;)_

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. She's a sweetheart to let us all bend it to our will (some more than others.) With 2.5 years until Breaking Dawn hits theaters, we'll apparently have lots of time to think up more ways to do that._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 23 **– _Revelations _(Bella)

I knew I had overreacted, but I couldn't help myself. Covering the deer's carcass with some branches and mulch, I felt the blood warm my veins as my temper cooled. Edward hadn't done anything wrong, and he certainly couldn't control what the bitch said on the phone. So why had I suddenly felt like an outsider? I knew he had been with this girl after me — or at least after the possibility of me — and I was the one sharing Edward's bed now, so why the insecurity?

Passed over for a dead girl.

Jane's brutal words were an obvious attempt to mask her own feelings, but I had to face it – they were true. Edward could play every amplified nerve ending in my body like some kind of musical prodigy and I was pretty sure he wasn't complaining either. But in spite of his ability to make my eyes roll back in my head, I still nursed the fear of hurting him much worse than I already had. And after he would fall asleep I'd watch him shiver at the touch of my skin, pulling me close, but the blankets closer.

I'd like to think that even if I hadn't entered the picture he would have found the courage to leave his family business and pursue a more mundane vocation. Therefore, it was easy to imagine Edward getting up every day to do something he loves, coming home to someone he loves, and eventually making little someones with messy copper hair and prismatic green eyes.

I tried to wrap my head around the knowledge I'd never have children. It wasn't at the top of my life's agenda to procreate, but I was barely in my twenties — a clanging biological clock seemed eons away.

Eons. Theoretically, I would be around then too. Even without the biology kicking in would I eventually grieve the lack of children?

Edward.

I sunk to my knees and buried my face in my hands as the truth assaulted me. One day in the future I would grieve the loss of Edward. He would leave this earth and I would have to go on and on without him.

I don't know how long I sat there, contemplating the fucked up future I could provide Edward, until I finally decided his phone call had probably concluded and we should talk. Instead of running, I walked naturally, allowing my heightened senses to experience the forest around me.

Springing over the fence, I landed silently in the yard. Edward was on the stoop trying valiantly to keep his head up, but losing the battle. An empty rocks glass sat next to him. I watched him for a few moments and the love I felt threatened to obliterate all of the common sense I had shored up in the last hour.

"I wanted to give you some privacy," I said softly, before he sunk into a deep sleep on the hard cement.

###

The boy was good. I had to give him that. A combination of the perfect words, his gentle hands on my face and determined lips on mine and my argument was dismissed, my fears put away in a box. No doubt I'd pull them out again soon, but for the time being he drew me in to his fortress of faith, steadfast in his belief it would all work out.

Never mind that I could outlive him by centuries or that we'd need to hide out in the woods like the Unabomber doing God knows what to survive. No, Edward Cullen could set those eyes on stun and I'd buy whatever he's selling_. I was a powerful supernatural being, for chrissake!_ Clearly, I never had a chance against him when I was human. I felt a reluctant twinge of pity for Jane if she cared for him a fraction of what I did.

The shack in the woods was looking like a distinct and necessary possibility after Edward relayed the news from his ex-girlfriend. I didn't know anything about this guy Aro Volturi aside from what everyone intimated, but it was enough to drag an icy finger down my already chilled spine. I had a bad feeling about his actions and whatever purpose lay behind them.

I also had the advantage of being able to stay up the rest of the night turning the problem over and over in my head while Edward slumbered. Admittedly, I was sometimes distracted by the muted moonlight sliding through the blinds and caressing his chest the way _I_ wanted to, but for the most part my alert, uncluttered mind analyzed the destruction Jane reported. I thought about the mysterious couple whose lives seemed quietly separate from the small village they had called home before apparently disappearing from the face of the earth.

I considered Aro, the unorthodox CEO of a company that no one in normal walks of life even knew existed. Perhaps I also had the advantage of ignorance and distance. Jane and the Cullens had been in this violent profession their whole lives and had apparently known him for just as long.

It wasn't much past six when I was vaulting lithely back and forth between the senselessness of Aro's drastic measures and the equally daunting mystery of how I would support myself for the next 500 years, that I had the first inkling of an epiphany. After much more scrutiny, my gut told me to shut up and stop over-thinking. I ran my fingers through Edward's chaotic hair and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up, honey. We need to talk."

Although emerging from less than five hours of sleep, he was immediately alert.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the dregs of sleep from his eyes. I yearned for mornings when he wouldn't have to wake up with a sense of fear or urgency. Until then, I made sure he was fully conscious, and that I had his attention.

"What if there are more?"

Although I could tell the machinery was working fine, his brow crinkled and he shook his head slightly in confusion. "More what?"

"More like me — more like the couple in Ireland. Immortals living a quiet, civilized existence in small, out of the way places like Concrete, Washington!" I paused, making sure he was following me. His eyes searched mine, reluctant to follow the same threads I'd been untangling for the last few hours.

"Go on," he breathed. I sat up, excited to verbalize my theories. He too scooted up and leaned on his elbow, completely focused on me.

"So we figured out the other night that it would be bad for Aro's business — vampire hunting in general — to discover someone like me, one who could control their ... urges; who had a conscience. Not very humanitarian to kill someone who hasn't hurt anyone, based solely on 'someone's' physiology, right?" His eyes widened as he caught up, but I kept going.

"But what if I'm not this amazing anomaly? What if there are many of them living quietly, perhaps successfully for years, all over the world? Honey, what if your boss _knows_ it?" I let the million-dollar question and all of its horrific implications suspend between us as he considered them.

Before answering he sat up and threw off the blankets.

"We have to get to my parents' house. Now."

We showered together to save time, but it was a miracle we got out of the house at all. The hot water and my cold skin apparently made an appealing combination, and Edward hurriedly soaped me up while we both steadfastly ignored his erection screaming for attention. We were simply too keyed up with the implications of my theory and the danger of Aro knowing about me.

After turning off the shower, he squeezed the water from my hair and growled low in my ear.

"Later. Here. When we have time."

I giggled, nodding. "Definitely." It was comforting to make these plans. His optimism and my endless horizon of time available were fluffy clouds, but I couldn't fully ignore the pungent whiff of danger lingering in the air, making me wonder if it was actually smoke. With quick, hungry kisses we finally pulled apart and dressed. After another ride to the Cullen house with me hunched down in the seat, we practically burst through the front door once we arrived — only to be greeted by shouting.

Everyone, including Rosalie and Jasper, was gathered in the great room and all eyes were on Carlisle as he stood in the center of the room, hollering into a cell phone.

"I may work for you, but you don't own my ass, Aro! If I wanted to be a fucking cog in a machine, I could have let some huge HMO swallow my practice years ago."

Dr. Cullen's eyes flicked to us briefly before he began pacing around the room. He took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself.

"This is my life you're screwing with. You sent a spy to work for me, for fuck's sake!"

I could hear Aro smoothly deny Carlisle's accusation on the other end of the line.

"Really?" sputtered Carlisle. "So it's a big fucking coincidence that she hasn't been around or called in for two days?" I tensed and so did he as we both heard Aro's response.

"Well, Carlisle, you can't blame the girl for taking off. She told me she was dropping files off at your house and witnessed something terrifying before she had a chance to ring the doorbell. Her mother called and asked me to intervene." Carlisle and I locked eyes as the rest of the room scrutinized us, wondering what was being said.

Aro clucked sympathetically. "A vampire — actually a viscous newborn if indeed it's the missing local girl — is being held captive right in your home. I can't even begin to imagine your reasoning for such a violation of safety." He paused only briefly. "Unless Edward has some kind of attachment to her that's blinding you all to protocol, much less common sense."

I quietly whispered the exchange to Edward and he inhaled sharply.

"I think—" Carlisle began, but the man in Italy interrupted.

"Let's face it, Carlisle. Your son's head hasn't been in the game for some time. He bought her flowers. He donated blood that never made it into your inventory. What's next," he hissed, "taking her out to dine on the locals?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth for fear I would gasp or choke loudly enough to be heard. I watched a vein in the doctor's forehead pulse with the rage I could see brewing. Paradoxically to his expression, his voice dropped almost too low for the others to hear.

"You're fucking crazy, Aro."

The responding laugh on the phone was gleeful in a creepy way, and I got the impression Aro was immensely pleased with the buttons he had pushed, accurate or not.

"Well, I'm not going to debate my sanity with you when I have reason to believe you're harboring a dangerous killer. I suggest we be reasonable and professional about this, Carlisle. I can't get a flight out until tomorrow, but I can be there by Monday afternoon. Show me that Forks hasn't lost any citizens due to catastrophic blood loss in the past week, and we can discuss your concerns with my recent edicts." He paused meaningfully before adding, "And I'll need to speak with Edward, of course."

The icy finger retraced its cold trail up my back and I reflexively squeezed Edward's hand. He winced and looked at me questioningly. I watched Carlisle to see his reply. After clenching and unclenching his jaw several times, he snarled, "Fine. Call me when you reach Seattle." He disconnected without waiting for a response.

Ignoring all of the eyes burning with curiosity, he turned to me instead.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Bella," he said with sincere regret. "I can't discuss you and your ... well, your humanity with Aro until we know more. I don't trust him."

Edward and I looked at each other and I nodded for him to do the talking.

"We have every reason not to trust him, Dad. Jane called last night with more disturbing news from Italy, then Bella put some pieces together." We sat down and Edward told a riveted audience about the possible crimes Aro had been committing to keep humane vampires unknown entities.

"I'm going to need some help with this," said Alice when we told them everything we knew — or suspected. Her eyes were on fire and I could see she was dying to get her hands on a keyboard to access the clues we may need.

"Tell me what I can do," said Rosalie. The two women hurried down the hall together to start digging.

Jasper cleared his throat and his expression was troubled when I looked at him. Before I could ask him about my dad, he anticipated my questions. "Charlie's doing much better, Bella. His friends are keeping him busy." He was leaving something unsaid.

"Good. So what's wrong?" I countered.

"Well, he's feeling more confident because a federal guy contacted him. Said they were personally handling your case," he said, looking uneasily at me, then Carlisle.

_Crap_. That's all we needed: more intervention from outside authorities. Could they actually track down my ever so fleeting history with Edward and come snooping around the Cullens? And now, with a dangerous man about to visit Forks, was not a good time for more investigators. I, too, looked at Carlisle, concerned about repercussions.

Surprisingly, although he was staring intently at me, Carlisle dismissed the latest curve ball. "I wouldn't worry about it. The feds couldn't find their own ass with a spotlight. The important thing is, he's giving your father some solace until we handle things more delicately ourselves."

I knew Edward's parents had a plan to provide some kind of softened blow for Charlie, but I didn't yet know all of the details. Before I could ask, Carlisle crossed the room and tipped my chin up, scrutinizing my eyes.

"Did you feed again, Bella?" Feeding made it sound like I was an animal. I realized he had been speaking this way for his entire life, but couldn't he just ask if I had breakfast before I'd arrived, or as Edward had more accurately put it, a midnight snack? I sighed, but kept these petty thoughts to myself.

"Yes, why? Are they different again?" Edward leaned around to see for himself.

"The red is muddier, the outer edge of the iris is definitely more ochre. Amazing," Carlisle said, his eyes twinkling as though witnessing a medical miracle. Esme and Emmett came over to see and I squirmed before the attention.

"Cool," said Emmett. Esme stood back and looked at Carlisle.

"This is fantastic — and could explain a lot," she said. He nodded enthusiastically.

"The color may be unusual but not enough to draw attention, if she say, needed to go to the store for supplies."

"Right, and it could also explain how these other vampires could live in a village without alarming anyone with their appearance," added Esme.

"It would sure make it easier knowing which ones to kill," interjected Emmett, ever so practical. Everyone around me froze and Edward tensed, but it was a valid point.

"No arguments here," I said with a wry smile.

"Edward, I know you're not going to agree, but with Aro on his way, you can't leave yet," said Carlisle, looking warily at his son. "I think Bella should head to Concrete as soon as possible — by herself." He shifted to me with a regretful expression.

"Carlisle's right, sweetheart," Esme intervened, addressing me. "We need a united front when Aro arrives. And we need you safely far from here. Rose and I almost have the arrangements settled with the cabin there. We can get you directions, a car and some supplies to last a few weeks, at least until it's safe for Edward to join you."

Edward fumed next to me, but didn't argue. I knew it was a logical plan, however it didn't make me feel any better about venturing off alone. I'd been in a cocoon for the past week — scared shitless, sure — but Edward made me feel safe. Hopefully, I concealed my rising terror from him.

"No, you're right. I should go — I'm more worried about you all. I don't even know this man, but he gives me the willies." I broached the subject that had been bothering me since the move had been brought up. "I have some savings, but it's probably not prudent to try and retrieve it now. I – I'm not sure when — _how_ I can repay you for these expenses."

I wasn't surprised when Edward exhaled with exasperation, but I was a little taken aback when Carlisle rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You didn't ask for any of this, and we would be circling the wagons whether you were involved or not. Until we know the extent of Aro's threat to us — or to you — I'll do whatever it takes to keep us all safe." He leveled his gaze on me. "All of us."

I swallowed, at a loss for words. His wife picked up the thread.

"Sweetheart, in a perfect world you'd be in the care of your father, but this world is now far from perfect. Let us handle this for you — we'll work out details in the future. For now, let me show you pictures of the cabin and we'll start a list of things you'll need." Esme walked over and held out her hand to me, her eyes brimming with compassion. "We need to take care of Charlie before you leave. I'll explain."

I stared at her a long moment, seeing the painful promise of closure in her eyes. I knew once I followed her out of the room I'd be closing the door on a past that seemed a million years ago. I'd be starting a new life as profoundly as when I'd awakened to find I'd been transformed into a creature found in literature and horror flicks.

Part of me screamed to just stay put next to Edward and shake my head in refusal to follow her. The realist in me sighed and stood. I took her hand with one of mine, while Edward reluctantly let go of the other.

* * *

_Thanks to my FicBitches texaskatherine, HeidiTown and McWinn77 and thanks to you crazy, loyal readers. As I near the end I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews make me so happy:) Chapter 24 coming soon._


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks to everyone who reads this – I love seeing what you think of it, so extra smooches to those of you who review/comment. HeidiTown and texaskatherine pre-read on short notice over a busy weekend so if there are any flubs, they're all mine._

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I took some of her canon, a little Buffy, a few lemons and a shitload of my crazy imagination to conjure up The Family Biz. Bon appetit._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 24 **– _Cleanup on Aisle 5 _(Edward)

I hated every single part of the plan.

I conceded the logic was inarguable, but that didn't stop me from hating 'the plan' with every fiber of my being. Sending Bella off to some rattrap little shack while we all sat here playing Aro's game just felt wrong on so many levels. And in spite of her ready agreement, I could see her fear pooling below the surface. She purposely wouldn't look at me.

The fear mixed with pain as she listened to my mother before standing to take her hand. I tried to hold on to the other, conveying in one reassuring grasp that I'd be there for her no matter what. She slipped through my fingers and left the room.

As I watched her go I could feel my father's eyes on me. I turned to see him watching me, his expression complex and troubled. He didn't break contact when I returned his gaze, challenging him to voice his concerns.

I never doubted that his first priority was taking care of our family, and I was relieved by his assurances to Bella. Nevertheless, I could see he struggled with the concept of my feelings for her. A lifetime of deep-seated hatred for vampires had been seriously upended in the past 48 hours by Bella's civility, Rosalie's story, and now his boss's deceptions. I think he was adjusting, but something in his eyes said it was a different matter to see me so emotionally and physically invested in a woman he would have counted as an enemy three days prior.

I tried to put myself in his shoes, but couldn't muster up as much sympathy as I would have liked. Carlisle Cullen was the patriarch in this fucked up family and if he expected his children to find love in an orthodox fashion, settling down with the girl or guy next door, then he should have stuck to practicing medicine. I knew he was a good man and I didn't blame him for the choices he'd made, but I couldn't seek his approval now that my heart had made its own choices. Even if it was in ironic opposition to his belief system.

I left the room without answering his unspoken questions.

There was still a half pot of coffee left from earlier so I fixed a cup and stared out the window into the encroaching forest.

"He'll come around."

I hadn't heard anyone follow me and I was even more surprised to hear my older brother's voice defending our father. Even though my dad had said nothing out loud, we'd had our whole lives to learn and recognize the quiet disappointment or implied criticisms he could wield like a hammer.

I turned as Emmett finished off the coffee and corrupted it with at least six teaspoons of sugar. It never ceased to piss me off that he could eat whatever he wanted — and did, and work out half as much as I did, yet still looked like the potential lead in the next X-Men incarnation. I sighed loudly. No sense being pissed at everyone for things out of their control. It would be as useful as blaming Bella's mother for everything that happened in the past couple of weeks. It changed nothing.

"I don't really care if he does," I responded, petulantly.

He just snorted at me before gulping down his caffeinated sugar bomb. "Yes, you do." I started to argue, but Emmett held his hand up, signaling he wasn't through. "You've always cared what he thinks, Edward. If you didn't care, you never would have gone to Italy, but it was important to him. You would have chased your girlfriend back when you should have, but you couldn't figure out how to keep him happy and do what you wanted at the same time."

I tried to interrupt again, but Em held up one finger, shutting me up as he barreled his point home. "And if you didn't give a shit what he thought, you would have quit the business two years ago and gotten a job stacking boxes and mopping floors at the Thrifty Mart."

My eyes widened in shock. I wasn't sure what shook me more, Emmett's uncanny perception about my career conflicts or the uncomfortable truth about my relationship with our father. I did what any self-respecting younger brother does when smacked down by his brutish older brother.

"Fuck you," I mumbled and turned back to the window, ending the conversation. Or not.

"Yeah, you too, asshole," Em laughed, unfazed by my less than mature behavior. "Seriously, Edward. What do you expect him to think? He likes her — I can tell, and so can you. He just hasn't caught up to the thought of you settling down with one of 'them.'"

I cringed at his archaic turn of phrase that hinted at a societal belief system separating people into 'us' and 'them' based on arbitrary things like color, sex or religion. Bloodthirsty killers had been our family's secret 'them' for a hell of a long time. I guess expecting my father to erase that in one day was asking a lot.

"You're right," I conceded. Turning back to face him, I asked him the question I'd suppressed since I found out Rosalie Hale had been invited to the family business meeting. "How did you tell Rosalie what you do? And how did you know that you _could_ tell her?"

It was something to behold seeing Emmett's eyes light up at the mention of his girlfriend. The big jock had never lacked in female attention, but he always acted as though he could take it or leave it. He had seemed more interested in having fun in the moment, not sure where he'd be the next day. The job was treated with the same exuberance although there was never a doubt how seriously he took our work. And he never appeared to take it home with him the way I tended to.

"Rose is tough, but you probably already know that. She wouldn't give me the time of day. Of course, I took that as a challenge. Chased her, followed this unwritten set of rules she seemed to have — I did it all convinced I was going to get a really fine piece of ass." He grinned at the memory, and I fervently hoped I didn't look that goofy when I talked about Bella.

"Then one night a couple months ago, after a ridiculously expensive dinner, I took her home, sure I was getting my reward that night. But she stopped on the porch, not letting me in. Then she kissed me — hard, making sure I knew who was in charge. She stood back and looked at me like I was a car and she had just kicked my tires."

It was the longest monologue I'd heard from my brother that didn't involve sports. I found myself leaning forward, hanging on every smitten word. "She smiles and says, 'I believe you're man enough to handle me, Emmett Cullen. God help you.' She kissed me again, then walked in the house and closed the door on me."

Em burst out laughing, his humor steeped with affection for the voluptuous blond who left him standing on her porch. I led him back to my original question.

"So, how did you know you could trust her — that she could handle it?"

"Initially, I told her I did consulting work for our family business and that it involved odd hours and unexpected appointments. Real estate was the same way so we just spent as much time together as we could between showings and slayings. Rose had a hell of a wall built and I knew about her childhood by then, but I was breaking it down. Slowly. I just didn't realize she was doing the same thing." He shook his head, impressed. "She started asking more questions about where I was going and what I was doing; why I came back messed up and dirty. I may or may not have made it sound like I was doing some kind of secret law enforcement shit to impress her, but she's no dumb blonde. Not by a long shot.

"Ironically, the night of the job where you found Bella, she called me on it. She said she couldn't spend her life with someone who had so many secrets, much less risked his life without her even knowing why and what for. When she said that, I knew I wanted to spend my life with her, and that she was right — I had to be honest. So I put a bottle of Patron and two glasses on the table between us. By the time I told her everything, half the bottle was gone and we were both shitfaced. The next morning she woke up, rolled over and said 'I'm in.' Then she puked over the side of the bed."

"Wow." I'm not sure which part of the story earned the 'wow,' but it was the best I could come up with. At that moment I saw Emmett in a startling, different light.

When I realized he had told her all of this just before coming to my house last weekend, I had to ask, "So she knew when you came to get the camera?"

He nodded with a crooked smile. "Yeah, she was still processing it all and wanted to go along on my recon job." The timing of his visit dawned on him, too. "Dude! Was Bella at the house when we were there?"

I cringed, remembering her newly found freedom from the useless chains. "Um, yes, but I knew by then she was safe or I never would have answered the door. It was a rough weekend," I chuckled. It seemed like months ago.

Emmett shook his head with amusement. "Man, there sure are a bunch of secrets in this family, huh?" He rinsed his cup and put it in the sink before glaring at me. "Speaking of secrets, I'll kick your ass if you tell Rose anything I just told you."

I believed him, but before I could razz him anyway, our mother stuck her head in the kitchen. "Come to the office. Alice and Rosalie have found some things," she said urgently before disappearing back down the hall.

It seemed everyone was gathered in command central, looking at Alice who was clicking away on the keyboard. The sound was like some secret language the rest of us weren't privy to. Rosalie was pulling pages off of a printer. She looked at Emmett and me, her eyes wide and startled.

"Bella was right," she said. I looked around, but the girl in question was nowhere to be found.

"She's taking care of a personal matter," my mother said, tipping her head to the door. I assumed she meant the study, but before I could move Bella glided into the room.

"Bella was right about what?" she asked, knotting her hand in mine.

Alice turned to us, her expression grave. "There _are_ more. Maybe a lot." My sister looked at Bella with palpable anguish. "If Aro's behind this, _he's_ the monster."

"Behind what?" I asked slowly, not sure I wanted to know what the sorrow in her eyes indicated.

Rosalie handed one of the printouts to my father who read the contents out loud to a riveted audience.

"This is from the Telluride Daily Planet, the newspaper in Telluride, Colorado. Dated this past February. 'After five weeks of wrangling with town records, authorities may have finally determined the identities of the owners of a remote cabin which burned to the ground on January 8. Peter and Charlotte Houston have been traced to a decades old deed on the property, although there is some confusion regarding the actual tenants at the time of the fire. The sprawling cabin was fully engulfed when Telluride Fire Protection District responded to calls from distant neighbors.

"The TFPD requested assistance from the state arson department when they were unable to establish cause, but Colorado investigators were also stymied by the lack of evidence in the rubble.

"'I've never seen such an intense blaze,' said Telluride chief, Tommy Donaher. 'There was nothing left. If Mr. and Mrs. Houston were indeed in there, we have no clue.'

According to a handful of year round residents, the Houston's were a very private couple who rarely ventured into town from their elegant cabin. There were rumors that Peter was a screenwriter who kept a comfortable distance from Hollywood in this mountain town famous for its ties with the film industry, but they couldn't be substantiated. The property tax records are most likely tied to relatives of Mr. Houston due to the fact that they date back many years, and by all reports, Peter and Charlotte Houston are in their thirties. No photographs have been found, but if anyone has information on this couple and their possible whereabouts, contact Telluride Police Department immediately.'"

Carlisle looked up, blinking. "It's suspicious, but not conclusive..."

"There are more," Alice repeated as Rosalie handed him several more sheets of paper. He read about a woman who reportedly lived in a small, well-maintained house outside of Wreck Cove in Nova Scotia. Town residents said she was warm and friendly, although no one could actually claim being more than an acquaintance. A few people recalled her joking about being an 'out-of-date, but lucky dot-commer,' but exhaustive searches couldn't even track down ownership of the property. The fire that destroyed the house was so intense authorities were unable to determine if the woman — known only as Tia — was a victim. The case remained open as police try to make sense of property records.

My father mumbled through the rest of the accounts, some from newspapers, some from law enforcement reports. All of them scattered around North America, so sporadic and remote that no one could have put them together unless they had a family of vampire hunters and one very clever vampire to make the pieces fit.

Still not willing to jump to conclusions, Carlisle played devil's advocate. "This is... more than disturbing, but we can't automatically tie it to Aro. He's in Italy — none of these events were even in Europe."

"You're right, dad, but none of them occurred in established hunter territories either," explained Alice. "I made a few discreet inquiries to other teams we trust, and no one knew of any vamp activity in the towns in question. If this was in court, the evidence would be considered circumstantial, but it's adding up." Her eyes flickered tentatively between Bella and myself, before resting on me.

"Could you call Jane and tell her what we found — see if she can find similar occurrences in Europe? I don't want her to do anything risky, but if she found any connections with Aro and his crew, we'd know more." Alice knew I'd been involved with Jane. I could see her reluctance to ask with Bella standing there, but she was right. We needed outside help. I nodded.

"The question is," my mother proposed, "what do we do if we find out he's behind these horrible disappearances? We can't just demand that he stop destroying civilized vampires. If he's invested enough to wipe out half of a village in Ireland to protect his secret, then he's unequivocally dangerous." She looked fiercely around the room at her family — even the members she had recently adopted whether they realized it or not. "You all must remember that."

Bella leaned into me and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. The room was thick with speculation of the potential threat.

"Could I suggest something?" Rosalie asked quietly, looking at each of us, but not waiting for an answer. "It seems to me that the common thread in many of these reports, besides the mysterious residents, is the properties themselves. Almost all were described as elegant, well-maintained, sprawling. That's like newspaper euphemisms for real estate — it wouldn't be appropriate to say these missing people were stinking rich or lived like kings and queens when no one actually knows for sure."

"Good point, Rosie," said Emmett, appreciatively. She shrugged, but her excitement was evident. And with good reason — it rang true. Each article did give the impression of affluent homes without coming right out with it.

"So, we know Aro's committed to keeping immortals with a conscience under wraps. It's bad for business if no one knows which ones to destroy, but how would he benefit from vampires living quietly and apparently well-off?" I asked the room.

Jasper had remained quiet until now, but he jumped in with his own hypothesis. "There's no financial records tied to them — that authorities can find anyway — but they're living in nice houses and cabins. It sounds like some of them even had jobs they could do with little human contact. Y'all think they just kept the money in a safe or something, and your boss figured that out?" He didn't look convinced, but my father's head bobbed enthusiastically, reveling in the brainstorming process our family had always utilized, even if he didn't necessarily agree with the theory.

"But if Aro was discovering these ..._people_... living in obscurity, his measures are out of proportion to his gains," said Carlisle. Several voices murmured in agreement, but Bella's cut through the room like a sterling knife.

"Time."

We all fell silent and turned to her as one.

"What, baby?" I asked when she seemed to stare intently into space across the room. Her expression was bleak and I let go of her hand to wrap my arm around her shoulders, futilely offering warmth against whatever chilled her from within.

"They all had lots of time," she clarified, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. She looked at me. "You told me it's virtually impossible for them — _me_ — to die. So how much wealth do you think a smart, resourceful vampire could accumulate after, say, a few hundred years?"

The silence was complete until Emmett whistled low and dramatically, expressing what we were all thinking, but without cumbersome words to diminish the staggering numbers. After another moment my father verbalized the exact dollar amount.

"Enough to kill for, apparently."

* * *

_So, whew. Next update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Another hiccup in updates, thanks to class reunions and back-to-school madness. Thanks for sticking with me... almost there! HeidiTown and texaskatherine are awesome for taking the time to help me clean up this wild chapter. If you're under 18, you may want to skip the last half of this chapter – I know, like that'll happen._

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I simply continue to rearrange and re-imagine it to my heart's content._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 25 **– _Fight or Flight _(Bella)

When I wasn't mourning the loss of babies never to be born, and worrying about my loneliness after Edward eventually died, I sat in the woods during the wee hours earlier that morning wondering what the hell I was going to do every fucking day and night for the rest of eternity.

It was like some cosmic joke — not only had the love of my life majored in killing 'my kind,' but I, with the attention span of an Irish setter puppy and enough interests to fill a community college catalog, would have all the time in the world to do anything. Any. Thing. Forever.

I should have laughed since crying was out, but it was still simply beyond my comprehension that I would never sleep, never get old, never run out of time to achieve all of those pesky goals I had been accumulating. And I was only twenty-one.

Even with dark glasses, contacts or lots of Cover Girl Fawn #2 foundation it would be hard to get a teaching position or marketing internship or even a monotonous entry level position inputting data all day. Someone was bound to brush against me in passing and realize my skin was ice cold, or notice that the girl in the third cubicle hasn't aged a day in ten years. How many business lunches could I pull off without touching a single spinach leaf of my salad, much less visibly suppressing a wretch at my boss's overcooked meat?

I was kidding myself to think I could have a normal life. Edward had been sweet and optimistic to say I could achieve anything I wanted, but the truth was that at best, my main vocation would be to avoid terrorizing the locals or drawing the attention of vampire hunters less understanding than my boyfriend.

Needless to say, I struggled to keep these overwhelming concerns at bay later as the Cullens assessed the threat from Aro Volturi, who smugly sat in Italy tossing around lies and ultimatums. Somehow, I finished the gut-wrenching letter Esme had gently directed me to write. I found my way back to Edward's side as Alice and Rosalie shared more mysterious, tragic accounts that coincided with my uneasy theory. My gut told me there were more like me, and the stories appeared to substantiate those suspicions.

As everyone tried to make sense of Aro's twisted motives, I found my mind drifting back to the green-black forest where I had earlier contemplated a future of decades upon decades doing _what?_

Like the sharp, filed cogs of machinery, pieces clicked together — I could almost hear the metallic snap.

_"Time."_

I had no idea what to do with the years that stretched out before me, but if there were indeed more immortals like myself: peaceful, determined, bright — _hell, bored!_ — then what stopped them from finding financial success and building it into one big ol' nest egg? Everyone considered the potential wealth under those circumstances, but Carlisle was the one who vocalized our worst fears.

_"Enough to kill for, apparently."_

It wasn't about aggressively protecting the secret of creatures the average citizen and small town cop couldn't begin to understand. It was all about money. Quite possibly a lot of it. How many more of these incidents had happened without even being discovered? And how do you prosecute someone for the deaths of those already dead? Justice seemed elusive, no matter what steps were taken.

The sense of urgency was tangible as everyone leapt into action.

"We need to decide the best way to confront Aro with this information. Obviously, there's safety in our numbers, but we don't know if he'll travel alone or with his henchmen. Emmett, you better make sure we're adequately but discreetly armed," said Carlisle.

"I'm on it," said Edward's brother. I shuddered thinking of their potential need for weapons to protect themselves from their own employer, but Emmett's face was lit with purpose. I inwardly groaned as Jasper jumped up and offered to help. _Men_.

Alice returned to the computer after telling me she had picked up some more clothes and 'girl stuff' for my trip to Concrete. Rosalie took a seat at another computer to pull up photos and information on the cabin so I could see my new digs.

Edward squeezed my shoulders before releasing me and taking the sheaf of papers from his father.

"I'll call Jane and update her on these findings — see what else she can tell us," he said, shifting his eyes briefly at me.

"It's fine," I murmured for his benefit. He relaxed slightly.

"Edward," said his father, "you need to tell her to be careful. If half of this shit is true and Aro found out she was spying on him _and_ feeding us intel..." He left the thought unfinished, but we could all appreciate the tough spot in which Jane would find herself. Edward pulled out his cell and went to the far corner of the room for relative privacy.

I slid over to Esme and quietly told her I'd finished the letter and she could find it in the study. "Let me know if it's ... right, appropriate ... I don't know," I said, fighting back a sob, my hands fluttering helplessly as though searching the air for the perfect words to say good-bye that eluded me in the next room. Esme trapped them in hers, shushing me.

"I'm sure it's fine, sweetheart. _You're_ going to be fine. I promise." I was startled when she put her arms around me and smoothed my hair down, whispering words of reassurance in my ear. If she realized her neck was a breath away from my deadly teeth, she showed no sign of fear. I relaxed into her embrace and wallowed in the maternal affection I craved — needed — at that moment.

"I know. Thank you," I whispered. I stood back and took a deep breath. "So, let's see this cabin." She smiled encouragingly and took my hand, leading me to the computer Rosalie occupied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at me with alarm, his thumb in mid-dial. I didn't dare meet his gaze or I was certain to fall apart. I knew how reluctantly he was agreeing to stay, and if he thought I wasn't strong enough emotionally, he'd leave his family in their own time of need.

Turning to the monitor, I let out an involuntary gasp.

On the screen was a photograph of a cottage straight out of my imagination. The cedar siding was silvered with age and the door was painted a vivid blue. Vines and ferns surrounded the house, but rather than looking unkempt and overgrown, it appeared to nestle in the greenery like a gray cat tucked into itself. Empty flower boxes were mounted beneath the two front windows, which were cloaked in white lace.

It's not that I expected the Cullens to secure me in some miserable shanty, but for a town with the unfortunate moniker of Concrete, I wasn't overly optimistic. After spending the last few days at their house, surrounded by Esme's handiwork, I should have known better.

I must have been staring silently for too long. Edward's mother's voice betrayed her doubt when she asked, "Do you like it, Bella? We can find something better when there's more time..." I held my hand up, still gazing at the house surrounded by pines and greenery.

"It's perfect, Esme. Really." She exhaled in relief.

"We couldn't have found it without Rose. It wasn't even listed yet, but she has a friend who knew someone, and well, we both felt it was someplace comfortable you could take some time. Process everything you've been through this week. Both of you," she added softly.

I turned to look at her, stunned she included Edward. Granted, he had made it clear he'd be joining me, but Dr. Cullen's discomfort had been apparent, even in his silence. Carlisle had left the room moments earlier and Esme spoke openly.

"Bella, I'm not sure what yours and Edward's history is, but his feelings for you come off of him in waves. I've helplessly watched him close into himself for the past few years. As his mother, I can breathe again if he's happy."

I didn't have to look at Edward to know he was in deep conversation with Jane. Even with his back to us, I could hear him explaining the fires and the theories we had. He couldn't hear me.

"Edward means the world to me, but I can't give him a normal life," I pleaded with her, sharing the internal argument I continually battled. "You can't truly want ..._this_ for him, Esme." I gestured vaguely at my cold, impervious form.

She made a rude, dismissive sound that sounded funny as hell coming from a woman of her class and carriage. "Pffft. Normal. Bella, have you noticed anything normal about this family since you've gotten to know Edward? Just take good care of him or I'll hunt you down myself." I would have been shocked by the threat if her eyes didn't twinkle with humor — _my _kind of humor_._ With Edward's mother so firmly in our corner, I had a feeling his father would eventually bend as well — or face her wrath.

"Got it," I said, with a crooked smile. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and returned to the monitor where Rosalie had brought up several views of the interior. Although older, the house had obviously been well tended and the walls were freshly painted, the hardwood floors waxed to a golden glow. "It's perfect," I repeated with sincerity.

"There's some minimal furniture and basic appliances, but Edward can arrange for the rest when he joins you," explained Rosalie. She rattled off the benefits of the location just outside of town, proximity to the river, square footage and one-ownership status like a polished professional, but I scarcely heard her. I kept trying to picture Edward and me living there as an average couple.

_What would we do?_

I cast a sidelong glance to where he stood across the room. I watched the way his shirt pulled tight across his shoulders, the way his tousled hair begged me to do something about it. Okay. I began to see how we could stay occupied for some time, alone, in the middle of nowhere.

A slow, wicked smile formed on my face as I followed his sideburns down his jaw line and back up to his eyes. He must have sensed me watching, for he returned my gaze with a look of bemusement — he knew exactly what I was thinking. Too bad we were in a room full of people and he was wrapping up a call with his ex-girlfriend.

"Promise me you'll find a safe place to stay until we find out what's going on." Edward paused as the woman across the ocean agreed. "Good. Call me as soon as you have anything for us. Take care, Jane." He never broke eye contact with me as he disconnected and hooked the phone back on his jeans.

"Come look at the house," I called. With a suggestive smile, he joined me at the computer, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Mm, nice," he said politely for his mother and Rosalie, but discreetly squeezed my butt. Shifting his attention to Esme, his demeanor changed subtly, but noticeably. "How much is it?" he asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Oh, it's not bad. We're just renting it for now with an option to buy if Bella likes it," she answered breezily, not feeling the tension I could sense next to him.

"How much?" he repeated.

"Don't worry about it, Edward." We turned as Carlisle came in the room, injecting himself into the conversation. I couldn't understand why Edward tensed, but something simmered beneath the surface.

Edward exhaled through his nose, measuring his words. "As soon as this is resolved, I'll sell my house and take care of these expenses," he said curtly. "I realize the business helped pay for that house, but I can't stand the thought of living off of Aro's blood money any longer than necessary. I'll get a job until I can go back to school and get a _real_ degree."

Carlisle snorted but the expression on his face was hardly derisive. He looked at Edward with pride — and more than a little amusement.

"Blood money is an ironic turn of phrase, don't you think?" He continued before his son could interrupt. "Give me some credit, will you? This home, our comfortable lifestyle, the substantial paychecks — it's all been there long before Aro was in charge, much less before he decided to decimate villages in order to satisfy his greed."

"I know, I just...," Edward trailed off, clearly confused. "I guess I never wanted to know. I - I took it for granted."

"Edward, if you ever acted like you took it for granted I would have kicked your ass. All three of you work hard and have never played the part of the snot-nosed privileged kids in town. If any of you had chosen to attend college and go off in pursuit of a more orthodox career, I had no doubts you'd be equally successful."

It was Edward's turn to snort and I cringed inwardly, knowing full well what he was thinking. My beautiful man who dreamed of whipping up lattes or singing in a dark bar obviously never felt he had a voice in his future.

"As if any of that was ever an option," he said, barely suppressing the bitterness I knew he felt.

Carlisle's eyes softened and he shook his head. Knowing his son better than I, he surely heard the reproach Edward didn't try to contain.

"The choice was always yours, son."

Edward's arm tightened around me, ever so slightly, and I braced myself for his angry rebuttal. Instead, I felt the wind suddenly go out of him and he fell into a stunned silence at his father's declaration.

"You're smart, quick, intuitive, and you have endless compassion. A strong sense of right and wrong as well as amazing instincts," Carlisle continued. "You've always been a natural fit for our family's work, but if you came to me and said you'd rather be a proctologist or empty porta-potties for a living, well, I'd sure as hell push for the one that offered a better future, but I'd accept your decision."

Carlisle looked at me and back to Edward, while surreptitiously slipping his hand to the small of his wife's back. "_All_ of your decisions, son."

The room was very quiet but I could hear Edward's heart speed up and Alice's soft, contented sigh from behind us. Esme looked right at me, her expression smug and knowing.

_Well, damn_. If I was going to lose my past, my own family — small and dysfunctional as it was — I could do a lot worse than to be absorbed into this screwed up little unit.

Edward cleared his throat, undoubtedly swallowing the questions that rose before settling on one I didn't expect, but was equally curious about.

"So why _does_ hunting pay so well?"

Carlisle looked briefly to Esme, who nodded imperceptibly.

"First of all, let's not forget I'm a damn good doctor. Practicing in Forks may not be as lucrative as it would elsewhere, but I do okay. Then there's your mother's brilliant investments over the years. Alice seems to have inherited that knack as well." He looked fondly over our shoulders and I turned to see Alice curled up in her chair, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Dr. Cullen continued his lesson on the family finances.

"Likewise, the Volturi family has done well for generations and Jane and Alec's parents furthered that substantially with wise investing and real estate purchases. John and Sophia were remarkably generous, donating to many charities and quietly starting funds for victims' families. Their death was a huge blow to the business and us personally, not to mention the hell their children went through."

Edward nodded slowly, thoughtfully, and the reflexive dislike of my predecessor melted a bit more.

"Aro's been careful this past decade, obviously, or we might have put this together sooner. Your mother and I have been questioning his aggressive measures, resisting him at every turn, but who knows how long it would have been before we figured this out. If not for Bella's... gifts and Jane's own concerns — well, I just thought he was a power hungry asshole." He shrugged regretfully.

"As for the bulk of the hunting income, that's almost as big of a secret as the existence of vampires and shape-shifting wolves. Secret to the public, anyway."

Emmett and Jasper had since joined us, and from the look on everyone's faces, this was news to all but Esme. We hung on his words like children hearing a ghost story, equal parts enthralled and terrified to see how it would end.

"As we know too well, all vampire deaths aren't thoroughly concealed, especially if a newborn is involved." He smiled apologetically to me. "Hunters like ourselves can't be everywhere and there are bound to be incidents of local law enforcement handling a mysterious death for which there is no logical explanation. So there are a few, shall we say, enlightened members around the world who distort the evidence and notify the nearest team of hunters to take care of the problem — hopefully before any more blood is shed."

Rosalie gasped.

"Like 'Men in Black?'" asked Emmett, as excited as a young boy.

"No, nothing that sophisticated," Carlisle chuckled. "Some people just figure it out and some start out in hunting families like ours and choose to go into law enforcement in order to provide a more mainstream support system to the cause. We'd all be screwed without them. They're mainly in higher levels — state police, FBI, even a few in Homeland Security now. It's not a giant, dark organization of vampire hunters, but a quietly, well-connected network that pays the Volturi family — and ultimately us — to help keep communities safer."

"I'm not surprised federal law enforcement is involved, but _how_ do they pay?" asked Alice. "I'm assuming they don't cut a check to some shadow corporation in Italy?"

"Not quite, but as we know too well, not all urban legends are fictional: The conspiracy theories about billions of unaccounted dollars — not a myth. There are funds at every level of government that wind through miles of red tape, landing in budgets and accounts having nothing to do with their intended purpose. You can't exactly have state accountants or the IRS approving cash flow to hunt vampires. But it's there, and it's done."

"Amazing," breathed Jasper. He was a student of life, always thirsty for new and unexpected knowledge.

"So don't worry about ill-gotten gains, Edward. You earned every penny these past years and your money — your investments — are _yours_ to do with what you choose. Just let us take care of this expense for now, until we figure out where we go from here. I don't need you worrying about that. Confronting Aro is going to require finesse and caution. Who knows how he'll react if he feels backed into a corner."

Carlisle again looked at me apologetically. "I'm not happy about sending Bella off by herself, but let's face it, she's in a better position to take care of herself than any of us. We all need to be here until we see what Aro's next move will be. Edward will join you as soon as possible," he assured me, and I nodded in agreement. I was scared of the unknown, but I felt better with them all banded together against this Italian nut job.

"Speaking of," said Alice, unfolding herself from the chair and flitting to my side, "we need to get you packed and ready. You can take my car for now. It's cute, fast, and ready to go."

"Obviously, it will be safer to drive at night, and you should probably leave tonight, Bella," said Carlisle. I could see he struggled with sending me away like this, but I no longer felt banished, or that my departure had anything to do with Edward. It made sense, and I could handle it if I knew they were all safe.

"I agree," I said, sounding more confident to my ears than I actually felt. Now that it was decided, I just wanted to get out of here so Edward and I could have some time alone, together, before I hit the road. He could finish the job of shoring me up before I left for my new home – my new _life_ - in the unlikely town of Concrete. I slipped reluctantly out of his embrace and took Alice's hand. "Come on. You'll need to show me what all of the fashionable vampires in rural Washington are wearing these days."

Alice rolled her eyes, but eagerly led me from the room while everyone continued to discuss Aro's deceptions and what it would mean for the hunting business.

It was beyond me how the girl could assemble a small, yet efficient wardrobe in a town like Forks on short notice, but she did it. Alice was a force of nature.

And after what I heard the other night outside of Edward's house, I was pretty sure she had fallen hard for my best friend. I had tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation in the car while Edward slept, but the long silences were even louder. As we folded jeans and shirts into a couple of large duffels, I tentatively broached the subject.

"So, it's pretty amazing how well Jasper has accepted all of this craziness, huh?" I thought I was slyly subtle, but she looked at me with indulgent humor. I grinned, conceding my veiled attempt to pry. "All right, just tell me. Do you like him as much as he seems to like you? I mean, come on … we throw vampires and werewolves and evil CEOs at him and he hasn't left your house for more than a few hours at a time."

I could tell Alice was pleased by my observations, but wouldn't make assumptions. "You know him better than I do, Bella. There's no question he's smart, kind, and pretty damn easy on the eyes, but let's be honest: my world is not conducive to healthy relationships. Who in their right mind would want a piece of this?" As soon as the words left her lips I saw her wince with remorse. Before she could apologize I took her shoulders in my hands and faced her.

"Alice, you and Edward have too much to offer to keep hiding behind your family's business." I placed a cold, firm finger against her lips when she tried to protest. "Even without throwing in the concept of immortality, we're all young and we deserve to be loved. Perhaps my mother has taken selfishness to extremes, but I spent so long worrying about everyone else. There has to be a happy medium, right? Jasper has such a big heart, not to mention a voracious appetite for life's mysteries. I can't think of a better fit than you two. Enjoy it, okay?" I slid my finger away and put my hands on my hips. She gazed at me long and thoughtfully before responding.

"I'm so sorry your mother never appreciated what a stunning human being she inadvertently created. You're right – we do deserve to be happy. You most of all."

Although I didn't feel like a different person, I had begun to understand after the longest week of my life that I wasn't a human being any longer. Not physically. To hear Alice refer to me as such, without irony or intention, filled my heart. If there was indeed a God, I had been gifted with so much this week, perhaps to balance how much I had lost. I vowed never to take it for granted.

We embraced and I whispered fiercely in her ear, "Let's promise to take things one day at a time and be grateful for what we have now, okay?"

Even as the words escaped, I was overcome with a horrible sense of foreboding, the sudden knowledge that we truly needed to appreciate every minute of every day we would have together. The fear was so powerful it seemed to transfer to Alice as she hugged me even tighter. Her rapid heartbeat betrayed her anxiety although neither of us spoke.

She was my family now and we loved many of the same people. Could we keep the outside world from compromising our hard fought happiness? I hoped so more than ever.

I knew Edward stood at the door of Alice's room but didn't want to let go of her before I had to. After a few moments, he politely cleared his throat.

"Can I take my girlfriend home now, or is there something you two would like to tell me," he asked, his humor the perfect antidote for the insidious dread polluting the room's atmosphere. Alice laughed and looked away, her face wet with tears. I quickly brushed them away and turned to Edward. His expression was colored with concern, but I diverted him.

"Nope, I haven't changed teams yet. So take me home and give me a proper good-bye, thus ensuring I don't fall hard for someone named Cletus in Concrete." I squeezed Alice's hand before I walked into Edward's waiting arms. I buried my hands in his hair and quietly whispered, "I need you, baby. Please, can we go now?"

Edward's arms tightened and his pulse quickened just below my lips. "Hell, yes," he murmured.

We turned to go, but Alice ran over and hugged her brother. He returned it, looking confused. "I'll be back tomorrow, shortcake, well before Aro gets to town on Monday."

"I know," she said, suppressing the emotion in her voice. "I'm just glad Bella has someone halfway decent like you to take care of her. Now go, get out of here."

"We're going, we're going. Oh, and I'm afraid it's looking more definite about Aro. Jane emailed three accounts of suspicious fires in three different European countries. She's looking into the schedules of Felix and Demitri, Aro's thugs, for consistencies."

"Crap," Alice said, with gross understatement. "I hope Jane's being careful."

Edward assured us our new ally was staying somewhere safe while she conducted her research. He grabbed my bags and we said our good-byes to everyone. Esme took my face between her hands and ordered me not to worry. Carlisle agreed with her, promising that we'd all be fine and would call me with news seconds after they had any. Jasper hugged me and swore to visit before he returned to Florida — whenever that turned out to be.

Edward and I carried the bags out to the garage along with some basic supplies Esme put together for us. He stopped at the shiniest, sleekest little car I'd ever seen.

"It's a Porsche, Edward. It's a damn Porsche."

He laughed at my apoplexy and popped the trunk. "She told you it was cute and fast. What did you expect from Alice? Be glad it's dark blue. It used to be bright yellow, but she kept getting pulled over by the cops so she had it painted last year. Much less noticeable."

I tried not to hyperventilate over the notion of Alice letting me use her insanely expensive car after providing me with the perfect wardrobe, not to mention entrusting me with her brother's heart. This was going to take more than a thank you note and a gift card from Bed, Bath & Beyond.

The car windows were slightly more tinted than Edward's vehicle, but I pulled my hoodie up and slipped on dark glasses before nervously getting behind the wheel. He leaned in to kiss me with a mischievous smile.

"Race you," he growled.

I overcame my German automotive intimidation quicker than I would have expected, replying, "You're on. Winner gets a backrub."

He smiled.

"Naked," I added. He closed my car door and was in his Lexus before I could take a faux breath.

I generously allowed him to pull out of the lane first, but once we hit the road I slid the Porsche past him, feeling as though I could have maneuvered it across town with my eyes closed. My heightened senses seemed to meld with the machinery and electronics like a symbiosis. I thought of my old rusty Chevy with poignant nostalgia and a little guilt. Compared to the sports car fused to my hands, it had been a shambling dinosaur.

I floored it, and by the time Edward pulled into his driveway behind the Porsche, I was waiting on the bed, wearing nothing more than a smile.

I lay expectantly on my stomach, my head resting on my arms as I listened to him stumble through the house, swearing under his breath. Then his breath disappeared as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. After a weighted pause, he exhaled and I heard him rid himself of his clothes as though they were on fire.

Smiling to myself, I resisted the urge to snore theatrically before he got to the bed. Instead, I remained still as he climbed on and slowly positioned himself above my legs. As he had the first time, Edward ghosted his hands over my arms and back, teasing my pensive nerves into a state of anticipation. He never broke the languid rhythm of his caresses, even when I whimpered like a baby.

Gradually lulling me into a state of calm, he caught me unprepared when his right hand strayed from my lower back and slid between my legs. It wasn't necessarily rough, but it wasn't as feathery as the ministrations on my back and arms. The tactile contrast sent a jolt from between my legs and up into my abdomen. I gasped and my butt reflexively pushed against his hand.

Responding to me and showing none of the tentativeness he had before, Edward gripped my shoulder with one hand and rubbed against my folds with the other. We had only hours left together and we both seemed to sense the time passing. There was an unspoken agreement to make it count — to physically rail against the unknown days ahead.

I gripped the edges of the bed and murmured his name, the only encouragement he needed. Pushing two fingers inside of me, he simultaneously leaned over and greedily kissed my back, shoulder and neck. I cried out and arched into his lips.

"I hate the plan," he said through gritted teeth, before running his tongue along the shell of my ear.

"I know, honey, but it's the — oh, fuck!" Effectively cutting off my arguments, Edward curled his fingers purposefully inside me, causing me to buck and curse with unadulterated pleasure. He continued to kiss along my neck and shoulder, pushing my hair out of the way. As soon as I relaxed slightly, he pushed his fingers again while tracing my clit with his thumb.

I called him several colorful names, but he just kept making love to my back with his mouth and pushing all of my buttons with his hand. I moaned with disappointment when he pulled his fingers out and gripped my hip.

"I don't want you to go," he muttered almost angrily. Before I could say a word, he took both of my hips and hitched my ass up in the air until I rested on my knees. Rather than feeling vulnerable in that position, I felt more open, willing him to me. He ran his hands firmly over my butt and the small of my back, his thumbs following my spine, his fingers splaying over my rib cage. My reflexive breathing grew erratic as I felt him working out his conflicting emotions all over me with his hands.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," I finally said, barely more than a whisper.

Edward groaned in frustration, and without any preamble, gripped my hips and pushed inside of me. I exhaled with relief as he filled me, holding me tightly against him while trying to control his own breathing. I clutched the bedding and pushed back against him, letting him know I wanted the same thing.

I didn't know if Edward felt the same ominous sense of unease that I did, but I knew neither of us wanted to part. Not now, not so soon after we found each other again. If we had to take our leave tonight, then I wanted it to be kicking and screaming.

"I have to go," I said insistently, goading him into fighting this with me. It worked.

He growled with suppressed rage and pulled all the way out before thrusting back inside, causing me to cry out. Not willing to let him hesitate, I pulled my body forward, sliding off of his shaft, and pushed back until he was buried in me.

"Oh, baby," he gusted, finding a rhythm, digging his fingers into my hips. "Please don't leave." I slowed my movements, letting him slam into me, our physical frenzy a manifestation of my fear, his anger — our passion.

"I love you," I choked, feeling the coil inside starting to unravel as his rhythm faltered. He stopped suddenly and I whimpered in frustration.

Still inside of me, Edward panted and ran his hands aimlessly over my butt and sides. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he pulled out and guided me over onto my back until his knees were between my legs. He leaned forward, his hands holding my wrists next to my head.

His face was inches from mine.

"I love you, Bella. You can't go. Not without me." We both knew that he had no actual, physical power with his restraints. It was symbolic. He felt as out of control as I did, all the circumstances of his job, my bad luck — all of it conspiring against us. He pinned me to the bed in a vain effort to keep Aro, the future, all of it at bay. But it was an illusion.

"Just for a little while. You know it makes sense, honey," I said urgently, trying to reassure him. "I'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay." He looked betrayed, his beautiful green-gray-blue eyes tightening with pain.

"I know," he said simply before crashing his lips against mine with desperation. I returned the kiss just as fervently. His kisses soon trailed down my jaw to my neck, to my breasts. He sucked each nipple hungrily, all the while I allowed him to hold my wrists to the bed, eager to give him the sense of control.

I writhed beneath his tongue and mouth, my legs spreading instinctively. He slipped inside me again and I threw my head back with a satisfied moan. I could feel his suppressed rage with each thrust, and see his unrequited urge to break something, but it was tempered with his instinctive reluctance to hurt me.

"Edward," I commanded, making him meet my eyes. I had his full attention when I panted, "You can't hurt me."

Conflicting emotions roiled in his eyes as he grasped my meaning. I wrapped my legs gently around his waist, urging him to give in to his outrage, taking me with him. With a strangled cry he buried his head in my neck and tightened his grip on my wrists, pushing me into the bed. With increasing fury, he pulled out and pushed into me as though trying to weld us together, making it physically impossible for me to ever leave him.

I relaxed and gave into the feeling of being owned by him, body and soul. Having no physical pain seemed to follow into a release of my emotional pain. That realization suddenly elicited the familiar, pull of pleasure starting in my loins and winding through my abdomen until my whole body convulsed in angry ecstasy. My back arched and I made a sound that fell somewhere between screaming and keening.

My orgasm triggered Edward's and his movements became violent and erratic before stiffening above me. I wasn't sure he even realized he sunk his teeth into my shoulder as he came inside of me. Fortunately, they wouldn't leave any more of a mark than his strong hands would on my pale wrists. Our separation would hurt much more than our lovemaking ever would.

When he was spent, Edward collapsed next to me, panting, his eyes pressed close. Having released my hands, I reached out to stroke his face, willing him to stop trembling. I wasn't surprised when he finally opened his eyes they were drawn with remorse.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I just—" I shook my head adamantly, not allowing him to ruin the catharsis we had both so desperately deserved.

"Edward, stop. I'm fine and we needed that." I cupped his jaw in my hand and held his gaze. "My life was taken away from me less than two weeks ago, and I would have given almost anything to have it back. But I've realized I don't want it back if it means being without you. I love you and we're going to get through this." I kissed his lips softly.

_We have to_, I thought to myself with something akin to panic, _because I have no idea what I'd do without him._

He nodded, sealing the agreement with his own vow. "I promise once this shit is handled I will _never_ let you go again, Bella." I diverted the subject before either of us could allow our trepidation to make the decision for us.

"I'm going to go wash up and finish packing the car. If I leave around two, it gives us some more time together and I'll still make it to Concrete before sunrise."

"You're going to need some help with that," he said with exaggerated seriousness.

"I doubt it. I have maybe one suitcase worth of clothes here. I would like to borrow a few books, if that's okay." I worried about what I would do with my time in the new cabin, once I had put everything away.

"Of course, but I wasn't talking about packing. You're going to need help washing. I don't want you missing any vital spots."

I was relieved the heavy tension had lifted, if only for the moment. I laughed and jumped out of bed, doubtful he had the energy to follow me, much less bathe me. I was blessedly wrong.

With considerably less anger, Edward took me against the wall of shower after making sure I was spotless, and still managed to bend me over the sink when we were through bathing. I may or may not have loosened the toothbrush holder mounted next to the mirror. Afterward, he made a pot of coffee and a sandwich so he could stay alert until I left. We threw one more bag of my meager belongings into the Porsche. The small car was packed to the gills, leaving only enough room for me by the time we were finished.

It was barely midnight when we stood in the kitchen. I was all ready to go. I toyed briefly with christening a few more rooms of the house, but I had a different idea. My eyes glowed with excitement and I could see he was still considering our options of consummation.

"Play for me. Please," I begged, clapping my hands like a little girl. He was momentarily confused until he arrived on the same page.

"Really?" he asked, incredulous of my request. "Wouldn't you rather play me?"

"Always," I answered, rolling my eyes. "But we'll have decades to enjoy each other. I want to hear your voice in my head for the next week or so. Besides, there's a song I can almost make out from my memories of that ... night, but I don't recognize it."

Edward averted his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, self-consciously.

"What?"

He toed the leg of the kitchen island. "It was your song," he mumbled.

I scrunched my brow in confusion. "No, I don't think it was Elton John, but I'd love to hear that if you know it too."

He looked up at me now, amused and resigned. "No, it was probably the song I wrote for you that you heard. And the only Elton John I know is 'Levon.'" He shrugged nonchalantly. I gaped.

"You wrote me a song?" I whispered with disbelief.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll get my notes and a guitar," he sighed. "Just don't get your hopes too high." He headed toward the basement door while I squealed and spun on my heels to the living room.

Before my ass barely touched the couch, however, I could hear Edward's cell phone vibrating on the dresser in his room. I flew in to retrieve it and felt a little jolt when once again I saw Jane's name on the screen. After taking a few seconds to calculate what time it was in Italy, the phone had rung several times. Edward still hadn't come upstairs.

_Why did he have so many damn guitars to choose from?_

Given everything that was happening and what I had learned about Jane and her family earlier in the day, I reluctantly made the decision to answer it, just long enough to let her know I'd fetch Edward. I made a face and hit the send button. Before I could even get the phone to my ear, cries of anguish emanated, chilling me to the core.

"He killed them, Edward! I have proof. The son-of-a-bitch killed them!" Jane's breath hitched as she paused for Edward to say something. He still hadn't mounted the stairs.

"Uh, Jane, I'm sorry, but this is Bella. Let me get Edward for you right away," I offered nervously as I headed through the kitchen. Finally, there were footsteps on the wooden stairs and I could hear him humming as he approached.

"Oh. Oh," sniffed Jane, trying to regain control. She switched tacks once she realized whom she had on the phone. "Bella, you have to go. Now."

_Well, nice to meet you too, Jane._

"Who did he kill?" I didn't have to ask whom she meant. I could hear Jane wipe her hand across her nose on the other end of the line as the sobs threatened to bubble up. She was clearly upset, but I had to know if she found more vampire murders, committed by her own uncle, the Cullens' boss.

Edward met my eyes with curiosity as he rounded the corner with a glossy vintage guitar in one hand, a small notebook in the other. Even across the room, he could hear Jane's response as she wailed with raw pain.

"My parents! Aro killed my parents."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you texaskatherine and HeidiTown for being brutal FicBitches on this and the next few chapters. I'm nearing the end and writing with more passion than perfection. I truly love the loyal employees of The Family Business and welcome the new hires as well. Several lovely blogs have recently rec'd it which means the world to me._

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I still adore the story and Steph for giving us Edward. TFB allows me to carry him in my heart a little longer:)_

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 26 **– _One For The Road _(Edward)

_"You wrote me a song?" she whispered._

I shouldn't have been surprised she remembered the song —she wasn't exactly unconscious at the time — just in an altered state of agony. Bella's song had occasionally tripped through my thoughts in the past week, but we had been occupied and it wasn't quite perfect yet anyway. I was equal parts embarrassed and pleased at the prospect of playing it for her when she brought it up.

After a few minutes of scrounging I found the spiral pad in which I had jotted the lyrics and scattered notes for the tune. Another few minutes and I decided which guitar was the best choice to accompany. I hiked up the steps, reacquainting myself with the melody that had woven through my feelings that night.

Nearing the top of the stairs, I gradually became aware of Bella's voice, tight and urgent.

"Who did he kill?" _What kind of question was that and who could she be asking?_

As I entered the kitchen gripping the Fender I was confronted with Bella, holding my phone inches from her ear, eyes wide with shock. I recognized the high, anguished voice piercing across the line.

"My parents! Aro killed my parents."

Jane. The girl I had leaned on — probably unintentionally used — when I didn't get the woman I really wanted, wailed loudly enough for the neighbors to hear her anger and pain. Bella thrust the phone at me as though it burned her fingers. I threw the notebook on the counter and took the cell.

"Jane, it's me. What happened?" She gasped for breath on the other end and I waited patiently until she seemed to regain her coolness.

"I found — well, Alec and I found all kinds of evidence. He–he's–he's horrible, Edward. I feel so stupid."

"Shhh," I interrupted. "You're not stupid. Tell me what happened." Jane was stronger than most people I knew, but I could hear in her voice how close she was to coming unhinged. If she didn't focus I feared she'd never get the story out.

"I _am_ stupid," she insisted. "I was nosing around, trying to figure out where our inheritance disappeared to. I – I never thought he was committing atrocities. _For money, Edward!_ He's killing people for money! What kind of monster kills his own brother for money and secrecy?"

All three of us recognized it as a rhetorical question.

"It was a long time ago, Jane. What did you find out?" Aro's duplicity was no longer in question, but her parents died in such random, predictable fashion: a car crash, a decade ago, in the middle of Alaska which is a hell of a long way from Rome. I couldn't imagine what proof she could have uncovered after so many years had passed, but I was careful to keep my skepticism out of my voice.

"It was Alec, really," she hiccuped, taking a few deep, calming breaths. Bella listened, her brow knit with concern. Setting the guitar down, I reached out to lace my fingers through hers while Jane continued. "He's been going through the archives with a fine tooth comb ever since I suspected this wasn't just about our parents' estate. There were holes. Big holes."

I wasn't sure what gaps in the history records had to do with the Volturi's deaths, but I didn't doubt that Alec's findings were significant. Jane's brother — like their father — was a genius when it came to researching historical accounts and identifying the subtle telltale indicators of vampire activity. Like geneticists, they could extract almost invisible, delicate strands of narrative, linking them with others until there was a clear story of unnatural death and a trail of carnage to follow. The archives went back as far as written history. World scholars would piss themselves if they knew of the vast library nestled in Italy. Then they would piss themselves in fear if they read of the blood and horror that has insidiously infected eons of war and pestilence. Alec's added tech wizardry made him even more of an asset.

"What kind of holes?" I asked.

"The vegetarians, all of their stories were deleted or edited."

Bella's mouth twitched with a curious smile in spite of the obvious stress in Jane's voice. I looked dumbly at the phone, then to Bella.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jane?" I asked, not even disguising my exasperation. Bella pointed to her chest while Jane explained.

"The peaceful vamps, Edward," she sighed, her frustration at my dullness evident in her voice. "Granted, it's not technically accurate, but it's clear the peaceful immortals aren't surviving on human blood, but animals. Most of the disappearances and accounts that Alec uncovered were located in or near wilderness areas with plentiful wildlife. There are no reports of unexplained deaths — well, until Aro got involved, anyway — so we figured that vegetarian was a good euphemism for their lifestyle."

"Oh." What else could I say?

Jane had regained her composure and proceeded to launch into a clinical-like explanation of Alec's findings. Her brilliant, although introverted brother had uncovered numerous instances of selective deletion or outright edits in the archives, hiding tales of beautiful, pale beings that lived remotely and quietly all over the world. Alec could tell where records had been simply removed, or in some cases, blatantly rewritten to relate how the vampires were destroyed after suddenly murdering one or more villagers. Jane suspected Heidi, one of Aro's favorite minions based in Rome. She equaled Alec in her historic and technical savvy, but lacked his morals and ethics.

Bella's horrified expression undoubtedly reflected mine as we learned the lengths to which Aro had gone in order to convince the hunters that their mission was just and noble. We all believed it. We had all seen the evil nature created with a bite, and the ensuing loss of life, long enough to be zealous in our work. Maybe — no, probably — some of them would feel no different about their duty if they knew the vampires had harmed no one. But there were many of us, families and teams like my own, who would balk at the notion of staking and incinerating someone who refused to drink human blood — taking a human life. As the Forks contingency had so recently discovered, knowledge of the 'vegetarians' would change everything.

That knowledge would be staggering enough, but God help Aro when _any_ of his employees learned that all of his manipulations of history and perception were ultimately carried out for financial gain.

"He's done for," I stated with immense satisfaction. "But, how do we tell everyone? And can we prove it?"

"We can't yet, Edward. Aro knows we're onto something. He put the entire headquarters on a lockdown. Marcus said there are men with guns outside all of the archive libraries and the data server offices. Even the weapons bunker is inaccessible."

"How's Marcus involved?" I asked, distracted by the name. I vaguely recalled the hipster accountant who had been with the company for years, but rarely talked to anyone unless it was in numbers.

"Um, he's been helping me with the financial digging. I'm sort of hiding out at his place until it's safe." Jane's voice was nonchalant, but I heard a trace of discomfort and it was easy enough to decipher. Marcus was hardly Jane's type, much less in her league, with his shoulder-length dreadlocks, ratty wardrobe and single-minded interest in dollars, cents, and ledger entries. But Jane was a survivor and if she thought he could be of use to her, especially if it resulted in dethroning Aro, she would do whatever it took. For all of her vulnerability, there was a cold, steely edge to Jane and I imagined that Marcus was probably well rewarded for his alliance.

Momentarily sidetracked, it took me a moment to realize what else she had divulged. "_Guns?_" I asked. Every once in a great while, the headquarters in Italy was targeted by some resourceful, vindictive vampire, so security was necessarily tight, but for obvious reasons, security involved titanium stakes, flamethrowers and shape-shifting guards. Guns and bullets were useless against the undead. I had never seen anyone armed as such in the year I spent there studying.

"They weren't out in the open, but Marcus could see them holstered under jackets. After what Alec found, I have no doubt that Aro isn't just greedy, he's crazy." Jane's voice cracked and I was abruptly reminded of her initial revelation about her parents.

"What did he find, Jane?" I asked gently, but firmly. I needed her to stay calm for the rest of her story. If Aro was truly capable of murdering not just peaceful immortals, but his own flesh and blood, then we all needed to stay calm... and vigilant.

"An email from my father to Aro on the day before they died." Jane swallowed loudly and took a deep breath. "We think that although he sent it to Aro, he didn't entirely trust him. Dad encrypted it and buried it in some code or something." She huffed dismissively. "I don't understand it all, but Alec said he's sure Aro deleted the original and our dad hid it with that very possibility in mind."

Jane choked back a sob. "Which means he must have known there was a chance — that his own brother — that they were in danger," she finished, the anguish naked in her voice. Bella's hand tightened on mine and I gripped the phone with dread.

"What did it say?" I asked softly.

"Proof," Jane said bleakly. "It appears my parents had suspected the truth about the – the _vegetarians_ and went seeking proof." Jane's voice took on a detached, melancholy tone as she traveled back in time. "I was young, but I remember my father and Uncle Aro having these long debates over scotch. Dad was always fascinated by the mythical world just out of sight from the one most people live in every day. He may have been passionate about protecting those same people from the violence in that other world, but he was always so curious about the endless possibilities."

Jane was only been ten or eleven when she lost her parents, but she'd always been an old soul. I didn't doubt her perspective or recollection of her family's business, no matter the age. Their death had only served to mature her beyond the years.

"From what I can tell, my parents found a clan of vegetarians in Alaska. They went to _meet_ them, Edward! Can you imagine?" she asked, a sense of wonder and awe for the people she so dearly missed. My heart ached for her loss, regardless of the span of years since it happened. "The email briefly tells Aro about this amazing little family living on the fringes of the Denali National Park. For the most part, they had never drunk human blood. They also confirmed there are others like them. Everywhere.

"My father had decided to halt all hunting until they could convene and decide on a more cautious approach. It sounded as though they had previously discussed this possibility and dad wanted Aro to be clear on the obvious direction the business would need to take in light of the news." There was a sharp intake of breath as Jane considered the consequences of the hidden email. "If he didn't trust him, why the hell would my dad risk sending this to his slimy brother? The car went off the road into a ravine within 36 hours of the email. _Why would he trust him?_" she wailed.

I had recently spent more time than I cared to admit dancing around the 'if only's' of life. If only I hadn't bowed to my father's wishes and gone to Italy, breaking Bella's heart in the process. If only Bella's mother had been sickened by her boyfriend's impropriety and kicked _his_ ass out, rather than her daughter's. If only Bella's tire hadn't blown, allowing her to land safely on Charlie Swan's doorstep.

If only John Volturi hadn't entrusted his only brother with the incredible knowledge of bloodsuckers successfully resisting their very nature to live peacefully, productively, in far-flung regions around the globe.

If only.

I saw the same heartbreaking suppositions flit through Bella's eyes — now maroon with a visible halo of amber — as we listened to Jane's plaintive, yet moot questions. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. I was wordlessly grateful to have Bella near me to avoid drowning in all of the 'if only's.' Jane was alone with her inability to reconcile the undoable past.

"I don't know, Jane," I offered helplessly. "Family is complicated. We want to believe the best of people we love."

Or sometimes we want to believe the worst. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of Bella's, remembering my father's sincere acceptance of his children's decisions earlier in the day. I didn't want to believe he was okay with any or all of my career choices, much less that he would support my decision to veer from the shrouded path of our family legacy and literally sleep with the enemy. _God, how much easier it had been to feel bound by duty and his unspoken expectations._

John Volturi had obviously tinted his glasses with the belief that his brother would be equally enthralled by the news of the Denali clan. The trust may have cost him his life.

"I know," Jane exhaled in resignation. "There are no records to access that far back ascertaining Uncle Aro's whereabouts, but it doesn't matter. He's obviously hiring his work out. According to travel logs, Felix and Demetri have been noticeably absent during the majority of the recent fires in Europe. Some of the ones in the States, as well. He must have help over there, but it will take some digging. I'll look at the most aggressive teams we have — that should be revealing."

Now that the likely truth of her parents' death and uncle's betrayal had sunk in, I could hear Jane deflate in exhaustion across the line.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I trust Marcus, but I'm going to move somewhere else in a few hours, just to be safe. Alec went underground too. Edward, you have to get Bella out of there. He knows about her and if he has any clue what your family is like — and we know he does — he's going to want to stop you from getting this news out."

"She's leaving shortly and we're already on alert. The confrontation with him Monday should be interesting, to say the least, but we're prepared."

A tangible silence reached through the line.

"What do you mean?" Jane finally asked with concern and confusion.

"We found a rural little cabin here in Washington for Bella to stay at until we decide what to do."

"No," she said sharply, clarifying, "what do you mean about a confrontation Monday?"

"Aro said he couldn't get a flight out until Sunday. He's supposed to call when he arrives in Seattle — sometime Monday afternoon, he said. Why?" The alarm in her voice wriggled its way into my defenses, sending up neon signals of danger. From the look on Bella's face, I wasn't the only one getting a bad feeling.

"He left the country this morning – Saturday morning, your time. I'm not sure exactly when because he wasn't on a damn commercial airline. Marcus believes he quietly purchased a private jet a few months ago." Her voice rose with the same panic I felt trying to claw up my spine. "Edward, he could be there any time. You have to get her out of there now!"

Bella stood back, still grasping my hand. Her eyes darted to the window and around the room. With a start, I saw her animal instincts come to the fore as she instinctively decided on a path of fight or flight. Before either of us could make a decision, Jane's voice softened.

"You should go, too." I could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice, and I assumed it was residual grief for the family she couldn't save. "Who knows what he's capable of, Edward. Tell your parents and get out of there. Now."

Bella and I locked eyes, silently agonizing over the right plan of action... the safest plan for all of us. How could you know what the right thing was when dealing with a crazy, greedy bastard like Aro Volturi?

"I've got to call them now. Jane, please be careful. And thank you."

She let out a long and ragged sigh and disconnected without another word.

We looked at each other for a long minute, weighing our options. I punched in my dad's number and put the phone back to my ear. It was going on one in the morning, but he answered on the second ring, sounding completely alert.

"What's wrong?" No need to ask how he knew — we were all hovering over the knife's edge, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.

"Jane just called. She and Alec have good reason to believe Aro had their parents killed ten years ago. Aro has headquarters on a total armed lockdown, and his story of getting a flight out tomorrow is bullshit. He has his own jet and could potentially be in the country as we speak." I paused, letting him absorb my inadequate synopsis before adding, "I'm leaving now, with Bella."

A string of profanity that would make a sailor blush spun out on the other end, and I wasn't entirely sure which of my points elicited his reaction. Probably all of them. Bella's expression at my announcement was a mix of relief and consternation, but I knew before Jane had even told us everything that I couldn't let her drive off by herself. She might be better able to take care of herself than any of us, but I just couldn't do it.

Ending with a hearty _sonofabitch!,_ Carlisle finally took a breath. "That's probably for the best, even if I do have reservations about the family being separated. I wish I knew where that bastard is right now."

"Bella's my family now, too. I can't let her leave alone. Not when she's in danger."

He sighed heavily at the other end. "No, you're right. Maybe Alice can find his flight plan and figure out how close he is. It probably means he was already en route when I talked to him earlier. Lying bastard. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can pack a few things. We'll take the SUV since it has more room. Tell Alice I'll put the Porsche in my garage." We exchanged a few more logistical details before disconnecting. It didn't sound like anyone would be sleeping at the Cullen house for the rest of the night.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked as soon as I hung up.

"Yes. Don't worry — they'll be fine. My gut says Aro's more likely to come straight here if he thinks you're with me. I'll call Jake when we're on the road and ask him to keep an eye on the family. Will you throw some things in a bag for me? I have to take care of a few other provisions." She looked at me with trepidation, but nodded and left for the bedroom.

I went to the living room and opened the glass doors on the built-in shelves I had lovingly — and custom restored. After removing a dozen or so books and one of my mother's small urns, I reached back and thumbed the combination on the inset wall safe until I heard it click. I swung open the door and pulled the contents out on to the side table. There was a little over $8000 in cash, some personal and business documents such as my passport, as well as a few pieces of family jewelry that my mother had given me when I turned 21.

Lastly, I took out the case containing a 9mm pistol and the spare clip. I wasn't crazy about it, and fortunately had never used it outside of target practice, but for the first time ever I was in potential danger from someone with a pulse. I kept everything out but a few of the papers, then relocked the safe and replaced the books and pottery.

"I sincerely hope that's just a precaution," said Bella. I stood and turned to see her across the room staring at the gun as though it was diseased vermin. She met my eyes with barely suppressed fear.

"It is," I assured her. I wanted to believe this would all be over in the next 24 hours. Aro would resign in light of the facts we uncovered. Jane and Alec could take over the business with a more humane approach. I'd get a job serving drinks in some dive bar in Concrete while Bella and I settled down to begin our lives together.

Unfortunately, I was too much of a realist to believe my own fantasy.

"I hope I grabbed the right things. Who knows when you'll get back here to pack properly?" Bella looked around the room regretfully. "It's such a beautiful house, Edward. How can you just walk away from it?" I crossed the room and put my hands on her hips.

"It's just a house, baby. You're my home." I kissed her on the lips and on the top of her head as she sunk against me.

"Corny," she murmured into my shoulder. "But I'll take it. And you."

I chuckled and patted her ass. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need to gas up and get some more coffee before we go too far. Do you have the map for the new place?"

"Yep. I'll go pack you something to eat and throw the rest of the coffee into a thermos." She left the room and I went in search of a satchel to hold the contents of the safe.

Ten minutes later we stood in the driveway next to two carry-on bags full of clothes, a small cooler, and my guitar that had been abandoned in the kitchen when Jane called. I un-wedged the bags from the Porsche's trunk that Alice and my mother had packed for Bella and threw them in the back of the Lexus.

"Do you have the keys? I'll pop her car in the garage," I asked. Bella slipped them out of the front of her jeans and her hand was in mid-air, ready to toss them when she froze. Although she stood like a statue, I could see all of her senses at full attention. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, every muscle seemed on alert.

"What?" My own body tensed in reaction to her stance, but I didn't take my eyes off of Bella.

"Somebody's coming," she breathed, finally shifting her eyes to me. "Very fast. Too fast for the roads around here."

"Shit!" Sometimes, being a realist sucked wind. "Let's get the rest of the bags in the SUV and get out of here. Now."

"No!" she said sharply, the panic in her voice jarring me. "They're too close, Edward." With unnerving speed Bella grabbed the remaining items in the driveway — our recently packed bags, the food and my guitar — and shoved them in the open trunk at the front of the Porsche. She slammed the hood, shaking the vehicle, and flew past me to the driver's side.

"Get in," she ordered just before she closed the door. I still couldn't hear the sound of a motor. I remained rooted to the spot. I had never seen Bella so totally give in to her nature, and admittedly, my human reactions were slow to catch on to the state of impending danger. The anxious sound of the Porsche's engine as she started the ignition jolted me from my shock. She rolled down the window, focusing all of her senses on her surroundings.

"Let me move the—" I began.

"There's not enough time! Please, just get in," she begged. I heard her cry of frustration as I ran to the passenger side of the Lexus, but I was back in seconds and threw myself in the car as she pulled forward a few feet. She saw the bag I had grabbed which contained the cash and the gun, and nodded grimly as she threw the car in reverse and angled it around mine.

"Not enough room," I murmured to myself.

"I know." She deftly backed the Porsche down the small, grassy gap between the SUV and the neighbor's fence, but scraped along the cedar the entire length. The higher bumper of the Lexus screeched loudly as it kissed the Porsche in passing and the mirror on my side was almost ripped off completely, but Bella never hesitated. Her eyes were glued to the rearview as she launched the car into the street, and angled it to the right.

"Oh, fuck," we said in unison.

Lights blazed at the end of the block as a sleek, black car barreled down the street toward us. With a flick of her wrist, Bella spun the car 180 degrees, shifted gears and floored it in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Before you call me more names than Carlisle could come up with for that cruel little cliffy, you'll be happy to know that chapter 27 will update tomorrow. Car chase and chaos – no charge, minimal wait;) Thanks so very much for reading and reviewing._


	27. Chapter 27

_And we're back... anyone up for a good old-fashioned car chase? A belated thank you to Laxplays for her invaluable info on Porsches. In spite of what she may tell you, however, there will be no car seats crammed in the back of Bella's new ride. Fine fondles to HeidiTown and TexasKatherine for their patience with my stuff. Almost finished, ladies._

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. She may want to consider giving the Porsche to Bella after checking in with TFB;)_

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 27 **– _Velocity _(Bella)

"So. You want to drive?" Edward asked, the trace of a tremor in his voice.

I glanced over at him as we rocketed down the street, praying I hadn't just emasculated him in his own driveway. Fortunately, his balls seemed firmly attached as he buckled in and twisted around to check the progress of our pursuers.

"I can't tell the make of the car. I hope it's not faster than the Porsche. We've got to shake them before we hit the highway, if possible. Definitely before we get to the ferry."

"It's a Mercedes," I informed him. "Trust me, we'll shake them. I have advantages besides this car." As soon as I knew we were in danger it had taken only a moment to decide on the Porsche. It was faster than Edward's car and it had a full tank of gas. Besides, _we_ — the little cobalt car and I — had come to an intimate understanding during our brief time together earlier.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I resisted meeting his gaze. I stared into the rearview mirror at the car twenty yards behind us.

"What does Aro look like?" I asked. Edward looked back again, but I knew he couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Hawkish features, dark eyes. Last time I saw him his hair was past his collar — black and straight. Is it him?" he asked, incredulous. I imagine after all we had learned tonight, he didn't expect Aro to be personally involved in his dirty work.

_Surprise, surprise._

"It's him. Even without your description, I probably could have guessed. He's at the wheel looking arrogant and pissed off." Aro's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, glaring as though he could burn a hole through the window of our car. "There's a woman in the passenger seat."

"What?" asked Edward, genuinely shocked. "I have no idea who it would be. What does she look like?"

"Kind of exotic. And bored. She looks like she's ready to get out of the car the first chance she gets," I explained.

We were approaching a turn and I wanted to slide into it before Aro knew what I was doing. "Hang on," I instructed as I pulled the wheel and careened onto the side street. We hung on two wheels for a few seconds before gripping the asphalt and flying down the road. I took another quick left before Edward and I simultaneously swore again.

It had been too long since I left Forks and I misjudged how soon I should turn. With sickening realization, I approached a dead end in the next block.

"It's okay, just pull in this drive and double back. We can catch the right turn that will land us at 101," Edward said in a rush. I followed his instructions, the engine never missing a beat as I flung the car around. I kept expecting to run straight into the Mercedes' searching headlights but the streets were quiet. Edward and I glanced nervously at each other when we hit the highway without running into anyone but a beat up Ford pickup.

The truck lumbered in the opposite direction as I opened it up and flew down the road, heading northwest out of Forks. I could easily keep track of the speed, the sounds, the scents of the night. As before, the Porsche felt like an extension of me, ready to obey my commands. But I never relaxed.

"Shit!" I cried as we approached the last intersection for miles before being swallowed by the immense forest along Highway 101. Sure enough, moments after we passed the road the black car took the turn wide and closed within fifty yards of us. Apparently, Aro's car had a better GPS system than my faulty memory.

Edward gripped the dash and watched out the back window, but said nothing. We both knew how difficult it would be to lose him on the open highway for miles, nothing but trees between us and our destination.

_What to do?_

I must have gasped out loud, for Edward whipped his head to face me.

"What is it, baby?" he asked urgently.

My eyes flicked between the road and the mirror. Disbelieving, I watched the woman roll down the passenger window and pull her upper body out into the cool, dark night. The scent and the dawning arrived at the same moment.

"She's a wolf," I hissed, reacting instinctively to the musky, dank odor wafting on the wind. The unusual, yet attractive woman with almond shaped eyes and blond streaked hair launched herself from the moving car and seemed to explode into a blurry pelt before landing on the side of the road in canine form. Scraps of fabric fluttered into the wind before disappearing.

Edward and I watched in horror as she quickly outpaced the Mercedes and flew along the shoulder of the road, her powerful haunches making quick work of the distance between us.

"She'll go after me if I get out of the car," I quickly surmised. "The Porsche can outrun Aro. You take the wheel and we'll meet in Concrete as soon as I shake her."

"No!" he yelled, not even considering my plan.

The bitch was thirty feet behind us.

"I'll be fine. You told me yourself — I'm a newborn." I didn't want to fight anyone, but I felt confident I could defend myself if it came to that.

Twenty feet.

"No, Bella. It's not like she can attack the car while you're doing a hundred miles an hour." He didn't sound as sure of that as he probably hoped.

Fifteen feet.

_Dammit!_ It was too close now to make the switch even if I could convince him. Aro's car wasn't gaining any ground, but with seemingly little effort, the wolf loped within six feet of our rear bumper.

I pressed the pedal down but it was as far as it would go. Any more effort and I was liable to push it through the floorboards. Then we'd really be screwed.

_What to do?_

"Edward, I – oh!" I exclaimed, smelling and hearing the additional company well before he had any idea. He turned his head just as the she-wolf came into view of his side mirror. I might have been tough to destroy, but he was much more vulnerable. I could hear his heart beat loud and erratic as she bared her teeth.

Nobody bares her pointy damn teeth at my boyfriend.

I jerked the wheel slightly, managing to stay on the road as I bumped her shoulder enough to send her skittering into the ferns.

Edward swung his face from the window to me, his eyes wide. I belatedly realized a low, feral growl rose from my chest. I suppressed the urge to bare my own teeth at the bitch as she coiled to launch herself at the passenger side window.

Just as I was poised to tap the brakes, making sure she overshot Edward's door, two huge, dark shapes burst from the trees. The next few seconds happened so fast, I never would have been able to register it all with my old human senses.

A lean gray wolf threw itself at the tawny wolf before she could get any air and hit the car. Catching her in the rear haunch with its shoulder, the gray wolf took advantage of the surprise and sunk its teeth into the bitch's hind leg, eliciting an angry yelp. The two wolves wrestled into the ferns with such fury and speed, it was hard to tell where one began and the other one ended. Their snarls filled the forest, sending nesting birds and wildlife scattering to the night.

Keeping aware of Aro, I slowed the car to watch the scene unfold off to our right. Edward's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he pressed his hand against the glass, watching the wolves as they disappeared into the trees.

"Leah," he breathed.

I remembered hearing the name when Edward and Jacob had discussed Bree's deceit, but I hadn't realized Leah was one of the pack. It didn't appear that Edward was aware Jacob had also emerged from the forest. Flashing my eyes to the mirror I saw the enormous russet wolf run down the highway, straight toward Aro's approaching car.

I had no idea who would be the victor of a werewolf-versus-auto collision, but Aro apparently didn't hold much stock in his own chances. Before Jacob could fly through the windshield, Aro swerved the car sharply to the left. He avoided the wolf, who stopped in his tracks on the yellow line, but overcorrected trying to regain control of the speeding car. While the two she-wolves fought viciously — now out of sight among the dense trees — I watched with surging pleasure as the Mercedes alternately rocked on two wheels before going airborne.

It rolled once, twice, before landing on the roof in a shallow ditch at the edge of the road. I hit the brakes and swung the car around at a ninety-degree angle in the road. At the speed I was capable of, we'd be to the ferry in no time, but Jacob and Leah had just saved our asses. We couldn't just drive off. I could still hear the wolves wrestling in the undergrowth, low growls marking their descent into the forest. Jacob had stopped, his powerful head swinging between the black car — its wheels slowly coming to a stop —, the fight in the forest, and us.

I could smell traces of blood from Aro's car, but even with my enhanced eyesight and hearing, he was too far away to determine if he survived. I couldn't see any movement, which gave me hope.

Suddenly, a howl that could only be attributed to an animal in great pain tore through the night, causing both Edward and myself to flinch. I had no way of differentiating which female had been hurt, but the anguished expression in Jacob's eyes left us no doubt. It unnerved me to see so much human emotion in the face of an animal.

Edward's hand was immediately on the door handle, but Jacob barked sharply and Edward paused. The woods had grown ominously quiet and there was still no movement at the Mercedes. I felt as though we were frozen in some dark, bizarre tableau.

Jacob looked once at the inverted car, then to the silent trees before looking straight at Edward and tossing his head down the stretch of highway. I clearly understood he wanted us to keep going and couldn't help but agree. Edward huffed in frustration, however. These were his friends and he was understandably reluctant to leave until he was sure they were safe.

Unfortunately, Edward remained the most vulnerable person in this scenario. If Leah was hurt, Jacob needed to tend to her, leaving the tawny-coated bitch free to double back. I didn't feel confident that Aro was dead or even incapacitated. If he was over there, lying in wait, he was sure to be armed and Edward was most definitely not bulletproof. Jacob probably thought the same thing.

"He's right, honey. We should go," I whispered. "A car is bound to come along soon and there's too much we can't explain." I appealed to logic, not wanting to reveal how much I feared for his safety. It took all my strength not to throw the car into gear and fly away. But I needed him to be okay with it, so I waited.

After an interminable moment, Edward nodded tersely at Jacob and placed his fist against the window in an unspoken sign of friendship. The wolf dipped his head and was quickly swallowed from view by the ancient forest. Without hesitation, I spun the Porsche around and accelerated until the trees resembled a deep green river on either side.

Although my pulse and breathing didn't betray me the way his did, I was just as shaken as Edward, as I put miles between the scene of the ambush and us. No one spoke until we were almost to Port Angeles. I perversely recalled the turnoff he took three years earlier, the last and only time we were together outside of Forks. I was trying not to wonder at the differences between then and now, when with a shaky breath, Edward announced he should call his father.

Carlisle answered on the first ring this time.

"Are you two all right?" he asked without preamble. Edward and I exchanged worried glances. The fact his father was immediately concerned didn't bode well.

"Yeah, but Dad, I think Leah's hurt. And Aro's dead. Maybe. Well, we hope, but we don't actually know." Edward efficiently updated Carlisle on all that had transpired in the mere hour — maybe less — since they had spoken earlier. His father never interrupted, but when Edward concluded he threw his own bad news into the mix.

"We've had some company too," said Carlisle, hurrying to add, "but we're all okay. I expanded and activated the alarm system after Bree's visit. Demetri something-or-other — that little peon from Italy — tripped it a little while ago. Jasper's pretty handy with a rifle and we encouraged dickhead — I mean, Demetri to stay a while."

In spite of the stress inhabiting every nerve, I couldn't help but smile at Dr. Cullen's account of their own adventures. It helped that I was relieved beyond words they were all safe. Whoever drove Demetri to the Cullen house managed to peel away before Emmett could catch him, but Carlisle cryptically intimated that Rosalie had come up with a creative solution for Aro's detained employee.

"I'll head to the Res to see about Leah," he assured us. "I'm sure she's okay. Those La Push wolves are tough. Your mother will monitor the scanners to catch any word about Aro's accident and I'll let you know as soon as we're sure he's out of the picture." The cold satisfaction at the prospect was evident in his voice, and I couldn't help but empathize. I, too, wanted Aro permanently eliminated as a threat to my family.

"Okay, thanks, Dad. If I don't hear from you before then, we'll call when we get to Concrete." They disconnected and Edward immediately reached over to squeeze my leg. "Are you okay, baby?"

I responded to his touch and relaxed at once. "I am." _Now that you're not in danger_.

My relief to be out of harm's way was overwhelming, but I left the thought unspoken. Once I had the scent of Aro's killer wolf, I was confident she was nowhere nearby as I sped through the night.

"Are Jacob and Leah...?" I left the question hanging tentatively, not sure how to ask.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Edward, intuitively understanding. "He's never said anything and they bicker all the time, but the look in his eyes..." There was no need to finish the thought. I understood completely. I would have had the same agonized expression if I thought Edward had been hurt.

"Can your dad help her, if she's injured?"

"I think it depends on if she shifts back. He's treated the wolves before, but they have accelerated healing capabilities, so it's... complicated." He sighed with exhaustion. I covered his hand on my leg and stroked it with my thumb, willing his heart rate to slow into the rhythm I could set to music.

"You should close your eyes for a—" Edward's phone buzzed, interrupting me. He glanced at it before answering.

"Alice. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. You can't go to Concrete." I could hear the fury through the line. "Someone _hacked_ my system and someone most likely knows about the cabin. You can't go there." Alice's outrage over the cyber-violation was unequivocal. The computers made up her fortress and they had been egregiously compromised.

And just like that we were without a destination. I was quickly edging toward 'A Dead Aro is a Good Aro' camp.

Edward and Alice debated on several possible locations to divert to, but since all of the properties had been thoroughly researched on the same server, none were to be trusted. I squeezed his hand with a meaningful look. He nodded imperceptibly.

"Bella and I are going to talk about it. I'll call you back when we figure out what to do." He hung up and looked at me expectantly. "What are you thinking?"

I paused, not sure if my idea was crazy or maybe even selfish, but it seemed like the best option we had, for several reasons.

"Do you think that clan of veg— friendly vampires is still in Alaska?" I asked, hesitantly. He stared at me for a long minute, his wheels turning but his emotions masked.

"There's only one way to find out," he said, finally, and punched a number into his phone.

"Jane? We need some help."

* * *

_It was a short one, I know, but the next update isn't far behind. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! See you in Alaska;)_


	28. Chapter 28

_It's been a long time since the last update but we're in the final week of The Family Business. I won't get emo until the end, but I love how many of you follow my tale and tell me what you think. I also love/hate that I've gotten to the point where I can't keep up with answering all of your wonderful reviews, but I read them all and appreciate them more than you know._

_Inappropriate smooches to texaskatherine and heiditown for tidying things up, and thank you Stephenie Meyer for The Twilight Saga and all of its characters. They are her property and no copyright infringement is intended when I co-op them for business purposes._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 28 **– _Asylum _(Bella)

The couple of hours Edward and I had to pass before the first scheduled Port Townsend ferry was made all the more anxious as we waited for word from Jane. She promised to call back quickly as she and Alec dissected their father's notes, looking for some mention of that fateful visit to Alaska.

We parked behind a still-dark strip mall so Edward could retrieve the cooler from the trunk. He reached for the thermos of coffee, but paused when he saw the scotch I also tucked in there earlier.

Looking at me with great sincerity, he said, "God, I love you," before tilting back the bottle and drinking. His hand was less shaky as he wiped the back of it across his mouth.

"Hey," I smiled, "we all have our thirsts."

"What about you?" he asked, concerned as always about my needs, as grisly as they may be. If he only knew how my needs revolved around keeping him safe from harm. Seeing that wolf-bitch's deadly jaws inches from his face scared me more than I would ever admit to him.

I may be faced with losing Edward in 60 to 70 years, but I'd be damned if that mongrel would cut our time any shorter.

"I'm sure I can find something when I cross the border," I assured him. He responded with a quizzical look. "They check ID and passports when you cross, right? I have neither, and am officially a missing person."

"Shit. You're right," he said, dismayed. I could tell he was worried, but if the she-wolf was still out there looking for us, I'd smell her long before she got near. A small irrational part of my mind secretly hoped I _did_ run into her. "Where should we meet?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be there first." I kissed him gently and caressed his face, running my thumb over his jaw. His pulse quieted to a normal rhythm and I smiled. Apparently a combination of me and a slug of whiskey was just what he needed.

"What?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

"Nothing," I whispered, kissing him again. "I love you, too."

Shortly before we boarded the ferry, Jane called with the news I had been hoping for. I listened to their brief conversation, memorizing everything she imparted.

"Well, that was the best luck we've had in a while," said Edward after hanging up. "No telling how long we'd need to drive around the Alaskan wilderness looking for a large family of pale outsiders who never seem to age." Edward was trying to keep his sense of humor, but I could see the release of adrenalin was dragging him into a state of exhaustion.

Alec still had his father's notebooks and other possessions Aro deemed worthless. After poring through them, they realized one page held cryptic directions. When applied to the Denali National Park region, it matched up perfectly to the highway and side roads, ultimately leading to a remote area with little residential population. We silently hoped that between my senses and a little more luck, we'd find them.

Neither of us voiced our concerns about what finding them would actually mean for us. According to the GPS in the Porsche, we'd have over 2000 miles to think about it.

"It's very kind of Jane to help us so much," I offered in the ensuing silence, relieved to let go of the last remains of my jealousy.

Edward nodded. "Jane's been a good friend," he said obtusely.

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"What?"

"Honey, I think Jane's feelings for you are a little more complicated than 'good friend,'" I explained. "She would have helped you without question. But, encouraging you to get me out of town for my safety, helping us find ... these others? Well, that speaks volumes about how much she cares for you." I met his confused gaze. "I hope I can thank her some day. For everything."

He stared at me for a long moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "I don't think I understand women," he finally said.

I burst out laughing at his bald admission. It felt wonderful to laugh after the last twelve hours of danger and tension.

"That's probably for the best," I answered with a quick kiss before boarding the ferry.

Once we disembarked, I stayed behind the wheel as we spent the last couple of hours in our home state. I was relieved when his eyes finally drifted shut after a valiant struggle. At a secluded spot before the border, I reluctantly woke him and took my own route through the forest. Fortunately, there was plenty of cloud cover to avoid unexplained sightings of a glittery girl — well, that, and the fact I moved too fast for anyone to spot me. I still kept the car in my sights almost the entire way.

Before meeting Edward a few miles into Canada, I built up my reserves with a large deer. It was with a significant amount of pride that I managed it without getting one drop on my clothes this time. _Practice makes perfect_, I thought as I covered the drained carcass.

Edward tried to sleep some more as we sped through British Columbia, but the sports car was not built for comfortable napping. Besides, we were both too keyed up, wondering what was happening in Forks. Late in the afternoon, hours after we had driven away from Jacob and the black Mercedes, we stopped at a rustic motel in a tiny town called 70 Mile House.

In spite of his exhaustion, Edward pulled me on to the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head beneath his chin. The room wasn't very well heated and we lay on top of the quilted coverlet while he cuddled with a 110-pound ice sculpture.

"Aren't you cold, Edward?" I fretted.

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Would you tell me if you were?"

He laughed softly, but it stuttered into a snore and he was out for the next three hours.

Once he woke, we were both still gripped with the need to keep moving — farther from the mysterious wolf and Aro's henchmen, closer to the strangers I was compelled to find. We showered perfunctorily and were finishing up when Alice called. I was dressed in fresh jeans and a sweater, while Edward still had a towel around his waist, water sparkling in his hair.

"Please tell me Aro is dead," he said before Alice could even speak.

"I wish I could," she choked, her voice wracked with emotion. Our eyes met and we both tensed, fearing the worst.

"What's wrong? Is Leah all right? Are you all okay?" he asked in a rush. Alice exhaled shakily on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we're fine. The other wolf slammed Leah into a tree — hard enough to crack the trunk — and crushed her shoulder before escaping. Leah's still in a lot of pain while it heals, but Dad says she's going to be fine. Jake hasn't left her side. Did you know—?" Alice started to ask, but Edward cut her off.

"Yeah, I had a hunch. What about Aro?"

"We believe he's alive and kicking. The flipped car was reported but apparently had very little blood in it and no Aro. If it was Felix with Demetri, then we think he probably picked Aro and the wolf bitch up before they —," she paused, the tremor returning to her voice.

"What, Alice?" We held each other's eyes, not knowing what to expect. Not after all we had already been through.

"They went back to your house, Edward. He-they-he—. He burned it to the ground. It _had_ to have been Aro."

_Oh my God. That bastard._

The color drained from Edward's face. He closed his eyes and took a couple of shaky breaths. Trails of water from his recent shower coursed down his face from his hair, but his eyes remained dry. A deep sob rose in my chest as I thought of the beautiful bungalow full of priceless books, collectible guitars and Edward's blood, sweat and tears.

_Gone._

He opened his eyes when I cried out.

"It's just a house, Alice," he said, looking at me fiercely. In spite of his expression, his voice was hollow. Aro tried to kill us hours earlier, and I believe he killed a little piece of Edward when he destroyed the home he restored, the home we spent the past week in, rediscovering each other. "Where's Dad?"

Alice sighed, realizing her brother wasn't going to mourn this loss openly, not then. "He and mom have been on the phone non-stop with our closest allies, letting them know what's happened before Aro can get hold of them. If he gets even a few members to believe we unleashed a vicious newborn on Forks, the ranks will be divided. It's going to get messy." With the little I knew of their business, I could still recognize a gross understatement when I heard one.

"Where are you guys now? Where are you heading?" she asked. I was surprised when Edward hedged.

"I know Aro's not omniscient, but what with the hack job he must have been behind, I'd rather not say until you're positive everything's secure there," he said apologetically.

"Good idea," she said, without hesitation. "I'll address that possibility immediately. In the meantime, why don't you use Bella's phone until I make sure we're all good."

_Great_. Aro had even thrown our ability to stay connected into doubt.

Alice hung up with a promise to call my cell when she felt confident of doing so without risk. I flew into his arms and they enfolded me at once, but Edward shushed me before I could say a word.

"I mean it, baby, it's just stuff," he said tightly. "We're all safe and that's what matters."

I knew how men operated well enough to keep my thoughts to myself, letting him work out the loss in his own way. Instead, I nodded into his damp chest and said a silent prayer for Martin, the guitar.

###

We programmed the GPS for the general vicinity of the Denali clan, as we had begun to refer to them, and drove for 24 more hours. We passed towns the size of Forks and quite a few that could boast little more than a welcome sign and a post office.

I let Edward drive a few legs of the trip to fulfill his manly quota of wheel time. It was, however, a distinct advantage to have the ability to see police cars long before they saw us cruising along at high speed, not to mention being able to stay awake mile after mile through the Yukon. The scenery was breathtaking and I found myself regretting that Edward couldn't see the brilliant details and vistas I could. He seemed to enjoy listening to me trying to explain it, though.

After managing a few naps, Edward took over for the drive back into the states while I took my own path across the border. On that detour a large cougar succumbed to my thirst and I found I could differentiate between the carnivores and the herbivores. They both still paled in comparison to human blood, but I filed that memory away and locked it up tight.

Soon after crossing into Alaska we stopped to clean up in a mid-sized hole-in-the-wall town called Tok. It was there we found a grizzled eccentric named Alistair who gladly swapped vehicles with us. We promised to send the necessary paperwork for one perfectly good — albeit slightly battered — Porsche in exchange for a ten-year-old black Suburban with a winch on the front and four nearly new snow tires. What he would do with a sports car when severe weather rolled in was beyond me, but he seemed thrilled and we had a vehicle that would get us into uncharted territory — literally and figuratively.

Alice took the news of her car better than I expected when she finally called from a new phone. She also didn't seem too surprised to hear of our destination. I suspected Jane probably told her of our conversation. Aro hadn't surfaced yet, but hostile reactions from two out of the dozens of hunters Carlisle had contacted led them to believe he had already begun his campaign of lies. Fortunately, the majority respected and trusted the Cullens, and their support was firmly behind the family.

The police had questioned them about the devastating fire at Edward's house. They informed the family that they couldn't be sure if it was arson or an accidental explosion, given the intensity of the blaze. The deputy filling in for Charlie also regretted to tell them it couldn't be determined yet if anyone was in the house at the time. It must have been difficult to hear, even if they did know Edward was safe.

How safe _was_ he? If his family was alarmed — understandably so — at the notion of me leading Edward to a nest of vampires in the wilds of Alaska, they didn't let it show. I just prayed their confidence was justified. The phone signal was fickle already, but we promised to contact them as soon as we found what we were looking for.

Late Tuesday morning we skirted the northeast edge of the Denali State Park. The region was raw and majestic, yet there were a few scattered, inhabited centers. The locals were undeniably made of hearty stock — I hadn't seen a WalMart since Fairbanks.

I cruised through the back roads as we passed fewer and fewer signs of civilization. The roads were sporadically paved and we were grateful for the vehicle trade. As much as I pined for Alice's dark blue beauty, I knew the terrain would have eaten the Porsche for lunch. After several dead ends, I rolled down the window to follow my instincts as much, if not more, than the notes we had written down from the Porsche's GPS.

"What do you think?" asked Edward, who was the picture of patience as I drove along; stopping, staring, sniffing the air like a dog, and moving on. Frigid air bullied its way into the truck and I winced apologetically when he pulled his jacket tightly around him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I— oh!"

Edward's scent was like a memory imprinted on my soul. Jasper, Rosalie and all of the members of my newly adopted family could be identified by their individual scents. The wolves — whether they were ones to be hated or trusted — were easy for me to sense now, uncomfortably so.

But the sweet, fragrant breath of another vampire was altogether new — strange, yet oddly familiar. I slowed to a stop as the scent floated across the brisk morning air like a lover beckoning to me. I knew.

"We're here," I said with no reservations, homing in on them visually seconds after I smelled them.

Even after two days of driving, thinking and waiting, Edward was unprepared for my announcement. His heart stuttered with surprise as his eyes scoped the landscape. Of course he couldn't see the couple, standing still as statues beneath the huge fir branches, watching our approach.

"Where are they?" Edward's voice was braced with wariness, honed by years of training. There was a dash of fear, but I was pleased to hear a large dose of outright curiosity.

"Two of them, a man and a woman, are about 100 yards away, over there under the trees. Watching us." I gestured to the distant observers. I had no doubt that they could sense me, and of course Edward's humanity. The fact that they stood, waiting politely, reassured me, but if my heart still functioned it would have hammered loudly with anxiety.

I gazed through the window of the SUV, wondering what kind of future I — _we _— would face once we met the strangers. With a jolt, I recognized I was one of them, the couple who gleamed dully in the shadows, just out of reach of the sunlight. If they were indeed civilized — friendly, even, then I would have someone with whom to share this new, strange existence I'd come to know. I clung to that possibility, for if they weren't peaceful vegetarians they would probably be like James, and I would most likely die trying to protect Edward.

As I agonized over the unknown outcome of our journey, the man next to me — flesh, blood, life, love — reached out and took my hand which still gripped the gearshift.

"I guess we should go say hello, don't you think?" he gently suggested, as though it were a simple matter of manners.

After twelve beats of his brave, generous heart, I nodded and killed the engine.

* * *

_The following chapter is coming in the next day or two, as is the last one. Then I hope to update the epilogue while all of my Twitard h00rs are in Forks next week. I realize they'll most likely be too drunk to read it, but it just seems right somehow. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you soon..._


	29. Chapter 29

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I appreciate her generous loan of characters and canon while I clean house at The Family Business. Thanks to my girls texaskatherine and HeidiTown for their inspection and input of this quirky offering._

_A short but informative chapter to fill in a few gaps..._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 29 **– _Messages, Missives and Memories_

June 15, 2000

From: jvolturi(at)aol(dot)com

To: avolturi(at)aol(dot)com

Subject: **Incredible news...**

Aro –

Sophia and I have made the most amazing discovery and we believe it will change everything we know. That we've ever known.

We've not only seen, but actually _sat down and talked_ with a family of vampires. As this letter proves, we live to tell the tale. The completely civilized group of five is not technically related, of course, but have cohabitated for centuries. They refer to themselves and other groups like them as a coven. Yes, there are others. As I have long hypothesized, there are countless immortals who thrive on the blood of animals – not humans. With a couple of exceptions early in their existence, they have known no other lifestyle but that of peaceful, even productive citizens. Living in the remote Denali region of Alaska, they've been able to pass as human when necessary and proved to be charming hosts. The animal blood actually alters their eyes into an unusual ochre color that is much less shocking than the red.

Aro, my brother, I can appreciate how uncompromising you are on this subject – we've both witnessed so much bloodshed and tragedy at the hands of the undead – but even you have to admit what an amazing discovery this is. Perhaps some – not all, but even some of the poor souls we've dispatched could be saved and given the opportunity to lead a humane existence. Surely you understand that we have to try.

We need to halt all search and destroy operations until I can get back there and more fully explore and discuss the ramifications. I have no doubt that our employees will embrace further exploration of peaceful coexistence – just as I know you will.

Sophia and I will get a flight out of Fairbanks tomorrow and be back home Thursday.

_This is good news, Aro._ You'll see!

~ John

###

Tuesday, September 14, 2010

From: Renee Swan; sunshine69(at)yahoo(dot)com

To: Bella; swani(at)unf(dot)edu

Subject: **We need to talk**

Bella: Your friend Jasper has been calling for you and today your dad called looking for you. I guess you will be pleased with the results of your theatrics.

Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so upset, but Phil has done nothing but love and support us since coming into my life. He was devastated by your accusation and I think you owe him an apology when you get home.

Given how worried everyone is, it's time to stop pouting and get in touch with someone soon. I'm your mom and I deserve to know what's going on.

Love, Mom

###

September 18, 2010

Dear Dad,

I'm so sorry this letter has to be delivered by a stranger, and not me in person, but as he is sure to explain – it's necessary.

A few weeks ago I had an argument with Mom and left Florida. Without even thinking, I headed to see you because I knew no matter what, you were a safe place to land. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened before I could arrive that changed the course of my life. Now I'm writing you this letter instead of sitting in your kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and putting things into perspective.

Please, rest assured that I didn't do anything wrong – you taught me well and I carry your values with me always. I just found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time. We both know what kind of luck I've always been cursed with. The ensuing events made it necessary to go somewhere safe; somewhere far. For your safety as well as mine, I can't tell you and Mom what happened or where I am now.

But I _am_ okay, and I _am_ safe.

When my life was a roller coaster, you allowed me to get off the ride and stand on solid ground for a while. You gave me stability and love – in your own way – when I needed it the most. I'm probably more like you than Mom ever wanted to admit, and that's fine with me. You're a good man, Dad, and a great father. I will think about you every day – how you taught me to fish, how to punch, how to see the best in people, and how to take care of myself. Just know that I _am_ taking care of myself and I'll always be fine, as long as you're in my heart.

I'll leave it to you to tell Mom what you think she needs to know, or can handle. She sees the world differently and maybe this information, vague as it is, wouldn't be in her best interest.

You'll be asked to return this letter once you've read it and it will be destroyed. But I promise if it's ever safe to contact you in the future, I will.

All my love ~ forever,

Bella

###

Sunday, September 19, 2010

_Text message from J. Caius to C. Cullen_

Letter delivered to Chief. Reacted as expected but seems to grasp the situation from a legal standpoint. Has agreed to discretion & asked us not to notify mother at this point. Keep me posted.

###

Monday, September 20, 2010

From: Carlisle Cullen

To: group cc: email

Subject: **Trust and truth**

By now, you have probably heard Aro Volturi's version of recent events here in Forks, WA. Please, let me assure you that anything and everything the bastard has to say is a complete fabrication.

As John Volturi discovered a decade ago, there are vampires living among us, peacefully, successfully, and without taking human life. Aro did his best to keep this information from all of us and my family only recently found this out. The knowledge cost John his life and very nearly my son Edward's.

While our mission to protect the public has not changed, our methods must. I'm organizing a meeting in a central location for us all to convene and discuss our future. I'll be contacting you personally as it will be a secured site, far from Aro's deceitful interference.

~ Carlisle Cullen

###

**Unidentified naked napper arrested at school**

_Peninsula Daily News_ – September 21, 2010

An unidentified man was taken into custody early Monday morning for indecent exposure outside of Franklin Elementary. Local authorities received an anonymous tip that a naked male appeared to be sleeping under bushes on school grounds. He was removed without incident well before any staff or students arrived for school business. Given the proximity to the school, authorities are searching all regional sex offender registries, however actual charges are pending until the suspect can be identified. He was found without any form of identification and claims he was drugged. Toxicology reports won't be available for up to three weeks, and the suspect has been otherwise uncooperative with authorities. Results of fingerprint records will take between five and seven days to receive.

The suspect doesn't appear to be a local resident and has a slight European accent. He is a white male, 5 ft. 10 in., 185 lbs., with dark blonde hair of medium length and blue eyes. His first or last name is possibly Demetrius or Demetri. If anyone has any information regarding this person or incident, you're asked to contact Port Angeles PD at 360-555-9703.

###

November 4, 2010

From: Jasper; whitlockj(at)unf(dot)edu

To: glittergirl910(at)gmail(dot)com

Subject: re: **We have internet!**

Hi there,

So good to hear from you and to finally communicate. As you know, I'm back at school and studying hard to catch up for finals. I think I'll do okay, but I gotta say, my head's not really in it. A piece of paper seems kind of ridiculous after all that's happened. Plus, it's not the same here without you to give me hell and keep me on my toes. I miss you, but it does my heart good to know you're safe.

Can I tell you something? In a weird way, I felt more alive and useful those few weeks in Forks than I have in my 22 years. I've never really met a family like them – I guess neither of us have – and that dynamic is fascinating. They have a purpose and a mission, and Alice, and an amazing library, and hey, did I mention Alice? She probably told you already, but we talk almost every day. Don't give me shit.

Anyway, thanks for the pictures – your new place looks great and I'm sure E. will do a great job with it. I'd love to visit - _briefly_. Any longer and that much snow would kill this southern boy for sure. I'm thinking maybe a compromise – not so hot and sunny, but not so damn cold. Somewhere green maybe?;)

Always, Jasper

###

Revello Insurance Agency

Jacksonville, FL

To: Renee (Swan) Dwyer

1630 Sunnydale Ct.

Jacksonville, FL

December 12, 2010

Dear Mrs. Dwyer,

I regret to inform you that your recent claim for benefits on life insurance policy #91389, in the name of Isabella Marie Swan, has been denied. It is Revello's decision after intensive research that the death of your daughter is not yet a foregone conclusion. Both Charles Swan (Chief of Police in Forks, WA and father of the insured) and Agent Joseph Caius of the FBI have expressed hope in the eventual safe recovery of Isabella Swan. Mr. Caius assured our company that evidence exists leading them to believe she may be alive and regrets your resistance to the possibility.

As federal statute #11981 dictates, you may have a missing person declared officially deceased after seven years, or legal evidence proving such is brought forth, and re-file for benefits at that time.

We at Revello Insurance Agency sincerely hope for a happy outcome to this horrible and unexplained disappearance. I also hope your recent marriage provides you comfort at this difficult time.

Sincerely,

_J. Jenks_

Revello Insurance Agency

* * *

_I hope that tied up a few loose ends for you, off-stage, in a manner of speaking. It's back to Alaska in the next chapter, which will update just as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and for leaving me your thoughts. It's so appreciated! ~ Suz_


	30. Chapter 30

_Ten shares of the Family Business to all of you for waiting so patiently. The ending has been in my head for so long that I didn't anticipate having this much trouble getting it out. Maybe I've grown so attached to my Edward and Bella that I wasn't quite ready to let go, but I've got other stories taking up room in my noggin so it's time._

_The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I only wish I knew her email so I could send her a long, semi-stalkerish, fan-girly thank you letter for allowing us all to play with her toys. Okay, Edward. We all want to play with Edward;)_

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Chapter 30, Part 1 **– _Mr. Cullen's Dream House _(Edward)

_Three months later ~_

"Bella, help!"

Damn, I was an idiot. "Hurry!" I shouted for good measure, having no clue how far away she was.

Bella had gone off to hunt into the snowy morning as I attempted to complete the final touch on our living room. We had been in the new cabin for almost two months and it was really beginning to feel like home — an amazing feat, considering I had the place torn apart most of the time.

Unfortunately, I misjudged the weight of the cross beam I intended to position from wall to wall across the peaked ceiling and found myself in a compromised position, gripping a long cedar beam that threatened to dislocate my shoulder.

"Bella, can you hear me? Help!"

Seconds before I let the lumber crash to the floor, thereby ruining the hardwoods I had already restored, the vamp in question appeared out of nowhere. The trestle seemed to levitate as she held it, glaring at me.

"Where do you want it?" she asked, balancing it on the tips of her fingers, affectionate impatience dancing in her eyes. Those eyes were the most amazing shade of amber – like golden jewels suffused with smoke.

"Um, the bracket in the wall there – it needs to nestle into it," I said nonchalantly, avoiding her gaze while I wiped my palms on my jeans.

"I told you to call me before you did this kind of stuff," she said with a pretense of annoyance that didn't quite reach her smiling eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied with the petulant denial of a guilty 12-year-old. "I almost had it mounted when it slipped out of my hands and I just needed a little help." I felt sure I had maintained my dignity, but Bella climbed the stepladder I moved over for her and lodged the lumber into the bracket before snorting at me.

"You said mounted," she said, grinning.

"You're such a juvenile," I groaned. "A perverted juvenile." Truthfully, I was happy to see her in good humor. It had been a rough few months since meeting Eleazar and Carmen in that field in September.

###

"_I guess we should go say hello, don't you think?"_

After a few minutes of fruitless arguing on her part, I made it clear I wouldn't sit in the truck while Bella went off alone to meet two strangers. I didn't care if she was as preternaturally equipped as they were. Just as she was about to capitulate, the couple apparently waved genially to us — I couldn't see that far — and we ventured across the field, hand in hand.

Eleazar and Carmen met us halfway, their expressions probably as cautious as my own, but curious, and above all, friendly. As we eventually learned, they were both originally from Spain. Their hair was ebony and their pale skin had an underlying olive tint. I got a glimpse of what Bella's eyes would soon resemble, as theirs were fully golden, giving proof of their diet.

They had an undeniable otherworldliness, but if someone were to pass them on the street, they'd be hard-pressed to define what set them apart. The beautiful couple appeared normal — that is, until the sun peeked from behind the thick cloud cover and everyone glimmered in the light. Everyone but me, of course.

Awkward introductions were made and we explained briefly where we came from and mentioned the Volturis' name. The couple nodded in unison.

"We assumed you found your way here as a result of John and Sophia's arrival," said Carmen. "We're just pleased it was a friendly visit. There was some debate whether to leave, but no one showed up."

"That was a long time ago," I pointed out. "Ten years."

Carmen smiled enigmatically and shook her head slightly. "Ten years is not so much to us, dear. Not when you've seen almost ten _centuries_."

If it were possible, Bella appeared to pale beyond her norm. I knew she found the concept of eternity daunting and evidence of it standing before us must have shaken her.

"Who were you expecting?" I interjected, suspecting the answer.

"The Volturis' death so soon after we met was too timely to be written off as a tragic coincidence," said Eleazar. "They were enthusiastic, so trusting. In the days following the accident, we waited and watched to see who might have violently opposed their knowledge. But no one came."

"John wasn't as trusting as you feared. His notes on your whereabouts were practically in code. His son worked it out when we explained where we wanted to go. And why." I looked at Bella who squeezed my hand and smiled anxiously.

"You were right to be concerned," I continued. "John's own brother and business partner probably had them killed. We just fled Washington State after he attempted to keep Bella's existence a secret."

I saw Carmen glance at our clasped hands before looking me over. I worried I was being subjected to some kind of mortal inspection, but when she spoke her voice bordered on maternal.

"Well, I believe three of us are prepared for the weather blowing in, but that jacket isn't going to do you much good, Edward. We don't live far from here and I've even got a few things more suitable for _your_ appetite."

"You'll come to our home, yes?" added Eleazar. "We have much to talk about, and you both can meet the rest of our little family."

We had just driven almost three days to find them and hadn't really planned beyond that moment. Bella and I exchanged shrugs and relieved smiles.

After giving us directions to the property, Eleazar and Carmen ran ahead, I assume to prepare the others. By the time we pulled up in front of the sprawling split log cabin, the coven — as they referred to themselves — was gathered out front for our arrival.

There were three more women, all of them beautiful. They had been together for generations and were considered as sisters: Tanya, Kate and Irina. Since the Volturis' visit a decade earlier, the family had been joined by Garrett, who was with the redhead, Kate. Besides Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Garrett proved to be the most welcoming. They seemed to take my mortality in stride.

Tanya and Irina were polite but cool. Inexplicably, their proximity seemed to cause Bella to tense. More than once, I caught Tanya, the lithe blonde, staring at me and I had to remind myself her eyes weren't red so I was perfectly safe.

After throwing together a very respectable meal for me that first night — considering she didn't even eat food — Carmen sat with the others and listened to the story of Bella's transformation, my family's history, and eventually Aro's treachery. They in turn regaled us with tales of centuries spent living on the fringes of society, moving around when necessary, being productive and prosperous when it served their needs.

Exhaustion and a few meager hours of contorted sleep finally caught up with me and I fell asleep in the middle of a story about the Russian revolution from Irina. By the time I awoke the following afternoon, a warm quilt tucked around me on the couch, it had been decided we would stay in the small guest cottage on their property until we could plot our own course.

That was three months earlier and a lot had happened since we joined the Denali coven.

I was still listed as missing in Forks since there were no leads on the fire that destroyed my home. My family was stoic to the public and less than helpful to the authorities. The local police assumed I had died in the fire but a border crossing guard from Canada swore he scanned my passport within hours of the incineration. Our long time family friend Joe Caius saw to it there were no records to support the guard's story.

I had meant what I said about the house being so much less important than everyone's safety, but Aro's bonfire hit its mark nevertheless. For weeks after I would wake up suddenly, remembering another loss I had forgotten. My priceless copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird," the Martin I had spent years searching the 'net for, the piano on which I had learned to play as a boy, the custom-made quilt from Sue Clearwater. The same quilt Bella and I had first made love on.

She undoubtedly watched my disrupted sleep in those weeks, but Bella never said a word. She merely snuggled closer or wove her fingers through my hair until I slipped back into my grieving dreams.

And she was always there when I awoke. At first I thought it was just a need to be close after all we had survived, but after a couple of weeks the tension in the household hinted at something different. Bella seldom left my side if the sisters were around, and soon I realized it wasn't the threesome, but specifically Tanya. I had ignored the Russian beauty's solicitous attention after our arrival, but Bella stiffened whenever Tanya came in the room or spoke to me.

I was enlightened during a hike with Garrett one crisp, October afternoon.

"Tanya likes them warm," he explained as he patiently waited for me to catch up. I was in good shape, but hanging out with vampires would eventually chip away at my self-esteem. Garrett looked to be in his early thirties, tall and rangy with sandy colored hair hanging loosely to his shoulders. He was polite enough not to run or leap like I knew he could, but just walking over boulders and branches was like a ballet movement for the former patriot who was actually closer to 250.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't really sure I wanted him to elaborate.

"She likes her men with a pulse. She's been seducing humans for the last couple of centuries and she apparently approves of Bella's taste in men," he added with a sly grin.

"But not as—" I began, chagrinned to even suggest it. Garrett laughed heartily as he pulled a fallen log out of my path.

"No, mate, your jugular is safe. I'm not sure how long it's been since Tanya has tasted the real thing." His eyes slid guiltily to me before focusing on our path. "It took me a little longer to come around to the change in diet, but I knew Kate was definitely worth the sacrifice." Eager to shift the subject from Tanya's unwanted attention, I asked about his lover.

"How long have you been with Kate and the family?"

"I've been here for six years, but honestly, it feels as though I've been with Kate for a thousand." Garret shrugged as though it were a given. "It's a vampire thing."

"What is?"

He stopped and leaned against a tree and I found a rock to rest on while he continued. "The bond, the connection, I suppose. When we find the one we want to be with — _really be with_ — it takes on a life of its own. It's not just love or lust that ties us – it's a need that surpasses everything. I was just passing through here, but within hours I knew I'd never be able to leave. She feels the same way."

I stared over his shoulder in the direction of the house, miles away. "Yeah, I think I understand," I mumbled, more to myself than to Garrett. I felt his eyes on me as I stood.

"I think you do, mate," he said with a rueful smile. "Poor bastard."

We both laughed, accepting that our destinies were most likely out of our hands.

Vampire thing or not, Bella's protectiveness around Tanya was difficult to ignore and we soon decided it was time to find our own place. My family wasn't thrilled that we were so far away — especially Esme — but returning to the Forks region was never realistic.

Charlie Swan was a smart man. Once he had accepted that Bella was sequestered somewhere for her own safety it didn't take him long to pursue a connection between her and the other suspicious local disappearance — mine. Alice told us he was making discreet inquiries through legal channels, looking for mafia or drug related crimes in the Pacific Northwest. He scrutinized our family with suspicion for a few weeks, but of course never found anything that could explain Bella's letter.

We believe he came to the conclusion that my parents were dealing with the same loss as he was — heartbreaking, but necessary. He never confronted them, but before long the Chief seemed to regard Carlisle and Esme with an empathetic sadness when their paths crossed. I knew Bella secretly hoped she could continue written communication with her father some day, however we agreed that as long as Aro was a threat to any of us it only made sense to keep Charlie off of his radar.

It frustrated us all that Volturi was able to return to Italy and continue presenting the facade of civility and business as usual. Whatever injuries he suffered in the accident in September, he had easily recovered. _Stupid, well-built German cars._

Fortunately, most of the hunters in the organization trusted my father implicitly and turned their backs on Aro. He closed ranks with the few who believed his story and continued as though nothing had changed. It was appalling, but what could we do? Our business wasn't exactly one in which you could spin a new marketing plan or notify the Better Business Bureau of unlawful vampire extinction.

Not that I had remotely considered continuing in the field of hunting, but securing a steady income was still an issue for me.

Getting a job in the heart of Alaska's wilderness was tough under normal circumstances, but without an ID or income, it was nearly impossible. Reluctantly, I allowed my parents to carefully secure a modest cabin about twenty miles from the coven, making sure no one in Italy could trace it to them or us. It needed a lot of work, which was perfect for me. Not only did the renovation keep me from going stir crazy, but every surface I planed or painted, each room I restored to comfort was like taking something back that Aro had destroyed. He had no way of knowing, of course, but each swing of the hammer repaired a small bit of my soul.

The bungalow was gone, however I had a new home and I had Bella.

###

"What did you call me? Are you implying that I'm immature?" Bella's lips twisted in humor as I lifted her down from the ladder once the beam had been easily seated. She leaned against me, cool hands running beneath my shirt and up my back.

"No, no. You laugh at 'mounted' all you want," I whispered before weaving my own hands into her hair. "Pervert." I crushed my lips into hers and pushed her against the wall, perhaps not as gently as I would have if she were breakable. As expected, she grunted in pleasure and applied enough pressure with her fingers to my back to elicit a moan of my own.

"Bedroom?" she gasped between hungry kisses.

"Not gonna make it," I replied, matter-of-factly.

This was what our days looked like as we settled into our life, tucked away in the land of the midnight sun. We remodeled, we read, we played music and we talked about our myriad choices in the immediate future. And when career options weren't occupying our — okay, _my_ — waking thoughts, we got lost in one another's bodies and psyches.

I couldn't get enough of her mind, body or spir– hell, I just couldn't get enough of _her_. And it was my extraordinary fortune to be in love with a woman that never slept, never tired, and seemingly never stopped wanting me just as desperately.

Grabbing her ass, I hitched Bella's legs around my waist. Her ankles hooked behind me as I turned toward the big lumpy sofa against the wall.

"The rug," she breathed, shaking her head before I could reach the furniture. We had thrown a kitschy fake bear rug in front of the stone fireplace and Bella had a perverse affection for the thing. I obediently changed direction and dropped to my knees in front of the smoldering dregs of a fire I had lit after breakfast. Leaning over her, I whispered kisses along her jaw line and up to her temple.

She glanced at the ceiling before growling in my ear, "The room looks great, honey." Grabbing the edge of my sweatshirt she attempted to pull it over my head, but the seam split with a rude noise. "Oops."

After a few unfortunate wardrobe malfunctions in the preceding weeks, I realized it was quite possibly intentional. I still wasn't sure if it was Bella secretly getting off on using her seductive strength or if it was her indirect commentary on the way I dressed. This particular shirt was new so I was leaning toward her demonstrative libido.

We had gone through the meager supplies we managed to grab during our flight from Aro, so a trip to civilization for new clothes and toiletries was necessary a few weeks following our arrival in Alaska. I recalled the first time we walked into the rustic outfitters in Healy. Bella's eyes were almost completely amber but she wore dark glasses anyway, as well as a light dusting of makeup to provide a false blush. There were a few hikers in the store and Bella was visibly tense as most of them struggled to look anywhere but at her. We bought what we needed and headed to the Suburban in the parking lot.

"Ohmygod, that was unnerving!" she exclaimed as I drove off. "They knew. They just seemed to _know_ something was different. Did you see, Edward?"

I laughed in spite of myself and reached for her hand before she could start wringing them both. "Baby, nobody knew anything. They stared because you're breathtaking. Well, that, and men outnumber women in this region by some astronomical percentage. But mainly because you're gorgeous." I kissed her knuckles, hopefully reassuring her. Bella had experienced very little contact with humans outside of my family since her change, and I knew she feared relegating herself to a hermit's life.

It was true, there was a definite other-ness about her that the outdoorsmen probably sensed, but it was more likely they were appreciating her very human assets. As before with a certain Neanderthal waiter in Port Angeles, I could afford to be generous – she was leaving with me.

Once Bella considered my assurances and pushed aside her skepticism, she relaxed, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

"So you think I can go in public again? Shopping, sightseeing, whatever?" Her dormant fears came to the surface and I could see how much she truly dreaded living like a creature of the night. Her appearance was only a fraction of the concern and the biggest hurdle wasn't even on her mind, but I had to ask.

"Did you have any discomfort, physically, being around so many people?" As I expected, she laughed at the suggestion and shook her head.

"Of course not. I mean, there's a burn but it feels like it's not part of me. It's separate." She never ceased to amaze me.

"Then I don't see why you can't go shopping or do whatever your heart desires."

Bella scooted over in the seat as the truck lumbered the last mile to the coven's house.

"I think you know what my heart desires," she growled in my ear. I pulled over at the first clearing I could find.

The touristy sweatshirt we had bought that first trip now lay shredded across the room and I hurriedly took off my jeans before she could do any further damage to my limited wardrobe. She snickered, completely aware of what I was doing.

"Do you want to stoke the fire?" she whispered as she ran her hands over my thighs. Always worrying. There was no denying the chill from outdoors snuck through the crevices and tweaked my bare ass, but I'd be damned if I let her get distracted by our differences — substantial as they may be_._

"I'm fine," I insisted as I pulled off her jeans and tossed them over my shoulder. Like Pavlov's pooch, I homed in on the gold hoop in her navel, unable to move on until I sucked it, tugging gently to get the reaction I desired before my tongue traveled south. Just as predictably, Bella arched her back and pulled absently on my hair as I disappeared between her legs.

Her breathing increased erratically as I teased her folds with my tongue and I was rewarded with a whimper when I pushed two fingers inside. I found a tenacious rhythm until she began swearing under her breath and reflexively pushing herself closer to my mouth. I was a patient man and took my time, smiling when she eventually let go and cursed loud enough to make me harder than I already was.

I pulled my fingers out and drew a lazy path up to her belly button and around the tiny gold ring that had hypnotized me from that first horrible day. So much had changed. Now she bucked in ecstasy, rather than pain, and when she grabbed my hand it wasn't with fear.

"C'mere," Bella said, her voice husky with passion. She wove her fingers through mine and pulled me forward. I left a trail of kisses along her stomach in case I needed to find my way back. She still wore her loose T-shirt but there was no pesky bra in my way as I caressed her breast with my free hand. I covered her mouth with mine, closing my eyes as I inhaled her indefinable scent.

"I'm here," I murmured into her ear between greedy kisses. "Always."

_Shit._

I said it without thinking because it was true — I'd always be hers. But Bella tensed, almost imperceptibly, and I knew she was thinking about what _always_ meant to her. We didn't talk about much beyond the next year or two, but it was an unspoken truth that she'd be here forever and I'd be here until I stroked out at the ripe age of 92 or got hit by a bus next week. That was the crazy and cruel thing about fate. Bella and I knew we were destined to be together — we could barely function without each other — but how much time fate would bestow upon us was anybody's guess. Every day with this incredible girl was a gift as far as I was concerned so I didn't dwell on fifty years from now, but I knew it weighed on her every time she looked at our new friends. Garrett was the youngest of the Alaskan coven and he shared tales from the American Revolution.

Before she could let her imagination travel centuries into the future I teased her nipple with my thumb and squeezed her hand with mine as I straddled her. She looked so beautiful lying there on the fake fur, her hair fanned around her head. Our eyes met with unexpected intensity and I got lost in the amber as I slowly buried myself inside of her.

Bella gasped as though it was unexpected. Her eyes were hooded and her lips parted. I focused on her mouth, not wanting to see the veiled pain in her eyes. She licked her bottom lip distractedly and I hardened almost painfully before pulling out slowly, just the tip teased at her entrance. I could see her struggling to get lost in the sensations of our coupling, while her mind wanted to obsess about the number of years we would have to do more of this.

I released her cool, silky breast and clasped her other hand, pinning both of them on either side of her head. Then I pushed back inside of her with an unconscious rumble in my chest. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting go of the fear and giving herself over to the passion — this time, anyway.

Burying my face in the crook of her shoulder, I kissed the invisible mark that signified the beginning of our entwined journey. The crisp December morning was punctuated with our moans and cries as I tried to push away her fears. Both of us eventually erupted, roaring with temporary victory against the looming decades.

My lips lingered at Bella's temple before I collapsed next to her. I let go of her hand and rested mine on her stomach so I could absently run my thumb over the gold hoop like a talisman.

Bella's eyes opened reluctantly and she turned to me with a saucy smile. "Nice mount, Edward. Do you see now that you can't do it without me?"

I snorted in spite of myself and planted a soft kiss on her cheekbone before muttering, "Definitely. I love you, baby."

Then I silently promised to avoid stepping in front of any buses next week.

Before long, the chill outdoors settled into the room and I hurried to get dressed before Bella decided to start throwing layers at me. The cold didn't bother her, but she regularly fretted over the state of my human body temperature. Forks wasn't known for its sunshine and heat waves so the climate in the Denali region didn't feel like a huge contrast. Instead of fetching me another shirt Bella settled for rekindling the fire to a crackling blaze.

"Where are you going? I just got back," she said with a pout when I emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, including heavy socks and boots. We had just received an enormous order of books from Amazon and I knew she would soon be happily organizing them on the shelves I had built the previous week.

My parents had given us an early Christmas gift a few weeks prior: new false identities complete with a fake marriage license, credit histories and a bank account. We had brought enough cash to get by, but it was difficult to operate in this remote region without I.D., internet access, credit cards and the like.

As David and Sarah Harris we immediately bought cell phones, a laptop, more than twenty books, and my new favorite toy: a Nikon D7000 camera.

"I won't be long. But if weather's coming, I'd like to get in a hike and get some shots in this light," I explained. I didn't have any exercise equipment to work out with yet, but I had recently discovered how much I enjoyed snowshoeing through the forest surrounding our new home. The vistas, wildlife and even the stark moon in the afternoon sky provided endless subjects for my new camera. "You know you're dying to go through those books and I'll be back before you miss me."

"I doubt that," she said, pushing her lip out even further. I could see it was just for show and she already had one hand in the box, her fingers caressing the binding of a book on indoor herb gardens. I crossed the room and kissed her, banishing the pout for the time being.

Pushing her hair away from her face, I whispered, "I'll be back soon."

As I expected, she turned to her project at hand as I bundled up in a down-filled coat and grabbed my backpack, already containing the camera as well as other necessities for a long trek. The snowshoes were hanging on the front of the cabin and I put them on while scanning the horizon, wondering if and where I'd find the "money shot" today. I was determined to shoot something perfect that I could print and frame for Bella. It would soon be our first Christmas together, one of many to come.

I had started screwing around with photography in Italy and carried the hobby into the incredible terrain around Forks. Alaska was just so much ... _bigger_ ... more majestic, it was easy to decide what I wanted to do with my spare time while debating what to do that might actually bring in an income. I had already taken hundreds of shots of everything in the miles surrounding the cabin. Hobby or otherwise, the region was a shutterbug's wet dream.

The incoming storm created an inversion and actually raised the temperature so I was able to glide through the snow for a couple of miles without feeling the bitter cold reach its intrusive fingers through my coat and jeans. My breath puffed faintly in the chilly air as I reached a small clearing and pulled off my backpack.

I munched on a granola bar while scanning the area for any hidden visual gems for the Nikon. In the past week I'd been fortunate enough to catch an elegant, snowy fox steal across a stretch of woods, addressing my presence in its territory with disdain. The area boasted quite a bit of fauna and if I was patient enough, they sometimes graced me with a photo op.

Unfortunately, Bella and I soon realized that as long as she was with me, they remained hidden from view, undoubtedly quaking in fear from the unknown predator they sensed.

"Stupid rabbits," she muttered. "I would never eat a bunny." Then she had stomped back to the cabin, annoyed at Thumper's misplaced self-preservation, and left me to my waiting.

I felt like a wildlife paparazzi — staking out potential spots where I hoped to catch a glimpse of a gangly moose or a majestic eagle surveying the valley for park infractions. It was a rush when I caught one of them in my lens. Of course, I was always mindful of the less friendly locals like grizzlies. I knew Bella had dined on more than one since we had arrived, but I wasn't equally equipped to defend myself, so I had to take matters into my own hands — just in case.

It was with this precautionary mindset that I pulled out my camera and started playing with the zoom, looking for a unique drift of snow on the nearby branches or possibly a hawk shopping overhead for a quick lunch. Moments after spotting some delicate tracks in the snow about twenty feet ahead of me, a warning vibe tickled along my spine and I slowly lowered the camera, scanning the trees around me. It was the same vibe that had saved my ass for years in my previous occupation, and just as I considered packing it in I heard the faint rustling in the pines to my left.

Garrett had been known to join me on my hikes so I waited a beat for him to appear in my sightline, traveling silently, effortlessly, just like the rest of his and Bella's kind. Instead of my new immortal friend however, I turned just in time to see the proverbial bus enter the clearing — the bus with my number on it. Powdery snow seemed to fall from an adjacent branch in slow motion. It was an illusion, though, and I reached for my backpack with little hope of being fast enough.

"Aw, shit."

###

**Chapter 30, Part 2 **– _Force of Nature _(Bella)

I listened to Edward track through the fresh snow until the sound faded away, perhaps a few hundred yards out. Fortunately, I still had his scent all over me from our lovemaking, and I moaned a little at the memory of him on me, inside me, owning me. I would probably never get used to the idea of someone like Edward looking at me with such pure adulation. As perverse as it sounded, that blessing — that unbelievable fortune — overrode the curse of my new existence.

I could withstand anything as long as he was in my life, my heart. It was with great effort that I pushed away the thoughts of his eventual aging, his fragile mortality. Kate and Garrett had been together for six years — so average for a couple in love — but I knew watching them interact that they'd probably be lovers for another 600 years.

Edward would be mine for decades, growing even more handsome and distinguished as the years rolled out before us. But we carefully avoided discussing what that would mean. Still in our twenties, and with enough passion to burn this house down too, it was an easy conversation to avoid. _For him_. Every time I thought about centuries without him, it was hard for me to breathe — necessary function, or not.

Anxious to bask in the afterglow and simply enjoy the rest of the day without the useless worries, I shook my head and turned my attention to the books, another facet making our house a cozy home. The stain on the new shelves had thoroughly dried and I couldn't wait to christen Edward's amazing handiwork. He had constructed them so effortlessly, I urged him to hire himself out to the nearby locals. His sense of responsibility was strong, and I knew he quietly fretted about making a living even if it wasn't necessary yet. Hopefully, the new fake identity would allow him to actively pursue some work, providing him that peace of mind.

One of the books he ordered was "What Color is Your Parachute" and I smiled as I nestled it on the middle shelf. I resisted getting sidetracked by the latest Sandford novel and had placed about half of the books when I heard it.

A gun shot.

In the exact moment the sound reached my ears, I knew it came from the direction Edward had hiked and was at least two miles away. He probably thought I was unaware of the 9mm tucked away in his pack at all times, but I never said anything. He couldn't photograph with me around, and without my protection, he was potential bear food.

I dropped the book and was out the front door before my brain consciously made the decision. I followed the echo of the shot — _just one shot, there was no way he stopped a charging grizzly with one shot_ — my bare feet hardly touching the snow as I flew into the woods. Moments before I reached the clearing I heard the unearthly growl and smelled the familiar stench. My blood ran impossibly cold, my dead heart lodged in my throat.

How could she have gotten this close without me sensing it? Was I so distracted by my futile concerns of our limited time together that she got near enough to shatter that very future? I'd probably never know. Flinging myself between the trees, I faced the scene I refused to believe I'd find in the seconds it had taken me to run here.

The tawny colored wolf from the highway outside of Forks, so many weeks ago, was standing twenty feet from Edward's crumpled form. He looked like a discarded rag doll in the snow but the bitch jerked her head toward me before I could concentrate wholly on his condition. Distantly, I heard his heartbeat and pulse and my panic threatened to obliterate everything as I registered the erratic rhythm. It was as though the song of his body that I so intimately knew played woefully out of tune.

Whatever the extent of his injuries, I knew the she-wolf in front of me — Aro's hired killer — had been responsible. She growled at me in what was surely meant as menacing, challenging, but before she could lift one paw to advance, I launched myself across the clearing. She didn't even have time to consider a counter attack as I instinctively grabbed her snout, yanked her massive head back and ripped into her throat with my teeth. Then I flung her slack body across the open space at the closest tree just as hard as I could. The sound of her bones snapping as she hit the huge trunk of the pine was deafening in the winter afternoon.

I took a few steps forward, prepared to finish the job if she leapt to all fours, but it wasn't necessary. The wolf seemed to shimmer in the fading light and before my eyes, it became the woman I had last seen pulling herself from a moving car.

She was naked, broken and bloody as she lay at my feet, convulsing in her final death throes. Her eyes fluttered but she wasn't seeing me, or anything in Alaska, for that matter. I watched the blood cascade down her collarbone and her breasts, staining the snow beneath her, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Her heart thudded irregularly once, twice, before stopping.

_Good._

Still on autopilot, I reached for a handful of snow and wiped it over my face, filled my mouth with it, then spit the snow, fur and blood onto the ground not far from the body. The odor was bad enough, but having that ungodly taste in my mouth — literally or figuratively — was untenable.

I felt no horror at my actions and the only emotion I was able to remotely identify was the regret at not being able to kill her again. _And again_. For the first time since the change, my true nature overwhelmed me and I fought the urge to rend her lifeless body until it was in shreds and my rage was spent.

But suddenly I heard Edward's painful gasp cut through the silent wilderness, and I was jerked harshly back to reality. I crossed the short distance to his prone body and dropped to my knees when I saw what she had done to him.

"Oh, baby!" I cried, my hands fluttering in the air above his ravaged figure. The gun was half buried in the drift, near his right hand. He must have sensed the danger with enough time to draw the weapon from his pack, but even if he'd found his mark, I doubted it would have fazed her. At least the sound of the shot had alerted me.

The bitch had probably only gotten one swat at him before I arrived, but it was enough. Her claws had sliced through his coat, his clothing, and his skin like butter. Feathers from his jacket drifted lazily in the light breeze, many of them stained crimson. Peripherally, I saw the snow around him turn steadily pink.

I groaned when I saw the glint of his exposed ribs. Flesh hung in tatters amidst the shredded nylon coat. His eyes were closed and his beautiful face was almost as white as the snow, his features pulled taut with pain.

"Ohgodohgodohgod." My unconscious litany was a pathetic accompaniment to my frenzied prayers.

But it didn't matter.

We had found a corner, tucked away from the world — okay, tucked away from Aro — and we pretended we were safe. Carlisle's arm of the business was stronger, pumped up with ethics and common sense, but the asshole in Italy had still wielded enough power to find us. I was sure the she-wolf had carefully stayed clear of me until she had a chance to take Edward. I was a powerful newborn, but I could feel my strength leveling off a little each week. She probably counted on me being devastated enough that she could have the advantage in a fight.

Aro was incredibly lucky he hadn't joined her on this mission or I would have thrown his corpse next to hers without so much as a moment of conscience.

I lightly pressed my fingers against Edward's neck and felt the thready pulse as his heart struggled to do its job. But I could see it only continued to pump the blood out into the snow, more red than pink now.

He was slipping away from me.

I felt it beneath my hand and I felt it in my soul. I was losing the only man I'd ever loved, the man who had given up everything for me.

_Hadn't we already lost enough!_

I threw my head back and screamed wordlessly into the wilderness. Birds scattered in all directions and creatures brave enough to be anywhere near tucked tail and ran. My scream faded into a choked sob and I looked back at Edward's pale face. He coughed weakly and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth forming a lazy red trail down to his jaw. His eyes struggled open and locked onto my own immediately.

His pained expression was apologetic, as though he had done something wrong. His lips moved with effort but even without a sound, I could easily make out the words "I love you." I sobbed, nodding, but refusing to believe he was saying good-bye. I stroked his strong jaw, repeating his name over and over under my breath, like a novena.

The three words took all of his strength and his lids fell again, while his heart beat a slower, jerkier rhythm in his chest.

He was slipping away from me.

Stretching out beside him in the snow, I slid my arm beneath his head, cradling it carefully. I kissed his temple, the way he always did to me. _Always_. We were supposed to have 'always' and it had been less than four fucking months!

Edward had so many dreams, some of them as mundane as resetting pins in a bowling alley and some of them as precious as his steadfast resolution to grow old with a vampire in the middle of nowhere. His passions were mine; his future was ours. I knew that day I stumbled in front of his car — maybe before then — that I wanted to be bound to him in any way possible. Even when the universe with all of its perverse humor threw us back together, we overcame the odds to become one.

I couldn't believe after all of that, the fickle universe was reneging, allowing this beautiful man to die in my arms.

My lips were still pressed to his temple and I trailed tender kisses along his cool, angular face. Pausing at his ear I whispered, "I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

I continued kissing down to his neck where his pulse was barely a thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, my body wracked with unbearable phantom agony.

He was almost gone.

"Please forgive me," I breathed before sinking my teeth into his throat. I strained to hear the sound of his heart beat as the blood from his carotid flowed weakly into my mouth.

_Please forgive me._

_

* * *

_

_*exhaling finally* This was the last official chapter of The Family Business. I'm not cruel enough to leave you wondering about the consequences of Bella's decision – an epilogue will be posting in the next two days. I'm starting an original fiction for the NaNoWriMo challenge (write a novel in one month – this one took almost 9 months so wish me luck;) and I want to begin that story on Monday with a clean slate. There are also outtakes coming for various causes and I'll tell you more about that in the final a/n._

_A few of the songs that inspired this chapter were Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol, Painters by Jewel and Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay._

_I'm already getting emotional so for now I'll just say thank you all for joining me on this ride. Unbelievable to think of so many people reading my words – sometimes even begging for more. Really. It just blows my mind. You all wouldn't be loving my words quite as much without the invaluable feedback and edits from HeidiTown, McWinn77 and TexasKatherine. I would have jumped off this thing before chapter 8 if you FicBitches didn't make it so fun. *mwah* ~Suz_


	31. Chapter 31

_By now you've discovered that 'update in 2 days' actually means '1 week.' Oops._

_And so we finally come to the end of (my) Edward and Bella's journey. Or is it the beginning? I have more to say, but I'll let you read and see you at the bottom. Meanwhile, The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are Stephenie Meyer's property and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm still 98.5% sure there's something illegal and intoxicating in the paper but it's too late and I don't give a damn._

_

* * *

_

**The Family Business**

SuzsPetals © 2010

**Epilogue **(_Bella_)

"He's dead."

I closed my eyes and exhaled with relief. It felt as though I had been holding my breath for ages. A ribbon of solid ice wound through Alice's voice as she delivered the news I had been praying for.

"Good. Did he suffer?" I asked, with my own current of malice I wouldn't have thought myself capable of a year ago. Alice sighed heavily at the other end of the line.

"No, damn it. He was sleeping. It will be ruled natural causes. At least we can rest assured he's burning to a crisp in Hell, where he belongs."

Hell was too good for Aro Volturi, as far as I was concerned. We'd probably never know how many innocent beings — human or immortal — he had ordered destroyed, but we knew he was responsible for siccing that shape-shifting bitch on our family. He was probably sleeping half way around the world at the time, but Aro may as well have torn Edward apart himself.

I flinched at the memory of that day, finding him dying in the snow, blood and feathers creating a macabre collage that would be permanently etched in my immortal mind.

"Jane and Alec have stepped in as acting CEO and CFO until it can all be sorted out. They're grief-stricken, of course," Alice said dryly, interrupting my reverie.

"Naturally. He practically raised them." We kept up the sarcastic banter, understanding it was our inadequate attempt to keep the truth, the rage, at bay.

Aro had turned the headquarters into a virtual fortress once he made it back to Italy, after burning Edward's home to the ground. He surrounded himself with a few loyal employees who were blind or indifferent to his true intentions. Unfortunately for Aro's health, he counted Jane's ally, Marcus, as one of his faithful.

With the knowledge of a certain brilliant physician, the fatal narcotic in Aro's blood stream would never be detected. Aro Volturi was a type-A, stressed out businessman with too much on his plate. Completely unaware of the true nature of his business empire, the authorities should have no reason to find anything suspicious about an untimely heart attack. As the owner of Bronze International, one of the world's leading manufacturers and distributors of fire extinguishers and flame retardant products, there must have been unimaginable responsibility. _Oh, there was._

Carlisle had since been tapped as the unspoken leader of the remaining hunters, the ethical ones. None of Aro's closest minions would be stupid enough to avenge his death when they were so clearly outnumbered. Alice expected the followers to crawl off before they drew too much attention from the wrong people — mortal or otherwise.

The Cullens were working with the other teams, as well as the Quilleutes, on new and humane efforts to protect the innocents from vampires who had no interest in animal blood. It hadn't been an easy transition but the wolves had always hated Aro. They reluctantly went along, against their legacy, to work with the family.

_**My** family._

That's how I thought of them. They were a fusion of loyalty, passion, love, strength and honesty. I loved them unconditionally. We had believed in 'live and let live' and planned to wait patiently for Aro's rag-tag group of followers to disband naturally. Unfortunately, we underestimated him and he in turn misjudged the Cullens. Edward paid the price and Aro paid for that mistake with his life.

"Her name was Veruca Amun," said Alice, hesitantly.

"What? Whose name?" I thought I had lost track of the conversation.

"Aro's assassin. The she-wolf. Jane found her file." I expected to be jarred by having a name to put to the woman I had viciously destroyed weeks ago. _Nothing_. I grunted indifferently at the information.

Alice wisely changed the subject, diverting me from my cold-blooded memories.

"Is he there?" she asked brightly. A little too brightly. Everyone accepted what had happened, but still weren't quite able to act as though nothing had changed.

Edward had most definitely changed.

"No, he headed out with the Nikon a little while ago. He's added National Geographic photographer to the list. Unfortunately, he sees things much better than the camera's eye and it frustrates him to no end."

Alice's laughter tinkled across the distance and it sounded almost natural. Maybe they would eventually relax. Carlisle had been the most conflicted about the attack, but I had a feeling Aro's demise would give him some much needed closure.

"That sounds like Edward. How's he doing?" she asked. I couldn't sense him anywhere near the house, so I spoke freely.

"Good, I think. We went to town on Tuesday and although he was a little tense, he didn't stare at anyone like prime rib on two legs. He's much better." I kept my voice light and specifically didn't mention what he did to the moose we came across on our way home.

It had been a rough month after Edward's transformation and I was glad I had convinced his family to stay away for the time being. Besides needing time to wrap their heads around the change, they didn't need to know how he struggled with his thirst in the first few weeks — still did, although he didn't think I could tell.

And those first two days. God, I would give up a limb if I could erase those harrowing 39 hours from my memory.

I'm not sure it was a conscious decision to turn Edward. All I knew was how blinded I was by the thought of his unfulfilled dreams and yes, by my meaningless existence without him. I wasn't strong enough to let him go and I battled my guilt every damn day.

I recalled sinking my teeth into his neck. The blood was pumping slowly but it filled my mouth and I groaned unconsciously. There was no aphrodisiac reaction that day, however, only the certainty that he would slip away from me forever if he lost much more blood. Already, there was so much of it coloring the snow around him.

As if some secret, dark place in my immortal mind had stored the knowledge, I instinctively let go and traced my tongue over the mark. His wounds were too traumatic and grievous for my venom to do anymore, so I picked up his lifeless body and ran back to the house. I was twenty yards from the front door when he began to scream.

For hours he begged me to kill him. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd done the same thing while he watched me change months ago. I tried the music that had guided me through the fire, but Edward's suffering rarely abated. If it hadn't been for Kate and Garrett, I would have gone mad.

Then of course, there was the fear — no, the terror — that he would emerge from the unrelenting pain crazy with thirst. A monster. The three of us could have probably restrained him, but for how long? If his craving for human blood obliterated his sense of morality, then I would have to live with the consequences of my decision. Forever. For hours, I gripped his hand, rocking and begging him to be okay, to be _him_.

I closed my eyes, remembering those interminable hours, while Alice cooed on the phone about Edward's progress, bringing me back to the present. Miraculously, none of his family blamed me for my split second decision. All of the guilt was placed squarely in Aro's court.

Still... I agonized daily over the selfishness of my actions. His sister, as usual, sensed my anxiety.

"Bella, how are _you_ doing?"

"I– I'm fine. I just can't help but wonder if..."

"If what?" she prodded.

"If he'll forgive me." I exhaled sharply with the admission. I had tiptoed around for weeks, terrified he quietly harbored resentment toward me for interceding. I had instant empathy for him when I considered how he must have felt, finding me that day — letting the venom take its course rather than destroying me. But my change had been James' doing and I had to own the decision to make Edward like me.

"Honey, he can't forgive you for something he doesn't blame you for," she said confidently. "We've talked; he's emailed me. I would know if he felt that way and he doesn't. I think he hates Aro and that bitch for forcing your hand, but he loves you and knows what that meant for you to do. Would a man who resents you respond the way he did?"

I smiled self-consciously at her reminder. In spite of the miles, Alice and I had grown closer in recent months and I shared everything with her — although I omitted the more harrowing details of his suffering for obvious reasons — including his first moments of his new life.

###

Those final minutes were excruciating. My eyes widened in fear and I suspended breathing altogether when I heard Edward's heart pound loud enough to burst out of his chest. His back arched off the bed and he squeezed my hand so hard it hurt, which was saying something.

"Shhh," whispered Kate who sat with Garrett across the room. "He's fine. It's almost time." Although she herself had never turned anyone, Kate had seen ten centuries as a vampire. I trusted her expertise.

I nodded and smoothed the hair from his cool brow, listening to the last painful staccato his heart would ever know. The ensuing silence was deafening and his eyes popped open in the next moment. Although it hadn't been all that long since my own eyes had changed, I was nevertheless startled to see the deep crimson irises framed by his long lashes. He stared at the ceiling for several long beats. Then his eyes darted around the room before settling on me, by his side.

"Edward," I whispered, sure that my fear exuded from every non-existent pore. "It's me. Bella. Do you– do you know what happened?"

He continued to stare at me, his eyes tightening as he nodded slowly. I relaxed slightly. If he were that responsive I felt more confident he wouldn't launch off the bed in search of the nearest meal. He spoke before I could question him further.

"My god, you're beautiful," he said, gazing at me as though for the first time.

I sobbed and dropped my head on his chest. Edward's hand immediately caressed my hair.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, baby." That just made me cry harder, it didn't matter that there were no actual tears to accompany my emotional release. I heard Kate and Garrett steal out of the room while he continued to stroke my hair. I lifted my head and met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said, still not able to manage more than a whisper.

I had grown accustomed to supernatural speed after months spent with others of my kind, but it was unnerving to see Edward employ the same movements as he sat up and took my other hand in his, quicker than the human eye could have registered. We sat side by side on the bed as his ruby eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, don't. We both know who was responsible–," He stopped mid-sentence as his new senses caught up with his words. "What happened to the wolf?" His eyes flitted around as though expecting her to burst into the room.

My heart tightened with trepidation. I had yet to feel any remorse for the bitch's death, but I hadn't thought to wonder about Edward's reaction to my deeds. I had killed someone. In a mythical creatures' court of law it would probably be deemed self-defense, but I was much more concerned with Edward's judgment. I couldn't lie to him, of course.

"She's dead." I hesitated. "I killed her. Garrett got rid of her." Instead of the choked whisper I thought would emerge from my throat, the words were as firm and resolute as my actions had been that day. I could neither forget nor erase the instinctive satisfaction I felt as I stood over the woman's body while Edward lay so near, dying by her hand – paw – whatever.

His eyes widened slightly before they softened and he lifted my hands to his lips. He kissed them both tenderly, lovingly, before speaking.

"Are you all right?"

We both knew he didn't mean physically, as I sat before him unscathed. If I had still been a mortal there was no way my body could have contained my love for him at that moment. I silently admitted to myself if given the chance again, I still couldn't have let him go.

I pulled my hand from his and wove my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. I kissed his lips with love and with the relief of passing two days of torture before coming to this moment.

"I am. Now," I breathed. "What about you?"

He returned the kiss, but it was tentative. I sensed him struggling with an answer and I pulled back to scrutinize his face. He wouldn't meet my eyes and his flawless features were drawn with tension.

"It ... it hurts."

Like a fool, my hand flew to his chest and ghosted the pale scars the wolf had left there. I assumed because werewolves were as much of an impossibility as vampires, the bitch's claws were more than deadly. Kate, Garrett and I had watched with a sinking realization as the venom had healed Edward, but left light, indelible marks across his torso.

His eyes followed my fingers and he flinched when he saw the souvenir he'd always bear from that fateful day. I splayed my hand over his chest, nestled in the soft hair, trying to cover the memory – for my sake more than his.

Edward met my gaze and I was confused to see the anguish and guilt there. He shook his head tersely and I watched him swallow reflexively. Painfully.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" The memory of Edward taking care of me those first few hours and days rushed back: The mug of warm blood, the useless restraints, the tender ministrations to my every need. I had been so shredded by his suffering — then euphoric by his obviously intact humanity — I completely forgot about his changing nature, his thirst, upon awakening. I slapped my forehead in frustration.

Edward's family had been told of his pending transformation and we all agreed that supplying him, even temporarily, with human blood would not make things easier. He would need to hunt — and soon, from the feral look in his eyes.

As though on cue, my cell phone buzzed across the room and his head jerked toward the sound.

"It's all right. It's Kate," I assured him. Extricating myself from his grasp I crossed the room and glanced at the phone's screen.

_No one within miles – you're fine. We're here if you need us. xo_

At some point in the preceding hours, Kate and Garrett had arranged to notify me if the coast was clear when the time came to venture outdoors. It wouldn't do to take Edward into the wilds of Denali Park only to stumble upon some outdoorsman who smelled much better than the local wildlife.

From the aching expression on his face, that time was now.

"There's nobody– I mean, _nothing_ to distract you," I said, smiling at him with more confidence than I felt. "Let's go. I can help you."

I temporarily shoved the guilt into a corner of our cabin and focused on alleviating Edward's pain. I could see him wanting to revel in his new senses as we both ran effortlessly through the snow in our bare feet. The storm had passed and the Alaskan sky was a deep blue that seemed to go on forever.

But his thirst blocked out everything and I hurriedly found what he needed. Within a few miles of home, we came across a pair of scrawny deer rooting for food. His instincts took over and without any instruction from me, he took down a doe and drained it in seconds. I averted my eyes when I saw the mixed emotions flicker uncomfortably across his face.

"Better?" I asked, facing him. I knew what a rush it had been for me to discover my animal instincts that night long ago. I killed the mountain lion, sated my thirst, and thrilled in the knowledge I could survive without weekly trips to the blood bank. Would Edward be different?

I registered him nodding, albeit tentatively, but found myself fixated on the smears of blood across his bare chest. I hadn't drunk since the morning Edward was attacked, but the hunger I felt at that moment wasn't bloodlust. He followed my eyes downward and without thinking, wiped his hand across his chest and hesitantly licked his fingers. That undid me.

Barely creating a stir in the air, I closed the distance between us and took his hand in mine, pressing my lips to his palm. The scent of the deer blood was inconsequential as I felt my desire rise. It seemed like months since we had been close when all I could see was the agony etched on his face mere hours earlier.

Edward met my hungry gaze and I knew I wasn't alone. I stood on my toes and dragged my tongue over the small swatch of blood by his jaw before covering his mouth with mine. Before I knew it, he picked me up and backed me against the nearest tree. I never truly appreciated the strength of a newborn vampire until that moment.

"Better, but not great," he rumbled. "I need to be distracted."

Something in his voice reached out and grabbed me between the thighs. I whimpered and buried my face in his neck.

I had been so very fearful I would lose the man I loved once his heartbeat faded into silence. But he was here, wanting me just as inexorably as he had before everything changed.

"I can do that," I assured him.

The sharp December air caressed our bodies as we tore off the clothes impeding our progress. I barely felt the bark against my back and at least three saplings fell to our passions as we flew from the snow bank to an outcropping of boulders, and through a tight cluster of aspens.

I hadn't realized how much I held back when he was human. The barely restrained power he now exuded was intoxicating and overwhelming. When he buried himself inside of me the first time I thought I would never fall back to earth. From the look on his face, he was equally shaken by the new sensations. The immediate forest paid the price of our relief, anxiety and urgency before we finally collapsed beneath the boughs of a huge spruce.

He kissed me erratically up and down my neck and jaw before growling in my ear, "Does it get easier? Better?"

I furrowed my brow. "What, honey? Us, the thirst, what?" My own emotions were running so high, I wasn't sure to what he referred. I had months to learn how to distance myself from the constant burn, and honestly, the thirst had never ruled me. I realized I shouldn't assume the same was true for him.

"Never us. Being with you is like breathing," he said, smiling crookedly at his choice of words. Breathing wasn't what it used to be. He looked uncomfortable before continuing. "My throat. It feels like it's on fire. The deer helped but not… _not nearly enough_."

I caught a glimpse of his naked fear then. I had taken the ability to control my true nature for granted. Edward's instincts were telling him animal blood wasn't what he needed to thrive. I was relieved we chose not to tease him with the real thing, even if it was in a bag. I would need to find him something more substantial — preferably carnivore — and stay close until he trusted himself. God knows what it would do to him if he accidentally hurt some— I couldn't even go there.

I put my fingers to his lips. "It'll get better. I promise," I said, hoping it was the truth. "Let's go home and get decent in case we run into someone from the coven. They've all been so worried about you. Well, except Tanya. She apparently muttered something like 'what a waste' when she heard what happened."

He laughed and the sound warmed me in ways I hadn't thought possible in the past two days.

"Like she ever had a chance," he murmured, taking my hand and running kisses from my fingertips down to the crease of my elbow.

"Come on," I said, standing before we got carried away again. Priorities. "We'll get dressed and find you something more… satisfying."

###

"You're probably right," I said to Alice, remembering those first few hours and days after Edward's change. "I just worry. He had a lifetime of believing something was evil, then to wake up as one of them. I can't even imagine how he reconciles it."

_And I did that to him_, I thought to myself. The bigger game seemed to help but I saw the hunger flare in his eyes a week later when a group of snowshoers came close enough to smell. He wouldn't leave the cabin until he was certain they were miles away. Sometimes, when he didn't know I watched, Edward seemed so lost in his thoughts, alone with his worries.

"It was a shock for everyone, Bella, but let's face it — you kind of greased the skids for us. Unintentionally, of course," she added in a rush. "He doesn't blame you and neither do we. In fact…" Alice trailed off nervously.

"What?" I had a bad feeling.

"Well, we voted and all agreed it's time to see how you're both doing. With Aro gone, there's no more reason to keep such a low profile." Alice took a breath and finished before I could interrupt. "Please don't say no because we already bought the tickets."

"All?" I squeaked. "Alice, we don't have enough room in this cabin for all five of you. Fuck." I wasn't sure if I was more excited or unnerved by her announcement. I missed them so much, but how would they react? And seriously, where would I put five people?

"Um, six, actually," said Alice, clearing her throat. "Jasper's coming too. He's about to get his piece of paper from UNF and get the hell out of Dodge. Now that Emmett has moved in with Rosalie, Jasper's going to stay in his room until, you know, he finds something else."

In spite of the unexpected announcement, I grinned at Alice's offhand mention of Jasper's plans. I could tell from his emails that he had found a calling in Forks and I knew that Alice was an intrinsic part of that. It was more than gratifying to watch two of my favorite people on the planet discover what I had. I was once again struck by the ironic twist of fate: they never would have met if it hadn't been for my legendary bad luck and untimely 'death.'

"Well, Alice, when do you plan on descending upon us? I'll need to let Edward know he has to build a couple of guest rooms on the cabin by...?"

"Next Friday," she replied matter-of-factly.

_"What!"_

"Oh, just go buy some sleeping bags. We'll be fine." Emotions betrayed her when she added, "We miss you guys. _I_ miss you. Please?"

As usual, Alice's intuition was on the money. We needed our family and with that depraved excuse of a CEO gone, it was time. I sighed theatrically, although we both knew I had little say in the matter.

"Of course. Email me your flight information. We'll figure it out," I assured her. After saying our good-byes I disconnected and looked around the cozy living room wondering where I was going to fit a half dozen Cullens.

He was quiet but I heard Edward approach the house moments before he walked in. I met him at the door with an exuberant embrace tempered with an ambivalent smile.

"So you'll never guess who's coming to town. And it ain't Santa."

He chuckled and returned the hug, squeezing my ass for good measure. "I heard. Don't worry — we'll make room. If push comes to shove we can let Rosalie and Emmett stay at the coven's guesthouse."

I snorted at the thought. "That might be worth it just to see what Rosalie would do if Tanya decided to cast her slutty succubus attention to Emmett."

Edward rolled his eyes at me but remained serious. "It's time, Bella. I'll be okay, I promise."

I exhaled and rested my forehead on his chest. Although I didn't really worry about his control around people he loved, I knew we'd need to plan and shop and hunt in the days preceding their arrival. There was a lot to do and my mind began to address the necessities in an organized fashion I never possessed as a human. Before I could take charge, however, Edward took my chin and tipped my head up to meet his eyes. They were almost as gold as mine and brimming with tenderness.

"I probably heard more than you wanted me to," he said. I winced, not having to guess. It would never be easy to keep secrets in a house of vampires. Fortunately, we didn't need to have any.

"You can't possibly think that I blame you — much less don't forgive you," he said with thinly veiled exasperation.

"I took your life — your entire future — into my hands and made a decision that wasn't mine to make. It was the most selfish thing I've ever done. How could you not feel something akin to resentment?" My voice rose as I let out the fear I'd been choking on for weeks.

Edward shook his head patiently. "What about me? Should I have destroyed you that day in the crack house, just as I'd been taught for years? If you were being selfish, then I showed you the way."

"But, I–"

"Would I have chosen this life for either of us? Absolutely not. But it seems that destiny, fate or plain old fucked up luck had different plans."

His equanimity confounded me. "You had a lifetime to learn about the evil no one in the real world even knows about. I know that changed when you found me, but to _become_ what you were taught to hate and fear. I- I don't understand."

I gripped the front of his flannel shirt as though he would escape before enlightening me. He offered an indulgent smile and kissed my temple, then took my face in his hands.

"Baby, I fell in love with _you_. The human you, the vampire you, the bright, feisty, stubborn, generous, nurturing _you_. You're still you and for better or for worse, I'm still me."

I gasped quietly and he kissed me once on the lips before continuing.

"Sure, it pisses me off that you're better at this life than I am, but it's getting easier. I talk to Garrett when I need to, and being around the family will probably help to desensitize me. I know I'd never hurt anyone because I know you'd never let me. It doesn't matter what we are, it only matters that we're together, right?"

I nodded numbly.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't take me over to that bearskin rug right now, I'll never speak to you again."

The threat was, of course, unnecessary and we lay tangled in each other before a roaring fire much later. I lightly traced the scars on his chest as I told him about Aro's sudden passing. His reaction was almost as indifferent as mine. We discussed how many cots we would need to buy and where we would put everyone in the coming week. He absently played with the hoop in my navel while informing me of our Uno game with Kate and Garrett the following day.

It was the familiar conversation of lovers after they shared every other intimacy. I could almost accept the notion that we might theoretically do this forever.

"Did you get some good shots today, in spite of the inadequate lens and all?" I asked lazily while laying my head on his chest, staring at the hypnotic flames.

Even without a pulse or a heartbeat, I could sense Edward's excitement before he responded.

"I think so. I'll know when I get them up on the Mac, but I had an idea while I was out there." I propped myself on my elbow to watch his face. He was animated and the reflection of the fire seemed to dance with enthusiasm in his amber eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, intrigued.

"I realized that National Geographic may not want the services of a photographer who can't travel to faraway places where they have, you know, natural sunlight." I knew he was also thinking about the masses of humanity, but there was no bitterness, just humor. "Their loss, but what if I compiled some really great art of _this_ area? And what if you added your words–," he placed his hand against my mouth before I could protest. I hadn't hidden my scribblings, but I wasn't past the stage of writing them for my own amusement.

"You've been too busy worrying about me this past month, but I know you were writing down some of your thoughts after we moved here, even a little poetry. What if we combined our talents and made a spectacular coffee table book about this region — my pictures, your words? It's perfect," he stated with unswerving confidence.

His grin was contagious and I couldn't help but bob my head in agreement. Before this life, Edward had mused about far-flung job possibilities to escape his growing antipathy to his father's legacy, not to mention Aro's twisted vision. With centuries yet to unfold before him, my beautiful man entertained his first tangible dream. And I was part of it.

"I love it," I said, dazzled by the possibilities. "Sort of like our own family business?"

"Exactly! We'll be too talented and eccentric to do any press, though."

"Naturally."

"It will draw so many tourists here, the State of Alaska will probably beg to pay us additional royalties."

"We'll be the richest vampires in the region," I giggled.

"Nah," Edward said dismissively, "Eleazar has more money than God. Tight bastard. But it doesn't matter how much we make." He sat up, leaning on one elbow to face me. I smiled expectantly at him as he plotted our dreams. He stroked my temple down along my cheekbone before tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. I got lost in his eyes.

"Whatever we do, it's just a job," he explained, leaning in to kiss me deeply. "You," he whispered between kisses, "_you_ are my life's work."

_fin._

_

* * *

_

_And thus ends the story of Slayerward and Vampella, as they were affectionately dubbed. I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. This experience has been one of the best of my life – not only did I write a novel-length story, but I did it with feedback, support, encouragement and a built-in fan base. Priceless. Thank you for everything._

_I will never be able to adequately express my appreciation for the beta services of my FicBitches: McWinn77, HeidiTown and TexasKatherine. It's a lot of work for free and I can't believe they did it for me week after week since February – happily, humorously and often hurriedly because I do everything last minute:-/ I've also got lotsa love for VitaminR70 for providing regional answers, cullenarycurser for her medical know-how, and the posse of press whores who pimped my shit like it was CNN breaking news. These chicks and more have become true friends, not just online cheerleaders. *sniffle*_

_This is starting to sound like an Oscar speech so I'll cut to the chase before the music starts. A few months ago I participated in the Fandom Gives Back charity auction. A large amount (which escapes me now) of money was raised for a TFB outtake. I then offered an extra one of my choice. Please visit the website (teamslayerward(dot)blogspot(dot)com) so generously organized by texaskatherine and donnersun for voting on an outtake if you bid and details of how you can donate if you missed the opportunity in July and still want to read more of this mess. Wait a few days though, since this will be the first they hear of it;) I also recently wrote a Kate and Garrett side-take for the preemies fundraiser – go to fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com for details on getting mine PLUS 100 MORE stories or outtakes for a measly $5. Some or all of these TFB extras will be posted on fanficnet in its own story listing in coming months, so put me on alerts if you want to be notified then.  
_

_Hit review to tell me what you think or to ask any lingering questions. Thanks again readers, from the bottom of my heart, for sharing my story with me and making this a true (Twi) family business;)_


End file.
